


Mientras no estabas

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Drama, Earthquakes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 72,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mucho puede ocurrir tras nueve meses y una promesa de volver pronto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.- Mientras te confrontaba

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: ¡¿Drogas yo?! Nah, para nada. Sólo fan del mpreg y del humor ácido. Nada me pertenece de este fic excepto la trama (ficticia). No lucro en el uso de los nombres de los miembros de la banda. Esto es un trabajo de fans para fans, y nada más.

**1.- Mientras te confrontaba**

 

Georg lo equiparó a la gota que pende del grifo y que espera el momento idóneo para a caer. Así se encontraba él mirando el techo de la habitación de Gustav, acompasando su respiración agitada al frenético latir de su corazón. A un lado, Gustav hacía lo propio, y no era para menos cuando se tiene semen tibio sobre el vientre y marcas de arañazos por la espalda y hombros.

Esperar a recuperar el aliento, pero a la vez, una señal divina que señalara el instante correcto para revelar lo que discurría por su mente.

—Gus… —Tanteó el terreno.

—¿Mmm?

Georg abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Gustav no lo apresuró; en cambio, entrelazó sus dedos y apretó.

—Creo que…

—¿Sí?

Los ojos de Georg se clavaron en las sombras del techo y buscó en las figuras algún tipo de señal que auguraran su decisión como correcta.

_Un pez globo._

—Voy a romper con Veronika. De hecho, ya lo hablé con ella y será oficial una vez decidamos qué hacer con el contrato del departamento y los muebles que compramos en común.

—Oh.

_Una cebolla._

—Le dije que había alguien más. No… no mencioné tu nombre, pero fui honesto y le aclaré que se trataba de otro hombre. No supe explicarme. Ser gay o bisexual… da lo mismo porque mi decisión al respecto está tomada y no hay marcha atrás.

—Uh…

_Un retrato a perfil. Un hombre con una nariz extraña._

—Sé que no hemos hablado antes de esto… de nosotros, pero… —Georg se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos para concentrarse en lo que estaba a punto de confesar—. Te amo, tú lo sabes. No estoy seguro desde cuándo o cómo ocurrió. Tampoco puedo ignorarlo más.

La mano de Gustav que antes se cerraba en torno a la suya, se volvió un peso muerto.

—No sé qué decir…

—Ya.

—Pero… —Ahora fue el turno de Gustav en luchar contra la pastosidad de la boca y expresar su sentir—. Lo pensaré.

Georg suspiró. No era lo que esperaba, en nada se parecía a la confesión de amor mutua con la que había fantaseado, y que estaba consciente, era sólo un sueño al que se aferraba para evadir el dolor del posible rechazo. Que Gustav al menos se tomara la molestia de tomar a consideración lo que iba a ocurrir entre ambos a partir de ese punto, era ya una señal positiva.

—Te dejaré para que pienses y tomes una decisión. No tiene que ser antes de que estés listo, ¿sabes? —Incorporándose sobre la cama, Georg se pasó la mano entre el cabello repleto de nudos por el revolcón de antes, y sopesó una vez más la posibilidad de cortárselo y punto. Hacer un cambio con su vida que acompañara a ese otro que Gustav iba a desencadenar una vez que tuviera claro cuál sería su siguiente paso.

De cualquier modo, dijera sí o no, decidió Georg ahí mismo, se cortaría el cabello una vez Gustav dejara en claro cuáles eran (o no eran) sus sentimientos por él.

—Lo siento —murmuró Gustav desde la cama mientras Georg se inclinaba al frente y se anudaba los cordones de los zapatos—. No es que no pensara en ti de esa manera, sino que estaba Veronika…

«No siempre», pensó Georg. No siempre estuvo Veronika. Al menos no cuando todo dio inicio. La llegada de Veronika tuvo lugar en un punto muerto entre ellos, cuando Gustav pareció perder interés en lo que Georg podía ofrecerle y por su cuenta empezó a buscar nuevas emociones.

Georg no lo culpaba. A su vez, Veronika había sido la solución perfecta. En ese entonces, una relación sentimental con Gustav habría sido de lo más absurdo e improcedente.

Antes. Porque en el ahora…

—No es algo de lo que tengas que disculparte —finiquitó Georg los temores de Gustav—. Yo elegí por mí mismo comenzar una relación seria con ella. Ir a vivir juntos, compartir la renta, comprar juntos un perro, y de algún modo mentirle. Serle infiel contigo es parte de eso.

—¿La amas?

Georg se encogió de hombros. —Sí. Tal vez. No como a ti ahora pero… Es probable que antes sí, pero ya no más. Se acabó.

Gustav se cubrió el rostro con un brazo y al cabo de unos segundos musitó: —Ok.

Georg terminó de alistarse. Una liga solucionó el problema de su cabello, unos minutos en el sanitario arreglaron el color exacerbado de sus mejillas, y el agua fría le aclaró la cabeza.

Estaba listo para partir, y con todo, hesitó ante la puerta del departamento, a sabiendas que Gustav lo observaba desde el sillón de dos plazas, vestido sólo con el par bóxers color azul que él le había arrancado apenas cruzar el dintel del dormitorio horas antes.

—Soy yo el que lo siente, ¿sabes? —Dijo Georg dándole la espalda a Gustav—. Entiendo que es injusto hacerte sentir como si fuera tu culpa el que lo mío con Veronika no funcionara. No fue así. Lo nuestro simplemente no funcionó. Y no quiero que pienses que es tu responsabilidad el… permanecer conmigo por esa misma culpa.

—Georg, no digas eso.

—Es una simple cuestión: Me amas o no. Quieres estar conmigo o… —Georg calló cuando los brazos de Gustav se cerraron en torno a su cintura y la frente del baterista se apoyó entre sus omóplatos.

—Te amo, eso no está en duda aquí. Es sólo que… Tengo miedo a los cambios. No entre nosotros, porque hasta cierto punto llegué a vernos como una pareja, incluso con Veronika presente. Me refiero más a…

—¿A los demás, cierto?

La prensa. Las fans. La disquera. Amigos. Los gemelos. La familia…

Gustav asintió, y Georg experimentó un miedo que le calaba hasta el tuétano.

—No te estoy forzando a nada, Gustav. Lo único que pido es que tomes una decisión y la lleves a cabo. No es simple y va a cambiar hasta las bases de nuestra amistad, pero por todo lo que ha ocurrido entre los dos durante los últimos años… me lo debes.

El cálido aliento del baterista atravesó su camiseta, y Georg deseó como nunca retirar lo dicho, desdecirse de sus palabras y continuar como antes. Dar un giro y rodear a Gustav con tal fuerza que el dolor físico superara al emocional. Fundirse en uno y fingir que el tiempo daba marcha atrás.

Pero nada de ello ocurrió. En su lugar, Georg dio un paso al frente y la distancia entre Gustav y él creció un poco más. Ambos la necesitaban, Georg para recuperar la tranquilidad y Gustav para pensar con la cabeza fría qué camino iba a tomar de ahí en adelante, ya fuera que para ello decidiera hacerlo con Georg o solo.

—No sé cuánto me tarde… —Anunció Gustav justo cuando Georg había puesto un pie en el corredor y estaba a punto de despedirse—. No quiero tomarme esta responsabilidad a la ligera.

—Entiendo —dijo Georg, forzándose a sonreír, apenas una leve contracción de sus labios—. Está bien. Toma todo el tiempo que necesites. Cuando estés listo yo te escucharé, y hasta entonces… yo esperaré.

«Así te tardes una vida…»

Poco sabía él hasta que punto aquello resultaría profético en cierto modo.

Por parte de Gustav recibió un simple beso en la comisura de los labios, y se permitió creer que pronto, muy pronto, podrían darle nombre a lo que los unía.

De aquello, tampoco nada sabría con certeza hasta que fuera muy tarde.

A modo de despedida, Georg se aferró a la imagen de Gustav mientras éste sujetaba el marco de la puerta y lo observaba partir.

Aquella sería la última vez que se vieran en un muy largo tiempo, pero ninguno lo sabía aún.

Porque de haber sido así, Georg no habría agitado la mano en señal de despedida y fingiendo una serenidad de la que carecía mientras las compuertas del ascensor se cerraban y lo llevaban de vuelta a la realidad. Tampoco habría manejado de vuelta a su propio departamento a empacar en cajas de cartón la vida que a partir de ese punto sería sólo de él, sonriendo para sí y con un nudo en la garganta a la espera de cualquier señal (una llamada, un mensaje, el toc-toc de la puerta) que trajera consigo a Gustav y un nuevo futuro para los dos.

Un futuro, que a corto plazo, no llegaría a materializarse, pero del que tampoco tendrían que arrepentirse.

Escrito estaba, incluso si ellos no lo habían entendido así, lo que iba a ocurrir y trastocaría el resto de sus existencias hasta el punto de no retorno.

Era lo que se conocía como destino.

 

/*/*/*/*


	2. 2.- Mientras te despedías

**2.- Mientras te despedías**

El ruido procedente del teléfono móvil llegó desde muy lejos, un sonido molestó que confundió con la alarma del despertador, pero que descartó como tal una vez que abrió los ojos a la oscuridad de su nuevo departamento, y vio los números rojos que marcaban diez para las cuatro. Demasiado temprano para estar en pie, y por la misma regla de tres, demasiado temprano para que fuera una llamada que trajera consigo buenas noticias.

—Joder… —Se incorporó Georg a medias en el sofá-cama que cumplía funciones mientras él aplazaba su visita a la tienda departamental.

El teléfono siguió sonando por unos segundos más antes de que la llamada se cortara. Georg consideró el volverse a dormir, pero la posibilidad se esfumó apenas el repiqueteo volvió a romper la quietud de la habitación.

—Argh, ya voy, ya voy… —Refunfuñó Georg avanzando a tientas entre las torres de cajas embaladas que decoraban su nuevo piso. Con las prisas, su hombro impactó con una caja mal acomodada y el golpe le hizo soltar un quejido de dolor que sólo acrecentó el malhumor con el que ya contaba.

Georg ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de revisar quién llamaba a semejantes horas. Por todo lo que su cerebro era capaz de procesar cuando todavía se encontraba medio dormido, bien podría tratarse de los gemelos, los cuales olvidaban seguido la diferencia de horarios entre LA y Alemania.

—¿Qué? —Gruñó después de pulsar el botón verde y pegarse el teléfono a la oreja.

El tono de voz que le respondió de vuelta lo hizo despertar por completo como si hubiera recibido un balde de agua helada.

—Gustav… Uhhh…

—¿Te desperté? —Preguntó Gustav con cierto bochorno patente en su voz.

—Algo así. Es decir, sí. Por supuesto. ¿Ya viste la hora que es? La gente normal-… Uh, olvídalo —dijo Georg pasándose la mano por el rostro—. Espera un momento…

Avanzando a tientas en la habitación, Georg encendió la luz y regresó por el camino de sus pisadas hasta sentarse de vuelta en el sofá-cama.

—Listo. Supongo que llamas porque has tomado una decisión y no porque quieras conversar. —«Al fin», se mordió la lengua de agregar.

Tres semanas y cuatro días habían transcurrido desde su último encuentro. Georg aún tenía grabada en la retina la última imagen de Gustav, en bóxers y despidiéndose de él frente a la puerta de su propio departamento.

Costaba creer que mientras Gustav sopesaba los pros y contras de iniciar o no una relación formal con Georg, éste ocupaba cada minuto del día en empacar, embalar y mover sus objetos personales. En un acuerdo que había dejado satisfecha a las dos partes, Veronika se había quedado con el departamento que antes rentaban a partes iguales entre los dos, y Georg había abandonado su antigua residencia para buscar un sitio en el otro lado de la ciudad. Como parte de su nuevo inicio, Georg no había llevado consigo nada que no fueran sus enseres personales, como ropa, fotografías, y lo que le pertenecía por parte de la banda.

De eso hacía ya casi una semana, y en el ínterin, Georg había comprado el sofá-cama que constituía su único mobiliario. Su nuevo domicilio apenas contaba con un microondas (nuevo) y un refrigerador (de segunda mano) que mantenía vacío a excepción de botellas de agua y la comida del día.

No era lo que se decía un hogar, y Georg estaba disgustado con su propia vagancia para desempacar y poner orden en su nuevo departamento, pero por otra parte, inconscientemente se había propuesto esperar a que Gustav le diera una respuesta antes de decidir por su cuenta qué iba a hacer.

—Sí —confirmó Gustav al otro lado de la línea—, tomé una decisión.

Georg suspiró. —¿Y bien? ¿Estamos juntos o no? Sólo dilo.

—Es más complicado que eso —dijo Gustav tras una breve pausa—. Créeme que no lo tomé a la ligera. Pensé mucho acerca de nosotros como tal, y no tuve dudas al respecto: Te amo.

—Ok —musitó Georg con un nudo en la garganta. A pesar de las últimas palabras de Gustav, no le gustaba en lo mínimo el ‘pero’ que estaba seguro iba a escuchar.

—Sin embargo…

«Oh Dios», cerró Georg los ojos de golpe, a la espera de la frase que marcaría el rechazo.

—… a la vez que quiero estar contigo —prosiguió Gustav con lentitud—, también quiero mantener mi libertad.

—Oh. Entiendo… —Concedió Georg.

—No, no —se apresuró Gustav a proseguir—. En verdad quiero que estemos juntos. No tengo duda alguna al respecto. Perdona si tardé tanto en darme cuenta de tus sentimientos, porque también me costó descubrir que era mutuo. Es casi… ¿gracioso? No sé. Tenía una idea distorsionada de lo que nuestra amistad representaba para mí. Por una parte, pensé que así debía ser entre nosotros, y a la vez… por ninguna otra persona sentía lo mismo que por ti.

Georg se permitió sonreír a pesar de que los ojos le escocían. —Sé de qué hablas.

—Pero…

La línea se cargó de estática, y el miedo de antes volvió de golpe. Georg tragó saliva con dificultad y se preparó para lo peor.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Lo siento, en verdad que lo siento…

Georg se pasó la mano por el cabello y suspiró. —Sólo dilo, ¿sí? Porque ninguna llamada a estas horas puede traer consigo buenas nuevas

Sin necesidad de verlo, Georg supo que Gustav se había sonrojado por haberlo atrapado en la jugada. No, aquello no iba a terminar tan bien como su ‘te amo’ de antes le había hecho creer por una fracción de segundo.

—Como dije antes… a la par que puedo imaginarnos juntos con una claridad asombrosa sin sentir nada que no sea absoluta felicidad, también está el miedo…

—Por Dios santo, Gus. ¿Miedo de qué? —Estalló Georg, incapaz de lidiar con las expresiones ambiguas con las que Gustav se escondía—. Es de una relación de lo que hablamos. Nada nuevo entre los dos si me permites decirlo. Ya antes hemos pasado largos periodos juntos. Hemos vivido hombro con hombro por meses. Te conozco desnudo hasta el último pliegue y centímetro de piel. ¿De qué miedo hablas entonces? Porque si tu temor es que las cosas entre nosotros cambien, pues te tengo una obvia noticia: No va a ser así.

—Miedo y punto —dijo Gustav, y su voz se elevó por igual—. Esto no entraba en mis planes, ¿vale? Llámame infantil, pero tomar una decisión de este calibre no entraba dentro de los planes que había trazado para mi vida. En lo absoluto.

—¿Por qué soy hombre? Te juro, Schäfer, que si se trata de eso…

—No —cortó Gustav de golpe aquella posibilidad—. Que tú o yo seamos hombres no tiempo ninguna importancia para mí. No tiene nada que ver en este asunto. —Al oído de Georg llegó el sonido claramente reconocible de un suspiro cansado—. No hay vuelta de ojo en ese punto. Te amo, ahí lo tienes, esa es parte de mi respuesta.

—¿Entonces por qué siento que no se acaba ahí? —Preguntó Georg—. Tenemos que hablar esto con calma, de frente a frente.

—Georg, yo…

—¿Dónde estás? Puedo ir por ti. Podemos solucionarlo. ¿Gus?

Entre los dos se hizo un silencio largo. Por un segundo, Georg temió que la llamada hubiera finalizado, pero fue la voz de Gustav la que lo hizo ponerse rígido.

—Lo siento… De algún modo, espero que me puedas entender y me apoyes.

—Gus, ¿de qué se trata? Dime la verdad —pidió Georg.

—Estoy en el aeropuerto de Berlín —reveló Gustav el gran misterio—. Voy a volar en escalas. Primero a Madrid y después a México.

—¿Qué? —Abriendo grandes los ojos, Georg saltó de su asiento y empezó a caminar frenético por la desorganizada habitación—. No puedes hablar en serio. ¿Qué vas a hacer en México? Ni siquiera sabes español, ¿qué planes tienes? ¿Por qué me dices apenas ahora?

—Después voy a tomar otro vuelo a Sudamérica. No estoy seguro de mi destino final —prosiguió Gustav haciendo caso omiso del frenesí que corroía a Georg—. Esto es lo más egoísta que haré en toda mi vida, pero necesito hacerlo… y saber que cuento contigo para llevarlo a cabo.

—No entiendo —musitó Georg apoyando la frente contra la pared más cercana y deseando vomitar—. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? Es evidente que te vas a ir y no piensas cambiar de parecer. ¿Qué esperas de mí? ¿Mi bendición? ¿O quieres que te desee buen viaje?

—Necesito saber que me esperarás —pidió Gustav, tan quedo y solemne que Georg temió haber malinterpretado el mensaje.

—¿Qué?

—Desde los diez años siempre quise unirme a alguna brigada de ayuda humanitaria, hacer algo por los demás. Era una fantasía de lo más ridícula en donde podía aportar mi granito de arena para hacer el mundo un lugar mejor. Mi más grande sueño después de la batería y… Ni en un millón de años habría podido imaginar lo lejos que llegaríamos con la banda… Hemos visitado tantas ciudades, tantos países, y sin embargo, son contadísimos los recuerdos de esos viajes. Tal vez por eso es que me resulta imposible dejar ir este anhelo.

Georg rió, presa de una histeria donde no cabía la cordura. —Pero… ¿Sudamérica? ¿Y tan de pronto?

—Investigué al respecto. Caring Hands es una asociación que se dedica a labores humanitarias alrededor del mundo. Hace dos meses que envié mi solicitud y decidí que si me aceptaban, iría sin dudarlo. Hace apenas quince días que recibí mi carta de aceptación, y los requisitos que necesitaría cumplir si es que deseaba continuar con mi viaje.

—¿O sea que fui yo quien lo arruinó todo cuando me presenté en tu departamento pidiendo que tomaras una decisión respecto a nosotros dos? Joder, Gustav… Pudiste haberme avisado antes. —Presionando el puente de su nariz con los dedos libres, Georg entendió a qué se refería Gustav cuando hablaba de sus sueños de libertad y por qué, si bien deseaba una relación con él, no parecía que fuera a ser posible a corto plazo—. ¿Exactamente qué es lo que me pides?

—Tiempo. Paciencia —resumió Gustav en dos palabras justo lo que Georg no se sentía capaz de dar—. Me iré por seis meses. Ya me encargué de todo. La renta de mi departamento está pagada hasta mi regreso, y mi familia se encargará del correo y las cuentas. En la disquera todos están al corriente y este asunto se va a mantener secreto mientras sea posible.

—Uhm… Todos sabían menos yo. Entiendo… —Dijo Georg entre dientes—. Genial, en serio.

—Es porque no sabía cómo darte la noticia…

—Y esperar a que estés con un pie en la terminal y el otro en el avión es tu mejor opción, Gustav. Seguro. Después de todos estos años, ya veo lo importante que soy para ti —arremetió Georg contra la pared usando el puño—. Tú sí que eres un idiota desconsiderado.

—Lo sé —respondió Gustav sin negarlo—, y es por eso que te pido… te _imploro_ , que me esperes estos seis meses.

—¿Así que básicamente me pides que siga aquí, en seis meses, porque de pronto te apeteció volar a Sudamérica para fabricar casas, plantar árboles o lo que sea que vas a hacer allá? ¿Se trata de eso?

—Es algo más relacionado a poblaciones y trabajo de campo, como vacunas y…

—¡No me importa, Gustav! —Estalló Georg—. La cuestión es que te vas por medio año al maldito otro lado del mundo y decides que el mejor momento para decírmelo es antes de tu partida y por teléfono, porque al parecer no merezco no ese mínimo de decencia. Eres un… —Apretó los dientes y la rabia que bullía en su pecho corrió como fuego por sus venas—. ¿Sabes qué, Gustav? Ten un excelente viaje y espero que lo disfrutes, que valga la pena por todo lo que para ti signifique.

—Georg… Por favor —suplicó Gustav—, yo te am-…

—Eso ya lo dijiste antes y no soluciona en nada el que cambies de resolución. Sólo… vete. Si es tu sueño, cúmplelo. No te detengas por mí, o mejor dicho, gracias por recordar que existo y así me hayas evitado la vergüenza de preguntar por ti y enterarme por terceros que de pronto decidiste dar un giro radical en tu vida sin avisarme. Wow… Dicho así es clarísimo como al agua cuánto valor tengo para ti en realidad, ¿no?

—Por favor —repitió Gustav—, sabes que no es así.

—¿Lo sé en verdad? Porque tengo mis dudas —reclamó Georg. Una punzada de dolor le cruzó por el centro de la frente, y mentalmente maldijo a Gustav por ser el causante—. Ésta… ésta no es la respuesta que esperaba. No quiero estar juntos sin estarlos… O estás conmigo o no lo estás, y no hay vuelta atrás.

—Pero…

—No es justo si vas a estar en el rincón más remoto del planeta mientras yo espero para tener noticias de ti. Sólo no… No me puedes pedir que te espere hasta que tu espíritu de aventura quede satisfecho. No puedo ponerle pausa a mis sentimientos para retomarlo todo una vez que regreses. No funciona así.

Gustav pareció meditar su siguiente pregunta, porque tardó largos segundos antes de volverse a pronunciar. —¿Volverás con Veronika?

Georg sacudió la cabeza. —No. Ahora cada quien vive su vida separado del otro. No volveré con ella, si es lo que temes, pero…

—¿Pero…?

Georg cerró los ojos y sobre cada mejilla rodó una lágrima. —Ten un buen viaje, Gus —musitó con su más sincero deseo de que Gustav encontrara la satisfacción que lo llevaba a tomar tal determinación—. Cuando regreses, si aún sientes lo mismo que ahora por mí… hablaremos. Hasta entonces, soy yo el que te pide tiempo y paciencia.

—Oh, Georg. Lo siento tanto, yo-…

Georg se apartó el auricular de la oreja, y a pesar de que a lo lejos escuchaba la retahíla de disculpas que Gustav le ofrecía, sobre su cabeza se había posado una niebla densa que le impedía pensar o ser consciente de su dolor. En su lugar, finalizó la llamada y apagó el teléfono.

Sus pies lo guiaron por inercia de regreso al sofá-cama, y Georg se tiró sobre el duro colchón. El dolor sordo de antes se intensificó y cada articulación le empezó a doler.

El reloj todavía no marcaba las cinco de la mañana, pero Georg intuyó que su día ya estaba arruinado.

 

Gustav tampoco lo tuvo fácil.

Apenas Georg finalizó la llamada, Gustav cerró los ojos y se cubrió la boca para esconder el rictus de dolor que se marcaba en sus labios. Quería llorar como un niño pequeño. Dar vuelta en su decisión y cancelar todo. Volver al lado de Georg…

En su lugar, tomó aire repetidas veces y poco a poco recuperó la calma de antes. Estaba sacrificando mucho con ese viaje; tiempo, dinero, y ahora también a Georg. Gustav no podía culparlo por su respuesta. Seis meses marcaban un espacio de tiempo abismal entre ambos, y ni por asomo era una posibilidad con la que cualquiera de los dos se hubiera enfrentado en circunstancias normales. De ahí que Gustav hesitara tanto en confirmar su aceptación para el viaje, y que su despedida se retrasara hasta ser una antes de su vuelo.

—Pasajeros con destino a-…

Gustav revisó su boleto, y atento a los anuncios, enfiló a la puerta nueve de donde partiría su avión con destino a Madrid.

El proceso de embarco y despegue fue como siempre. Tantos viajes mientras la banda cruzaba Europa y luego América ya lo habían habituado al ronronear de los motores y al tirón característico a la altura del ombligo que se sentía al despegar. Todo era como siempre, excepto que al mirar a su lado, Gustav se encontró con el rostro tenso de una anciana que parecía ir de vacaciones a España, y no a Georg.

Georg no estaba a su lado, y después de los siguientes seis meses, era posible que nunca más lo estuviera.

Apoyando la mejilla contra la ventanilla helada, Gustav apretó la mandíbula y se forzó a no llorar.

 

Tras más de veinticuatro horas en aviones y aeropuertos, Gustav subió a su último vuelo, escalas México-Argentina. En Buenos Aires, un representante de Caring Hands lo esperaría a él y a otro voluntario más para viajar por carretera a su destino final. Decir que estaba ansioso era poco, y se le notaba en el movimiento frenético que tenía con los pies mientras el avión despegaba de la terminal.

— _Nervous?_ —Preguntó la persona que se sentaba a su lado.

A punto de negar con la cabeza, Gustav advirtió que su compañera de vuelo era extranjera como él, y a juzgar por su acento, el inglés no era su lengua materna.

— _Just… a little bit_ —respondió por igual en ese idioma. A sus oídos, su acento no era mejor que el de ella, pero al menos servía para entablar comunicación—. _I’m from Germany._

— _Really?_ —Se giró la chica con una sonrisa y los ojos azules chispeantes de emoción—. _Ich bin Lena. Ich komme aus Russland_ —dijo la chica antes de soltarse riendo—. _Sorry_. Es todo lo que sé decir en alemán —agregó en ruso con un murmullo, y para su sorpresa, Gustav le contestó en el mismo idioma.

—No hay problema. Yo… uhm, sé un poco de ruso. Una de mis abuelas era rusa y ella se encargó de enseñarnos a todos en la familia cuando éramos pequeños.

—Qué genial —dijo Lena—. Ya estaba temiendo porque no tengo a la mano mi diccionario de inglés. La verdad es que no soy muy buena al hablar otras lenguas.

—No, yo tampoco. Sólo alemán y ruso, porque mi inglés deja mucho que desear. Por cierto, mi nombre es Gustav —extendió él su mano y estrechó la de Lena entre la suya—. Mucho gusto.

—Igualmente —dijo la chica, haciendo una pausa antes de soltarse. Y dime, ¿viajas por trabajo o placer?

Gustav consideró sus opciones antes de responder. —Un poco de ambas, ¿sabes? Me uní a una organización llamada Caring Hands y-…

—¿En serio? —La sonrisa de Lena se ensanchó—. ¡Yo también! Tengo que encontrarme con John Pherson en Buenos Aires. Tenía entendido que alguien más del grupo venía conmigo en el avión pero no pensé que fueras tú. Qué suerte he tenido.

—Lo mismo digo —dijo Gustav—. Es una enorme coincidencia tomando en cuenta el total de pasajeros.

—Woah, es cierto…

Sin darse cuenta del tiempo transcurrido, Gustav conversó con Lena por espacio de varias horas, hablando de todo, desde su gusto por la música (sin adentrar en detalles de la banda, excepto para mencionar que tocaba la batería), hasta adentrarse en las razones de su decisión a unirse a Caring Hands. En el caso de Lena, porque recién había terminado la universidad y deseaba tomarse un tiempo para viajar, conocer nuevas culturas y ayudar a quien lo necesitara. Vivir la vida un poco antes de encontrar un trabajo estable de nueve a cinco que consumiera sus próximos cuarenta años de vida. Igual que Gustav, su tiempo era de seis meses.

—… pero dependerá de mí si decido alargarlo a un año. Aún está por verse. En Moscú no tengo novio que me espere así que…

Al decir aquello, Lena le dirigió una mirada de coquetería a Gustav por debajo de sus pestañas, y éste sintió una opresión en el pecho. Era demasiado pronto; aún si Georg no iba a esperar por él, Gustav se sentía incapaz de traicionar su memoria.

—¿Y tú? —Prosiguió Lena—. ¿Hay alguien que espere tu regreso?

—Yo… —Gustav sopesó cómo expresarse—. Es complicado. Tenía algo con alguien, pero la despedida no salió como planeaba. Creo que podría decirse que estoy soltero y sin compromisos, y a la vez amarrado a un fantasma, ¿tiene sentido lo que digo o es bobo? —Finalizo, un tanto incómodo por la elección de palabras, que lo hacían sonar como interesado en lo que Lena podía ofrecerle, a la par que la rechazaba.

—Vaya… Un corazón roto a bordo —murmuró la chica, cubriendo la mano que Gustav tenía sobre el apoyabrazos con la suya—. Estarás bien. Esa sangre rusa que corre por tus venas te hará más fuerte.

—Eso mismo decía mi abuela —dijo Gustav sorprendido.

—¿Ves? Sabiduría rusa. Era el destino que nos encontráramos para recordarte la fuerza de tu estirpe.

—Supongo… —Atento a que el calor de la mano de Lena sobre su piel era agradable, Gustav se permitió mandar el recuerdo de Georg al trastero de su memoria.

Ya más tarde se ocuparía de aquello.

 

En Buenos Aires los esperaba John Pherson tal como se había comprometido éste a recibirlos. John era un hombre alto y rubio de ojos marrones muy expresivos. Con una sonrisa amplia, los saludó por nombre y se presentó en inglés. Durante el viaje en su automóvil, les explicó los pormenores de su estancia.

—Bolivia les encantará. Es un país rico en cultura y colorido local. De momento nuestra base principal se encuentra ahí, y una vez se adapten a nuestro modo de trabajar, podrán ser relocalizados en otro sitio.

—¿Por qué no volamos directamente a Bolivia? —Preguntó Lena en la primera pausa—. La distancia parece ser enorme.

—Es enorme —constató John—, pero tenemos bases que cubren el recorrido. Caring Hands trabaja en asociación con otras organizaciones humanitarias, así que en realidad es trabajo conjunto. Sé que suena confuso, pero una vez que empiecen a trabajar lo entenderán mejor.

Haciendo oídos sordos de la charla que John y Lena mantenían, Gustav dejó vagar la vista al paisaje que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos. Apenas salir de la capital, el terreno se había convertido en una extensa llanura que se prolongaba hasta donde el ojo abarcaba. En contraste con las tierras verdes de Alemania, Gustav experimentó un irrefrenable deseo de bajar la ventanilla y aspirar el aire que olía diferente.

—Espero hayan venido preparados con ropa adecuada para enfrentar el otoño. Hace apenas un mes que empezó la estación, y la humedad sigue sin hacer tregua. El invierno no es tan terrible como se podría creer, pero es probable que esa temporada la pasen en las montañas donde el clima es más frío, así que no prometo nada. Ah, miren hacia allá —señaló una cordillera que se visualizaba en la lejanía—. Más adelante podrán ver zonas boscosas y otras selváticas. Toda esta área tiene una biodiversidad asombrosa.

—Es diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados —dijo Gustav, recibiendo el aire fresco en el rostro—, pero es agradable.

—Muy agradable —convino Lena desde el otro asiento, y le dedicó a Gustav un guiño.

—Ya verán lo mucho que disfrutan su estancia aquí —agregó John, atento a las miradas que aquel par se dirigían en el asiento trasero—. Será una experiencia única en la vida.

No del todo seguro si para él sería un cambio del todo positivo en el aspecto personal, Gustav se forzó a sonreír y asentir. Extrañaba a Georg, no había vuelta atrás a ese hecho fundamental, así como tampoco lo había a la realidad patente de que entre ambos se abría una brecha, que de momento, era infranqueable.

A sabiendas de que era pronto para arrepentirse, Gustav se prometió que apenas llegar a su destino, le escribiría a Georg una carta, y una vez más, pediría por ambos.

 

/*/*/*/*


	3. 3.- Mientras nos desmoronábamos

**3.- Mientras nos desmoronábamos**

 

Cuatro semanas exactas después de la partida de Gustav, Georg se sorprendió al recibir una llamada de Franziska y que ésta le pidiera su nueva dirección para visitarlo.

—Es algo que preferiría hablar de frente a frente y no por teléfono —le dijo ella al explicar sus motivos—. No ocuparé mucho de tu tiempo…

—Franny, tú sabes que puedes venir siempre de visita —le había asegurado Georg, y porque para él Franziska era la hermana mayor que él nunca había tenido, la noticia de su visita esa misma tarde lo hizo sonreír por primera vez en un largo periodo.

Puntual como siempre, Franziska se presentó esa tarde en su departamento y lo abrazó con fuerza. A pesar de que Georg le sacaba al menos una cabeza de estatura, aquel gesto lo hizo sentir reconfortado como no había ocurrido en el último mes.

—Perdón por venir tan de pronto —se disculpó Franziska apenas cruzar el umbral de la puerta—, pero imaginé que querrías enterarte cuanto antes…

—¿Le pasó algo a Gustav? —Saltando a una conclusión precipitada, Georg los guió a ambos hasta la cocina y le cedió a Franziska la silla más cercana.

—No, nada de eso. Gus está bien.

Georg suspiró aliviado. —Me alegro mucho. ¿Gustas una taza de café o té?

—Té, por favor.

—A la orden.

Mientras se afanaba en colocar la tetera sobre el fuego y acomodar las dos tazas, Franziska prosiguió:

—La verdad es que vine a verte porque Gustav me lo pidió…

—Oh. Qué detalle de su parte…

—Me llamó por teléfono hace dos días. Por lo que entendí, está entre la frontera de Bolivia y Argentina. Dice que el trabajo es pesado y las jornadas largas, pero que se está divirtiendo como nunca antes.

—Me… alegro por él —murmuró Georg, cruzándose de brazos y apoyado en la barra—. No he sabido nada desde su partida, y no estaba seguro si iba a tener noticias suyas hasta su regreso.

—También me dijo que te escribió apenas llegar allá, ¿no has recibido sus cartas? —Preguntó Franziska en un tono ligeramente ansioso.

—Pues no… pero me acabo de mudar y hasta donde sé, él no tiene la nueva dirección.

—Oh.

Georg esbozó una leve mueca. Si, “oh” ante la falta de palabras.

Pronto la tetera emitió un silbido prolongado, y Georg tuvo pretexto de abstraerse en su repentina melancolía mientras servía el agua sobre las tazas y las colocaba sobre la mesa.

Franziska se llevó la taza a los labios sin molestarse en agregar azúcar, en contraste a Georg que agregó dos terrones y se dedicó a revolver el líquido mientras esperaba que la chica fuera la primera en romper el silencio agradable que había caído sobre ambos.

—Te ves más delgado, como si hubieras perdido peso…

El giro de la conversación hizo que Georg derramara un poco de té sobre la taza. Con impaciencia, retiró la bolsita del líquido y se llevó la taza a los labios. —Un poco. Cinco kilos en casi dos meses. No me he sentido con apetito últimamente.

—¿Es por…? —Dejó Franziska el nombre flotando en el aire—. Él me dijo que se había marchado en malos términos contigo, que probablemente estabas enojado con él.

—¿Enojado? Bueno, puede ser… —Concedió Georg—. Si me hubieras preguntado eso hace dos semanas, te habría dicho que estaba furioso y que deseaba estrangularlo, pero ahora…

—Él me pidió que viniera a verte.

—No tenías por qué hacerlo. Estoy bien. Gustav puede estar tranquilo porque no me cortaré las venas sólo por su ausencia.

—Georg, basta… —Posó Franziska su mano sobre el brazo de éste—. Conmigo no tienes que fingir, ¿vale? Yo sé de tus sentimientos por Gustav desde antes que el propio Gustav.

Georg rió, y en ello había sinceridad. Claro, cómo olvidarlo… Había sido la propia Franziska quien los atrapara besándose en el jardín trasero de la casa Schäfer poco después de la salida de Schrei. Aquel fin de semana habían regresado a Loitsche para disfrutar unos días libres con los que David había premiado una serie de conciertos. Esa tarde en particular, planeaban montar una tienda de campaña y comer malvaviscos asados al fuego, pero la emoción de tener privacidad y una bolsa de dormir para dos había podido más que la prudencia. Un segundo estaban a solas y rodando sobre sus espaldas mientras se besaban, y al siguiente soltando un alarido al verse atrapados in fraganti por Franziska.

Si bien la hermana mayor de Gustav había guardado su secreto con el mismo celo que si se tratara del suyo, entre ellos tres se había establecido un cierto pacto tácito en el que no hacían mención de la relación (o falta de ella) que existía entre Gustav y Georg. Franziska no preguntaba, y salvo raras ocasiones, tampoco se inmiscuía donde no era requerida.

Excepto quizá…

—¿Podemos ser honestos por una vez en la vida? —Pidió Franziska—. Porque Gustav me llamó de madrugada, y sonaba preocupado por ti. Realmente preocupado.

—No debería estarlo… —Gruñó Georg por lo bajo.

—Tal vez no, pero lo está. Y ahora yo también me siento así. ¿Qué pasa entre ustedes dos?

—La pregunta correcta es qué _no_ pasa, Fran. —Georg bebió un sorbo de su té y se encogió de hombros—. ¿Te dijo lo que ocurrió antes de irse?

—Sí, no entró en detalles pero me dijo la mayor parte.

—Entonces debes entender por qué no me siento con ánimos de volver a remover el cuchillo que traigo en el pecho. Yo sólo… no quiero pensar en él.

—Entiendo, pero-…

—¿Viniste a decirme que lo espere? ¿Se trata de eso? —La interrumpió Georg—. Porque de algún modo lo hago. Por más que me obligue a sentirme molesto con él por irse al maldito otro lado del mundo, aquí estoy a la espera de recibir noticias suyas. Una sola palabra bastaría, pero Gustav sigue sin darme nada de lo que mantenerme.

—No vine a defender a mi hermano, si es lo que temes —dijo Franziska—. De estar en tu lugar, creo que no podría estar tan tranquila. Gustav tiene unas ideas extrañas en esa cabezota suya, y por muy nobles que fueran sus intenciones, yo tampoco creo que irse a Sudamérica sea la mejor de sus ideas.

—Es un egoísta.

—Lo sé.

—Y no pudo elegir un peor momento que éste para irse.

—Lo sé.

—Y… lo amo, Fran. Espero por su regreso incluso si él no lo sabe…

Franziska se humedeció los labios. —Lo sé —musitó.

Ella era consciente de las peculiaridades que hasta entonces habían impedido una relación entre ambos. Por su parte, había conocido a Anja, una novia de Gustav, y después a Veronika, la pareja de Georg. A su modo de ver la situación, una soberana idiotez el que entre ambos existiera una brecha autoimpuesta que por años los había mantenido alejados de lo que en realidad deseaban. Los únicos ciegos habían sido ellos dos. Y ahora con la partida de Gustav… Pero si Georg estaba dispuesto a esperar…

—Sólo quedan cinco meses…

—Uhm… —Discreto de movimientos, Georg se limpió el borde del ojo con un dedo y Franziska fingió no darse por enterada—. Poco menos de medio año, ¿eh?

—Gustav piensa en ti cada minuto, él me lo dijo. Y tú sabes lo mucho que le cuesta hablar de su persona o sus sentimientos —le confesó Franziska a media voz—. No estoy diciendo que hagas algo con lo que no estás cómodo, pero creo que antes de tomar una decisión drástica, deberían hablarlo.

—Ya hablamos y peleamos al respecto. Él se fue y yo… —«Soy una patética sombra de lo que era», finalizó Georg para sí—. Por una vez, quisiera que fuera Gustav el que tuviera la iniciativa. Siempre he sido yo decidiendo por los dos, escogiendo para ambos lo que sería mejor, y ya me cansé. Quiero que sea él quien tome la decisión de estar conmigo, y no sólo lo deje a mi elección.

Al decirlo, Georg comprendió que de haber sido otra la elección de palabras, habría esperado gustoso los seis meses. Si Gustav se hubiera mostrado firme al hablar de lo que ambos querían, en lugar de dudar y plantear una solución entre dos que no les iban a traer la felicidad. Si tan sólo…

—Tú lo conoces mejor que nadie en el mundo —dijo Franziska—. Incluso mejor de lo que él se conoce a sí mismo. Y puedes tomarlo a consideración para lo que vas a hacer de aquí en adelante, pero cualquier decisión que tomes, podrá ser definitiva… y lo mismo sus consecuencias.

Georg bebió otro sorbo de su té, y el líquido tibio y dulce le supo mal en la lengua.

—¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar? —Preguntó Georg, sorprendiendo a Franziska.

—Yo… —La chica organizó bien sus pensamientos antes de expresarse—. Elegiría entre mi satisfacción instantánea y a largo plazo. Si en verdad es un amor destinado a durar, entonces también vale la pena luchar por él…

—Oh… —Georg cerró los ojos y asintió una vez—. Entiendo lo que dices…

Nunca como en ese momento tuvo tan claro cuál iba a ser su proceder.

 

Pronto se estableció una rutina: De pie antes de la salida del sol, lavarse la cara y los dientes, desayunar frugalmente, trabajar hasta la hora de la comida, regresar al trabajo hasta la hora de la cena, un baño y caer extenuados sobre la el delgado colchón que Caring Hands proveía. Y así por espacio de un mes.

En el caso de Gustav, un plus a la última parte, porque seguido le atacaba el insomnio, y aún a través de los ojos cerrados, llevaba impresa en la retina la imagen de Georg. De nada servía beber leche tibia antes de acostarse, ni adoptar mil y un posturas que le habían aconsejado para su mal, porque Gustav seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño antes de medianoche.

—Hey… —Lo saludó Lena una de las tantas noches en las que Gustav se dio por vencido, y en lugar de dar vueltas sobre la cama, prefirió dar un paseo alrededor del campamento base.

—Hola, pensé que ya estabas dormida —respondió el saludo en voz baja. A su alrededor, el grupo de veinte con el que trabajaban ya dormía, y no quería molestar a nadie—. Vamos a caminar un poco para allá y así no molestar a nadie.

—Ok —aceptó Lena, buscando su mano en la oscuridad de la noche y adentrándose con él a la espesura de la llanura abierta.

Gustav no estaba del todo seguro si el campamento se encontraba en Argentina o en Bolivia, y dado que todos los días se montaban en un camión que los llevaba hasta la comunidad donde de momento trabajaban, en realidad poco importaba. Una región era tan indistinguible de otra a la altura de la frontera, y que no existiera una barrera del idioma tan clara como ocurría en Europa, tampoco contribuía a satisfacer su curiosidad.

—Unas chicas de mi grupo se han quejado del frío que hace —dijo Lena en ruso. Usualmente, el lenguaje que más se hablaba entre los voluntarios era el inglés por cuestiones de practicidad y porque en el grupo de veinte que eran, había al menos quince nacionalidades diferentes. Sin embargo, por razones que Gustav sólo sospechaba, cuando Lena y él no contaban con la compañía de terceros, la chica prefería expresarse en su lengua materna—. Se han reído de mí cuando les dije que en Moscú esto no es nada, y se negaban a creerme que en Siberia es normal pasar inviernos con dos metros de nieve.

—Lo mismo me pasó con Jordan, el chico que viene de Australia. Dice que allá no existe el invierno como tal, y que este frío le cala hasta los huesos. No cree poder aguantar si se pone peor.

—En realidad este frío tonifica, ¿no lo crees? —Lena aspiró el aire y se le pegó más al costado—. Cuesta creer que existan regiones tan ajenas a la civilización como la conocemos.

Gustav le dio la razón. No era lo mismo a lo que conocía. Cierto, en Alemania él disfrutaba de ir de camping y pasear por las zonas boscosas, pero había un cierto dejo de artificialidad que lo hacía todo muy simétrico y plano. En cambio que aquí los terrenos eran más agrestes, se respiraba la naturaleza tal cual era sin haber sufrido bajo la mano del hombre. En palabras de John, esa impresión se intensificaría según fueran moviendo de bases. Aún no era un hecho asegurado, pero en dos semanas cruzarían del todo a Bolivia, y entonces el grupo se dispersaría en dos direcciones para reunirse con otros colaboradores.

—Sólo sé que me gusta. Me da una paz increíble… —Confesó Gustav en voz baja—. Me da servido para reflexionar, aunque ya ves… este maldito insomnio.

—Tal vez lo que necesitas es alguien con quien hablar, y si no te molesta, aquí estoy… —Con intenciones más que claras, Lena se abrazó a su lado y le apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro.

Hasta cierto punto, Gustav estaba consciente que era necesario ponerle un alto a lo que entre él y Lena se estaba formando. Desde su llegada, ambos habían sido inseparables, y en más de una ocasión, otro compañero del equipo se había acercado a ellos preguntando si eran pareja, a lo que contestaban que no, y a cambio recibían pullas y frases irónicas de “sí, claro”. No es que Gustav no viera en Lena el potencial de una novia, y Dios sabía que la chica era preciosa con su cabello rubio y ojos azules, pero para él la posibilidad de iniciar una relación con alguien que no fuera Georg, le parecía incorrecta. Incluso si su despedida se había dado en malos términos, no podía sacárselo de la cabeza.

—Uhm, Lena…

La chica suspiró y se apartó. —Es por alguien más, ¿cierto? Esa persona de la que hablabas aquel día en el avión.

—Yo… Lo siento… En verdad. No me siento preparado para empezar nada con nadie en estos momentos, al menos nada serio.

Lena frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. —No me interesa ser un rollo de una noche, si es lo que propones.

—¡Oh, no! Nada de eso —se explicó Gustav—. Eres una chica preciosa, y en otras circunstancias habría sido yo quien a estas alturas estuviera loco por ti, pero… tengo a alguien en Alemania. O más bien, no, pero sí… Erm… —Se llevó la mano a la frente y se atusó el cabello—. Es _muy_ complicado.

—Me hago una idea. En cierto modo lo presentía desde que te vi escribir todas esas cartas. Quienquiera que sea, es una persona afortunada de ser tan importante para ti, y será su pérdida si no se da cuenta a tiempo.

Gustav se ahorró las explicaciones. En su lugar, abrazó a Lena y juntos permanecieron así por largos minutos.

—Gracias —murmuró al cabo de un rato—. Eres una buena amiga.

—Mmm… —Sin darle oportunidad de apartarse, Lena le plantó un beso en los labios—. No te preocupes, entiendo y respeto tu situación, pero… Soy mala para resistir la tentación.

—Uh…

—Y tú en verdad me gustas. Por delante quedan cinco meses, así que si de casualidad piensas que te sientes preparado para algo más, sólo dime, ¿sí?

Gustav sonrió, y pese a toda señal de alarma que estallaba en su cabeza, esta vez fue él quien venció la distancia entre ambos y unió sus labios a los de Lena.

Aquella noche, cuando al fin regresó a su cama, la causa de su insomnio fue otra.

 

Desde la partida de Gustav a finales de abril, y por la mayor parte de mayo y todavía junio, Georg pasó por una racha de inapetencia y hasta cierto asco por la comida. Mejor dicho, por ciertas comidas.

Luego de haber cumplido los veinte años, y a causa de un cambio de estilo en su vida, Georg desayunaba religiosamente antes de mediodía, a diferencia de los años previos en que se levantaba tarde, comía aún más tarde, y casi siempre lo primero que encontraba. De pizza fría, pasó a huevos con salchicha, yogurt con fruta y pan con mermelada. Así había sido desde entonces, pero últimamente…

—Uh, no… —Apartó de sí el plato que tenía frente a sí y arrugó la nariz para expresar su desagrado—. Esto huele terrible.

—¿En serio? —Fabi, su amigo desde la infancia preguntó frente a él y olisqueó su propia comida. Ambos habían pedido el mismo omelette, pero al parecer, sólo el desayuno de Georg estaba malo—. No me lo parece. Tiene buena pinta y excelente sabor.

—No lo creo. El mío tiene algo… Es un regusto que no podría explicar pero que ahí está.

—Eso mismo dijiste ayer, e igual la semana pasada cuando salimos a comer a ese restaurante italiano y te negaste siquiera a probar la comida —le recordó Fabi entre bocados—. Si sigues así, poco a poco te convertirás en mi persona menos favorita para salir a almorzar.

—Lo siento, es sólo que… Quizá es que ya no me gustan ciertos alimentos. En casa cada vez lo tengo más difícil a la hora de preparar comida.

—Mmm… —Removiendo su comida con el tenedor, Fabi hesitó antes de hablar—. Quizá… ¿Ya fuiste al doctor? Cada vez que nos vemos te noto más delgado. Y pálido, estás muy pálido.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto otro —desdeñó Georg la posibilidad de que lo suyo fuera por causa médica—. Creo que es anemia, porque casi no he comido carne. También me da malestar. Y lo otro tiene más que ver con que casi no he salido del departamento.

—Estás aquí conmigo, esto no es tu departamento —señaló Fabi lo obvio.

—No, pero… Aparte de salir contigo y a veces con Franziska, apenas si pongo un pie fuera de casa. Mamá quiere que la visite, pero no he tenido ánimos para manejar.

—Oh… Entiendo —dijo Fabi. Éste hizo amagos de beber de su café, y entonces notó que Georg había cambiado su habitual taza de expreso por un jugo de naranja que apenas había probado—. ¿Qué pasa con tu bebida? ¿También estaba mala?

—Me dio agruras apenas la probé —gruñó Georg.

—No es sorpresa que hayas bajado tanto de peso. Lo único que has comido desde que llegamos aquí es pan y dos mordidas de tu omelette antes de que lo rechazaras. Me estás preocupando, Georg —dijo Fabi en voz baja—. ¿Estás seguro que no quieres ir al médico?

—Fabi… Tú sabes que esto no lo cura ningún médico…

—No, al menos no uno tradicional, pero podrías buscar un-…

—¿Loquero?

—Terapeuta. Un psicólogo. Qué sé yo —prosiguió Fabi—, alguien que pueda ayudarte. Desde lo de Gustav, cada vez estás peor. Yo lo entiendo, soy tu amigo, también he pasado por malos rompimientos, pero esto cruza una línea. Dejar de comer por un mal de amores tiene su límite y tú ya lo cruzaste.

—Me golpeó duro, ¿vale? Pronto estaré bien —murmuró Georg sin ver a los ojos a su amigo; para distraerse, bebió un sorbo de su jugo de naranja, pero apenas asimiló el sabor, su estómago dio muestras de no estar de acuerdo—. Es como dices, un mal rompimiento. Es normal estar un poco triste después, ¿o no?

—Triste, no deprimido. Y tú… —Fabi suspiró—. Deja que te lo diga como amigos, y no me lo tomes a mal, pero tienes el aspecto constante de quien va a asistir a un funeral. Ya pasaron casi tres meses y no parece que estés superándolo, en cambio…

«Me hundo más», finalizó Georg por Fabi.

—Me preocupas mucho —prosiguió Fabi—. Dime, ¿al menos se ha intentado comunicar contigo?

—Uhm… Franziska me comentó algo al respecto. Parece ser que ha estado enviando cartas, algunas ya, pero no tiene mi nueva dirección, así que si es cierto, deben estar llegando a mi antiguo departamento.

—¿Con Veronika?

—Sí.

—¿Y ya lo comprobaste?

Georg le dedicó una mirada de incredulidad a su amigo. —¿Tú qué crees?

—Pues… si realmente quieres saber si te escribió, deberías preguntarle a directamente a Veronika. Por lo que me has contado, no fue un rompimiento tan terrible.

—No, pero dudo que quiera verme. Salvo para firmar el cambio de contrato para la renta del departamento y cuando pasé a recoger unas cosas que había olvidado, no nos hemos visto, ni hablado por teléfono, SMS, o correos o lo que se te ocurra.

—Bueno, queda en ti —finiquitó Fabi ese asunto—. Si realmente quieres saber, tienes que ponerte en acción de una vez por todas. Al menos así podrás dar un paso más en este proceso de superación.

—Supongo…

Georg guardó silencio durante el resto del almuerzo, y Fabi respetó su decisión.

Al despedirse y cada quien pagar su parte, Georg se sorprendió cuando en lugar del habitual medio abrazo, Fabi lo rodeó por completo y lo estrujó contra su cuerpo.

—No te hagas el valiente, si estás mal, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? Revisa si esas cartas existen, ve con el doctor, come mejor… Sé lo que Gustav significaba para ti, pero también sé que eres fuerte y estarás bien sin él. Prométeme que lo harás.

Asintiendo contra su hombro, Georg así se lo prometió.

No se iba a desmoronar más.

 

/*/*/*/*


	4. 4.- Mientras seguíamos adelante (cada uno por su lado)

**4.-** **Mientras seguíamos adelante (cada uno por su lado)**

 

Tal como él había imaginado que sería, Georg saludó a Veronika con un escueto “hola” y ésta tensó la boca en una fina línea.

Dentro del departamento (el que antes había sido su hogar y que ahora le resultaba ajeno a su persona), ocupó un asiento en el sofá de la estancia y esperó paciente a que Veronika regresara con el correo que le pertenecía. En palabras de su exnovia, eran “algunos recibos de la tarjeta de crédito y otros tantos sobres que probablemente eran publicidad”.

Georg no necesitó de mucho para adivinar que algo más había de por medio, ya que Veronika se había comportado más seca de lo habitual, y a pesar del rompimiento amistoso, la energía que irradiaba ella era de clara hostilidad.

—Aquí tienes —le extendió el brazo y le entregó un fajo grueso con al menos diez sobres—. Hazme un favor y actualiza tu dirección en el banco. Es molesto recibir tu correspondencia y no me apetece guardar nada que sea tuyo.

—Mmm —asintió Georg, concentrado en revisar el correo en busca de un nombre en especial. Al final del fajo, las últimas tres cartas resultaron ser de Gustav, y cada uno de los sobres que las contenía estaba roto—. ¿Qué diablos…?

Veronika movió nerviosa el pie a modo de tic, dándole a entender que prefería se marchara. —Ya tienes tu correo, ya te puedes ir.

—¿Por qué están abiertas estas cartas? —Inquirió Georg, sacando el correo de Gustav del resto del paquete y acercándolos a la vista de su exnovia—. ¿Tú las abriste?

Veronika alzó desafiante la barbilla. —¿Y qué si lo hice?

Georg suspiró y moduló el tono de su voz. —¿Por qué?

—¡Jódete, Georg! —Estalló Veronika—. ¡Eso debería preguntarlo yo! Así que, ¿por cuánto tiempo, eh?

—No te debo explicaciones de nada —murmuró Georg, dispuesto a dar media vuelta y abandonar el departamento, pero Veronika se prendió de su brazo y se lo impidió.

—¿Eres gay?

La pregunta sorprendió a Georg, que se tensó de pies a cabeza y hesitó antes de responder.

—No sé.

Veronika río, y en el sonido reinaba una amargura excepcional. —Qué fácil para ti es decir eso. ‘No sé’ —remedó su respuesta con voz grave—, y mientras tanto te lo tirabas. Qué estúpida fui…

—Podemos hablarlo, pero no me voy a disculpar —dijo Georg—. Lo que existía entre Gustav y yo tenía más tiempo que lo nuestro. E hice lo que pude por nuestra relación, Veronika, de verdad… Nunca quise lastimarte, y es por eso que terminamos, porque no iba a funcionar ni ahora ni nunca.

—Sólo me dijiste que había alguien más y que era un hombre, pero nunca mencionaste que fuera Gustav, ni que entre ustedes dos hubiera tanto. No lo hiciste… —Lloriqueó la chica el enjugarse los ojos y girar el rostro—. ¿Te importé siquiera un poco al menos en los años que estuvimos juntos?

—Tú sabes la respuesta.

—No estoy tan segura después de haber leído esas cartas… Le odio. Odio a Gustav, ¿sabes? Es culpa suya que ahora tú y yo no estemos juntos.

Georg denegó con la cabeza, y los guió a ambos de vuelta al sillón.

—No, Gustav no tiene nada que ver. Siempre fui yo. Si nuestra relación no funcionó es porque yo no logré que así fuera.

—¡Pero Gustav-…!

—No se trata de sus errores, sino de los míos. Si quieres estar furiosa con alguien, por favor que sea conmigo. Yo fui quien te engañó, y el que te falló. Sé que estuvo mal, y no lo merecías, pero no puedo hacer nada por cambiar los hechos del pasado. Si de algo sirve… nuestro tiempo juntos fue especial para mí. En verdad te quise como a ninguna otra chica.

—¿Pero no como a Gustav?

—No… —Suspiró Georg—. No como a Gustav.

—Me siento como una tonta… De verdad pensé que nos casaríamos y tendríamos hijos, en cambio ahora… Mi vida es un asco.

—Sé a qué te refieres —dijo Georg.

—Dime —lo enfrentó Veronika viéndolo a los ojos a pesar de las lágrimas—, ¿es por mí o por Gustav que dices eso?

—Uh…

—Esas cartas fueron la puñalada final, ¿sabes? Al principio no las leí por respeto, pero conforme pasaron los días y el correo se acumuló, encontré que era raro. Tres en tan poco tiempo, y desde Argentina además… Pensé: “Sólo una y si acaso Georg me las pide, diré que la abrí por error”, pero una vez que terminé con la primera, no pude detenerme…

—Lo siento —dijo Georg—, nunca tuve intenciones de lastimarte.

—¡Pero lo hiciste, Georg! —Chilló Veronika—. ¡Me lastimaste y mucho! Me prometí que lo tomaría como un adulto, que sería madura al respecto, pero saber de pronto que desde siempre fui un reemplazo para alguien más, que para ti fui un segundo lugar y que en realidad no me querías tanto como yo creía…

—Veronika… —Hizo amagos Georg de tocarla en el hombro, pero ella se lo sacudió de encima.

—No quiero tus disculpas —siseó entre dientes—. Toma tus cartas y lárgate. Si llega otra más, me encargaré de que la recibas, pero por favor no vuelvas. No quiero verte de nuevo en la vida, y en lo que a mí respecta, estás muerto para mí.

—En verdad lo sien-…

—¡No me importa si lo sientes o no! —Gritó Veronika—. ¡Eso no soluciona nada!

Cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, Veronika rompió a llorar, y sus sollozos llenaron la habitación. Georg dudó entre quedarse o huir, pero pudo más su lado humano. Arrodillándose frente a Veronika, la abrazó a pesar de sus protestas y repitió hasta el cansancio cuánto lo sentía y lo mucho que lamentaba haber llegado hasta ese punto.

Veronika no respondió nada, pero tras un largo rato, apretó la mano de Georg y éste sintió que un poco del peso que se aposentaba en su pecho disminuía.

No era el perdón tal cual, pero era el primer paso en la dirección correcta.

 

Fechada varias semanas antes, la primera carta empezaba como cualquier otra.

_“Georg:_

_Soñé contigo hace dos o tres noches. En el sueño aparecías de la nada y caminabas al campamento donde nos encontramos, pero con cada paso desaparecías un poco hasta quedar en nada. Luego desperté por el rugido de un puma. El área en la que nos encontramos es su hábitat natural, pero por lo que sé, no atacan a los humanos, así que no hay peligro mientras mantengamos la distancia.”_

La misiva se desviaba hacia temas mundanos. Qué hacían, qué comían, dónde se localizaban, quiénes estaban ahí y de dónde eran. Detalles minuciosos y muchas palabras. Cinco hojas por los dos lados con la prolija letra de Gustav, la que él usaba cuando cuidaba hasta el punto de la excelencia la imagen de él que quería presentar al mundo.

Georg leyó cada palabra, absorbiendo los fragmentos hasta visualizar con asombrosa claridad a Gustav y al entorno que le describía. De pronto, frente a él, apareció el campamento tal cual se lo describía, sus compañeros de grupo y la llanura de Argentina que se extendía hasta donde abarcaba la vista.

La carta finalizaba como Georg jamás habría esperado que lo hiciera:

_“Conocí a alguien en el avión de México hacia Argentina. Se llama Lena, es rusa. Hubo un clic instantáneo. Nos asignaron al mismo grupo, y desde entonces somos inseparables. Te cuento esto porque no te quiero mentir. Ella me gusta. Tiene unos ojos preciosos y hoyuelos en las mejillas. Y de no ser porque cada noche sueño contigo (o pierdo el sueño por ti), ya habría ocurrido algo entre los dos._

_Todavía espero por ti, y cuento los días para que mi regreso se dé a finales de octubre y estés ahí para recibirme._

_Tuyo, Gustav.”_

Y dos renglones más abajo en la arrugada hoja de cuaderno, en letra más pequeña, lo que Georg buscaba con desesperación: _“Te amo”._

Con una sonrisa en labios, Georg recorrió el trazo sobre el papel con un dedo y cerró los ojos.

Era pronto para saberlo con certeza, pero Georg se permitió fantasear con aquel día no muy lejano de octubre en el que Gustav volvería a Alemania (en su imaginación, luciendo un bronceado espectacular y un brazos fuertes por el trabajo duro) y el abrazo en el que se fundirían. Entonces el tiempo que habrían pasado separados cobraría significado, y frente a ellos se abriría el futuro que tanto habían anhelado.

Incluso si ya era tarde para decírselo, Georg se prometió que a partir de ese momento esperaría a Gustav hasta el final.

 

Si se consideraban o no como ‘juntos’, Gustav no lo sabía con certeza.

Claro, se tomaban de la mano, y no escondían para nadie dentro del grupo que incluso se besaban y habían llegado a compartir sitio para dormir en una ocasión en que la camioneta que los llevaba y traía se había averiado a la mitad del camino. Esa noche, Lena había dormido al lado de Gustav dándole la espalda y con el brazo de éste ciñéndose a su cintura, así que hasta cierto punto valía decir que sí, estaban juntos de algún modo.

Por un lado, Gustav no veía problema en que así fuera. Salvo una breve advertencia por parte de John, el cual les había pedido ser discretos a la par que conscientes de cuál era su trabajo más allá de su relación amorosa, el resto del equipo estaba de acuerdo con lo que se desarrollaba entre ambos. Con una seriedad propia de su raza, Lena había asegurado por ambos que así sería; cero dramas, cero peleas, cero escenas candentes. Cada uno era consciente de que su estancia ahí se debía a otros motivos diferentes al de buscar un revolcón (o algo más) y lo cumplían a rajatabla.

Un mes completo después de su primer beso, seguían cumpliendo su promesa al pie de la letra. En parte, porque después de jornadas extenuantes de doce horas, para lo único que les quedaba energía era para darse un baño corto, cenar e irse a la cama. Cada miembro dentro del grupo contaba con un día libre a la semana, pero por mala suerte, el de Lena era los jueves y el de Gustav el sábado, así que no coincidían.

Salvo por ese último inconveniente, lo que florecía entre ambos tenía la posibilidad de fructificar. Para Gustav, Lena era la personificación del buen humor y la risa. Contraria a la popular creencia de que las mujeres rusas eran altivas y serias, Lena desafiaba el estereotipo con una carcajada cantarina y un perenne ánimo alegre que contagiaba a su alrededor. Que además Gustav la encontrara bonita… Y al diablo con un adjetivo tan miserable. En Lena veía Gustav la definición de preciosura. Había una luz en sus ojos azules que destellaba cuando lo veían a él, y eso hacía que Gustav sintiera mariposas en el estómago como no había ocurrido en años. Con Georg… Lo que lo llevaba a enfrentarse con la realidad.

Desde su llegada a Sudamérica, Gustav había escrito y enviado cinco cartas para Georg, más una que descansaba en su maleta y estaba por terminar. Según había entendido en la oficina de correos por explicación de un empleado que hablaba un inglés decente aunque con terrible acento, las misivas tardarían por lo menos tres semanas en cruzar el mundo, e incluso así no había garantías de que llegaran a su destino. Gustav no tenía manera de saberlo, porque como le explicó a Georg en la primera carta, su domicilio no era permanente, y responder de vuelta se escapaba de sus posibilidades.

Mientras tanto, Gustav fantaseaba con la idea de Georg esperando paciente cada carta suya, aunque con cada día que pasaba se imponía sobre él la posibilidad de que éste se negara a leerlas, que no le importara, o que simplemente no llegaran a su mano. Un abanico de diferentes escenarios, en su mayoría negativos, se abría ante él, y era imposible predecir el futuro cuando de cualquier modo, había una probabilidad de cero en recibir una respuesta.

Además (y Gustav odiaba pensar en ello), hasta cierto punto había un atisbo de culpa que lo hacía experimentar vergüenza. Por un lado, Lena y por otro Georg, ambos sin saber la verdad de cuál era el papel del otro en la vida de Gustav. Para Lena, Georg era un buen amigo desde casi la infancia, y para Georg Lena era una compañera de trabajo con la que Gustav había hecho buenas migas.

Gustav no estaba seguro de cuál sería la norma de etiqueta en esos casos. Técnicamente, él y Georg habían terminado en esa última llamada por teléfono, y a la vez, se negaba a creer que fuera así. A un lado quedaba el no haber formalizado lo suyo a pesar de los años, pero en algo tenía que contar el tiempo que habían transcurrido juntos. También era cierto, por esa misma regla de tres, que él y Lena tenían _algo_ en ciernes, que sin título de propiedad ni nada, a los ojos de los demás los apartaba y los volvía uno. Al menos dentro del grupo de Caring Hands, ninguna otra persona habría intentado ligar con ellos porque no entraban en la categoría de solteros. Sin llegar a hablarlo, Gustav estaba seguro de que Lena al menos los describía como novios, y él estaba llegando a creer que era así.

Al menos hasta que Georg volvía a aparecer en su cabeza y entonces se hacía un lío.

—Lo estás haciendo de nuevo —interrumpió Lena sus pensamientos ya tarde en la noche cuando estaban de regreso en el campamento y esperaban su turno para usar la regadera improvisada con la que contaban. Luego de un día trabajando en la tierra y a merced de los elementos, habían sudado hasta oler como verdaderos campesinos.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Arrugar el ceño hasta formar un surco entre ceja y ceja.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —Gustav se llevó la mano a la frente, y la piel bajo sus dedos se sintió tensa y sucia—. Estaba pensando en casa.

‘Casa’, en un acuerdo tácito entre ambos, implicaba su ciudad, su hogar, sus seres queridos… Para Gustav, además significaba ‘Georg’ con todo lo que representaba.

—Estoy un poco nostálgico esta noche —confesó Gustav.

—¿Pensando en… alguien en especial? —Tanteó Lena el terreno. Su mano había ido a dar a la rodilla de Gustav, y éste no dejó de apreciar el ligero apretón que le daba.

—Tal vez.

—¿Sigue siendo complicado? —Hizo notar Lena conversaciones anteriores. Gustav seguía sin revelar el nombre (o el sexo) de su anterior pareja, pero había explicado un poco de su situación, y los términos de su partida. Al menos hasta saciar la curiosidad momentánea de Lena.

Sabía que eran celos, ¿qué si no? Y Gustav había sido honesto desde un principio: Estaba cobrándole afecto a Lena, y en otro momento seguro habrían progresado más rápido, pero a la vez, existía otra persona y era por quien Gustav todavía perdía el sueño.

Tan simple como ser honesto; no tan fácil para Lena que cada día se enamoraba más sin verse correspondida al cien por ciento.

—¿Has intentado al menos llamarle? —Prosiguió Lena con otra pregunta al ver que Gustav se perdía entre las brumas de la melancolía—. Enviar cartas está bien, pero si no tienes una respuesta de vuelta, es torturarte gratis, ¿no crees?

—Puede ser…

—En fin, sé que no es mi asunto —dijo Lena, retirando su mano, no sin antes depositar un beso en la comisura de los labios de Gustav—. Es mi turno en la ducha. Muero por irme a la cama lo antes posible.

—En un rato te alcanzo —murmuró Gustav, a sabiendas de que tardaría al menos una hora más para mover un músculo.

Así pasaba, porque Lena no era Georg y Gustav no podía engañarse al respecto.

Por enésima vez en lo que iba de su día, se preguntó si en verdad había cometido el error más grande de su vida al marcharse como lo había hecho; si al poner distancia entre él y Georg por un sueño heroico de la infancia había arruinado lo mejor de su vida.

«Tal vez sí», pensó Gustav, «tal vez no».

Ciertamente la respuesta no la tenía nadie, y torturarse con el “¿qué tal si…?” no conducía a nada, pero… Poco a poco el arrepentimiento iba ganando, y eso, por sí solo, ya era la señal que necesitaba.

Esa noche, con Lena abrazada a su lado, Gustav volvió a padecer de insomnio.

 

—Luces… diferente —dijo Melissa, la madre de Georg, cuando éste por fin se dignó de visitarla tras una larga espera de meses. Fiel a su costumbre, antes de que su hijo cruzara el umbral de la puerta, ya parecía pronosticar de qué se trataba y hasta podría deletrearlo sin esfuerzo—. ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu excusa para no visitarme por tres meses?

—Aw, mamá… —Georg se inclinó para besarla en ambas mejillas. Igual que en su niñez, la cercanía de su presencia le reconfortó—. Estaba ocupado.

—Sumirse en la miseria no cuenta como ‘ocupado’ —ironizó su progenitora—, pero al menos me alegra ver que traes ropa limpia.

—Y planchada —bromeó Georg cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y siguiendo a su madre hasta la cocina.

En el ambiente flotaba el delicioso aroma del puerco con jengibre y papas por el que Melissa era famosa en Navidad. En otro momento a Georg se le habría hecho agua la boca por el gusto de probar uno de sus platillos favoritos, pero en su lugar se le acidificó la saliva y presuroso se llevó la mano a la boca.

—¿Qué pasa? —Inquirió Melissa, arrugando el ceño—. ¿Estás enfermo?

—De repente sentí ganas de vomitar, no es nada —dijo Georg abanicándose con la otra mano—. Ya se me pasó… Debe ser algo que comí porque tengo así ya un rato.

—¿Días? —Siguió Melissa con su interrogatorio. Muy en su papel de madre, le puso el dorso de la mano sobre la frente—. Pues no tienes fiebre, pero igual podría ser una intoxicación. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes así?

—Uhm…

—Georg…

—Ok, ok, un par de semanas —confesó Georg en voz baja—. ¡Pero no es nada grave! —Se apresuró a defenderse—. Sólo he llegado a vomitar una o dos veces, y casi siempre después del desayuno, así que creo que es por comer demasiado con el estómago vacío.

—Mmm… Ahora que lo dices, te veo más delgado —continuó Melissa—. Siéntate, anda. Te ves pálido.

—Te digo que no es nada… —Rezongó Georg, pero obedeció a sabiendas de que su madre no tomaría un ‘no’ por respuesta—. Es sólo que… han pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo. Uhm… Gustav me escribió desde Sudamérica, mamá.

—¿Oh?

—Y ya no sé… —Georg resopló y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa de la cocina—. Un momento pienso que lo voy a esperar y al siguiente recuerdo que mientras yo estoy aquí sin poderme comunicar con él, Gustav pasa todo su tiempo con una tal Lena.

—Vaya, y yo que pensé que-… —Melissa se detuvo—. Bueno, olvídalo.

—¿Qué era gay? —Adivinó Georg la idea que pululaba en la mente de su progenitora—. Pues no, y ya que estamos, yo tampoco. ¿Recuerdas? Veronika, mi novia de varios años. Si acaso, bisexual.

A la par que revolvía la sopa y la sazonaba, Melissa se dio tiempo para dedicarle una mirada por encima del hombro y reírse.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué quieres decir? —Saltó Georg a defenderse—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—No olvides que soy tu madre —le recordó Melissa blandiendo la cuchara que llevaba entre los dedos—, y aunque sea vieja no por eso soy tonta.

—Yo no dije nada de eso —murmuró Georg—. La cuestión es que… Uhm… —Repitió por tercera vez en menos de dos minutos. Era como si su cerebro de pronto hubiera tomado unas vacaciones, y con él todo pensamiento coherente.

Georg acusó al cansancio que desde la partida de Gustav se había apoderado de su cuerpo. Aunado a la mala alimentación, ya ni se sorprendía cuando a mitad del día se sentía tan agotado que necesitaba tomar una siesta de por lo menos dos horas.

—Dime, Georg —le llamó su madre la atención—, ¿cuánto tiempo tienes exactamente así?

—¿Enfermo? Diría que… dos, quizá tres meses. No estoy seguro de la fecha exacta, pero sí que fue después de que Gustav se marchó —susurró lo último—. Y no quiero que te preocupes, ¿vale? Fabi ya me lo dijo, y también Franziska. Ya compré un multivitamínico y estoy mejor que antes.

—‘Mejor que antes’ no significa ‘bien’, espero que lo entiendas —dijo Melissa, cubriendo la olla con la tapa y girándose para enfrentarlo sin distracciones—. Yo también estaba preocupada por ti, pero no quería interferir en tu vida. Eres un adulto y vives por tu cuenta desde los dieciséis, eso lo respeto, pero no me gusta que me apartes cuando es evidente que estás pasando por una mala racha.

—Mamá… —Georg se presionó la nariz entre dos dedos y por una fracción de segundo lamentó haber acudido a su casa materna. No tenía ganas, ni mucho menos fuerzas para discutir—. Si te soy franco, estoy un poco harto de que todos tengan una idea de mí que me haga parecer de lo más patético. Gustav se fue, ¡y qué! Yo he seguido con mi existencia desde entonces. Pago mis cuentas, preparo mis alimentos, hago mis compras. Es cierto que no la estoy pasando de maravilla, y que duele como los mil demonios, pero también es cierto que sigo adelante.

—Lo sé, cariño —dijo Melissa en tono conciliatorio—; sé lo que Gustav era para ti y que todo esto debe de ser terrible para ambos, pero… No puedo evitar sentirme preocupada. ¿Te has visto al espejo recientemente?

—Sí, y no soy ciego. Me veo enfermo y acabado, pero te juro que hago lo que puedo para solucionarlo.

—¿Fuiste al doctor? ¿Cuándo tuviste tu última revisión médica? —Presionó Melissa—. Tomar vitaminas está bien, pero si apenas comes, de poco sirve. Recuerda que tu salud va prim-…

—¡Ya te dije que no es nada! —Gritó Georg, para arrepentirse al instante al ver la cara de miedo con la que su madre reaccionó—. Lo siento, yo-… —Se pasó la mano por el cabello anudado y volvió a suspirar—. Tal vez tengas razón…

—No quiero que pienses en mí como una de esas madres histéricas que se meten donde no les incumbe, pero también recuerda que eres mi único hijo, y deseo lo mejor para ti. El doctor Borsch te atenderá esta tarde cuando terminemos de comer. Él ya te está esperando.

—¿Pediste una cita sin mi permiso? —Preguntó Georg un tanto ofendido—. ¿Cómo podías estar segura de que iba a aceptar?

—Porque aunque lo niegues, sé que tú también eres consciente de tu estado —dijo Melissa, reduciendo la distancia entre ambos y abrazándolo contra su cuerpo a la altura de pecho.

Sentado Georg y Melissa de pie, les dio a ambos la impresión de retroceder en el tiempo, a aquellos años en que Georg era un niño pequeño y su madre el centro de su universo.

—¿Irás? Prometo que si todo sale bien no te volveré a molestar al respecto —murmuró Melissa contra su coronilla, a la par que le acariciaba la espalda con un brazo—, y sólo para estar seguros.

Dispuesto a negarse, Georg reconsideró sus opciones, y con rabia recordó lo difícil que se había vuelto subir las escaleras en su nuevo departamento. Su salud se había deteriorado mucho en las últimas semanas, y engañarse no traería consigo la sanación.

—Ok —concedió al cabo de largos minutos en silencio—, iré con el doctor Borsch, pero ya verás que será una tontería como una infección de estómago o algo así.

Tal como había dicho Georg, lo que el doctor iba a encontrar iría más sobre las líneas de ‘algo así’.

 

/*/*/*/*


	5. 5.- Mientras avanzábamos un paso en la dirección correcta

**5.-** **Mientras avanzábamos un paso en la dirección correcta**

 

A finales de julio pudo por fin Georg decir que su vida se estaba encarrilando e iba por buen camino.

Por una parte, grandes decisiones, empezando por una nueva mudanza. “Nueva perspectiva, nueva casa” dicho a modo de mantra hasta el hartazgo. Del apartamento en el que apenas había vivido un par de meses, poco quería saber. El sitio era pequeño y anodino, no lo que él había tenido en mente a largo plazo cuando firmó el contrato de arrendamiento. Claro que por aquel entonces su plan era esperar a Gustav y después juntos buscar una nueva residencia que cumpliera los requisitos mínimos para ambos.

Con abandonar este departamento y buscar un lugar mejor, Georg sintió que estaba dejando atrás la esperanza de ver su futuro al lado de Gustav, y dolía, pero a la vez era un paso necesario iniciar su lento camino de recuperación.

—Menos mal que nunca desempacaste —le dijo Fabi a Georg la tarde que eligieron subir cada caja y mueble a la camioneta de mudanzas que habían rentado para la ocasión—. Es casi como si desde un inicio estuvieras planeado cambiar de residencia. Otra vez.

—Algo… así —admitió Georg, apilando una caja en extremo pesada sobre la superficie más cercana—. Ouch… Me mata la espalda.

—No me extraña, con la poca condición física que tienes ahora. ¿Ya no sales a correr?

—Un paso a la vez, Fabi —murmuró Georg.

—Vale. —Cargando dos cajas a la vez, Fabi salió por la puerta principal y dejó solo a Georg con sus pensamientos.

A solas, Georg liberó despacio el aire de sus pulmones y se dejó caer sobre el único sofá que todavía quedaba. Una reliquia de cuando la banda entera convivía bajo un mismo techo, y que estaba lleno de manchas de comida y pequeños agujeros. Como parte de su nuevo inicio, ese sofá iba a ser donado para la beneficencia, y con ello venía el peso de tener que ir a una tienda departamental y comprar todo nuevo.

Georg hizo una mueca al imaginar la titánica tarea que se presentaba frente él cuando en ese punto de su vida apenas contaba con la energía suficiente para salir de la cama en las mañanas, ni hablar de decorar una casa completa, siendo él tan negado en el tema, además.

Lo que era peor, _tenía_ que hacerlo. Por su bien, por salud mental, y para demostrarle a las personas a su alrededor que estaba _bien_. Que siendo honesto, no es que estuviera bien-bien, sino más bien a secas. Quienquiera que hubiera dicho ‘el tiempo lo cura todo’, estaba en lo cierto. No que en el particular caso de Georg las heridas no rezumaran más, pero al menos en su corazón se empezaban a apreciar las primeras cicatrices, prueba de que podría seguir adelante sin Gustav.

De ahí que poco a poco, a pasos de anciano y con un bastón emocional, Georg había ido recuperando su vida de antes. De nuevo tocaba el bajo, hacía las compras y pagaba las cuentas a tiempo. La prueba de su buena voluntad para superarlo fue tan simple como despertar una mañana y cambiarse de ropa en lugar de pasar todo el día en casa con el pijama sucio y una barba de varios días. No que la suya tuviera algo que envidiarle a las de los gemelos en LA, pero Georg sentía que el look artificialmente desaliñado no iba consigo.

Hasta cierto punto, la normalidad de antes seguía siendo la del ahora… con pequeñas diferencias.

Entre los positivos, al menos podía contar agradecido con una salud que de vuelta era decente. Minus el cansancio que de vez en cuando lo atacaba en los momentos más inesperados, o el sueño inoportuno que lo obligaba a acostarse antes de medianoche y dormir sus buenas ocho horas como mínimo, Georg podía decir que se encontraba sano. Luego de la visita al doctor Borsch y una revisión exhaustiva, nada anormal había salido en sus resultados. Simple y vulgar anemia que ahora combatía con suplementos de hierro y una mejor alimentación. De las fluctuaciones de peso y las náuseas de antes ya no quedaba ni el recuerdo. Así como había perdido una talla sin esfuerzo, Georg la volvió a ganar conforme pasaron las semanas, y suponía él, por falta de ejercicio, ya estaba ganando otra más que se le notaba en torno a la cintura cada vez que vestía sus jeans favoritos.

—Cambios, cambios y más cambios… —Dijo Georg a aire.

Su plan de vida, el que no iba a incluir a Gustav hasta su regreso (y después haría las modificaciones necesarias), iba por la línea de agarrar valor y hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Tan simple como eso. En primer paso, mudarse. Y para ello, Georg había pasado todo el mes buscando casa en Magdeburgo; ahí, por comodidad, y casa en lugar de departamento porque estaba harto de los pasillos estrechos y la falta de privacidad. No era como si no pudiera permitírselo tras años de duro trabajo en la banda, y por ello era ahora el flamante dueño de una residencia en la parte este de la ciudad. Cuatro habitaciones, cuatro baños completos, piscina, jardín amplio, y lo mejor de todo: Ningún vecino en la cercanía. Georg había sido cuidadoso en extremo al limitar su interacción con posibles conflictos, y para ello necesitaba espacio y distancia.

De ahí que Fabi, su madre, y pocas personas más supieran de la dirección exacta. Georg prefería reservarse mientras le fuera posible y disfrutar de la soledad, porque como se recordó con acritud, tendría que acostumbrarse al menos durante un tiempo…

—Tómalo con calma —interrumpió Fabi su descanso. Con una mano se limpiaba el sudor de la frente, y parecía acalorado—. Maldito verano. No pudiste elegir una temporada peor para mover tus bártulos de lugar, eh.

—Hasta para mí ya estaba resultando cansino el buscar dentro de las cajas cada vez que necesitaba algo.

—Al menos debo admitir que te has comprado una casa magnífica —elogió Fabi su nueva residencia—. ¿Tienes algún plan para las reformas?

—Bueno… —De nuevo en pie, Georg se dirigió al refrigerador y sacó dos latas de coca-cola, una para él y otra para su amigo—. Por seguro quiero que uno de los cuartos sea un pequeño cuarto de ensayos. Necesito primero insonorizar las paredes, pero tampoco creo que importe mucho porque no hay nadie cerca para quejarse.

—Eso no lo sabes, puede servir en el futuro. Gracias —aceptó la bebida, y sin mucha ceremonia la abrió, bebió un trago y soltó un descomunal eructo—. No vas a vivir por siempre solo…

—Bah, no creo que sea pronto —desdeñó Georg la idea, bebiendo también un sorbo y disfrutando del burbujeo en la lengua—. Si llega a pasar, entonces lo consideraré.

—No es _si_ , sino _cuándo_ —señaló Fabi.

—Aún es demasiado pronto para pensarlo —murmuró Georg incómodo. En cierto modo, siempre lo sería. Por mucho que se engañara apreciando sus progresos, diez años al lado de Gustav y enamorado hasta el tuétano no se borraban del mapa como por arte de magia sólo por poner tiempo y continentes de por medio.

—No, claro, perdona… No quise decir pronto, sino… —Fabi trastabilló con sus explicaciones y por último optó por un acercamiento más leve—. Es decir… Cada vez que nos vemos te encuentro mejor. Un poco fofo pero-…

—¡Hey! —Replicó Georg, esbozando una sonrisa a medias—. No es mi culpa del todo. Estaba anémico, así ni Usain Bolt podría salir a correr.

—Eso no es pretexto. Si sigues así, pronto pasaré a llamarte Geordito.

—Oh, vamos… No es para tanto —rezongó Georg—, falta me hacía.

—Sólo te recuerdo que los extremos son malos.

—Bah, dame un mes y volveré a estar como antes. Mis abdominales serán tu envidia —dijo Georg, alzándose la camiseta y mostrando la pequeña protuberancia que se apreciaba en su vientre. Apenas unos centímetros más de cintura, pero lo suficiente para que sobre la piel se le marcara una línea roja de irritación por el roce con los pantalones.

—Eso quiero verlo, y mientras tanto, ayúdame con esto —señaló Fabi la mesa de centro que también iría a dar para la beneficencia—. Tú ese extremo y yo éste.

—Ya va, a la cuenta de tres: Uno… dos… ¡Tres! —Con gran esfuerzo, Georg logró levantar la mesa a la altura de su cadera y resopló. ¿Tan mal estaba su condición? La espalda baja lo estaba matando, y ya que estaba en eso, el peso también recaía en el resto de su cuerpo. En definitiva, tenía que empezar a ejercitarse lo antes posible.

Durante el resto del día y gran parte de la tarde, Fabi y Georg vaciaron el departamento y lo limpiaron para recuperar el depósito de arrendamiento. Para entonces, todas las cajas ya se encontraban en casa de éste último, y el camión de mudanzas ya había vuelto a la agencia. Entregando la llave al que había sido su casero, Georg experimentó un vago sentimiento de melancolía; pese a los recuerdos tristes que se habían acumulado en tan poco tiempo dentro de las cuatro paredes del que a partir de ese momento sería su exdepartamento, no podía evitar el sentirlo como el fin de una etapa en su vida, y al miedo del cambio acechaba sobre su hombro, listo para atacarlo apenas pusiera el primer pie sobre el rellano de salida.

—Muchas gracias por todo, hasta luego —se despidió del casero, un amable viejecillo de cabeza blanca y nariz ganchuda que le entregó el depósito en un sobre blanco apenas revisar por dos minutos las habitaciones.

—Buena suerte, muchacho —respondió a su vez, estrechándole la mano—. Suerte con todo.

Georg asintió; por su bien, que así fuera.

Ya en la calle, Fabi esperaba por él en su automóvil, y traía consigo en el asiento trasero una bolsa de lona que contenía ropa para varios días y sus enseres personales.

Tan buen amigo como desde la primera infancia, Fabi se había ofrecido a pasar con Georg las primeras noches en la nueva casa, y juntos iban a pintar las paredes y elegir muebles. Georg no podía estar más agradecido con Fabi, ya que a cambio éste sólo había pedido un sofá dónde dormir y sus tres comidas como pago por subir y bajar cajas.

Georg no era idiota, sin necesidad de hablarlo, así era como Fabi buscaba asegurarse que Georg no se volviera a desmoronar. La tentación de entrar en un estado semicatatónico era mucha, y volver a caer en los vicios de antes podía llegar a ser una realidad si como única compañera tenía a la soledad. Fabi lo sabía, y bajo su responsabilidad había tomado a Georg como objeto de su afecto.

—Hey, Fabi… —Dijo Georg de pronto, cuando ya tenían media hora dentro del automóvil y se acercaban a la casa—. Uhm…

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó su amigo, la vista fija en la calle—. ¿Quieres parar a orinar?

—¿Aquí? Pf, no juegues —denegó Georg—. No se trata de eso, sino… Gracias por todo lo que haces por mí, también por ser mi amigo.

—¿El mejor?

—El mejor. No lo dudes. Jamás podré pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí en estos últimos meses.

—Awww… Qué lindo —bromeó Fabi, limpiándose una lágrima imaginaria de la mejilla—. Sólo promete que pondrás de tu parte y me sentiré correspondido. No más caras largas, al menos no sin unas cervezas encima, y sólo así te prestaré mi hombro para llorar.

—Lo dice el que empieza a moquear cuando recuerda Hachiko…

—¡Hey! Eso es jugar sucio. ¡Y fue una vez nada más!

Bromeando como solían hacerlo entre ellos, el manto de tristeza que sobre Georg pesaba, se elevó hasta casi desaparecer. De nuevo, la palabra clave era casi.

Aún quedaba un largo tramo por recorrer, y Georg no contaba con certezas de ningún tipo con respecto a Gustav, los rescoldos de su no-relación y las cenizas que todo lo manchaban, pero… Había esperanza.

Al final del túnel, la luz se dejaba ver, y él iba a estar bien.

 

El aviso apareció una mañana en el tablero de corcho donde se colocaban los horarios de trabajo y todas las noticias importantes de la organización. Ahí, en medio de la lista de víveres que se debía comprar para la semana, y la hoja en la que se anotaban las peticiones especiales para cuando iban a la ciudad, estaba anuncio que tanta ansiedad le había producido.

El grupo se iba a separar en partes iguales, y mientras uno iba a subir a Bolivia y permanecer ahí por el resto de su estancia, la otra mitad iba a bajar a las tierras inferiores de Argentina. La cuestión no era cuál de las dos opciones iba a elegir (Gustav se iba a limitar a lanzar una moneda al aire y que el destino decidiera por él), sino el hecho de que Lena había impuesto esa fecha para ambos como el parteaguas de “lo que fuera que hubiera entre ellos”, palabras textuales.

Si Gustav decidía formalizarlo, irían juntos a cualquiera de los dos destinos, si no, cada quien tomaría su maleta y se despedirían en términos amistosos. Esa era la regla de oro: Sin importar qué, serían amigos en honor a la corta temporada que habían pasado juntos.

—Oh, genial —dijo Pete, uno de los miembros del equipo. Gustav estaba seguro de haberlo escuchado decir que era de algún sitio en Norteamérica, pero la localización exacta de su procedencia se le escapaba de la memoria—. ¿Ya elegiste?

—No —denegó Gustav—, en realidad da igual, creo.

—Puede ser, pero siempre quise conocer la Patagonia Argentina. Dicen que hace un frío del demonio, y el invierno promete, pero no me importa.

—Supongo… pero ya he estado en Escandinavia en enero y no me apetece más el frío. Tal vez me decida por Bolivia, todavía tengo que pensarlo.

—No te tardes mucho, recuerda que hay cupo limitado —le señaló Pete la segunda hoja que colgaba del boletín de anuncios. Separados en dos columnas, los dos destinos llevaban el nombre arriba y diez sitios. A cada lado ya había firmas, lo que ponía presión. Pete firmó del lado de Argentina, y sin más se despidió de Gustav.

Aún quedaba para partir una media hora, ese día visitarían una comunidad que se encontraba a dos horas de distancia del campamento, y pernoctarían la noche allá porque el trabajo sería para dos días. Gustav no recordaba exactamente qué iban a hacer, pero estaba seguro que tenía que ver con obras sanitarias, así que se dijo, seguro sería una letrina y excavar hasta tener callos.

Luego de tres meses (la mitad de su estancia), Gustav ya se había acostumbrado al ritmo frenético con el que trabajaban y a la satisfacción que daba el saber que aportaba su granito de arena al mundo. Nada superaba el ver la cara de felicidad de las familias cuando recibían el apoyo que tanto necesitaban, excepto quizá, la idea de volver a casa… Gustav odiaba admitirlo, pero si bien haberse unido a Caring Hands contaba como una de sus mejores decisiones, también estaba nominada a una de las peores.

Su nostalgia por volver a Alemania, con todo lo que implicaba, iba más allá del anhelo de una ducha caliente, una cama blanda o tanto descanso como él quisiera en lugar de jornadas extenuantes; Georg siempre estaba presente para él, e incluso durante los momentos de agotamiento físico y mental, cuando cerraba los ojos, era su rostro el que veía, y el de nadie más.

—Ah, mierda… —Musitó.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Lena, materializándose a su lado y haciendo que el corazón de Gustav empezara a palpitar como loco.

Con el cabello recogido en una coleta y una gorra calada para evitar quemarse bajo el sol, Lena le sonreía a pesar de lo temprano y la promesa de un viaje sobre la carretera sin asfaltar. A la par de su corazón, Gustav sintió que la sangre fluía rápido hacía otras regiones…

—¿Ya viste el tablero? Es tal como dijeron, Bolivia o Argentina.

—Qué bien. Deja leo. —Acercándose a las hojas, Lena se dedicó a repasar el texto, ignorante de que mientras lo hacía, Gustav la observaba detenidamente y sufría para tomar una resolución final.

Era parte de su naturaleza, y Franziska, una fanática del horóscopo y los rasgos de éstos, juraba y perjuraba que la incapacidad de tomar decisiones a la ligera (él más bien creía que se trataba de darle vueltas a los pros y contras hasta volverse loco e igual no hacer nada) era parte fundamental de haber nacido en la casa de virgo. Cualquiera que fuera la respuesta correcta, no cambiaba el hecho ineludible de que por segunda vez en lo que iba el año, era su deber y sólo suyo el escoger entre continuar con una relación o darle terminación.

—Vaya… no será fácil. Cada lugar tiene sus inconvenientes, ahora entiendo por qué John esperó tres meses para separar el grupo.

—Más bien creo que es decidir si toleras el frío o no. Ahora mismo, la Patagonia debe ser un congelador.

—Y no deja de sorprenderme que estamos a finales de julio y no hace calor. Raro.

Gustav le dio la razón. Una vida en el hemisferio norte habían hecho imposible para él imaginar que en esa época del año tendría que vestir chaquetones gruesos, y que en cambio, a mitad de lo que él consideraba invierno, en esa región vivieran los veranos. Usando la expresión de Lena, no sólo raro, sino rarísimo.

—Uhm, con respecto a eso de dividir al equipo…

—¿Has decidido… algo? Con respecto al lugar, no sobre nosotros —dijo Lena en el tono de voz más neutro que pudo utilizar—. Aún queda una semana antes de partir así que…

—Si te soy franco, no —confesó Gustav con la garganta seca—. El lugar es lo que menos me importa, y en cuanto a lo otro… estoy confundido, Lena.

—Ok, es una respuesta válida —murmuró la chica, no por ello sin un deje de molestia—. De cualquier modo, partimos en quince minutos. John insistió en que no olvidáramos los guantes de carnaza, así que seguro trabajaremos con el pico y la pala. Ugh…

—Sí, ugh… Te veo en la camioneta.

—Vale —se despidió Lena, plantando en los labios de Gustav un beso corto, pero no por ello platónico—. No te tardes.

Viéndola partir en grandes zancadas a través del terreno desigual, Gustav se odió, porque a pesar de la confusión que reinaba en sus pensamientos, era muy diferente de lo que había pasado con Georg. La disimilitud era abismal, como comparar la fuerza de un tornado con la simple brisa de la primavera.

Iba a doler, de eso no tenía dudas. Lena había llegado a ser una amiga cercana, del tipo que sólo la convivencia diaria puede llegar a formar. Era divertida, atractiva, y a pesar de lo ridículo del cliché, le producía un aleteo de mariposas en el estómago cada vez que la tenía cerca. De no haber conocido a Georg, estaba seguro que podría haber llegado a ser muy feliz con ella. Con asombrosa facilidad, podía imaginarlos plasmados en la idílica estampa del amor, celebrando una boda, procreando hijos, adoptando varias mascotas, pagando una hipoteca, viajando en vacaciones familiares y envejeciendo juntos; todo el paquete de una estampa perfecta. Y sin embargo… Qué poco valor tenían en comparación a la otra posibilidad.

Por una vez, la respuesta de cuál iba a ser su camino a partir de ese punto, apareció con nitidez frente a él.

«Un paso a la vez», se recordó, «primero Lena y después, Georg…», y el resto caería bajo su propio peso.

 

Gustav no se fue por las ramas.

Con una serenidad que contrastaba a su habitual proceder en ese tipo de situaciones, Gustav invitó a Lena a pasar su juntos último día libre. Para ello había necesito no sólo cambiar la fecha con alguien más y así su descanso coincidiera con el de Lena, sino que además, con permiso de John, había organizado un pequeño paseo para los dos en la ciudad más cercana. Todavía en Argentina, la localidad era pintoresca por decir lo menos. De un nombre imposible de pronunciar para él (suponía que no era español, sino lengua nativa), optó por dejar de lado las nimiedades y llevar a Lena a comer, y después a caminar por los alrededores.

De la mano de la chica, se sintió seguro de lo que iba a continuación, mas no por ello se sintió menos culpable.

—Lena…

—Decidiste tomar un camino diferente al mío, ¿no es así? —Adivinó Lena sin problemas. Ante el silencio de Gustav, suspiró—. Vaya… no puedo decir que no lo presintiera. Todo era demasiado lindo para ser verdad, y luego esta cita romántica donde te has comportado como un caballero, pero no dejas de parecer distraído, como a mil kilómetros de distancia.

—Lo siento…

—No es tu culpa, yo entiendo. Uhm… eso significa que al volver a Alemania tú… ¿volverás a intentarlo con esa persona que dejaste atrás?

Gustav musitó una afirmación.

—Entonces le tengo envidia, es una chica afortunada.

Decidiendo que iba a ser honesto, al menos eso le debía a Lena, Gustav corrigió aquel pequeño detalle: —La verdad es que se trata de un él…

—¿Él? —Paró Lena su andar y se giró sorprendida—. ¿Él como en… un hombre?

—¿Estás asqueada? —Hizo amagos Gustav de soltar la mano de Lena, pero ésta se lo impidió.

—No, no, para nada, es sólo que… Wow… No sé si lo sospechaba o no, pero eras tan vago cuando hablabas de esta persona especial que… ¿Eres gay? ¿Es por eso que tú y yo nunca-…?

—No —negó Gustav—. Al menos no lo creo. Salvo por él, uhm, mi _amigo_ , siempre he salido con mujeres.

—¿Y entonces por qué no…? Es decir —carraspeó Lena—, no pienses lo peor de mí, pero siempre me extrañó el que nosotros nunca… uhm.

—¿Hiciéramos el amor? —Matizó Gustav la cuestión. Hablar de sexo con soltura no parecía lo adecuado, no después de los besos y caricias compartidos. Lo cierto es que entre él y Lena había ocurrido de todo en esos tres meses, excepto penetración, y así había sido por reticencias del propio Gustav.

—Siempre me detenías cuando estábamos a punto de hacerlo. Al cabo de varias ocasiones en que lo dejábamos a medias, empecé a encontrarlo más extraño que encantador. Me sentía rechazada.

—No quería dar ese paso sin estar seguro. No quería lastimarte o darte falsas esperanzas. No habría sido lo correcto.

—Supongo… —Hesitó Lena—. Aunque lo cierto es que no es lo que esperaba escuchar. Luego de un tiempo llegué a creer que era yo la del problema, que tal vez no me encontrabas atractiva o algo peor.

—Nada más lejos de la realidad —murmuró Gustav—, y la cantidad de agua fría que usé durante las duchas es prueba de lo mucho que me costó mantenerme firme.

—Oh.

Dejando que los pies los guiaran a través de las calles, Gustav se vio sorprendido cuando Lena le dio un apretón en la mano y murmuró bajito, casi inaudible:

—Aún así, me gustaría…

—¿Qué cosa?

—Hacerlo… hacer el amor contigo.

—Oh.

—Pero sólo si tú también así lo quisieras, así que es una invitación abierta. Los grupos partirán en dos días, y es probable que no nos veamos en un largo tiempo… A pesar de que nuestro tiempo fue corto, también creo que fue especial.

—Lo fue… —Dijo Gustav—. Y yo… me gustaría mucho…

Lena sonrió. —Entonces vamos a aprovechar lo que nos queda mientras aún podemos. Al menos por estos días antes de tomar caminos diferentes, sigue siendo mi novio...

El resto de la tarde transcurrió en total tranquilidad. Comieron pan dulce y bebieron chocolate caliente en una posada local, y volvieron a la camioneta a la hora prevista. Se acurrucaron durante el todo trayecto por el camino accidentado que los llevaría de vuelta al campamento, y una vez ahí, hicieron los preparativos necesarios.

Más tarde en la noche, cuando ya todos dormían, fue Lena quien se introdujo en la tienda de campaña de Gustav, y sin emitir sonido alguno, se desnudó a contraluz de la luna.

Y una vez que todo finalizó, Gustav sintió como si una cantidad infinita de piezas de pronto embonaran en el sitio que les correspondía. Le había tomado darle media vuelta al mundo para entender que no había nada de malo en tomar decisiones; la noción de correcto o erróneo no era absoluta, y lo importante es que fuera por propia convicción y no resultado de su miedo e incapacidad para seguir adelante lo que guiara su destino.

Lo que lo llevaba de vuelta a Georg… Y no había culpa en lo que había hecho con Lena minutos antes. Con la chica dormida a un lado y abrazándolo por el costado, comprendió de una vez por todas que era parte de un aprendizaje natural, y sólo ahora podría apreciar lo que Georg valía para él.

Iba tarde en el proceso de madurar, y Georg le llevaba una ventaja tremenda al ser consciente de qué quería, cómo, cuándo y también con quién. También en tener la valentía necesaria para pedir y mantenerse firme, mientras que él había evitado la confrontación huyendo. Pero ya no más.

Esta vez quería estar a la par de Georg, hombre con hombre y no sólo hombro con hombro. Y si para ello era necesario arrodillarse y suplicar, que así fuera.

Gustav estaba dispuesto a todo por recuperar a Georg, y lo iba a demostrar.

 

/*/*/*/*


	6. 6.- Mientras dábamos un paso al frente y otro atrás

**6.- Mientras dábamos un paso al frente y otro atrás**

 

Georg estaba durmiendo, y en sueños, Gustav lo acompañaba. Un Gustav pequeñito y rubio al que abrazaba contra su pecho, y que olía a leche y talco de bebé… El escenario frente a él no era reconocible, se desdibujaba en las orillas, pero daba igual, porque sus ojos sólo podían fijarse en el mini Gustav que le pasaba los regordetes brazos en torno al cuello y le llenaba la mejilla de besos húmedos. Era Gustav, y a la vez no, casi como sí…

—Mmm… no… —Gimoteó Georg cuando un ruido molesto lo arrancó del mejor sueño que había tenido en un largo tiempo—. Joder…

Sobre la mesita de noche, su teléfono vibraba al ritmo de una canción que antes era su favorita, y que por el uso excesivo, había pasado a aborrecer.

Un breve vistazo a su reloj de noche le hizo sisear una nueva palabrota. Casi las cuatro de la mañana. ¿Y quién era él maldito desconsiderado que llamaba a esas horas? A la par de la indignación, también iba el miedo, ¿ya que por qué si no, alguien lo haría si no se trataba de una emergencia?

La sorpresa se la llevó él incluso antes de contestar, pues a pesar de los ojos entrecerrados, fue capaz de leer el nombre que tenía asignado para ese contacto: Gusti.

—Debo cambiar eso cuanto antes… —Gruñó con el teléfono en la mano y el dedo pulgar a milímetros del botón verde. La música siguió por unos segundos más, y antes de tener tiempo para arrepentirse, Georg aceptó la llamada y se acercó el auricular a la boca.

—¿H-Hola?

La estática en la línea sonó atroz, una larga pausa, y luego la voz que por nada del mundo sería capaz de olvidar jamás así transcurrieran mil años.

—Uh, hola…

—Espera un segundo.

A tientas, Georg buscó el interruptor de la lamparita que tenía sobre el buró. La luz lo hizo esbozar una mueca de puro dolor. Al menos el ambiente era diferente al de la última vez que había ocurrido una llamada similar por parte de Gustav; las cajas de antes se habían sustituido por una cama mullida, muebles a juego y un entorno relajado. Le hacía sentir más fuerte y seguro de sí mismo para mantener esa conversación en lugar del desastre que era antes.

—Hey… ¿Sabes siquiera qué horas son? Ya se te está haciendo costumbre hablarme de madrugada. ¿Qué pasa, acaso estás en el aeropuerto? —Bromeó, pero se lamentó apenas decirlo porque era de mal gusto—. ¿Estás bien?

—No, digo sí. Caray, Georg, demasiadas preguntas… —Gustav suspiró—. No, no estoy en el aeropuerto y sí, estoy bien. Un poco cansado, pero ya es normal.

—¿Te explotan como empleado de la mina?

—Algo así —dijo Gustav en tono alegre—. Mis manos ya tienen callos por trabajar con el pico y la pala, y deja te digo que ni la batería me sacaba tal cantidad de ampollas.

—Ouch.

—Sí, ouch.

—Pero… ¿Lo disfrutas?

—Sí —confirmó Gustav—. Lo disfruto mucho.

—Oh. —Georg se talló un ojo y contuvo un bostezo—. ¿Entonces para qué llamas? Y perdona que no tenga tiempo para dramas, pero son casi las cuatro. Estaba durmiendo desde hace rato.

—Mierda, sabía que debía haber esperado unas horas más, pero como nos moveremos a Bolivia y el viaje durará un buen rato, no quería dejar pasar mucho por si era imposible conseguir señal. Temía acobardarme.

Georg arqueó una ceja. ¿Bolivia? Eso era nuevo. Hasta donde él sabía, Gustav había estado en México, y después Sudamérica, pero la localización exacta era un misterio hasta ese momento.

—Y… ¿cómo es todo por allá? —Preguntó Georg por simple cortesía. No estaba seguro de a dónde los llevaba esa conversación, o por qué de pronto, tras tres meses, Gustav había cobrado valor para hablarle en lugar de enviar cartas.

Para entonces, él ya había ido dos veces más con Veronika, y en su poder contaba fechadas doce cartas diferentes, todas ellas en diferentes regiones de Argentina que no aclaraban mucho.

—Bien, muy bien —dijo Gustav—. Hace frío, lo cual es extraño para el mes. Bueno, al menos para mí. También he aprendido un par de frases en español, como _por favor, gracias_ y _dámelo todo, mami_ aunque si te soy honesto, eso último provoca risas y no estoy seguro del por qué.

Georg sonrió. El tampoco lo sabía, pero seguro la gracia sería para los locales y no para el extranjero.

—Vaya…

—¿Y tú cómo estás? —Cayó la temida pregunta.

«Ya sabes», pensó Georg con cierto deje de amargura, «lo normal, aquí sufriendo por ti; con poca energía, cansado, y hasta sueño contigo, ¿así o más patético?», pero en su lugar optó por una respuesta que no lo comprometiera.

—Lo… normal. Me volví a mudar. Así que si quieres enviarme más cartas, te paso mi nueva dirección.

—Me gustaría mucho —murmuró Gustav agradecido—. En verdad que preferiría llamarte, pero aquí la señal es pésima. El campamento está fuera de la ciudad y la electricidad es un lujo, así que me teléfono puede pasar semanas sin carga dentro de mi mochila. Ya antes hablé con mi familia, con Franny en especial…

—Lo sé, ella vino de visita —corroboró Georg el hecho—. Me dijo que me… —Tomó aire—. Que le hablaste de nosotros.

—Sí, sentí que era lo correcto. Perdón si no lo consulté antes contigo.

—No pasa nada, lo pasado es pasado, y según ella no era ningún secreto… Lo cual tampoco me sorprende tomando en cuenta todas esas veces que nos atrapó en situaciones comprometedoras y actuó como si nada.

—Jo con mi hermana…

—Sí, oye, pero… —La mano libre de Georg tembló sobre su pierna—. En serio, ¿por qué llamas? Salvo tus cartas, no sabía nada de ti y no tenía manera de comunicarme contigo. Y ahora de repente decides tomar el teléfono y ver cómo me encuentro… Es perturbador.

—Más bien es complicado… —Dijo Gustav, seguido de un gruñido—. No, al demonio, no es nada complicado. Contigo nada lo es, ¿entiendes?

—¿Se supone que yo entiendo, en serio? —Ironizó Georg con el corazón doliéndole en el pecho—. Es tarde… o muy temprano en la jodida mañana para tener esta conversación. Y vienes con un retraso de meses, Gustav, así que lo que sea que quieras decirme no creo que-…

—Por favor —suplicó el baterista con un hilo de voz y terror patente—, no cuelgues.

Georg se pasó la mano por el cabello despeinado y contó hasta diez para recuperar el temple.

—Dime qué quieres.

—A ti. Este tiempo sin ti ha sido terrible. Tengo un insomnio de espanto y en lo único que pienso es en mandar todo al cuerno y regresar a Alemania.

—Claro, ¿y qué pasa con Lena? —Cuestionó Georg; se odió por la evidencia de sus celos, pero pudo más su curiosidad que el orgullo—. ¿Qué hay entre ustedes dos?

Gustav hesitó. —No te voy a mentir: Hubo algo… No soy gay, Georg, y tampoco de piedra.

—Ya, y yo tampoco, así que ahórrate las excusas baratas. Sólo di que dormiste con ella y zanjemos esto.

—Lo hice, vale… Y es por eso que te llamo. Hemos terminado, y cada uno seguirá su camino. Es por eso que yo me moveré a Bolivia con la mitad del equipo y nos uniremos al campamento que se encuentra ahí.

—¿Y qué tiene todo eso que ver conmigo? Seguiste adelante con tu vida, bravo, ¿qué quieres que diga o haga? ¿O llamaste para refregar sal en las heridas?

—¡Joder, no! ¡Por Dios, Georg!

—¡¿Entonces qué?! —Chilló éste—. Porque me ha costado meses recuperar una pizca de serenidad en mi vida. Tú no te imaginas el caos que dejaste atrás cuando te marchaste tan de improviso, y no quiero que lo arruines todo porque de pronto deseas ser honesto conmigo y decirme de buenas a primeras que ya me superaste.

—No…

—¿No qué, Gustav?

—No te he superado, en lo absoluto —murmuró éste—. Es verdad, dormí con Lena, y por acuerdo mutuo hemos roto. Ella sabe de ti, y yo… Haré lo que sea para que me perdones.

—¿Qué?

—Esta vez quiero hacerlo bien.

—Gustav, no sé de qué habl-…

—Quiero pedirte que me esperes, pero esta vez, bajo el compromiso de darlo todo.

—Ya me lo pediste cuando estabas por partir, y mi respuesta fue-… Tú ya sabes cuál fue y es inamovible. —Georg se humedeció los labios—. No lo hagas más difícil, por favor.

—No, esa vez estaba huyendo de mi responsabilidad. No quería cambiar lo que teníamos antes, fui un cabrón sin remedio. En cambio ahora, sé bien que me porté como un patán y estoy listo para asumir las consecuencias de mi error, pero te lo imploro, regresa conmigo.

—Gus…

—No soy yo sin ti, me siento incompleto… Y no me apetece una vida normal si no estás tú en ella. Perdona que me tomara tanto percatarme…

—¿Hablas en serio? —Preguntó Georg en un susurro, incapaz de creer por miedo a seguir soñando.

—Sí, ahora por fin entiendo que te hice un daño irreparable, y es posible que me odies por ello, pero aún así, sé que eres tú a quien yo estoy destinado, y espero que sientas lo mismo de mí.

—No te odio —dijo Georg—, y… Fantaseé tanto con esas palabras los últimos meses, pero no bastan. Ya no.

—Georg…

—Quiero un compromiso real de tu parte —pidió Georg—. Porque si esta vez va en serio, si para ello tengo que esperar los tres meses que quedan por ti para que vuelvas a Alemania, entonces… Tienes que ser capaz de demostrar que valdrá la pena.

—Lo que tú quieras —concedió Gustav—, cualquier cosa.

—Quiero que… Lo hables con tu familia. Que no sea sólo Franny la que sepa de nosotros. Si deseas esperar a tu regreso lo entenderé, pero cuanto antes posible. Ningún pretexto será válido para que no lo hagas. No me des largas al respecto; o lo haces apenas pones un pie en Alemania, o te única oportunidad se irá por la ventana.

—Hecho —aseguró Gustav—. Y no será necesario, partimos en unas horas más, así que tendré tiempo de hacer esa llamada. Les diré la verdad.

—No es todo —prosiguió Georg—. También quiero que vivamos juntos. Hacerlo oficial no sólo frente a nuestra familia, sino también para los gemelos, en la disquera, amigos y allegados. Yo… mi nueva vivienda es una casa que podría funcionar para los dos, o podría mudarme por tercera vez en lo que va del año, aunque Fabi me mataría si tiene que volver a mover las cajas…

—Nada de eso, por mí está bien. Apenas esté de vuelta, iré directo a tu casa. Sólo visitaré mi departamento para recoger mis cosas y finiquitar el contrato de arrendamiento. Lo que tú me pidas, hasta vivir en la casa del perro si así me lo ordenas.

—Y de momento no se me viene nada más a la mente, pero ten por seguro que si alguna vez tenemos una bombilla fundida, un problema con la fosa séptica o algo igual de molesto, será tu turno de remediarlo. Sin quejas. Es tu penitencia.

—Dalo por sentado.

—Una cosa más…

—¿Sí?

Sin que Georg lo supiera, sobre Gustav pesaba el irracional pánico de tener que entregar sus testículos en una bandeja de plata para pagar por lo ocurrido con Lena, y aún así lo haría sin rechistar.

—Sigue escribiéndome, llama más seguido, no desaparezcas… Mierda… —Georg parpadeó repetidas veces para que la emoción no lo embargara; no le apetecía llorar—. Demuéstrame con acciones que te importo.

—Lo haré, lo juro.

—Ok —asintió Georg, sonriendo sinceramente por primera vez en largos meses—. Te creo. No me decepciones, porque sería la última vez.

—Así será —le aseguró Gustav, sin imaginarse siquiera en qué corto periodo de tiempo vería a prueba su capacidad de adaptación

Poco sospechaban ellos dos de lo que estaba por caerles encima.

 

Georg se demoró casi una semana en comunicarle la noticia a Fabi de su regreso con Gustav. En gran medida, porque creía que éste no lo tomaría por el lado positivo, así que al principio lo evitó tanto como fue posible. Rechazó dos invitaciones a almorzar e ir al cine con otros amigos, pero le resultó imposible negarse cuando Fabi se presentó a su puerta un par de días después, vestido para ir a correr e instándolo a que lo acompañara.

Con el sol despuntando hacia el este, iniciaron una caminata que pronto se convirtió en un trote veloz a pesar de la rigidez que Georg sentía en los miembros inferiores. Tanto tiempo sumido en el sedentarismo había cobrado su factura, y para prueba tenía una cierta barriguita que él acusaba a la pizza y al helado de chocolate.

—Pues… —Abrió Georg la boca cuando ya iban cruzando la marca de los quinientos metros recorridos—. Uhm… Volví con Gustav —confesó de sopetón, deseando darse con la palma de la mano en pleno rostro por su falta de tacto.

Tal como se había imaginado Georg desde un inicio, Fabi no tomó la noticia de su regreso con Gustav con alegría absoluta. Más bien con una mueca de incredulidad y cierto desagrado imposible de disimular.

—Pues vaya… —Murmuró éste acelerando el ritmo de sus piernas.

Georg, que corría a su lado, se esforzó por seguirle la marcha a pesar de su deplorable estado físico.

—¿Vaya qué? —Jadeó Georg—. Di lo que piensas sin ambages.

Fabi calló por largo rato. Bajó la cabeza, y se pasó la lengua por los labios antes de detenerse por completo. Georg casi lo golpeó por ir distraído, y terminó frenando metros delante de él.

—Sólo dilo, Fabi… No creas que no lo he pensado ya por mi cuenta, y que podría ser una pésima idea.

—Va, pues entonces no repetiré —dijo Fabi inclinado al frente y luchando por recuperar el aliento—. ¿No es una broma?

—No.

—¿Cómo fue?

—Me llamó. Fue él quien me pidió que volviéramos y… Prometió unas cosas-…

—Promesas y más promesas…

—Que ha ido cumpliendo desde entonces —finalizó Georg en voz baja. La expresión de sorpresa que puso Fabi lo animó a continuar—. Habló con sus padres acerca de nosotros, y después ellos me llamaron a mí. No fue la típica charla que podría esperar en un caso similar, o tal vez sí, no sé… Era mi primera vez. Después también me llamó Franziska, y para cuando terminamos, estaba tan cansado de hablar que me sentía abrumado. Todos en su familia expresaron lo felices que estaban por nosotros, unos más que otros… La mamá de Gustav me preguntó sin tanto rollo si adoptaríamos y no supe qué decirle, Dios —murmuró, enjugándose el sudor que le perlaba la frente—. Es todo tan irreal…

—¿Entonces va en serio esta vez? —Preguntó Fabi—. ¿Y qué pasará con Gustav? ¿Cuándo vuelve a Alemania?

—En eso no hay cambios, tardará aún lo tres meses que le quedan en Caring Hands. Igual él podría pedir retirarse antes, está en su derecho, pero lo hablamos juntos, y coincido con Gustav que no sería la decisión más responsable de su parte.

—¿Así que lo vas a esperar? —Inquirió Fabi, cuidando bien la neutralidad en su pregunta.

—Querrás decir que lo seguiré esperando… —Georg suspiró—. Y no creas, da miedo… En verdad quería hacerme el fuerte, mandarlo al carajo y todo, tener mi orgullo, ya sabes. ¿Pero qué sentido tiene? Así que en su lugar puse los puntos sobre las íes y fui claro con mis requisitos para aceptarlo de vuelta. No hay más strikes, un error y va fuera. Él lo sabe, y creo que por eso está tan decidido a demostrar que no la va a volver a embarrar. Eso espero...

—Pensé que se acobardaría apenas decirle a sus viejos…

—Yo igual, así que imagina la cara de sorpresa que puse cuando contesto el teléfono y es su padre al otro lado de la línea diciendo que teníamos que hablar de hombre a hombre. Casi me da un ataque de nervios.

—Joder —dijo Fabi entre risas—, qué miedo.

—Ya, pero fue agradable oírle decir que aprobaba lo nuestro, ¿sabes? Y me hizo preguntas, acerca de nuestros planes a futuro, y si íbamos a adoptar.

—Y dale con lo mismo —siguió Fabi con sus risas—. A menos que en verdad lo tengas previsto.

—Bah, ¿yo? —Georg sonrió—. No creo. No a corto plazo. Tú me conoces, todavía no termino de decorar mi casa, y anoche quemé el guiso, ¿me imaginas ahora con un bebé? Nah, no creo que ocurra pronto, y Gustav es de la misma idea. Quizá lo consideremos en diez años más, siendo optimistas.

—Mmm, es una posibilidad —concedió Fabi.

Retomando el camino, Georg y Fabi dejaron de lado correr a velocidad completa y optaron por ir a medio trote. Georg porque ya no podía más con su alma, y Fabi por compasión.

—Perdona que lo diga, pero te estás poniendo gordo. Y no sólo gordo a secas, sino… ¿Ya viste esa barriga tuya?

Georg posó ambas manos alrededor de su vientre y apretó. —No exageres. Apenas son un par de kilitos.

—Que los llames kilitos no los hace más pequeños, en cambio, tú cada vez te pones más enorme. Juraría que de la última vez que nos vimos hasta ahora has subido dos kilos, ¡y eso fue hace una semana apenas!

—Uhm… —murmuró Georg encogiéndose de hombros.

Era posible. Bromas aparte, hasta él podía apreciar el cambio radical que ocurría en su cuerpo. Esa mañana, había tenido que cambiar sus shorts de licra por un pantalón de ejercicio dos tallas más grande que había comprado el año pasado por error, y que jamás había utilizado porque se le caía de las caderas apenas dar dos pasos. En cambio ahora, le apretaba contra la cintura hasta dejar una línea roja marcada en su piel.

—Lo admito, no estoy en mi mejor condición, pero hey, aquí estoy poniendo todo de mi parte para recuperar mis abdominales de acero.

—Pues te va a costar lo suyo —se burló Fabi sin malicia—, porque lo que tienes ahora son llantitas de grasa.

—Tú espera y verás —dijo Georg con gran determinación y acelerando el paso de sus pisadas—. Para cuando Gustav regrese, tendré una condición física envidiable y un cuerpo que la vaya a la par.

—Si tú dices… —Jadeó Fabi, acompasando su ritmo al de Georg.

Disfrutando del viento en el rostro y el goce de una buena sesión de ejercicio, a ninguno de los dos le pasó por la cabeza lo irónica que resultaría aquella conversación en un par de meses más.

 

A finales de agosto empezó Georg a sospechar que algo iba mal con su cuerpo.

La barriguita de la que en un principio Fabi se burlaba, pasó a convertirse en un problema mayor y de paso en crecimiento continuo. Georg casi podía jurar que al ritmo de un centímetro por día.

De nada sirvió salir a correr cinco días a la semana por mínimo cuarenta y cinco minutos, o llevar una dieta balanceada excluyente de alcohol o comida rápida, porque en lugar de reducirse, sólo aumentaba. De no ser por lo ilógico que sonaba hasta para él, Georg habría jurado que con cada ensalada que se preparaba, su cintura se ensanchaba más.

Los pantalones que en un inicio le apretaban, pasaron a ser descartados cuando después de varias semanas dejaron de cerrarle. Por más que sumía el vientre, Georg no lograba abotonarlos, y luego fue peor humillación cuando la cremallera se negó a subir. Hasta las camisetas de siempre le quedaban ceñidas, y varias veces Georg consideró mandar el régimen al quinto pino y rendirse, comer una hamburguesa o mejor dos, con triple ración de papas y un helado de chocolate al final. Total que si iba a estar gordo a pesar de sus esfuerzos para que no fuera así, al menos sería un _Geordito feliz_ , tal como decía Fabi.

Lo único que le impedía rendirse era la ansiedad que le producía rodar cuesta abajo convertido en una bola de manteca, y que Gustav no lo encontrara atractivo a su regreso.

No se trataba de que Gustav fuera un superficial, sino que Georg casi se fue para atrás al pesarse en una balanza y descubrir que ‘un par de kilitos’ en realidad eran seis, y no parecía que fueran a dejar de acumularse.

—Fabi —atrajo Georg la atención de su amigo, un sábado que salieron a almorzar al aire libre—, a riesgo de sonar cliché, ¿me veo gordo?

Su amigo se demoró un largo rato en masticar el waffle que tenía en la boca, y cuando por fin habló, era obvio que intentaba ser lo más educado posible.

—Tanto así que gordo… Si acaso un poco regordete, y sólo en el estómago, eh. Te diría que le pusieras un alto a la cerveza, pero sé que no te ha apetecido tomar ni una gota de alcohol desde que estuviste enfermo.

—Sé que va a sonar tonto, pero me da repulsión la idea de beber cerveza, o vino, o… Uf, qué asco, de pensarlo se me revuelve el estómago —admitió Georg—. En cambio, he tenido un antojo tremendo por la leche entera, y a diario consumo un litro.

—Ahí tienes tu respuesta, Geordito —dijo Fabi, señalándolo con su tenedor—. La leche entera es grasosa por sí sola. Lo que debes hacer es cambiarla por descremada y listo, adiós geordura.

—Ya te gustó usar mi nombre para burlarte, eh —gruñó Georg.

—Oh, no seas tan sensible o te pellizcaré esas mejillas sonrosadas tuyas. —Fabi hizo amagos de hacerlo, pero Georg se lo quitó de encima con un manotazo.

—Basta. No me ayudas. Me da vergüenza verme en el estómago y tú te burlas de más. Me vas a crear un complejo.

—Ya pues… No lo volveré a hacer, ¿contento? Pero debes admitir que tiene su gracia. Tú, que toda la vida has sido tan atlético y deportista, de pronto te has echado una tripita de miedo. Es justicia poética por todas esas veces que me obligaste a acompañarte al gimnasio, ¿no crees?

—Mmm —respondió Georg mientras picoteaba su desayuno, una fuente de frutas varias con miel de abeja, queso cottage y nueces.

Que quitando la parte donde su peso estaba fuera de control, era un alivio volver a comer sin los problemas de antes. Aunque le costara admitirlo, prefería la ropa ajustada a tener náuseas 24/7.

—Y… —Dijo de pronto Georg, expresando en voz alta un cierto temor que últimamente lo acechaba—, ¿y si en realidad continúo enfermo?

—¿Qué no saliste bien en los últimos análisis de sangre? —Rememoró Fabi—. Según recuerdo, tus niveles de hierro ya estaban en lo normal.

—Sí, pero… No me taches de hipocondriaco, pero desde abril no me he sentido del todo normal. Primero fueron esos malestares del estómago, y ningún medicamento surtió efecto. De la nada desaparecen los síntomas, pero luego subo de peso como si a diario comiera una barra de mantequilla. Y además, siempre estoy cansado y con sueño.

—Pero te ves mejor. Perdona que lo diga así, y no es gay de mi parte, pero ahora luces mejor que antes. Y no sólo antes de que enfermaras, sino mejor de lo que te has visto siempre. Tu cabello se ve brillante, y tu piel… Pocas chicas he visto en mi vida con una piel así.

—No creas, yo también lo he notado —reconoció Georg—, pero mejor piel y cabello no compensa lo demás. Es una idiotez, pero me da miedo pensar que podría tratarse de algo serio y que por no prestarle la debida atención, pues… me muera.

—¡No digas eso, Georg!

Georg se encogió de hombros. —Es lo que pienso. Y hay tantos tipos de cáncer hoy en día. Podría tratarse de cáncer de páncreas o un tumor en el cerebro, y que yo me estuviera muriendo sin saberlo.

—Qué lúgubre —gruñó Fabi, bajando los cubiertos y abandonando su comida—. Si tanta aprensión te da, ve al médico. Explícale tu situación y haz que te revisen a fondo, en cada cavidad hasta dar con algún resultado.

—Ja-já, muy chistoso —se mofó Georg—. Y cuando resulte ser nada, me iré preparado con una bolsa de papel para cuando me digan que todo se encuentra en mi cabeza y que para eso hay otro tipo de hospitales que me puedan tratar. Uno con chaquetones que se amarran a la espalda y paredes acolchadas. Genial, en serio.

—Tú sabrás —dictaminó Fabi, bebiendo un sorbo de su jugo de zanahoria con naranja antes de proseguir—. Si de verdad sientes que es serio, lo harás. Si no… allá tú. Por algo eres un adulto. No te obligaré a ir al médico, pero si me necesitas, te acompañaré. El resto corre por tu cuenta.

—Ok, ok —se rindió Georg, tamborileando malhumorado los dedos sobre la mesa—. Pondré una cita, y no olvidaré arrastrarte conmigo a esta estupidez. Y cuando resulte que no es nada, cero comentarios al respecto. ¿Estamos?

—Estamos —concedió Fabi, estrechando su mano.

Sin que Georg lo supiera, Fabi cruzó dedos para que todo quedara en una falsa alarma.

 

/*/*/*/*


	7. 7.- Mientras la definición de un ‘Regalito’ cobraba nuevo significado

**7.- Mientras la definición de un ‘Regalito’ cobraba nuevo significado**

 

Durante todo septiembre, el ánimo de Georg decayó hasta quedar por los suelos.

Una cita al médico se convirtió en tres más a lo largo de una semana, y después en varios pinchazos para sacar la sangre necesaria para ciertas pruebas. Georg tuvo que dejar muestras de todo, desde orina hasta de cabello y saliva. Fue medido, pesado, auscultado y avergonzado en un largo cuestionario que empezaba con los datos de la primera infancia y abarcaba una gran variedad de temas, desde alergias, padecimientos congénitos, historial familiar y hasta enfermedades de transmisión sexual.

Fiel a su palabra, Fabi lo acompañó a cada cita, aun si para ello tuvo que pedirse varios días libres en el trabajo, y se sentó a su lado sin rechistar en cada consultorio médico.

Lo que era peor, Georg cada vez se asustaba más. Por un lado, su vientre no dejaba de inflamarse, y aunado al hecho en que sentía movimiento dentro de él en los momentos más inesperados, los doctores no eran claros al respecto.

Descartada la diabetes, una pancreatitis fulminante, daño interno y hasta el cáncer, Georg ya no sabía qué pensar. Su estado físico era ‘normal’, exceptuando que él no se sentía como tal, o al menos no utilizaría esa palabra exacta para definirlo. Prefería especificar que más bien era ‘sano’, aunque de ser así, no estaría yendo tan seguido al doctor. En ironía a su estado, Georg no habría creído tener algo grave, de no ser porque estaba ganando peso a un ritmo mayor que antes, y que éste se acumulaba en el centro de su cuerpo alrededor del vientre.

La última posibilidad había sido una ascitis no relacionada a cirrosis en el hígado, y para ello Georg esperaba en el consultorio de su doctora a que el enfermero en turno le practicara una ecografía que les permitiera saber a ciencia cierta si aquella era o no la respuesta que buscaban.

Por una vez, Georg pidió que Fabi lo acompañara mientras yacía descubierto de cintura hacia arriba sobre la camilla, y éste no se negó al ver que la mano de su amigo temblaba.

—Todo va a salir bien —le dijo en voz baja mientras el enfermero preparaba el equipo—. Tú ya leíste en internet que no es mortal y hay tratamiento. Preferible esto que el cáncer.

—Mmm, a mí nadie me saca de la cabeza que esto es un tumor —gruñó Georg, tratando de ocultar su miedo con malhumor, pero fallando. Estaba al borde de una crisis de nervios, y hasta los dientes le castañeaban—. Prométeme que si me desmayo no se lo dirás a nadie.

—Te lo juro, pero verás que no es necesario —dijo Fabi, tomando una mano de Georg entre las suyas y apretando.

—Procederé a aplicar el gel —avisó el enfermero—. Puede estar un poco helado, pero en unos segundos se acostumbrara, señor Listing..

—O-Ok —trastabilló Georg con las sílabas. Apenas el gel entró en contacto con su piel, tuvo que reprimir un chillido. En efecto, estaba helado.

—Un poco más —lo tranquilizó Fabi.

Guardando un silencio respetuoso, Georg y Fabi observaron al enfermero extender el gel alrededor de su vientre inflamado. Después encendió la pequeña pantallita que descansaba a un lado de la camilla, y usando el transductor, lo apoyó sobre el área alta de su estómago, bajando desde las costillas hasta el ombligo.

—¡Pues qué caray! —Exclamó al cabo de unos segundos—. ¿Señor… Listing?

—¿Sí?

—¿Señor?

—Ajá.

El enfermero parpadeó confundido y siguió moviendo el transductor en dirección inferior, justo hasta el pináculo de su barriga y después más abajo.

—Uhm…

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Fabi por Georg al ver que éste se estaba poniendo pálido y parecía incapaz de abrir la boca—. ¿Se trata del hígado?

—Yo… —El enfermero se mordió el labio inferior. Lento de movimientos, devolvió el transductor a su lugar y carraspeó—. Esperen un momento, por favor. Necesito la presencia de la doctora Lehmer. Ahora regreso.

Sin darles oportunidad de nada más, el enfermero abandonó la sala en un paso frenético.

—Pues vaya con el servicio —masculló Fabi, aún con la mano de Georg entre las suyas—. Si lo que quieren es que uno guarde la calma, ya van por el camino equivocado.

—¿Qué viste en la pantalla? —Inquirió Georg en un hilo de voz—. ¿Qué tal si se trataba de un tumor?

—Ya descartaron esa posibilidad, ¿lo recuerdas? Nada de cáncer o tumores. Lo más probable es que se trate de agua y tengan que drenarla, cuando mucho alguna cirugía para extirparte la vesícula o algo así.

—Fabi, tú estudiaste mercadotecnia. No lo tomes a ofensa, pero de medicina sabes nada —dijo Georg con los ojos grandes y aterrorizados. ¿Por qué si no salió el enfermero con aspecto de alma que lleva el diablo?

—Tal vez quería orinar, yo qué sé —desdeñó Fabi que los temores de Georg fueran fundados—. Sea lo que sea, la probabilidad de que resulte fatal es bajísima. Con cualquier otro diagnóstico saldrás adelante, y en cuanto estés curado, nos reiremos de este día en particular.

—No estoy seguro que-…

Antes de poder proseguir, la puerta del consultorio se abrió, y acompañado del enfermero, la doctora Lehmer hizo acto de aparición.

—¿Me estoy muriendo? —Preguntó Georg apenas los ojos de la doctora se posaron en su persona.

—Se lo juro, yo lo vi sin error alguno —cuchicheó el enfermero a un lado de la doctora, por lo que ésta tomó el transductor entre sus dedos y lo acercó al vientre de Georg.

—Respire con normalidad —le indicó a Georg mientras encendía el aparato y lo movía firme pero lento sobre la piel de su estómago.

Nunca el tiempo le pareció ir tan despacio a Georg. Su mirada se clavó en la doctora, y su cerebro analizó cada pequeña pizca de información; desde las cejas que se fruncían cada vez más, hasta los labios que se abrían en una pequeña o. Ya fuera porque estaba a punto de hiperventilar o porque la tensión lo estaba matando, su vida pasó frente a él en una serie de imágenes inconexas.

—Es… increíble. Jamás pensé que vería por mí misma otro caso como éste… —Susurró la doctora Lehmer, presa de una excitación frenética.

—¿Podría, por favor, decirnos de qué se trata en lugar de tanto secretismo? —Estalló Fabi, hablando entre dientes—. ¿Es o no ascitis?

—No —denegó la doctora con una levísima sonrisa en labios—. Ese diagnóstico está descartado del todo.

—¿Entonces…? —Georg tensó la mandíbula—. ¿Qué tan grave es? ¿Me estoy muriendo?

—Oh no, nada de eso —dijo la doctora, recuperando su profesionalismo—. Pero no me atrevería a dar un dictamen final. Te daré un pase directo con otro médico, y entonces podrás tener la certeza. Jeremy, ¿podrías limpiar al señor Listing?

—Claro que sí —asintió el enfermero, usando toallitas para eliminar todo rastro de gel en el vientre de Georg.

—Cuando termine, por favor pasen a mi consultorio. Les daré la orden y concertaré para ustedes una cita lo antes posible con la doctora Dörfler.

Mientras el enfermero estuvo presente, Georg y Fabi se cuidaron de mantener en privado lo que pensaban, pero apenas se vieron a solas, cada uno empezó a hablar por su cuenta.

—¿¡Qué demonios…?!

—¿Cómo que otra doctora?

—¿Qué clase de doctora?

—Podría haber dicho el diagnóstico y ya.

—Está jugando con nuestras emociones.

—Yo no vi nada en esa pantalla.

—Te dije que era un tumor.

—¡Ya basta con eso!

Georg no tardó en vestirse de vuelta, y una vez en el consultorio médico, le pidió a Fabi que lo acompañara, si acaso, por apoyo moral.

—No quiero nada más que la verdad —exigió Georg—, dígame qué vio y por qué necesito cambiar por séptima vez de doctor. Nadie me dice nada y ya me harté de tantas pruebas. Ustedes es la primera que al menos tiene una idea de qué me pasa, y demando que me lo diga.

La doctora Lehmer entrelazó las manos por encima de la mesa, y se demoró en dar una respuesta.

—Me temo, señor Listing, que si se lo digo se niegue a asistir a su cita con la doctora Dörfler.

—Para empezar, ¿qué clase de doctora es ella? —Pidió Georg ser informado.

—Aquí está su tarjeta de trabajo —deslizó la doctora Lehmer un pequeño papelito rectangular sobre la mesa.

Georg lo examinó, y su expresión de convirtió en una de desconcierto al leer “Ginecología y obstetricia justo debajo del nombre”.

—Tiene que estar bromeando…

—No —denegó la doctora Lehmer sin ningún asomo de estarle tomando el pelo—. Jeremy lo vio y después yo también. No se trata de simple líquido intraabdominal como sospechábamos en un inicio, sino que la forma y localización nos hacen creer que se trata de un embarazo.

Fabi rompió a reír. —¿Pero se da cuenta que Georg es hombre, verdad? Pese al cabello largo, le juro que no es ninguna Georgina.

—¡Fabi!

—Soy consciente de ello, pero… —La doctora Lehmer fijo su vista en Georg y prosiguió—. Debo recordarles que en la historia de la medicina han ocurrido casos similares a éste. Algunos de ellos incluso en Alemania, y en años recientes.

Georg sintió la sangre del cuerpo abandonarle por los pies. Con espantosa claridad vino a su memoria un incidente muy sonado de años atrás, que si mal no rememoraba, se había dado en una pareja homosexual. Por lo que recordaba, habían tenido un par de gemelas, y años después un varón.

—Por cuestiones de confidencialidad no puedo revelar nombres, pero en Alemania han ocurrido ya al menos cinco embarazos masculinos llevados a término, cada uno con sus características especiales. Las cifras a nivel mundial son un secreto, y los casos de los que se sabe sólo se pueden encontrar en revistas médicas especializadas, pero créame señor Listing, su embarazo es una posibilidad muy real.

—Me puede decir un porcentaje… ¿Podría tratarse de un error?

—No lo descarto del todo, pero no quiero darle falsas esperanzas. En una etapa más temprana del embarazo, quizá. Pero usted ya debe estar a mitad del segundo trimestre.

—Ay, mierda… —Exclamó Fabi—. Lo siento.

—De cualquier modo, le aconsejo que acuda con la doctora Dörfler lo antes posible. Ella fue la médica de cabecera para el primer caso documentado de embarazo masculino aquí en Alemania. Así podrán tomar usted y su pareja la decisión adecuada para su caso.

—¿Nosotros? Nada de eso —desechó Georg la idea.

—No me vea a mí, no soy el padre —secundo Fabi.

«Oh, mierda…», pensó Georg. Nunca antes se había desmayado, pero por una milésima de segundo, lo reconsideró en el ahí y el ahora. Agregar a Gustav a la ecuación le hizo contraer los músculos del cuerpo, y por inercia, se llevó una mano al vientre abultado.

—¿Pasa algo, señor Listing? ¿Experimenta dolor? —Interrogó la doctora Lehmer.

—Uh, no… Es que a veces… siento como si se tratara de gases, perdón, ¿es asqueroso? Quiero decir, no son pataditas propiamente dichas, pero es _algo_ …

—En los primeros meses es habitual que los movimientos del feto sean apenas perceptibles, y asemejan un palpitar o al viejo cliché de mariposas en el estómago. También a gases, y no hay de qué avergonzarse. Con cada futura _madre_ es diferente.

—Oh, entonces se trataba de eso… —Bajando la vista, Georg miró su vientre tensando la camiseta que vestía, y un extraño calor le recorrió desde el centro hasta la punta de los dedos.

—No dejen de ir con la doctora Dörfler. Si acaso planea mantener al bebé-…

—Por supuesto —se apresuró Georg a responder. No sabía de la existencia de esa pequeña vida en su ser hacia menos de media hora atrás, pero ahora ya no podía imaginar un futuro sin ella. Al demonio con lo demás, iba a ser… madre, o lo que fuera. Después llegaría a un acuerdo con el título, porque lo primero sería asegurarse que todo marchara sobre ruedas. De la solución de detalles se ocuparía más tarde.

—Mi opinión médica es que cuanto antes acuda a una revisión, mejor será para el feto. El cuidado prenatal es la clave para un parto sin complicaciones y un bebé sano.

—Así lo haré —le aseguró Georg.

Tras la despedida de rigor repleta de formalismos e indicaciones, Georg y Fabi abandonaron el consultorio y se dirigieron al automóvil de Georg, pero éste le cedió las llaves a Fabi alegando que no se sentía cómodo manejando de regreso.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Fabi apenas puso en marcha el vehículo—. Porque es normal si lloras o te desmayas o yo qué sé… En tu lugar me estaría arrancando el cabello.

—Uh… Georg suspiró largo—. Supongo… Si te soy honesto, estoy en una especie de shock…

—Yo también lo estaría.

—Pero no del mal tipo, sino… Voy a tener un bebé… Mío. Mi bebé.

—También de Gustav —agregó Fabi—. Y temo aguarte la fiesta pero… presiento que no lo va a tomar con la misma serenidad que tú.

Georg lo imaginó por una milésima de segundo, y la imagen mental fue demasiado. Gustav saltaría del puente más cercano, metafóricamente hablando, aunque considerando su decisión de viajar a Sudamérica al verse confrontado con respecto a su relación, no dudaba que la noticia de un bebé lo haría buscar un espacio libre en el próximo cohete a Marte.

—Un paso a la vez —dijo Georg—. Iré con la doctora Dörfler, y si resulta que no hay ningún error y estoy embarazado, pues trazaré mi plan de ahí en adelante.

—Estás loco —dictaminó Fabi su propio diagnóstico—, pero… Yo te apoyaré en lo que sea. Incluso en golpear a Gustav si se pone otra vez ridículo y planea huir a Australia.

Georg rió. Australia. Canguros y Gustav. Qué estampa…

Sin ser consciente de ello, derramó una lágrima, pronto seguida de otra y otra…

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Fabi por segunda vez, y Georg asintió mientras se limpiaba los ojos con la manga de su camiseta.

—Dame unos minutos y lo estaré.

Fabi así lo hizo, atento por el rabillo del ojo a los cambios que se daban en Georg conforme pasaba el tiempo. De triste pasó a feliz, y después a sonriente mientras tarareaba una canción de cuna.

—Si no fuera porque somos amigos y sé que esto no debe ser fácil, pensaría que estás perdiendo la cordura. ¿Seguro que todo va bien?

—Fabi —se giró Georg a verlo—, por última vez, estoy bien. Muerto de miedo y creo que voy a vomitar, pero muy bien. Excelente, de hecho. Haciendo a un lado que voy a tener un bebé y que es lo más surreal que me ha ocurrido jamás, estoy… Ah.

Su sonrisa lo dijo todo. Así que de momento, Fabi bajó la guardia. Georg estaba bien.

Pasada la sorpresa inicial, aún quedaba un trecho largo por recorrer.

 

Georg no estaba seguro de qué pensar acerca de su nueva doctora.

Para empezar, la doctora Dörfler había sido tan amable como para concederle una cita ese mismo día, fuera del horario laboral, y Georg estaba agradecido por el interés particular que había demostrado por su caso. Y ahí empezaban todo a torcerse un poco.

De ser honesto, la doctora Dörfler le causaba cierta turbación a Georg con unos intensos ojos verdes que asemejaban a los de los gatos, y un humor ácido y un tanto oscuro del que había hecho gala en los escasos diez minutos que tenían él y Fabi en su consulta.

Casi deseaba con fervoroso anhelo el retractarse, y salir por la puerta trasera. Casi, palabra clave, porque sabía bien que no lo iba a hacer. Aún estaba dentro de un cierto grado de shock por la noticia de que iba a ser padre (o madre, según los tecnicismos del proceso), pero no había duda alguna en cual iba a ser su proceder: Iba a llegar hasta el final. Con Gustav o sin él, pero de eso ya se ocuparía después.

—Así que… ¿No soy el único al que le pasa esto? Es decir, la parte de ser hombre y tener un bebé creciendo dentro de mi cuerpo.

—No —negó la doctora Dörfler—. Contigo, sería el sexto parto que se presenta en un varón alemán. La cuestión importante, es determinar el tipo de anormalidad que te permite mantener este estado.

—¿Uh? —Expresó Fabi su desconcierto.

—Es decir, si cuentas con un aparato genital femenino completo, y en ese caso serías hermafrodita, o si en realidad tienes sólo los ovarios y tu cuerpo encontró la manera de realizar la fecundación.

—Oh… —Musitó Georg. Hasta donde él sabía, no había nada ahí abajo que pudiera considerarse como la entrada a una vagina, así que… ¿Quizá la segunda opción?

—Si me permites, me gustaría revisarte a ti y al bebé.

—Claro, por supuesto —concedió Georg, poniéndose en pie y siguiendo a la doctora hasta el cuarto trasero donde estaba la mesa de exploraciones—. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de saber el sexo del bebé? La doctora Lehmer no me dijo nada más allá de que estaba embarazado. Ni siquiera sé en qué mes estoy.

—A juzgar por tu tamaño, yo diría que cinco meses. Sería más precisa si supiera la fecha de tu última menstruación pero… —La doctora le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva—. En todo caso, por favor desvístete del todo. Nada de ropa interior, y mientras tanto puedes ponerte esto. Yo iré por unos guantes.

Dejándolos a solas en la habitación, Fabi le dio la espalda a Georg para que esté pudiera desnudarse.

—¿Te das cuenta que te va a revisar hasta lo más recóndito del alma? —Bromeó Fabi de pronto.

—Bueno… —Dijo Georg, bajándose los pantalones—. Si lo comparas con la idea del parto…

—¡Yuck, Georg! Eso es terrible —se estremeció Fabi.

—No seas sensible y ayúdame con esto.

Fabi se giró, y ayudó a Georg con las correas de la bata que se cerraban por detrás. —Estos malditos trapos no guardan nada de modestia…

—Bah, qué más da.

Antes de darle tiempo a responder, la doctora Dörfler volvió a entrar a la sala, y para demostrar a qué venía, se colocó unos guantes de látex.

—Por favor tiéndete de espaldas y sube los pies a los estribos. Esto no va a doler, sólo será incómodo.

Georg prefirió creer que era cierto, pero una cierta corazonada le informó que lo mejor sería ir apretando los dientes. Cuidando la poca dignidad que le quedaba, se tendió tal como se le había indicado, y rojo hasta las orejas, abrió las piernas, consciente de que la doctora lo veía con interés clínico y no con morbo.

—Voy a hacer una palpación. Respira hondo.

—¡Ay, Dios…! —Gimió Georg cuando dos dedos se introdujeron en su cuerpo y la doctora presionó con su otra mano por encima de su pelvis.

Pese a estarle agarrando la mano por apoyo moral, Fabi palideció y puso un poco los ojos en blanco.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la doctora sonrió satisfecha y le indicó que ya podía bajar las piernas de los estribos.

—Al parecer, todo va bien. No encontré sangrado, lo que es siempre buenas noticias. No hay dilatación, y tampoco nada fuera de lo ordinario, pero eso lo sabremos con certeza cuando realicemos la ecografía.

—¿Otra?

—Sí, otra. Para comprobar el estado del bebé, y si realmente quieres saber, también el sexo. Esto será menos invasivo, no te preocupes.

—Menos mal —suspiró Georg.

Igual que antes, el proceso del gel fue frío e impersonal, pero al momento de fijar la vista en la pantalla, Georg sintió el pecho estar a punto de estallarle. Como una imagen borrosa y repleta de grises, su bebé se hizo presente. No era nada que él pudiera discernir, y de ser franco, hasta creí que era producto de la estática, pero no por eso la emoción que le embargaba era falsa.

—En efecto, yo diría que estás de cinco meses, semanas más o menos. Calcularía la fecha de parto para finales de diciembre o inicios de enero, y puede variar mucho porque sería tu primer bebé.

—Hablando de primeras veces… —Interrumpió Fabi—. ¿Qué va a ocurrir con el… parto?

—Cierto, con respecto a eso —guió la doctora Dörfler el transductor hasta el área de su pelvis y señaló una masa grisácea más uniforme que el resto de las imágenes—. Aquí tienes al responsable de tu _embarazoso_ estado.

—¿Es un tumor? —Inquirió Georg con cierto temor.

—Y dale con el tumor… —rezongó Fabi por lo bajo.

—Es un ovario —dictaminó la doctora—. Y sólo tienes uno. De ahí que, bueno, asumiendo que hayas mantenido relaciones homosexuales toda tu vida, no hayas salido embarazado hasta ahora. Es probable incluso que se pueda considerar un milagro. Para ser un ovario, es más pequeño de lo normal, y me atrevería a asegurar que se encuentra en estado inmaduro. Dependerá de ti si lo ves como un caso de absoluta buena o mala suerte.

Los labios de Georg temblaron, y éste tuvo que mordérselos para no acabar llorando. La posibilidad de que aquel pequeño bebé no existiera, le aterraba.

—Entonces, ¿el parto…? —Chinchó Fabi con el tema que le interesaba—. Porque te digo desde ahora, Georg, que si quieres que sea natural, no te prestaré mi mano por nada del mundo, no gracias. Me la harás trizas.

—No será necesario —le aseguró la doctora Dörfler, concentrada en recorrer con el transductor toda la extensión de su vientre—. La única manera en la que esté pequeño regalito al mundo va a llegar, será por medio de una cesárea, y para ello será necesario dormirte del todo.

—¿Regalito? —Georg sonrió, le gustaba la idea. Era como si de algún modo, Gustav hubiera tenido la gracia de darle un pequeño presente mientras él no se encontraba. Por supuesto, un reloj o alguna otra cosa habrían hecho el cometido, pero ya no importaba porque por nada del mundo iba a pedir una devolución.

—¿Quieres saber el sexo del bebé? —Preguntó la doctora en voz suave, atenta a que Georg estaba invadido por impresión.

—Sí —pidió—, me encantaría.

—Sin lugar a dudas, es un niño. Aquí está su pequeño pene.

—No será así por mucho tiempo —bromeó Georg, ganándose un golpe de Fabi contra el brazo—. Hey, no lo digo por mí. Sino que deberías de ver a Gustav y su enorme p-…

—¡Georg! ¡Demasiada información! —Siseó Fabi—. No entres en detalles. No quiero saber, lalalá —elevó la voz a la par que se cubría las orejas con las manos.

La doctora Dörfler ni se inmutó, y con toda la calma del mundo, procedió a colocar el transductor en su sitio y a limpiarle el vientre a Georg del terrible gel. Georg hizo nota mental de apenas regresar a casa, tomar un baño largo de agua tibia para quitarse el aroma a hospital que invadía cada poro suyo.

Después de la revisión, la doctora aún lo retuvo un rato más, y se dedicó a darle una infinita lista con recomendaciones que iba desde mantener el estrés a raya, no cargar nada mayor a cinco kilogramos, comer a sus horas, continuar con su régimen de vitaminas, entre otras… Igual podría haberle ordenado que usara un zapato verde y otro rojo, y así lo habría cumplido a rajatabla.

—Lo usual son visitas mensuales, pero en tu caso pediré que sean cada dos semanas, para estar seguros, y sin costo adicional.

—El dinero no es un problema, en cambio la confidencialidad…

—Te sorprenderá cuán discreta puedo ser —dijo la doctora tras una risita—, y ya que nos veremos seguido, mi nombre es Sandra y éste es mi número de teléfono privado. Al menos dolor o duda, puedes llamar sin importar la hora del día o la noche.

—Muchas gracias —agradeció Georg, estrechándole la mano y poniéndose en pie. Al instante, Fabi estuvo ahí para sujetarlo del brazo—. Estoy bien.

—Es por si acaso —murmuró su amigo, los dos abandonando el consultorio y caminando lado a lado hasta encontrarse frente al automóvil—. Anda, sube. Yo manejaré.

Georg no opuso resistencia, pero apenas Fabi se acomodó en su asiento y se colocó el cinturón de seguridad, lo detuvo antes de que pusiera el motor en marcha.

—Fabi…

—¿Sí?

—¿Pasa algo? ¿Estás bien?

—¿Qué, es tu turno de actuar preocupado? —Intentó bromear Fabi, pero la sonrisa de sus labios no alcanzó sus ojos cansados. Georg lo retó con una mirada—. Vale…Voy a ser honesto conmigo, y no lo tomes a mal, pero estoy que me duele la tripa de los nervios por el bebé, ¡y ni siquiera es mío! No lo voy a tener yo, no es a mí a quien van a pasar por el filo del escalpelo, y no soy el padre, y sin embargo… Joder… Es todo el cuadro entero. Y mientras tanto, tú estás tan relajado, y lo tomas con una naturalidad tal que me hace querer tomarte la temperatura para asegurarme que no es una fiebre y…

Fabi comenzó a respirar agitado, y Georg le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

—Tranquilo o vas a desmayarte. Y no creas, ¿recuerdas cuando entré al baño apenas llegar a casa? Lloré como un crío. Yo también estoy cagado del miedo…

—¿Seguro? Porque no lo pareces. Y… eres mi mejor amigo en el mundo, no esperaba ni en un millón de años que algo así pudiera pasarte. ¿En qué universo bizarro vivimos?

Georg suspiró. —No lo sé, Fabi. Lo importante es… tomarlo con calma, tanta como sea posible y… agradecer por este regalito —dijo, cubriéndose el vientre con un brazo—. Lo demás llegará después.

—¿Un regalito, eh? Suena lindo… Mierda… —Moqueó Fabi—. Si así me pongo yo, no quiero ni imaginar la reacción de Gustav.

Georg hizo una mueca, porque aunque le doliera admitirlo...

—Yo tampoco…

 

/*/*/*/*


	8. 8.- Mientras te ocultaba la verdad.

**8.- Mientras te ocultaba la verdad.**

 

Georg planeó con milimétrica precisión la escena en la que le daría a Gustav la noticia de que a) estaba embarazado, b) no, no era ninguna broma, y c) sí, él era el padre y a su causa se debía que para cambios de años recibieran a un nuevo miembro en su recién formada familia. Tan simple, e igual de conciso para evitar malentendidos.

Ya que Gustav había hecho una costumbre el llamar los lunes (los suyos) ya tarde en la noche y antes de dormir, justo cuando en Alemania todavía no salía el sol del martes, Georg le ganaba la jugada levantándose temprano y esperando paciente al lado del teléfono, con una taza de café negro bien cargado para resistir.

Aquella ocasión no fue diferente de otras. Gustav habló de lo cansado que estaba y de lo mucho que deseaba regresar a su país, a la par que contaba emocionado el último proyecto en el que el grupo trabajaba. Esta vez se trataba de una edificación que cumpliría funciones de albergue en una pequeña población rural.

—Es algo así como un dispensario del pueblo, y de los medicamentos se encargará el gobierno, así que nuestro esfuerzo ayudará a que se realice antes.

—Wow, eso es genial, Gus —celebró Georg el acontecimiento—. Uhm… oye, quería sólo…

Gustav esperó en la línea un par de segundos antes de de comprobar que la señal no se había perdido.

—¿Georg, sigues ahí?

—Sí, sí… Dame un segundo —pidió Georg.

Llevándose el teléfono el pecho, respiró apresurado un par de veces antes de los nervios se apoderaran de él.

«Tranquilo, no es nada de que estar preocupado», se dijo para recobrar la serenidad, «se trata de Gustav, y ésta en realidad no es una noticia tan apantallante… soy el sexto caso de embarazo masculino en Alemania, nada especial y…»

—¡Georg! —Le llegó de pronto el grito minimizado por la bocina de su teléfono. Con reverencial miedo, Georg se lo acercó a la oreja.

—¿Sabes qué? No era nada… Digo, era tan tonto que ya lo olvidé —rió de su propia salida, y el sonido llegó a sus oídos como artificial.

—¿Estás seguro? —Insistió Gustav—. No quiero que pienses que monopolizo la conversación con mis aventuras en Bolivia. También me interesa saber de ti. Dime, ¿qué has hecho estos días? ¿Seguiste con tu rutina de ejercicio? ¿Has vuelto a salir a correr?

—Mmm, algo así —dijo Georg sin especificar.

Porque correr, lo que se decía correr, pues no. Desde dos semanas atrás y a partir del conocimiento que en su ser se desarrollaba un bebé, había cambiado las pesas y la carrera de cinco kilómetros que a diario hacía, por un rutina más relajada que incluía caminatas largas y estiramientos. Nada rudo, que le alterara el ritmo cardiaco o que en su cabeza le hiciera pensar en riesgo para su embarazo. Fabi estaba de acuerdo, por lo que a diario se veían ya tarde para darle un par de vueltas a la manzana, siempre protegidos tras ropa ancha y sendos pares de gafas oscuras a pesar de lo innecesarias. Todo para mantener el anonimato.

—Ah, ok.

—La verdad es que no he hecho mucho estos días —mintió Georg.

La realidad una muy diferente, pero no podía dar un salto al paso dos, tres y cuatro de su plan, sin antes haber realizado el primero, que era informar a Gustav de su estado. Dependiendo de cuál fuera su reacción, y consiguiente decisión, es que Georg tomaría riendas en el asunto. Hasta entonces…

—Yo… —Empezó Gustav y calló.

—¿Sí?

—He pensando un par de cosas estos días… Nada malo —se apresuró a aclarar—. Más bien, bueno para los dos, es decir, nosotros.

«Está exaltado», pensó Georg con cierto grado de satisfacción. Y eran buenas noticias, porque Gustav sólo se ponía así cuando en su cabeza ya le había dado mil vueltas a un mismo pensamiento y temía verse rechazado.

—Ajá… —Lo animó Georg a proseguir.

—Tal vez te parezca apresurado, y no estás obligado a decir que sí de manera alguna. Es más, yo respetaré cualquiera que sea tu respuesta y-…

—Gus… Nada más dilo, sin tanto rodeo.

—Ok, ok… —Gustav suspiró—. Tú sabes que he cumplido con cada requisito que me has pedido para estar juntos. Mis padres ya lo saben, también tu mamá, e incluso los gemelos…

—Woah, ¿en serio? Alto ahí, que no me han llamado para burlarse o algo igual de impropio. Es más, Tom no me dijo nada en sus últimos correos que me envió, y eso fue hace dos días.

—Nah, los amenacé. Y da lo mismo, porque no actuaron sorprendidos ni nada similar. Al principio pensé que estaban jugando conmigo, pero al parecer ellos también nos atraparon un par de veces en el autobús… Por lo que entendí, mientras promocionábamos Schrei, así que saca cuentas.

—Qué horror —gruñó Georg, cubriéndose los ojos con la palma de la mano. No le apetecía ni imaginar en qué clase de situación comprometedora los habían encontrado para que en lugar de mofarse como habrían hecho normalmente, dieran media vuelta sin jamás confrontarlos. Sobre esos años podía decir sin vergüenza alguna que él y Gustav se lo habían montado sobre cada litera (propia y ajena), en la mesa donde comían, en la sala audiovisual, en el baño, y una vez contra el refrigerador, siempre presas de la necesidad del cuerpo del otro. Pobre su ego por verse expuesto, pero más pobres los ojos de los gemelos.

—Ya, pero prefiero su franco desinterés a sus pitorreos, así que…

—Seh.

Georg se permitió sonreír, e hizo una nota mental de más tarde llamar a los gemelos y darse el gusto de incomodarlos hasta que de una vez admitieran qué clase de escena traumática habían presenciado como para guardar silencio por tanto tiempo.

—Respecto a lo de antes, estamos juntos, ¿verdad?

—Sí, Gus. Estamos juntos —confirmó Georg, inseguro de a dónde iba a parar esa conversación—. A menos que de pronto seas tú el que quiere terminar o que me estés siendo infiel con una sexy nativa…

—No, nada de eso. No tengo ojos para nadie que no seas tú, las manchas en mis sábanas lo comprueban.

—¡Gus! —Chilló Georg, enrojeciendo de golpe—. Aunque muy halagador, no… yo… ¡Gus!

—Vale, vale, es hora de ponerme serio. Sucede que estaba pensando…

—Puedes continuar, Gus —agregó Georg cuando un silencio largo se posó sobre ambos.

—Ya que ahora tienes una casa… yo dejé pagadas las cuentas de mi departamento hasta mi regreso… no es que quiera dar un paso tan grande sin consultarlo contigo… pero sería una buena idea si… ya que estamos dando grandes pasos… qué mejor demostración que las acciones y no las palabras…

—¿Me estás proponiendo que vivamos juntos? —Inquirió Georg con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Sí. Y no creas que seré un gorrón, yo quiero pagar mi mitad de la propiedad y contribuir con los muebles, los electrodomésticos y las facturas. Todo el paquete. No sé qué opines…

Georg cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la breve ensoñación de él y Gustav despertando cada día en la misma cama, desayunos en su mesa de la cocina, bañarse juntos bajo el chorro de agua caliente… La lista de posibilidades era larga.

—Me encantaría… —Musitó—. ¿Es lo que tú quieres?

—Más que nada en el mundo, excepto quizá estar a tu lado en este mismo instante —murmuró Gustav, y Georg se lo imagino sonrojado como ocurría siempre que éste se confesaba—. Pensaba que no es necesario esperar hasta que regrese para realizar la mudanza. Me han dado la fecha y estaré tomando el avión durante la primera semana de noviembre.

—¡Falta poco más de un mes! —Exclamó Georg. Costaba creer lo rápido que habían transcurrido las estaciones, ya que apenas unos días atrás había dado comienzo el otoño en Alemania, mientras que en Bolivia acababa de iniciar la primavera.

—Lo sé. Es por eso que…

—No seas tímido, Gus —lo amonestó Georg con dulzura—. Es una idea estupenda. Yo puedo encargarme de los detalles de la mudanza. Fabi me va a aborrecer cuando le diga, pero ya no te odia a ti, así que no tendré que suplicarle mucho rato de rodillas.

—Uhm… discúlpame con él, ¿sí? Dile que fui un idiota y que aceptaré el puñetazo que me merezco por tratarte mal, si eso le hace sentirse mejor. Bien sé que me lo gané a pulso.

—Nada de eso. Todo está perdonado, Fabi no es de los que guarda rencores. Sólo que sí me dio una advertencia para ti.

—¿Cuál es?

—‘Tercer strike, ¡y fuera!’ —Repitió Georg la frase exacta que para él carecía de significado—. Tú entiendes mejor de deportes que yo.

—No será necesario —dijo Gustav—. No la volveré a cagar.

—Eso espero, y en cuanto a lo de la mudarte conmigo…

Georg y Gustav se enfrascaron en una larga conversación que versó de su próxima mudanza y los cambios que ello traería. Gustav no pidió mucho, sólo que Georg se encargara de vaciar su departamento, recuperar el depósito, y guardara las cajas para ahí decidir que se quedaba y que se iba a la basura. Del resto se encargaría él una vez bajara del avión.

Para ello, Georg tendría que contactar con Franziska, quien al ser el pariente más cercano de Gustav, era la única con llave del departamento y poder legal para realizar tales transacciones en nombre de su hermano.

Georg se comprometió a no demorarse mucho, y fingió tranquilidad hasta que fue el momento de despedirse. Gustav prometió llamar la próxima semana a la misma hora para ver cómo iban los avances, y Georg le dijo ‘hasta entonces’ con un miedo creciente dentro de su interior.

Apenas finalizar la llamada, se llevó las manos al abultado vientre y exhaló el aire de sus pulmones.

Por supuesto que Franziska iba a notar a la primera el no-tan-pequeño cambio en su figura, y haría preguntas, muchas de ellas, y del tipo en que no podría dar una respuesta satisfactoria.

—Maldición —siseó, molesto consigo mismo por haber conversado con Gustav por espacio de casi una hora y no haber aprovechado para darle la noticia del bebé.

Lo admitía sin tapujo alguno: Había sido intencional. El temor de un inicio dio paso al pánico y entonces no se había visto con la fuerza o el coraje suficiente para darle la noticia. Reflexionó, ese tipo de revelaciones debían darse frente a frente, acaso para evitar golpes mientras el otro se desmayaba…

—Ok, la próxima vez será. No lo postergaré más, ¿de acuerdo? —Murmuró para sí, y como señal divina, el bebé en su interior (al que se refería como Regalito por falta de nombre) pateó fuerte contra sus costillas—. ¡Ouch! Ya entendí… Lo prometo, no serás ningún secreto.

No tardó mucho en idear un plan, que en su simpleza era perfecto: No hacer nada.

Mientras tanto, no contactaría a Franziska. Dejaría que los días transcurrieran, y la próxima semana sin falta le daría a Gustav la primicia de que iba a ser padre. Entonces sí, anunciaría entre su familia y la propia que estaba embarazado. Nada ostentoso, haría gala de una entereza envidiable y aguardaría tranquilo el regreso de Gustav. Tan sencillo como chasquear los dedos.

Eso si Gustav no huía a la India apenas enterarse… Lo cual era una probabilidad nada deleznable, pero también un tema en el que Georg no deseaba adentrarse.

Frente a sí tenía siete días, y ya que no tenía sueño a pesar de ser las cinco de la mañana, Georg decidió que iba a desayunar como un rey. Después tal vez una siesta. Y con el resto del tiempo ya vería qué hacer.

Sumido en una fantasía de optimismo color rosa, dejó de lado el hecho que estaba actuando irracional, y que muy pronto sus errores vendrían a morderle el trasero.

 _Pronto_ como sinónimo de tres días, más o menos.

 

—O sea que no le dijiste, ¿es eso?

Georg se contuvo para no esbozar una mueca.

—Fabi…

—Georg…

El aludido suspiró. Tal vez invitar a Fabi a cenar en casa había sido mala idea. En su imaginación, Fabi comprendería lo complicado de la situación y el por qué Gustav seguía sin enterarse de nada. En cambio, el Fabi de carne y hueso le reprochaba su cobardía.

—Me quedé en blanco. No supe qué decir o cómo y… No sé, esta es de esas noticias que se dan a la cara y agarrados de la mano, no por teléfono, todo tan impersonal.

—Ya, pero también considera ese pequeñísimo detalle de que él ahora mismo se encuentra en Bolivia, y a menos que quieras volar para encontrarte con él, esa posibilidad de verse frente a frente no es factible.

—Mmm, es que… —Georg le dio la espalda y se enfrascó en su tarea de antes: Cortar las verduras para la sopa vegetariana—. Revuelve eso de ahí.

Fabi se colocó a su lado y siguió sus instrucciones, pero no cejó en su empeño.

—¿Es que qué? —Insistió al percatarse que Georg tenía algo en mente.

—Gustav va a volver en la primera semana de noviembre, ya es un hecho, y si de todos modos ya estoy _muy_ embarazado —enfatizó, apuntándose al voluminoso vientre que le sobresalía al frente—, ¿qué más da si espero ese mes y entonces le doy la noticia? Tampoco es como si pudiera regresar antes. No significará nada.

—¿Es lo que te gustaría para ti si Gustav estuviera en tu lugar? —Replicó a su lógica—. Porque no es cualquier noticia. No es un ‘oye, fíjate que cambié las cortinas blancas por unas color marfil’, porque esto es grande, y no me refiero sólo a tu barriga. Se trata de una vida humana, ni siquiera un cachorrito. De este bebé te encargarás mínimo dieciocho años.

—Es diferente —gruñó Georg, usando el cuchillo y ensañándose con el repollo—. Al principio me costaría creerlo, hasta es factible decir que lloraría un río, pero después lo tomaría como una especie de milagro. Gustav es distinto… Le cuesta asimilar los cambios.

—Linda manera de explicar que le aterrorizan y tiende a correr en la dirección contraria a sus problemas.

—¡Y qué! —Estalló Georg, golpeando la tabla de picar con excesiva fuerza—. Está en su derecho de ser diferente a mí. Todos podemos ser un poco dramáticos de vez en cuando.

Fabi se cruzó de brazos. —No digo que no, es sólo que… Pienso que no estás siendo realista.

—Fabi, por Dios —siseó Georg, abandonando su trabajo y girándose para enfrentarlo—. Ponte por una vez en mis zapatos. Soy un hombre y estoy embarazado. Si crees que no estoy cagado de miedo, pues piénsalo de nuevo. Además de ti o la doctora Dörfler, nadie sabe de mi estado. Ni mi madre, o la familia de Gustav, o mucho menos el propio Gustav. ¿Acaso crees que no me he pasado varias noches sin pegar los párpados dándole vueltas a este asunto? ¡Cualquier plan de acción con el que salga apesta! Pero en verdad creo que esperar un poco sería beneficioso para todos. Yo conozco a Gustav, y no quiero que deje de llamarme sólo porque durante su último mes en Sudamérica se la pase comiéndose el coco al saber que es padre. No lo soportaría, ¿ok? Sólo… Lo necesito conmigo.

—Lo siento —musitó Fabi, sorprendiéndolos a ambos al abrazarlo fuerte, rodeando su cintura tanto como le era posible a pesar de las circunstancias—. Soy un idiota insensible. Por supuesto que te apoyaré sin importar qué decidas. Es tu vida, no me inmiscuiré así, pero no llores…

—¿De qué hablas? Yo no estoy-… ¡Oh! —Sorprendido, Georg se llevó una mano al rostro y se encontró con las mejillas húmedas—. No estoy tratando de chantajearte con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

—Lo sé…

—Y en verdad siento que debo esperar. Gustav es impredecible. No quiero darle oportunidad de que huya.

—Tienes toda la razón.

—Uhm… Y en parte debes de tener la razón, porque Gustav merece saber que va a ser padre, acaso por sanidad mental, pero a la par siento que el teléfono no es el medio correcto.

Fabi respiró contra su cuello, y despacio aflojó el agarre de sus brazos.

—Si es correcto para ti que así sea, pues me toca apoyarte.

—Promete que si resulta que me equivoqué, no dirás ‘te lo dije’.

—Unf —se burló Fabi, soltando a Georg—, no cuentes con ello.

—Al menos lo intenté.

Sin volver a tocar el tema, reanudaron la preparación de la cena.

 

Franziska llamó y desde el primer día insistió en encontrarse, a lo que Georg le dio largas. Se había mudado, lo cual era cierto, pero mintió al declarar su nueva casa como estado de catástrofe. Si bien quedaban aquí y allá unas pilas de cajas que más adelante terminaría por acomodar o tirar, el resto de la residencia estaba bien. Un poco escasa en muebles, y también ya iba siendo hora de que comprara un televisor nuevo, pero nada ni remoto a lo que le describió a Franziska por teléfono.

—No, es espantoso. Me da vergüenza que vengas, Fran. Más adelante mejor.

—Me compromete a no opinar nada —le aseguró Franziska, pero Georg no dio su brazo a torcer.

—En serio, mejor más adelante. ¿Qué clase de anfitrión sería si no tengo ni un sillón en el que te puedas sentar?

Su retahíla de excusas se alargó por espacio de diez minutos, y por último, una no muy convencida Franziska se rindió.

—Ok, entonces veámonos en un café. Gustav está ansioso por finalizar el contrato con su departamento, y lo mejor sería hacerlo antes de que empiece un nuevo mes y tenga que pagar esa renta.

—Sí, oye, pero es que…

Georg se mordió el labio inferior. Semanas antes, quizá se habría atrevido a poner un pie fuera de la casa en un sitio público, pero ahora se lo pensaba dos veces. Ya no era posible disfrazar su estado alegando una barriga cervecera. Claramente estaba embarazado, y el que sus rasgos masculinos destacaran en el conjunto, no contribuía en nada a la discreción.

—No creo que pueda, Fran. Estoy un poco ocupado…

—Puedo ayudarte.

—Preferiría que no.

—Georg… —Hesitó Franziska—. ¿Es mi imaginación o me estás evitando?

—¿Yo?

—Sí, tú, Georg Listing. No cesas de darme pretextos para no vernos, y que todo esto incluya a Gustav me hace sospechar lo peor.

—Todo está bien entre Gustav y yo. Soy honesto, no hay nada raro aquí.

—Claro —ironizó Franziska—, y mi segundo nombre es Crédula.

—Oye, Fran —interrumpió Georg lo que podría degradarse en una pelea absurda—. Tocan a la puerta, tengo que atender, así que ¿hablamos luego?

—¿No quieres al menos que vaya empacando las cosas de Gustav? Después podríamos ir juntos y llevarlas a tu casa. Te ahorraría trabajo.

—Erm… Déjame pensarlo. Luego.

—Luego —repitió Franziska, paladeando el futuro distante y borroso en el que el ‘luego’ reinaba. Bien podría ser nunca, pero _luego_ tenía ese deje de cortesía que se utilizaba para aplacar a la gente jodona, y eso la hizo enojarse.

—Sí, uhm, hablamos después, Fran. Adiós.

—Ajá, adiós.

Georg presionó el botón rojo de llamada finalizada y sintió que con estilo, había esquivado la bala. Se había comprado tiempo, no tanto como para esperar el regreso de Gustav, pero esperaba él, al menos el suficiente para la siguiente llamada del martes. Si para entonces tenía valor… O pensándolo mejor, lo más prudente sería no contestar de ahí en adelante las llamadas de Franziska, y punto. Al menos por unos días.

Con ello en mente, creyó haber encontrado la solución perfecta a su problema.

No así Franziska, quien al otro lado de la línea entrecerró los ojos y empezó a preocuparse.

 

Gustav escuchó paciente a su hermana despotricar contra su oído, y ni una vez la interrumpió en su monólogo de cómo Georg actuaba extraño y la evitaba como a la peste negra. Ni una vez, hasta que ella dejó caer una bomba de cinco sílabas.

—Infidelidad.

En Bolivia eran las tres de la mañana, y Gustav apenas si podía mantener los ojos abiertos, de ahí su pasividad para aceptar la llamada que le hacía su hermana desde Alemania, y aguantar por espacio de diez minutos una lista infinita de razones por las cuales ella creía que Georg le estaba siendo infiel.

Gustav resistió, pero la falta de sueño le ponía malhumorado, y así se lo hizo saber a su hermana.

—Franny, basta…

—¡Pero!

—Me estás diciendo que Georg actúa raro y lo primero que se te ocurre pensar es lo peor de lo peor. ¿No te has puesto a pensar que tal vez está ocupado y ya?

—No contesta mis llamadas desde entonces.

—Porque te estás comportando como una desquiciada.

—Y con justa razón. ¿O qué clase de razonamiento es ese de no vernos porque su casa está sucia? Lo peor es que según recuerdo, pasa todo el tiempo con ese amigo suyo.

—¿Fabi? —Adivinó Gustav sin esfuerzo.

—Ese mismo. No es que crea que se trata de él, pero debes admitir que Georg se está comportando esquivo y de manera sospechosa. Si no tuviera nada que ocultar, entonces ya nos habríamos visto para mover tus cosas del departamento.

—Franny, tú alucinas —dijo Gustav tras un largo bostezo—. Le estás buscando tres pies al gato. Georg no oculta nada. ¿Y qué si no tiene tiempo para encontrarse contigo? Él también tiene una vida.

—¿Es que no encuentras al menos una pizca extraño el que no quiera apurar el que tus cosas estén en su casa? Primero te pide formalizar y ahora parece indeciso. Y tú sabes que quiero a Georg como otro hermano, pero… Yo no te comentaría esto si en verdad no tuviera mis temores.

—Mmm, vale —gruñó Gustav, sentándose en la oscuridad de su tienda de campaña, esperando que aquella conversación suya no tuviera público—. Yo hablaré con él y le preguntaré directamente de qué va todo esto. Verás que no se trata de nada.

—Eso espero…

—¿Y Fran?

—¿Uh?

—La próxima vez comprueba la franja horaria, eh. Sabes que adoro hablar contigo, pero no en la madrugada, jamás antes de la salida del sol. —Sin darle tiempo a replicar, Gustav finalizó la conexión y se volvió a acostar.

Pese a que en verdad dudaba de las conjeturas de Franziska, a Gustav le costó conciliar el sueño. No le apetecía admitirlo, pero sí, Georg se había comportado extraño la última vez que hablaron… Claro que de un extremo al otro, y afirmar además que había un tercero involucrado…

—Pf, patrañas —gruñó Gustav por lo bajo, poco antes de caer dormido—. Es imposible.

Aun así, esa noche tuvo pesadillas que incluían a Georg y a una sombra amorfa con la cual lo había sustituido.

Ese sueño sirvió para plantar la semilla de la inseguridad.

 

La conversación de la siguiente semana no transcurrió como Georg esperaba. Afirmar que había recibido una sorpresa mayúscula era quedarse corto, porque apenas Gustav terminó de hablar, Georg sintió un puño invisible que lo golpeaba en el estómago y lo dejaba sin aliento.

—¡¿Qué?! Tú sabes que yo jamás haría eso, ¿verdad? No habla bien de mí lo que ocurrió con Veronika, pero yo jamás me atrevería a hacerte eso, Gustav. No podría serte infiel, no ahora ni nunca.

—Es lo que le dije a Fran, pero… ¿De verdad la evitas?

Georg apretó los labios, incapaz de mentir. —Un poquito.

—¿Es algo que deba preocuparme? ¿Estás enojado con ella por algo en especial?

—No, no, ella no hizo nada. Pasa que me he sentido cansado últimamente. ¿Recuerdas mi anemia? Creo que está volviendo, y ya fui al médico y estoy tomando vitaminas, me repongo rápido, y por eso no me apetecía hacer todo esto de una nueva mudanza.

—Si te causa problemas, podemos dejarlo tal cual y como está. Cuando yo regrese me encargaré, a menos que…

—¿Uh?

—¿En verdad quieres que nos mudemos juntos? ¿No soy yo presionándote a dar un paso que no quieres?

—Para nada —enfatizó Georg. «Pero es más complicado que eso», pensó con acritud—. Yo me encargaré de hablar con Franny y disculparme por este malentendido.

—Georg… —La mención de su nombre, en ese tono, hizo a éste estremecerse con un nuevo miedo.

—Gus…

—¿Me ocultas algo? Y no me refiero a si me eres infiel… Estas últimas veces que hemos hablado te noto distante, también nervioso… Puedo ser un poco denso, pero no tanto como para pasar por alto que algo te molesta.

—Uhmmm… —Georg mintió como si su vida dependiera de ello—. Es mamá. Hemos discutido por una tontería relacionada a su nuevo novio.

—¿Ethan?

—No, ahora se llama Louis —extendió Georg su maraña de falsedades. Porque sí había un Louis en la vida de su madre, pero el tipo le caía bien, y la culpa de hablar mal de él le sentaba fatal en la lengua—. De verdad que no es nada importante. Perdona si eso hizo que existiera esta confusión. Lo aclararé con Franziska.

—Intenta no enojarte con ella. Ya sé que salió con una idea disparatada, pero sintió que era su deber de hermana mayor el que no me lastimaras.

—Seh…

La conversación entre ambos se desvió a otros temas más mundanos, y la poca determinación que le quedaba a Georg de informar a Gustav de su bebé se evaporó en el aire.

Ya no iba a dar marcha atrás, esperaría a que Gustav volviera a Alemania para informarle de su estado, y en una encrucijada que no había previsto hasta entonces, tendría que revelarle la verdad a Franziska y esperar a que ella se pusiera de su parte para mantenerlo en secreto.

Por el bien común, cruzó los dedos para que el anuncio fuera rápido de asimilar.

Según descubriría después, no podría haberse equivocado más.

 

/*/*/*/*


	9. 9.- Mientras los dos negábamos la realidad

**9.- Mientras los dos negábamos la realidad**

 

Octubre llegó rápido para deleite de Gustav, y con ello inició la cuenta regresiva. Su regreso a Alemania estaba a programado para realizarse al finalizar la primera semana de noviembre, por lo que la emoción de saberse tan cerca de Georg le hizo garabatear al reverso de una arrugada hoja de papel un improvisado calendario en el que día tras día tachaba los números con una cruz.

No podía evitarlo. En su cabeza, la escena del reencuentro se dibujaba una y otra vez hasta el punto de convertirse en su anhelo más importante.

Imaginaba él, nada muy llamativo. Aunque ahí era sólo Gustav Schäfer, un voluntario para Caring Hands en la sede de Bolivia, eso no implicaba que al volver a su país natal no lo reconocieran en el aeropuerto por su fama. De ahí que razonaba una recepción de lo más escueta. Si Georg esperaba por él en el aeropuerto, no habría abrazos ni besos, apenas un apretón de manos y esconderse tras sus gafas de sol y bufandas al cuello que les cubrieran hasta la nariz. Por más que lo intentara, Gustav no lograba vislumbrar otro tipo de bienvenida.

En cambio, su fantasía cobraba fuerza apenas el escenario cambiaba y se veía a solas con Georg… Decir que se le lanzaría encima con desesperación era poco. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, Gustav todavía recordaba con dolorosa claridad el contacto de su piel, el aroma de su cabello, la suavidad de sus caricias. Si cerraba los ojos, era capaz de visualizar cada pequeño lunar y peca de su cuerpo, y la simple idea de poder redescubrirlos bastaba para ansioso hacerle contar nuevamente los días que faltaban.

Si Georg lo extrañaba con el mismo sentimiento de pérdida, eso él no lo sabía con certeza, aunque lo intuía. De los dos, Georg era quien más abierto se mostraba con sus afectos, y para quien las palabras de amor no representaban una vulnerabilidad, pero también era cierto que últimamente Gustav lo notaba distante. Por teléfono era difícil comprobarlo, y cuando preguntaba si todo iba bien entre los dos, Georg se apresuraba a tranquilizarlo diciendo que sí.

Y Gustav no era ingenuo. Si él era capaz de percatarse a pesar de los kilómetros que los separaban y una línea telefónica repleta de estática, era porque en verdad algo importante estaba ocurriendo, y ningún rechazo que Georg diera a la posibilidad de que así fuera iba a convencerlo de lo contrario.

De buen agrado había dejado Gustav las sugerencias de Franziska caer en saco roto. Georg no lo engañaba -al menos no en ese sentido-, pero sí escondía algún secreto consigo. Lo notaba en el temblor de su voz al inquirir si ocurría algo, la hesitación entre la pregunta y la pausa que pendía entre ambos antes del ‘bien’ que para nada lo era.

Georg no era transparente, y Gustav admitía, él no era muy sensible, por lo que ser capaz de captar todas estas señales a pesar de los contratiempos no hacía sino saltar sus alarmas internas.

Aquellas lúgubres elucubraciones trajeron consigo la preocupación de sus compañeros de campamento. Desde la partida de Lena, Gustav no tenía contacto cercano con nadie más, y sus interacciones se reducían a charlas superficiales durante las horas de trabajo, y largos periodos de silencio cuando descansaba. Los demás habían llegado a aprender que Gustav prefería no ser molestado, y lo respetaban.

Al menos hasta cierto punto.

—Gustav, buenos días —lo saludó una mañana John Pherson cuando se encontraron a la hora del desayuno en la cocina. Una que como tal cumplía las funciones a duras penas, y que éste no iba a extrañar cuando estuviera de regreso en Alemania. Bajo una lona impermeable, con lo único que contaban era un hornillo que funcionaba a base de madera, y cajas en las que apilaban los alimentos no perecederos. En una esquina reposaban los garrafones con agua, y al otro extremo las hieleras donde guardaban todo aquello que era fresco y se consumía en un lapso no mayor a veinticuatro horas después de adquirido.

—Buenos días, John —respondió Gustav el gesto. A pesar de ya estar en pie desde hacía rato, los ojos le picaban por el sueño y el estómago le rugía de hambre. Aparte de él y John, nadie más daba muestras de estar despierto todavía.

Pasando a un lado de su jefe, Gustav cogió media hogaza de pan y le dio un mordisco grande. Al instante, el humor le empezó a cambiar para bien.

—¿Tendrás un momento? —Preguntó John, dirigiéndose a la cafetera. Para él sirvió una taza y después otra para Gustav, que la recibió agradecido.

—Claro. ¿De qué quieres hablar? —John los guió a ambos a una de las sillas plegables que constituían su único mobiliario oficial además de las rocas y el suelo, y bebió un sorbo de su café antes de iniciar.

—Verás… Me sabe mal tener que pedirte esto, en especial después de ver la emoción con la que te expresas frente a tus compañeros cuando hablas de volver a casa, pero…

Gustav apretó la mandíbula. No le gustaba el rumbo que esa conversación estaba tomando. Presentía, y no se iba a equivocar, que la siguiente noticia no sería de su agrado en lo absoluto.

—Estamos un poco cortos de personal. La labor humanitaria es de lo más noble, y lo primero que muchos juran que harán apenas tengan una oportunidad, pero la realidad es diferente, ¿sabes? Caring Hands no es ninguna organización multinacional, y nuestro apoyo se ve limitado a inversores privados. No somos un equipo grande, pero hacemos lo que podemos con los recursos con los que contamos a la mano.

—Si te soy franco, no me sorprende —comentó Gustav, bajando el pan hasta su regazo—. Yo también dudé mucho si unirme a esta partida. No me malinterpretes, en verdad quería ayudar tanto como estuviera dentro de mis capacidades, pero también, en parte, fue una manera que tuve de huir de mis problemas.

—No es nada de lo que te debas avergonzar —dijo John, apretando su brazo—. Lo importante es que estás aquí y has hecho un trabajo excepcional en el tiempo que has estado con nosotros.

—Supongo… pero gracias, John. —Concedió Gustav, esforzándose por olvidar el daño casi irreparable que esa decisión había acarreado entre él y Georg—. Pero dime, ¿de qué se trata esta charla?

—No tiene sentido andarme con rodeos, ¿eh? —John lo miró a los ojos—. Bien, sé que tu tiempo con nosotros termina el próximo mes, pero me gustaría pedirte que permanecieras un poco más…

—John…

—No te niegues todavía. Odio tener que hacerlo, créeme, pero no exageré antes cuando dije que estábamos cortos de personal.

—Pensé que un nuevo equipo iba a llegar antes de nuestra partida —rememoró Gustav. No podía equivocarse, puesto que esos detalles se habían aclarado el día en que recibió la notificación de cuándo finalizaba su periodo en Bolivia.

—La palabra clave aquí es que ‘iba’ a ser así, pero hubo ciertos contratiempos.

—¿Qué?

—Es primavera, y como bien te habrás dado cuenta, algunas regiones están pasando por el deshielo natural. No es nada fuera de lo común, pero este año el clima nos jugó a todos una mala pasada. El campamento que trabaja en esa área tuvo algunos percances, y la población en la que ayudaban también. Uno de los pozos se cegó con una avalancha de lodo, y a causa de la catástrofe, la gente de esta región ha bebido agua de los ríos cercanos. Por culpa de esto, han aparecido ya quince casos de cólera e infinidad más de hepatitis.

—Es terrible —murmuró Gustav. Él recordaba de años atrás cuando su primo Jan se había enfermado de hepatitis por haber consumido agua de un río durante una excursión de verano, y lo mal que lo había pasado durante los dos meses siguientes en que se vio obligado a mantener reposo absoluto y dieta estricta. Si bien la enfermedad no había atentado contra su vida, sí había sido de tratamiento delicado, y desde entonces Jan cargaba con ciertas secuelas que le impedían consumir alcohol o ser candidato a donación de órganos.

—Y que lo digas. Algunos de los enfermos son miembros de Caring Hands, y en ese estado, han tenido que regresar a sus lugares de origen. Como deducirás, irónicamente nos faltan manos para ayudar.

—Vaya… —Murmuró Gustav, bajando la vista a sus rodillas—. ¿Y tu petición es…?

—Que alargues tu estancia con nosotros por un mes más —finalizó John en voz baja—. Entiendo que te hacía ilusión partir en noviembre, pero créeme que no te lo pediría si no fuera totalmente necesario.

Gustav asintió, claro que comprendía el tipo de situación en la que John se veía envuelto, sin embargo…

—Me apena, pero no me veo capaz de darte la respuesta que esperas. ¿Ya le has pedido a alguien más que alargue su estancia?

—De momento eres el primero. Los demás también se esfuerzan, pero tú has sido quien más rápido se ha adaptado al trabajo que hacemos. Si llegaras a aceptar, serías el encargado de la cuadrilla.

—Uhm, vaya —farfulló Gustav sorprendido por el ofrecimiento. Si bien el trabajo se repartía por partes iguales y no existía una jerarquía que pusiera a uno por encima del otro, sí había un jefe que coordinaba las labores y que se encargaba de asignar los turnos y repartir los días libres—. Me halaga, en serio, John.

—Pero no puedes aceptar, ¿se trata de eso?

—Es que… —«Al diablo», pensó Gustav. Sus razones para regresar a Alemania no eran menos válidas porque fueran personales—. En casa me espera mi… novio.

—Oh. Pensé que… Olvídalo.

—Si es por lo de Lena, erm, no soy gay. Soy bi —clarificó Gustav en voz firme, aunque las orejas se le colorearon de un potente tono carmesí. Para él, era una primera vez de salir fuera del clóset ante una persona que no fuera de su familia o amistad cercana—. Y no lo engañé, tampoco a Lena, si es lo que crees.

—No me atrevería —dijo John, mostrando la palma de las manos en un acto de rendición—. Y quiero que sepas que respetaré tu decisión sea cual sea. Irte o quedarte, estás en tu derecho, pero no te mentiré: Caring Hands necesita toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir, y tú vales por tres.

—Gracias, John.

—Al menos piénsalo. Convérsalo con tu pareja, el retraso no sería mayor a un mes.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta —se comprometió Gustav—. ¿Puedo darte mi respuesta en unos días? Primero tengo que hablarlo con mi novio.

—Por supuesto —accedió John. Finalizando los restos de su café, se puso en pie—. Mientras tanto, el show debe comenzar. La salida de hoy está programada para dentro de una hora, así que iré a avisarle al resto del equipo.

—Ok.

Gustav siguió con los ojos a John fuera del toldo, y apenas se vio solo, dejó escapar un bostezo que desde rato atrás pugnaba por salir de su interior. Sabía que debía estar más preocupado por lo que iba a ocurrir, tanto si se iba como si se quedaba, pero no le quedaban fuerzas para luchar contra el destino.

Por una parte -para qué negarlo, y en el proceso pretender engañarse-, ansiaba el reto de aceptar la proposición que le ofrecía John, permanecer en Bolivia (o donde quiera que su labor fuera requerida) y ascender a jefe de su propio equipo. El trabajo físico le sentaba bien, y con toda honestidad, no se había sentido así en años. Suponía él, la vida sedentaria en Alemania tenía sus pros, pero en nada se comparaba a dejarse los callos trabajando con la pala y el pico para recibir una satisfacción duradera e incomparable.

La cuestión era, que de estar solo y sin ataduras con el resto del mundo, Gustav habría aceptado sin hesitaciones de su parte, pero no lo estaba, y su decisión tendría más ramificaciones de las que era capaz de contar con los dedos de ambas manos.

En parte, o mejor dicho, en su totalidad, su proceder iba a estar condicionado bajo el poder de Georg. Porque si Georg decía no, Gustav bajaría la cabeza y lo aceptaría sin protestar.

Al diablo con su balanza interna, donde claramente podía el imaginar un desnivel minúsculo, casi imperceptible, pero que se inclinaba hacia la opción de quedarse. Gustav quería la oportunidad de demostrar su valía, pero no a costa de Georg que esperaba por él con paciencia de santo.

—Carajo —gruñó por lo bajo. El resentimiento tenía que estar conformado de momentos como ése, pero se negó a sucumbir bajo una emoción tan mezquina. No era culpa de Georg, y enojarse por ello sólo acarrearía resquemores innecesarios, por lo que Gustav cerró los ojos y contó sus respiraciones hasta que recobró de vuelta la calma.

Por mucho que le pesara, esta vez haría lo correcto y no cedería al miedo y a sus impulsos egoístas. Acataría las órdenes de Georg y volvería a Alemania.

Noviembre de pronto le pareció más lejos y a la vez más cerca en el horizonte, e implantó en él un regusto agridulce.

 

—¿Franny?

—Uh…

—Di algo, haz algo, reacciona… Lo que sea está bien. Parpadea al menos —suplicó Georg desde su sitio, ambas manos posadas en su voluminoso vientre de seis meses.

—O respira —agregó Fabi—, cualquier señal vale.

Franziska abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Su aspecto se asemejó al de un pez, con ojos grandes y la mandíbula desencajada de su sitio.

Georg ya estaba dudando de que su modo de acción fuera el correcto. Para darle la noticia a Franziska, había optado por el método directo. Nada de ir de puntillas sobre cáscaras de huevo. En lugar de ello, le había enviado la dirección de su nueva casa por mensaje, y una invitación abierta a ir a cualquier hora. Fran había replicado que iría apenas salir del trabajo, y fiel a su palabra, así había sido.

Porque Georg quería al menos tenerla en el sofá antes de darle la noticia, había sido Fabi quien se encargara de la puerta y la guiara a la sala.

En un inicio, Franziska no había dado señales de darse cuenta qué ocurría. Aceptó el ofrecimiento de beber agua mineral con limón, y Fabi se había encargado de servirla.

En un intento para apresurar la revelación, Georg se había aplastado la camiseta que vestía, y en un gran esfuerzo que atentaba contra su orgullo masculino, había dejado su vientre sobresalir todo lo que quisiera. Lo cual con seis meses encima y a punto de pasar el tercer trimestre, no era difícil.

Un segundo Franziska hablaba de lo bien ubicada que estaba la casa en el vecindario, y al siguiente su vista se había posado sobre la barriga de Gustav.

Georg contó mentalmente. Uno… dos… tres…

Fue una suerte que Franziska no tuviera agua en la boca o se habría mojado. Con un dedo tembloroso señaló el vientre de Georg y se paralizó.

—Estoy embarazado —confirmó Georg sin necesidad de entrar en detalles—. Seis meses, casi siete. Sí, Gustav es el padre, y no, no lo sabe aún. Ese es mi gran secreto. Por eso te evitaba.

En su imaginación, Franziska reaccionaba con más júbilo. Eran habituales en ella las explosiones de felicidad y los abrazos, por lo que Georg había llegado a creer que apenas darle la noticia de que iba a ser tía, se le lanzaría encima y lo estrujaría hasta cortarle la respiración.

Para nada contaba con que se quedaría sin habla y se encogería en su sitio.

—¿Le reviso el pulso? —Preguntó Fabi al aire, tratando de romper la tensión en el ambiente.

—Uhhh… —Emergió desde la garganta de Franziska. El labio inferior le tembló hasta que azorada se llevó la mano a la boca y se la cubrió.

Georg suspiró. No que esperara un recibimiento ciento por ciento positivo; es más, estaba preparado para el drama de rigor, pero contra el silencio no podía.

—Franny…

—Dame un segundo —masculló ella—, estoy asimilándolo.

—Vale —volvió a suspirar Georg con resignación. «De tal hermano, tal hermana», pensó con una leve sonrisa elevando la comisura de sus labios. Pese a la infinita cantidad de diferencias que existían entre Franziska y Gustav, de pronto los encontró tan similares en sus reacciones ante el cambio, que el pecho se le llenó de nostalgia. Al menos Franziska seguía sentada en el sillón y no había comprado un boleto más para el primer vuelo a Sudamérica.

—Y yo que venía preparada a confrontarte… Sospechaba que engañabas a Gustav… Precisamente con él —apunto a Fabi, quien se rió sin disimulo.

—No me veas a mí, yo soy hetero, y Georg como un hermano para mí.

—Lo sé, Gustav me lo dijo —dijo Georg como contestación a las sospechas de Franziska—. Y jamás me atrevería a hacer algo así.

—Perdón, fue mi error. Salté a sacar conclusiones precipitadas. Pero esto… esto no lo esperaba, caray… —Franziska se enderezó, y con la espalda rígida, buscó sus ojos—. ¿Es de verdad? Es decir, ¿para nada es una broma pesada?

—Compruébalo por ti misma —dijo Georg, alzándose la camiseta y mostrando su piel.

Franziska abandonó su sitio en el sillón y acercándose a él, ocupó un lugar a su lado. Con respeto reverencial, posó su mano sobre el estómago de Georg, y el contacto quedó relegado en segundo lugar cuando sobre la palma sintió la característica sensación de un golpecito.

—¿Está pateando? — Susurró maravillada.

—Sí —murmuró Georg en un cierto gesto de dolor—. Lo hace a todas horas, ya casi dudo que duerma.

—¿Será una bailarina o un futbolista?

Georg sonrió. —Es un niño. Lo vi en la ecografía. No es más que una mancha gris con un pene bastante reconocible a pesar de las sombras, pero es mi bebé y de Gustav.

—¿Y él no sabe?

—No.

—Qué lío…

—Y que lo digas —se inmiscuyó Fabi—. Por favor sé la voz de la razón y oblígalo a compartir esta noticia con Gustav antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Tanto Georg como Franziska le dedicaron una mirada de absoluta incredulidad.

— Hey, que estamos hablando de mi hermano, y el muy cabrón es capaz de darse media vuelta y huir fuera de la galaxia apenas se entere de que va a ser padre.

—Eso mismo dije yo —murmuró Georg.

—¡Por Dios santo! —Exclamó Fabi, alzando los brazos para expresar su exasperación—. ¿Es que en verdad planean ocultárselo? ¿Y hasta cuándo?

—El bautizo del bebé. Para que le dé el apellido.

—O mejor hasta que entre al kindergarten.

—Ya que vamos, mejor hasta su cumpleaños dieciocho.

Georg y Franziska estallaron en carcajadas, no así Fabi, que se cruzó de brazos. A pesar de que quería mantenerse serio, en sus labios se adivinaba el inicio de una sonrisa.

—Vaaale, bromas a un lado…

—No es que planee ocultárselo para siempre. Es decir —dijo Georg, enjugándose los ojos húmedos de tanto reírse—, no es como si pudiera salir en tour con un crío en el brazo y que Gustav fuera tan denso como para no darse cuenta.

—No sé… a veces sí que puede ser un despistado de marca —agregó Franziska en voz baja—. ¿Te dije que una vez llamó a tres de mis novios por el nombre de otro que había tenido tiempo atrás? Según él, era la misma persona, y nada de lo que dijera lo hizo cambiar de parecer. Para él, todos eran Aleksander, y al diablo que cada uno tuviera el cabello de color diferente.

—Típico de él.

—Seh.

Sobre ellos cayó un silencio reconfortante. Por mucho que Georg quisiera mantenerse molesto con Franziska por sugerir que estaba engañando a Gustav con Fabi, no podía. Al contrario, era un tremendo alivio tener con quién compartir la dulce experiencia de un embarazo. Fabi era de gran ayuda, pero necesitaba del cariño de una mujer, y aparte de su madre, la primera persona que acudía a su memoria era Franziska.

—¿Exactamente cuándo va a nacer el pequeño?

—Mi doctora calcula que Regalito llegara a finales de diciembre o principios de enero. Es difícil dar una fecha con precisión porque no hay datos de mi supuesta última menstruación y además soy primerizo. Pf, qué raro suena —agregó Georg—. Y soy el sexto caso de embarazo masculino que se presenta en Alemania, así que no soy tan especial.

—¡Lo recuerdo! —Prorrumpió de pronto Franziska, chasqueando los dedos—. Fue un caso muy polémico porque los dos padres eran músicos y tuvieron un par de gemelas. Diablos, no recuerdo el nombre de la banda… Pero no hay error.

—Pues ahí lo tienes, una coincidencia increíble en todos los sentidos. Trabajar en la industria de la música parece ser el detonante.

—¿Y cómo ocurrió?

Georg enrojeció.

—Se refiere a cómo ocurrió el milagro, no cómo tú y Gustav se lo montaban —clarificó Fabi divertido por el bochorno de su amigo.

—Ahhh, eso. —Georg se mordisqueó el labio inferior—. La doctora no sabe con certeza por qué, pero nací con un ovario. En la ecografía era posible verlo como una masa oscura y pequeña.

—¿Sólo uno? Uhm, ¿acaso tú…? —Inquirió Franziska, dejando su pregunta a medias—. No tienes que contestarme si no quieres.

—Sé tan poco como tú de esto —prosiguió Georg—. La doctora Dörfler me revisó y no encontró nada anómalo a excepción de ese ovario que de pronto soltó un óvulo y tuvo la suerte de ser fertilizado. No tengo útero, ni una vagina, pero mi cuerpo se adaptó y Regalito permanece en mi interior sano y salvo. Al menos mientras tenga cuidado y no haga ningún esfuerzo extra. Será diferente después del parto, o más bien de la cesárea, por supuesto…

—Wow, qué locura…

Franziska siguió acariciando su estómago y al cabo de unos momentos, repitió la palabra de antes.

—¿Regalito?

—Es provisional, mientras _decidimos_ un nombre —dijo Georg con una tranquilidad que no sentía. A ninguno en la habitación se le pasó por alto el plural en el verbo, que de algún modo incluía a Gustav incluso si éste todavía no sabía de la existencia de su futuro hijo—. Hasta entonces… Regalito. Porque eso representa para mí, y es el mejor.

—Ok.

—Entonces… ¿No me delatarás con Gustav?

Franziska exhaló el aire de sus pulmones. —No, claro que no. Pienso lo mismo que tú. Gustav no es de los que reciban los cambios de buena gana. Si se lo dices por teléfono, es capaz de desaparecer otros seis meses quién sabe a dónde. Pero…

—¿Pero?

—Es tu decisión la que cuenta. Te quiero como a un segundo hermano y te ayudaré en lo que pueda. Y no es que quiera asustarte, pero…

—Lo sé.

—Gustav es…

—Lo sé, Franny, en serio. —Georg apretó la mandíbula—. Estoy yendo a ciegas en todo este asunto, y me parte en dos el deseo de confesarle que será padre… a la par que me quiero coser la boca para no hacerlo. De cualquier modo, él volverá pronto, y será entonces cuando pueda ser honesto con él. No espero que de buenas a primeras vaya a saltar de alegría, pero quiero creer que… tengo fe en que este bebé, _Regalito_ , será un motivo de felicidad para él como lo es para mí ahora mismo. Con el tiempo, sé que así será, incluso si a Gustav le toma tiempo asimilar y aceptarlo.

Fabi no dijo nada, y lo mismo hizo Franziska. Para ellos dos, Georg estaba tirando sus esperanzas en saco roto, pero intuían, él ya era consciente de ello y prefería darle la espalda a la realidad. ¿Qué finalidad tenía por lo tanto refregarle sal en las heridas?

Su trabajo de ahí en adelante sería apoyar a Georg sin importar qué. Uno a cada lado.

 

—Uhm…

—Uh…

La línea siseó por la estática, y tanto Georg como Gustav guardaron silencio a la espera de que fuera el otro quien dijera algo primero.

—Gus…

—Geo…

—No, tú primero —dijeron al unísono, lo que sirvió para levantar un poco el ropaje de tensión que sobre ambos caía.

—Vaaale —se lanzó Gustav al ruedo—. Hay algo que… una propuesta… John sugirió… ¡pero no es que vaya a aceptarlo!... Aunque me gustaría…

—¿Gus? —Tanteó Georg. De estar hablando por medio de un teléfono antiguo, habría hecho una acción ridícula como enrollar el dedo en el cordón—. ¿De qué se trata?

—Yo… no he comprado los boletos de avión porque…

—¿Sí?

—Me han propuesto quedarme un mes más.

—… ok. ¿Qué con eso? —Georg cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en el respaldo de su silla—. ¿Es que ya aceptaste y es tu manera de decirme que no te espere en dos semanas?

—¡No! —Replicó Gustav veloz—. Más bien… es el modo que tengo para… ¿pedirte permiso?

—Oh. —«Eso es nuevo», pensó Georg. Con una mano en el vientre, dejó escapar un suspiro—. Gus…

—Ya sé, ya sé, prometí que estaría de vuelta en noviembre, y tú más que nadie en el mundo sabes que lo que más deseo es estar de vuelta contigo pero… —Pausa—. ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, tienes razón. Mañana mismo le diré a John que no puedo y compraré mis pasajes.

—¿En verdad es tan importante para ti quedarte un mes más? —Preguntó Georg en voz queda.

—No tiene sentido mentir, sí. No estoy diciendo que sea lo más divertido que haya hecho en mi vida. Es cansado. Siempre estoy sucio, sudado. Me duele todo, hasta el dedo meñique del pie izquierdo, por raro que eso suene... Añoro mi almohada, navegar en internet, y plantarme frente al televisor la tarde completa y ver maratones de mis series favoritas. Muero por comer pan negro y beber una buena cerveza alemana. También te extraño tanto que me parte en dos, pero…

—Pero quieres quedarte un poco más —finalizó Georg por él—. Entiendo…

—¿Estás enojado?

—No.

—¿Furioso?

—No. Uhm. Ni siquiera puedo decir que decepcionado. Es… yo también te extraño, y me duele el pecho cuando pienso en ti y recuerdo que estás en el maldito otro lado del mundo, pero tampoco soy un egoísta desalmado.

—Georg…

—¿Un mes, dices? ¿Un mes más?

Ante la quietud al otro lado de la línea, Georg se inclinó al frente. Con la mano que antes llevaba sobre el vientre, se acarició la arruga que se le había formado entre las cejas de tanto fruncirlas. Por insólito que fuera, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Porque si Gustav se quedaba un poco más en Sudamérica, bien podría él obviar el hecho de informarle que estaba embarazado y comprarse un poco más de tiempo…

—Sí, un mes.

—Entonces… Quédate.

—Georg…

—No, lo digo en serio. Es lo que quieres, hazlo. No dejes que yo me interponga. Ay Diosss… —Rió, y en su risa hubo una leve traza de locura—. Eso sonó terrible.

—Porque lo es —musitó Gustav.

Georg denegó con la cabeza, y reafirmó su negativa con un simple ‘no’.

—Quiero que seas feliz. Y si para ello necesitas un mes más en el otro lado del mundo… que así sea. Prefiero que lo disfrutes y a la par no lo soportes más. Que lo saques de tu sistema, para que al volver, no sientas que quedó a medias. Porque cuando regreses, no toleraré ni una más de tus… huidas. Ni una sola, Gus —sentenció Georg para dejar en claro su parecer—. Tú sabrás que es hora de volver cuando pueda más tu deseo de verme que tu miedo a afrontar los cambios.

Gustav tragó saliva, y el ruido hizo eco en la línea. —Un mes, lo prometo. Sólo un mes.

—Bien —dijo Georg con la boca seca—. Te esperaré.

 

/*/*/*/*


	10. 10.- Mientras las intervenciones estaban a la orden del día

**10.- Mientras las intervenciones estaban a la orden del día**

 

Apenas unas horas después de haber llamado a Gustav y cancelado los planes de su regreso, Georg recibió la visita de Franziska. Sin mediar palabra entre los dos, se abrazaron frente a la puerta, y Georg se dejó mecer hasta que los ojos le dejaron de picar y se le normalizó la respiración.

Lloró, como era de esperarse. Franziska maldijo a su hermano, lo que tampoco resultó una sorpresa. Y más tarde, cuando Fabi se les unió, realizó las amenazas de rigor que terminaron por cerrar un ciclo de espera e iniciar otro.

Así que Gustav ahora llegaría en diciembre… A tiempo para apreciar la barriga de casi nueve meses que por entonces Georg portaría consigo. Llegadas esas fechas, Regalito estaría casi del todo formado, y sólo faltaría una pequeña prueba para comprobar el estado de desarrollo de sus pulmones para dictaminar la fecha exacta para realizar la cesárea.

Georg se pasó la siguiente quincena sumido en un estado de apatía total. Al igual que Gustav, él también había ido tachando los días (con una raya en diagonal en lugar de una cruz) a modo de cuenta regresiva, e incluso a sabiendas de que Gustav no iba a regresar durante la segunda semana de noviembre, igual siguió con su ritual hasta que llegó a la fecha señalada con un enorme corazón.

También la cruzó con una raya diagonal, y en un impulso de rabia, lanzó lejos el marcador.

—Gustav idiota —lo maldijo, pero también a sí mismo por su cobardía. De no ser porque temía darle la noticia de su embarazo, no se habría andado con rodeos y le habría exigido que volviera a casa cuando antes. Si Gustav seguía en Sudamérica, era por su propia mano, e iba a tener que soportar las consecuencias.

Franziska y Fabi discrepaban al respecto, pero Georg los había mandado callar. Apreciaba cada uno de sus esfuerzos para ayudarlo durante esa etapa, pero no toleraba que se inmiscuyeran en lo tocante a Gustav, por lo que poco a poco las menciones a éste se volvieron esporádicas y después ausentes.

De pronto era como si Georg no tuviera un padre para su bebé, y apenas así resultaba cómodo entrar en los detalles del embarazo y la posterior maternidad, sin acabar molestos entre sí.

No era lo correcto, pero como después reflexionó Georg, era con lo único que contaba.

 

Para finales de noviembre, la barriga de Georg se desbordó. Lo que antes se asemejaba a un cojín pequeño, pasó a convertirse en un balón de basquetbol con exceso de aire, y en palabras de su ginecóloga: “Iba a seguir creciendo por espacio de un mes más. Prepárate” que de nada sirvió para tranquilizar a Georg.

Sus contadísimas excursiones a la tienda de autoservicio más cercana para abastecerse de víveres, usualmente a medianoche y protegido bajo el anonimato de una gorra y gafas de sol a pesar de lo ridículo que se veía, pasaron a ser cero. Ni siquiera el clima le favorecía. Ninguno de sus abrigos, por más amplios que estos fueran, le cerraban. Los botones al principio se le tensaban y amenazaban con ceder bajo la presión ejercida, pero después ni eso. El mismo caso aplicó para sus pantalones. Desde el sexto mes, Georg había dejado olvidados sus jeans y optado por la ropa deportiva dos tallas más grandes; ahora tenía suerte si lograba que el elástico diera de sí y no le cortara el flujo sanguíneo a la altura del ombligo.

Por orgullo, Georg no dijo nada. No quería molestar a Fabi o a Franziska más de lo que ya lo hacía, puesto que entre los dos se encargaban de visitarlo al menos una vez al día, y siempre estaban pendientes de cualquier necesidad suya, por mínima que fuera. Al grado en que Fabi se había levantado un día a las cuatro de la mañana y acudido a su casa con un galón de helado de chocolate, sin rechistar, y a pesar de que en pocas horas tenía que trabajar.

Una vez que todo terminara, Georg buscaría cómo agradecerles toda la ayudada brindada, pero dudaba que fuera fácil.

Y la cuenta no hizo sino aumentar…

Un día Georg estaba en la cocina preparándose el desayuno. Todo ocurrió en un parpadeo. Un segundo estaba caminando al fregadero, y lo siguiente que supo era que se había resbalado sobre el linóleo y caído sobre su trasero. De sus labios salió un alarido lastimero.

Georg ocupó los siguientes diez minutos de su tiempo en aplacar el dolor y a Regalito, que pateaba inquieto. Los siguientes diez en incorporarse, y al no conseguirlo, gateó hasta la barra, donde se encontraba su teléfono. Otro esfuerzo más que lo costó lo suyo, y cuando por fin logró marcar el número de Fabi, ya estaba despeinado y sudoroso, también enojado, porque su desayuno se había quemado y no había sido capaz de nada más que apagar el fuego.

—¿Hola? —Contestó Fabi con cierto tono de extrañeza. Eran cerca de las diez de la mañana, por lo que estaba en la oficina y su turno apenas había comenzado.

—No entres en pánico —le previno Georg con la voz cogida por el dolor—, pero me caí. Estoy bien-…

—¿Cómo qué bien? ¿Te hiciste daño? ¿Te has roto una pierna? ¿Estás en labor de parto? ¿Llamo a una ambulancia? Mierda, ¿qué hago?

Georg se contuvo para no poner los ojos en blanco. No tenía tiempo ni paciencia para una crisis, que para colmo, no era suya.

—No, no, escucha bien: Estoy de maravilla. Fue apenas una caída de lo más idiota, no me golpeé nada más que el trasero y mi orgullo, pero eso sana rápido. Estoy en una pieza y Regalito no viene en camino. Tranquilízate, ¿ok?

—Vale, vale…

—Pero… —Georg se presionó el tabique nasal entre dos dedos—. No me puedo levantar.

—¿Qué?

—Estoy muy gordo para levantarme, ¡ya, lo dije!, espero que estés contento. Estoy como ballena varada en la playa, y no tengo a quién acudir. Sólo tú y Franziska saben mi secreto, y ella salió hoy de la ciudad, así que odio interrumpirte en el trabajo, pero no me quiero quedar el resto del día en el suelo de mi cocina. Ay Fabi… —gimoteó de pronto, asustado al sentirse atrapado en una situación de lo más vulnerable.

Fabo suspiró el otro lado de la línea.

—Respira profundo. Anda, hazlo por mí. Respira un poco, adentro y afuera.

—No veo cómo eso me va a ayudar en este estado, que no soy un globo, carajo —gruñó Georg, limpiándose el borde de los ojos con las mangas de su camiseta. Lo que era peor, el frío del piso le estaba entumiendo el cuerpo, y Fabi en lo único que pensaba era en técnicas baratas de relajación.

—No quieres que el parto se desencadene, ¿o sí? Tú no sabes cómo el golpe afectó a Regalito. Compláceme, anda. Respirar un poco no va a empeorar tu estado.

Georg expresó su descontento con un ruido gutural, pero para sorpresa suya, en cuanto inició con las respiraciones largas y profundas, Regalito pareció calmarse.

—Ahora, no quiero que te muevas de donde estás. No gatees, no te arrastres, no reptes a ningún otro lado.

—En mi estado, hasta reptar es difícil, Fabi —ironizó Georg, desechando la imagen de sí mismo como cucaracha _reptando_ por el suelo—. ¿Puedes sólo venir y levantar mi triste humanidad del suelo, por favor?

—Dame veinte minutos y ahí estaré. Ya estoy saliendo de la oficina.

—Ok, gracias —murmuró Georg. Bien sabía él que el trabajo de Fabi quedaba al menos a treinta minutos de distancia, eso en los días en que el tránsito no estaba desquiciado—. Conduce con cuidado. Yo aquí puedo esperar un poco más.

—Tú deja eso en mis manos, y hasta entonces sigue con la respiración. Si pasa cualquier otra cosa, llámame y me encargaré de romper mi récord hasta los quince minutos.

—No, maneja normal. Te espero.

Cortando la comunicación, Georg hundió los hombros. La perspectiva de esperar un poco más le resultaba tediosa, pero al menos podría levantar el trasero de lo helado e irse a recostar. Se avergonzaba por su torpeza, pero como la doctora Dörfler le había explicado, era lo normal. La ausencia de caderas anchas como las de una mujer tenía sus desventajas, y la principal era la falta de equilibrio durante el último trimestre. Georg había creído que a él no le afectaría, pero oh, qué equivocado se encontraba apenas una hora atrás.

Fiel a su palabra, Fabi no tardó en llegar, y con sumo cuidado lo ayudó a ponerse en pie y después lo guió hasta su habitación con una mano en torno a su amplia cintura. De nada valieron las protestas de Georg alegando que no estaba discapacitado, porque Fabi las desdeñó como una madre hace con un niño testarudo. Una vez en su cuarto, Fabi se encargó de recostarlo en la cama y cubrirle los pies con el edredón.

—¿Ya comiste? —Le preguntó Fabi una vez que Georg dio muestras de estar cómodo.

—No, estaba preparando el desayuno cuando me caí. Adiós a mi omelette y pan tostado.

—Nah, deja, yo me encargo —dijo Fabi.

—¿Y tú trabajo? —Inquirió Georg con curiosidad.

—Me pedí el resto de la tarde libre. Les expliqué que tenía una emergencia familiar, así que no me pudieron negar la salida. De todos modos quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien, y por tu aspecto, parece que así es.

—Te lo dije…

—Ya, pero quería estar seguro, porque es mi sobrino el que llevas aquí. —Fabi enfatizó su punto posando una mano sobre la barriga de Georg y acariciando el área—. Así que, ¿huevos y tostada o quieres algo más?

—Mejor avena con fruta, de pronto ya no me apetece lo de antes.

—Perfecto. Tú quédate aquí quietecito, nada de besar el piso-…

—¡Hey!

—… y en un rato más te traigo tu comida.

—Gracias —dijo Georg entre dientes.

Apenas Fabi salió del cuarto, Georg se arrellanó entre las almohadas y cerró los ojos. No quería pensar en nada que no fuera su desayuno, pero en la modorra de estar acostado y calientito, no tardó en caer dentro de un estado de duermevela.

Así como su derredor se desdibujaba, de pronto su cuerpo perdía peso, y al elevarse por encima del suelo, era que volvía a caer desplomado sobre éste. Con el corazón acelerado, Georg abrió los ojos y se percató de que había dormido menos de diez minutos, si es que su reloj marcaba bien la hora, y eso le había bastado para una pesadilla de lo más simple. Volar y… caer.

—Uhm —masculló. Por inercia se llevó las manos al estómago, y la ausencia de movimiento le hizo sentir un terror inexplicable de que algo irreparable hubiera ocurrido en su interior.

Regalito tardó en moverse un rato más, pero cuando al fin lo hizo, Georg liberó el aire en sus pulmones que hasta entonces había estado conteniendo inconscientemente.

Fabi no se lo diría hasta muchos años después, pero fue testigo silencioso de esa escena, y estar presente para atestiguar la expresión de pánico en su rostro fue lo que desencadenó una decisión determinante en él: No permitiría que algo así ocurriera de vuelta.

El bienestar de Georg recaería en sus manos.

 

Fabi no lo discutió con Georg, sino que dos días después se presentó en su casa, en una hora en la que normalmente se encontraría en la oficina, y lo sorprendió con un anuncio impactante.

—Me pedí la baja por paternidad.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Pues eso… —Fabi se aflojó la corbata, y sin más, se sentó con pesadez sobre una de las sillas de la cocina—. Tuve que mentir un poco, obvio. Que mi chica estaba embarazada y en el último trimestre, que no me gustaba para nada dejarla sola tantas horas al día porque no tenemos familia cercana que nos ayuden, y que me necesitaba. El tipo de recursos humanos hasta me felicitó, así que salió bien. Ahora hasta resulta que tengo talento para mentir, qué bien, eh.

—Ay, Fabi, no jodas… —Dijo Georg sentándose en la silla que quedaba frente a su amigo—. ¿Es que acaso se te han terminado de aflojar las tuercas? ¿Cómo que tu chica? ¿Y qué va a pasar con tu puesto? ¿Y tu salario? No puedes sólo… lanzar todo a la borda así como así.

—Es lo maravilloso de una baja por paternidad —respondió Fabi con sencillez, apoyando el mentón sobre la palma de su mano—. Por ley, tengo derecho a tres meses con mi sueldo cubierto al 100% y derecho a otros tres más al 50% de mi salario total. Igual tengo mis ahorros, así que deja la parte del dinero de mi lado.

—Vale, eso lo tienes cubierto, pero ¿y cómo demonios vas a demostrar que vas a ser padre, idiota?

—Sólo necesito un certificado de tu doctora, y estoy seguro de que Sandra Dörfler me lo dará una vez que le diga que te has caído y me necesitas en turno completo.

—Fabi… No. —Suplicó Georg en voz baja—. No necesitas hacer esto por mí.

—¿Para qué somos amigos entonces? —Cuestionó Fabi—. Mientras manejaba hasta aquí, no podía dejar de pensar lo peor. Llegué hasta creer que habías empezado labor de parto o que Regalito y tú estaban sufriendo en agonía. Sé que eres adulto, pero ahora mismo está solo en esta enorme casa y eso no es seguro para ninguno de los dos.

—Pero-…

—No es momento para hacerte el fuerte —le interrumpió Fabi, dedicándole una mirada fiera—. Estamos hablando no sólo de tu salud, sino también del bienestar de Regalito. Otra caída como esa… Imagina que hubiera sido en la ducha y no en la cocina. La suerte estaba de tu parte porque tenías el teléfono al alcance de tu mano, pero ¿y si no? ¿Qué habrías hecho?

Georg apretó los labios en una delgada línea. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero Fabi tenía razón. ¿Qué entonces? Sin Gustav, y embarazado de ocho meses, era vulnerable a un sinnúmero de accidentes que podrían resultar fatales tanto para él como para Regalito, y si algo le pasaba… No, no podía ni tolerar la idea. Los ojos se le humedecieron de golpe, y en la garganta se le formó un nudo.

—No es mi intención ser fatalista… —Murmuró Fabi, apoyando una de sus manos sobre la de Georg—. Tampoco quiero que te preocupes porque eso porque el estrés no es bueno para ti.

—O para Regalito.

—Exacto, Regalito no lo aprobaría —dijo Fabi, arrancándole una leve sonrisa a Georg por su comentario—. ¿Y sabes que lo hago por ti, porque eres mi mejor amigo en el mundo, sí? Y tú harías lo mismo por mí, estoy seguro.

—Sí, no te dejaría solo —admitió Georg—. ¡Pero…!

—Ya está hecho. Y no hay nada en el mundo que puedas hacer para impedirlo, ¿va? Resígnate, y déjame disfrutar de mis vacaciones pagadas.

—¿Qué no planeabas cuidarme o tu discurso ha sido en vano, eh? —Bromeó Georg.

—Ya qué, tendré que masajearte la espalda para comprar tu silencio.

—Si así me quieres sobornar, está bien, haré el sacrificio...

Fabi y Georg rieron un buen rato, pero una vez aligerado el ambiente, salió a colación otro punto importante.

—Uhm, y no quiero forzar mi voluntad sobre ti —empezó Fabi, de espaldas a Georg y sirviendo dos tazas de café en la barra—, pero también le he dado vueltas a este otro tema y…

—¿De qué se trata?

—Bueno… —Pausó Fabi sus palabras mientras rellenaba las tazas con leche; una pizca para la suya, y el doble para Georg porque así lo requerían las circunstancias—. No creo que sea conveniente que vivas sin ninguna compañía. Es decir, ¿y si me necesitas a mitad de la noche? Me sentaría fatal no escuchar el teléfono o ser incapaz de llegar a tiempo. No es que me quiera entrometer en tu vida tan de golpe… Es una sugerencia que me gustaría que tomaras en cuenta.

—La verdad es que… —Georg suspiró—. Estas últimas noches he tenido dificultad para ir al baño en la madrugada. Me cuesta trabajo rodar en el colchón, y me siento tan cansado siempre…

Fabi no lo interrumpió. Depositando la taza que le pertenecía a Georg frente a éste, prosiguió a ocupar su sitio y beber un sorbo.

—A veces tengo miedo… —Confesó Georg, la vista clavada en su café—. Nunca le he temido a la soledad, pero ahora que me siento tan vulnerable, y luego de la caída… si quisieras quedarte a vivir conmigo hasta el parto, me encantaría, Fabi. La habitación de huéspedes es toda tuya.

—Prometo ser el mejor inquilino que jamás tendrás —dijo Fabi—. Nada de fumar a escondidas o traer chicas.

—Pf, eso va sin decirlo —le chanceó Georg—. Pero tendremos que poner manos a la obra porque, para no variar, no me sobra una cama extra, ni tampoco muebles.

—Tan simple como rentar una camioneta y traer de mi departamento un par de mis cosas. No mucho, no te preocupes —le aseguró Fabi a Georg—, sólo lo indispensable.

—Por mí puedes traerte todo, y antes de que te niegues, tú renta correrá bajo mis gastos. Si vas a hacer el papel de niñera 24/7, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.

—Oh, vamos, no es necesario.

—No repliques —gruñó Georg, alzando el dedo índice—, y no me juegues con la carta de que ‘la amistad y el dinero no se mezcla’. Es lo justo.

—¡Pero!

—Nada, shhh, a callar. Después de todo lo que has hecho por mí en estos meses, desde sacarme del hoyo, hasta ayudarme a mudarme dos veces, y luego lo de Gustav y Regalito… Haz sido generoso en extremo conmigo, así que déjame al menos pagar tu renta. No quiero que por mi culpa pierdas tu departamento, ¿ok? Sé lo que te costó en contarlo, así que una vez terminemos con esto, podrás recuperarlo sin problemas.

Fabi dio muestras de negarse, pero una mirada de Georg bastó para que se rindiera. No era la típica pelea boba de cortesía que se daba en casos similares. Entendió Fabi, para Georg era importante, y éste aceptó su rendición a regañadientes.

—Ok, pues… Pero me niego a que pagues algo más. Yo sé que para ti el dinero no es problema, pero para mí es importante encargarme de mí mismo, así que mientras esté en tu casa, me dejarás pagar la mitad de las cuentas y los víveres.

—Georg frunció el ceño. —Fabi…

—Georg… —Le retó Fabi sin mostrar un ápice de ceder—. No lo hagas más complicado.

—Qué caray, está bien. Que sea como tú dices —cedió Georg, de cualquier modo, haciendo una nota mental de no dejar ninguna cuenta de gas o de electricidad a la vista de Fabi.

—Eso es todo —le dio Fabi ambos pulgares hacia arriba—. Dicho eso, ¿me puedo mudar desde hoy? Aún estoy a tiempo de llamar a la compañía de mudanzas y traer conmigo hoy mis muebles. Y si te quedas conmigo mientras acomodo mis cosas, me comprometeré a preparar la cena. ¿Qué tal suena?

—Mmm —saboreó Georg la sazón de Fabi, que si bien no era un chef de cinco estrellas, sí tenía en su repertorio una buena colección de recetas de las que había hecho gala en el pasado y que habían resultado deliciosas—. Suena maravilloso. Yo llamo y tú busca en la bodega cajas.

—Hecho, nuevo _roomie_.

—Ay, Fabi… —Rió Georg. No dudaba que se la iban a pasar bien, no por algo su amistad databa de más de una década en el tiempo, pero a la vez… Georg odiaba admitirlo, pero tenía un pequeño presentimiento de que no todo sería miel sobre hojuelas, y temía porque su relación se resintiera después.

«Bueno», pensó, bebiendo un sorbo de su café, «¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?».

Sin que él lo pudiera prever, una catástrofe que sacudiría los cimientos de su relación con Fabi, estaba por poner a prueba su vínculo.

 

Tras la mudanza de Fabi, Franziska se molestó, y así se lo hizo saber a Georg durante la primera oportunidad que tuvieron de estar a solas. Aprovechando que la tarde era excepcionalmente luminosa, Georg y Franziska se habían sentado en el exterior, envueltos con un amplio cobertor de lana a resguardo del clima, mientras Fabi salía al supermercado más cercano a realizar algunas compras de emergencia, y entonces Franziska había hecho su jugada.

—No me gusta que Fabi viva aquí contigo —le dijo sujetándolo del brazo y apretando con más fuerza de la que Georg la creyera capaz—. A solas —clarificó por si quedaban dudas—. Es decir, ¿por qué no me lo pediste a mí? Sabes que encantada habría pedido permiso en mi trabajo y te habría ayudado. Es mi sobrino del que estamos hablando, y lo habría hecho con gusto.

—Franny… —Haciendo gala de interminable sosiego, Georg posó tranquilo una mano encima de la que Franziska tenía en su brazo—. Lo habría hecho, en serio, serías la primera en mi lista, pero Fabi se me adelantó. No me dio tiempo ni de negarme, porque ya había conseguido la baja por paternidad, y habría sido sospechoso de su parte que se retractara a las pocas horas, ¿no crees?

—Es que… —Franziska arrugó la nariz, y Georg entrecerró los ojos a la espera del golpe verbal—. Ok, no es de mi incumbencia y estoy consciente de que no debería inmiscuirme una segunda vez-…

—Entonces no lo hagas —suplicó Georg en voz baja, pero nada sirvió.

—Estoy asustada por ti y por Gustav, por ustedes dos como una unidad. Han sido tantos meses, y luego está todo este asunto de Regalito que… No lo va a hacer más fácil. Y comprendo que Fabi es tu mejor amigo en el mundo entero, a mí también me parece un chico maravilloso y ha estado a tu lado cada segundo durante los últimos meses, pero…

—Sólo somos amigos, Franny —recalcó Georg su parentesco con Fabi—. Nada más y nada menos que amigos, ahora y por siempre. Él no tiene de ese otro tipo de sentimientos por mí, y yo tampoco por él. No sería capaz de verlo más allá del papel de mejor amigo. Es totalmente platónico.

—Lo sé, pero a veces, cuando se miran por encima de la mesa, creo ver una chispa de… —Franziska suspiró—. ¿Sabes qué? Tal vez tienes razón. Tal vez se trata de mis miedos idiotas, y es que Gustav es mi hermano favorito en el mundo, no me gustaría verlo sufrir.

—Anda, que es tu único hermano —bromeó Georg con ella—. No me atrevería a lastimarlo de esa manera.

—Más te vale, o yo me encargaría de resarcir su honor —continuó ella con la broma, pellizcándole el brazo un poco más fuerte de lo que era prudente.

—¡Ouch, Fran! —Chilló Georg—. ¿De qué honor estamos hablando aquí? ¡Soy yo la víctima! Mira mi barriga de ocho meses, he sido mancillado y se nota con creces.

—Awww, es cierto —rió Franziska de pronto—. Oh Dios, no lo había pensando así, pero es cierto.

Soltándolo del todo, Franziska se inclinó al frente y se carcajeó por espacio de varios minutos hasta que gruesas lágrimas le corrieron por los rabillos de los ojos.

—Pf —fingió Georg indignación—. Yo cargo con mi balón de playa y él es la víctima, claaaro. Ya entiendo de doble moral.

—Oh, vamos —dijo Franziska enjugándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano repetidas veces—, estoy de tu parte, es que a veces…

—Ya, lo sé —rió Georg a su vez—. Tiene su gracia.

—No es de mi incumbencia, pero ya que el tema salió a la luz… Fue una sorpresa enorme. Ya sabes, Regalito. Y no me refiero a todo esto del embarazo masculino, o que Gustav esté en el quinto pino sin enterarse de nada, sino que…

—¿Pensabas que yo era quien le soplaba a la nuca de Gus, eh, y que era él quien mordía la almohada? —Ante el rubor que subía veloz sobre las mejillas de Franziska, Georg tuvo su merecida venganza al reírse todo lo que le vino en gana.

—¡Tsk! No juegues conmigo. No soy una pervertida de marca, sólo… tenía una sana curiosidad al respecto.

—Franny, Franny… —Dijo Georg, sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado—. Siéntete dichosa por esta confidencia, y será la única vez que lo admitiré en voz alta, así que ahí va: Gustav y yo… nosotros… somos flexibles al respecto. No nos gusta aferrarnos a un rol. Si entiendes a lo que me refiero.

—Oh… ¡Ohhh! —Exclamó Franziska de pronto al comprender—. ¿O sea que…?

—Ajá —confirmó Georg—, y es todo lo que diré al respecto.

—Vale, me has convencido —dijo Franziska, pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

Porque Franziska era una fuente de calor agradable, Georg se acurrucó a su lado. —Uhm, ¿Franny?

—¿Sí?

—Hablando en serio… Fabi es mi amigo. Y yo desde siempre quise a Gustav. No tuve ojos para nadie más, ni siquiera para Veronika…

—Lo sé.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, en cambio, ahora estaré mejor. Más seguro. Fabi cuida bien de mí mientras Gustav no está, y lo juro, nada va a ocurrir en su ausencia. Aún espero por él.

—Ya —murmuró Franziska, apretándole el hombro. En un gesto de cariño, se inclinó hacia él y le besó la mejilla igual que lo habría hecho con su hermano—. Te creo.

«Pero no confío en Fabi», pensó para sí. Porque no era ciega, y había atrapado en varias ocasiones a Fabi cautivado por la nueva apariencia de Georg. Debía ser algo con las hormonas, había concluido ella tras mucho pensarlo. Desde meses atrás las formas de Georg se habían redondeado, el cabello le relucía como nunca igual que la piel, y un aura de belleza propia del embarazo hacía que su habitual aspecto masculino se permutara por otro más delicado… Franziska no se atrevería a decir que Fabi tuviera un interés romántico, pero en sus acciones y palabras creía captar la leve esencia de un enamoramiento que se había desarrollado poco a poco desde que Georg anidaba una vida en su interior.

Sin que Georg fuera consciente de ello, Franziska se prometió a sí misma, que por Gustav, ella velaría con celo felino por sus intereses en su ausencia.

En concreto, mantendría un ojo sobre Fabi en todo momento. Que Georg guardara su inocencia, ella se encargaría del resto.

 

/*/*/*/*


	11. 11.- Mientras ocurrían encuentros con un tercero

**11.-** **Mientras ocurrían encuentros con un tercero**

 

En diciembre, Georg se contagió del espíritu festivo, y con ayuda de Fabi, montó en la sala un árbol de Navidad plagado de esferas y luces de colores. Bajo sus ramas (sintéticas, porque Georg odiaba la idea de cortar un árbol por un simple capricho estacional), de momento sólo había regalos para Regalito, por irónico que resultara.

Fabi lo había repetido hasta el hartazgo, siempre riendo cuando colocaba otra caja más en el montón, y prometiendo que sería la última. Georg no tenía quejas, todo lo contrario. Entre la sorpresa, la ausencia de Gustav y el verse imposibilitado de salir de casa sin verse asediado por miradas indiscretas, cualquier presente era bienvenido. Georg no había comprado ni la cuna, y salvo un par de trajecitos y una manta, cortesía de Franziska, no contaba con nada más para la llegada del bebé.

Unas visitas a páginas web de mamás primerizas habían dado como resultado una larga lista que parecía no tener fin. Georg descartó rápido los productos femeninos como maquinas de ordeña y crema para estrías, pero a la vez había tomado nota de conseguir lo antes posible una buena dotación de pañales, ropita y, por supuesto, biberones y leche en fórmula. La doctora Dörfler había esperado a que Georg desarrollara senos y pudiera amamantar a Regalito, pero al parecer su ovario no había dado para tanto, porque su pecho seguía tan plano como siempre, a excepción de un ligero abultamiento en la areola que de nada le iba a servir para alimentar a Regalito.

En otras circunstancias, Georg se habría sentido mortificado de simplemente pensar en esos términos de su persona, pero atrás había quedado la vergüenza.

En su estado actual, Georg había aprendido a aceptarse y a agradecer una oportunidad única en la vida. No sólo iba a ser padre (madre, en todo caso) sino que el bebé, _su Regalito_ , sería suyo y de Gustav, lo que invariablemente le lograba arrancar una sonrisa de los labios.

Por una vez, todo parecía marchar sobre ruedas, o casi.

Con Fabi en casa, Georg se sentía seguro. Atrás quedó el miedo de caerse por las escaleras rodando como balón playero, o resbalarse en la ducha y romperse la crisma. El miedo de un inicio se evaporó rápido de su sistema. Georg había llegado a temer que la convivencia diaria bajo el mismo techo pusiera en tensión su amistad, pero juntos se habían demostrado que eran amigos en las buenas, en las malas y en las muy malas. Fabi no sólo soportaba sus cambios de humor repentinos, sino que cocinaba, limpiaba y hacía las compras por propia iniciativa. Además, Georg había descubierto en él un gran compañero para las tardes de aburrimiento, y juntos veían películas o escuchaban música de fondo mientras conversaban de todo y nada.

Por supuesto, Franziska seguía viendo en su relación tintes románticos que Georg le aseguraba, no existían. Alegaba ella, Fabi le tocaba _demasiado_ el estómago bajo el pretexto de sentir las patadas de Regalito, y enfatizaba la palabra como si en su lengua tuviera un regusto amargo. Frente a Fabi, Franziska nunca dejó entrever que reinaba la desconfianza de su parte, y Georg lo agradecía, pero a ratos quería simplemente gritar que era una locura, que Franziska estaba paranoica y que dejara de analizar cada pequeño gesto bajo la exageración minuciosa de una lupa.

Salvo ese tal-vez-no-tan-pequeño-detalle, Franziska se había comportado como la mejor cuñada del mundo. Ella también había procurado para Regalito una bienvenida especial, y con cada visita suya, traía consigo un nuevo set de calcetines miniatura, gorritos de lana que ella misma tejía y un sinfín de utensilios que pronto Georg necesitaría.

La idea de en menos de un mes tener a su lado a Gustav y a Regalito, creaba en Georg sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte, podía ser capaz de visualizarlos a los tres, miembros de una pequeña familia en armonía. Gustav orgulloso de su primogénito, y Georg henchido de satisfacción personal por la vida que su cuerpo había dado cabida en su interior. Por otro lado… Georg tenía dolores de estómago constantes por siquiera considerar la posibilidad de que Gustav no fuera capaz de soportar la noticia, y como antes, huyera. Con una determinación que le había costado sus buenas horas de sufrimiento, Georg había decidido que aquella sería la última oportunidad que Gustav recibiría de su parte.

Si decidía, por una vez, ser un adulto responsable y apto para ser padre, Georg lo aceptaría, y en el pasado quedaría cualquier agravio anterior. Lo perdonaría por completo y sin resentimientos de por medio. En cambio, si Gustav volvía a escaparse… Con todo el dolor de su alma, Georg lo iba a cortar de su vida de tajo como a una mala hierba, y en su mano quedaría que él y Regalito no tuvieran conexión alguna.

Esa resolución, y las consecuencias que acarrearía para su vida en el futuro, eran un secreto que no había compartido con nadie, Fabi y Franziska incluidos. Porque Georg apreciaba la ayuda que le habían prestado a lo largo del año en esa etapa tan crucial de su existencia, pero no iba a moverse ni un ápice en su dictamen final, y el resto correría de la mano de Gustav, tanto si se quedaba como si partía para nunca volver.

El mismo Gustav que había llamado de madrugada, y ya tenía los boletos de avión en su maleta. Georg casi había gritado de la emoción, y con el corazón latiéndole acelerado en el pecho, había tomado nota mental de cada pequeño detalle. Desde su salida a Argentina por vía carretera, un vuelo con escalas a México DF y de ahí otro a España, que lo llevaría después de vuelta a casa. A Alemania. A su lado…

A pesar de la estática y la línea inestable, Georg había apreciado una felicidad similar en Gustav, que rápido al hablar, le había dado las fechas y su itinerario. A más tardar, Gustav estaría de regreso el quince de diciembre, y si ninguna escala se retrasaba, estaría pisando tierra a eso del mediodía, hora local.

Inaudible para Gustav, Georg había dejado escapar un suspiro de alivio, porque en esa fecha, todavía estaría embarazado, y la traición de haberle ocultado información sería una válida.

Esperaba también, que por ello, el shock fuera menor y más fácil de digerir.

«Y si no… al cuerno», pensó Georg. Su nuevo mantra, un motto con el que viviría de ahí en adelante, y el que se repetía cada vez que algo salía mal.

 

Una semana antes del arribo de Gustav, Georg despertó temprano, y aprovechando que por una vez no le dolía la espalda baja, abandonó su cama y se instaló en el sofá de abajo, laptop en el regazo y un chocolate caliente en una mano, cortesía de Fabi.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —Preguntó su amigo, espiando por encima de su hombro para leer la página que visitaba—. Oh… ¿Vas a comprar más cosas?

—Ajá —asintió Georg distraído.

Ya que no podía ir a las tiendas departamentales con su barriga, a riesgo de convertirse en la sensación del año, no sólo por su estatus de varón y embarazado, sino por la fama de la banda, que aún en hiatus despertaba pasiones entre las adolescentes y no tan adolescentes, entonces iba a hacer sus compras online.

La doctora Dörfler ya lo había prevenido, era hormonal, y se conocía como el síndrome del nido. Georg no había creído que le iba a pasar a él, pero no podía estar más equivocado. Había bastado que Franziska señalara lo vacío que se encontraba el futuro cuarto de Regalito, y un instinto dentro de él había despertado con fuerza y listo a hacerle entrar en frenesí.

A falta de fuerza para dedicarse a las labores de limpieza y a las preparaciones propias de la llegada de un bebé a casa, Georg había guiado dichos pasos con ayuda de Fabi, desde el sillón. Y mientras tanto, él se había dedicado a pedir online todo lo que podía imaginar que iba a necesitar para la llegada de Regalito. Desde ropa hasta un cunero. Era una fortuna que en la era del internet, las tarjetas de crédito le permitieran realizar sus compras desde la comodidad de su casa.

Georg pasó las siguientes cuatro horas escogiendo desde lo más esencial hasta lo más banal, y de vez en cuando le preguntaba a Fabi qué color prefería o consejos de tipo estructural. Porque no era lo mismo pedir un armario en el cual guardar pañales y que podía montar con los ojos cerrados, a una sillita alta que parecía componerse de un excesivo número de piezas y tornillos sobrantes.

Una vez que terminó de limpiar la cocina y puso en marcha una carga grande en la lavadora, Fabi se dejó caer al lado de Georg y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amigo.

—¿Cómo va la búsqueda interminable?

—Ya casi… —Murmuró Georg, los ojos clavados en la pantalla—. Ya repasé mi lista como diez veces. Creo tenerlo todo, pero a la vez… ¿Y si me falta algo?

—Duh, entonces me mandarás a la tienda y yo lo compraré. No puede ser tan importante si ya conseguiste pomadas de tres tipos diferentes para después de cambiar los pañales.

—Pero-…

—Y no, no le hará falta ropa, ni botines, ni gorros, ni mantitas, ni nada. Le has comprado ropa suficiente como para usar hasta la mayoría de edad. Créeme, ya lo tienes todo. Estás listo.

—Casi. Sólo necesito que los de la paquetería lleguen a tiempo para lavarlo todo, armar el cuarto de Regalito y acomodar. Mierda… ¿Y si me equivoqué al elegir el color de las paredes?

—Georg, basta —le amonestó Fabi, levantando la cabeza y mirándolo fijo—. En primera, vale, lo pintaría una vez más si me lo pides de vuelta, pero ese color menta que elegiste es perfecto.

—Lo mismo dijiste del azul cielo y antes, del amarillo canario.

—Ya —suspiró resignado Fabi—. Es que me haría gracia ponerle una cuarta capa de pintura a ese cuarto en menos de dos semanas. ¿Sabes que cada vez en más fácil? El cuarto se encoge con tantas pasadas de brocha.

—Jo, Fabi…

—¡En serio! Y tienes que dejarlo ser. Verde es un color bonito, en especial ese verde, y no lo digo para escaquearme, sino porque en verdad lo creo. Además, recuerda que necesitas ventilar el ambiente antes de meter a Regalito ahí, y no podrá ser si te empeñas en probar todos los colores del arco iris hasta dar con el indicado, así que…

—Vale, ya no más de pintar el cuarto —aceptó Georg a regañadientes.

—Tampoco de estresarte por lo que no puedes controlar —agregó Fabi—. Has pedido algunas cosas desde fuera del país, así que sé paciente con el correo.

—Mmm —gruñó Georg—. Es complicado.

—¿Por?

—Quiero tenerlo todo listo, y estoy pensando que esperar hasta el final no fue prudente. Es decir, ¿por qué no hice esto cuando todavía podía moverme fuera de casa? ¿Y si Regalito llega y no tengo dónde ponerle? Ni ropa, ni cuna, ni nada.

—Pues lo meteremos en un cajón y ya está. Ya lo hablamos, ¿recuerdas? —Dijo Fabi, pasándole el brazo en torno a la espalda—. Ropa y pañales tienes ya, no son suficientes, pero antes de que se acaben, lavamos. No es tan importante. Nos tienes a Franziska y a mí para ir por cualquier cosa que necesites, y por ‘cualquiera’ quiero decir cualquiera, así fuera… no sé, un maldito duonicornio rosado con un tatuaje de la banda en los cuartos traseros.

—Joder —se rió Georg ante la imagen mental—. Espero no llegar a ese extremo.

—Poco te falta —canturreó Fabi por lo bajo, cerca de la mejilla.

—¿Tú crees?

Fabi fingió considerarlo. —No, lo cierto es que ya pasaste los límites de la normalidad.

—Demonios, sabía que pasar tanto tiempo al lado de Bill iba a tener su desventaja.

—Hablando de Bill, y por ende de Tom, ¿ellos ya saben que tú…?

—No, bueno… Planean venir de vacaciones esta Navidad, a ver a la familia y eso. Digamos que no estoy muy interesado —admitió Georg—. No quiero que ellos se enteren antes que Gustav… no me parecería lo justo.

—Tu mamá te va a matar —dijo Fabi—. Aún con ese razonamiento, y tienes la maldita razón, pero una noticia de este tipo… Va a ser duro de asimilar si te presentas en enero con un bebé en brazos y una enorme cicatriz de cesárea como prueba.

—De hecho es un pequeño corte, ya no es como antes. La doctora Dörfler dice que será de aquí hasta acá —marcó Georg una línea imaginaria en su bajo vientre, y Fabi siguió el trazo de su dedo con uno propio—. Así podré recuperarme antes, y en un mes apenas si lo notaré.

—¿Te da miedo?

—Un poco —confesó Georg—, y no se trata sólo del parto. También está lo de Gustav.

—Oh —murmuró Fabi, acercándose más a éste—. Será extraño… Tienes tu barriga y todo, pero con Regalito en brazos, será real del todo.

—Fabi…

—Y Gustav no sabrá de lo que se pierde si te deja ir, lo lamentará por siempre —prosiguió Fabi, los ojos clavados en los de Georg.

Georg se quedó con la protesta en ciernes, congelado y a la espera de que uno de los dos actuara primero. No fue necesario.

Un segundo, la distancia entre ambos era suficiente, y al siguiente, los labios de Fabo rozaron los de Georg y éste dio un respingo hacia atrás.

—Fabi… —Repitió Georg en apenas un murmullo—. ¿Qué…?

—Lo siento —bajó Fabi los ojos eludiendo su mirada. Lento de movimientos, soltó el agarre en el que lo tenía y se retiró en el sillón—. Mierda, lo siento…

—Está bien —dijo Georg, posando su mano sobre la espalda de Fabi. Los labios le ardían, pero no se lo iba a compartir ni aun bajo tortura—. No que me b-… uhm, no pasa nada.

—Yo… —Fabi se pasó la lengua por los labios—. Me da vergüenza admitirlo, pero tenía días planeando hacerlo, y ahora que ya ocurrió…

—¿Te arrepientes?

—No. Ese es el problema.

Georg tensó la mandíbula. —No me digas eso.

—No estoy hablando de amor eterno aquí, ni bajas pasiones o un crush inconfesable de varios años, es más bien… —Fabi se encogió de hombros en un gesto de derrota—. Me gustas ahora, un poco. Te encuentro… atractivo. Irresistible. Y quiero besarte, mucho, no sé si algo más.

—No tengo ni idea de qué decir —admitió Georg con un nudo en la garganta—. Yo…

—No digas nada entonces. Está bien. Me lo guardé mientras pude porque sabía que no era recíproco.

—Ok.

—Todavía quiero besarte, maldición —gruñó Fabi—. En verdad lo siento, éste no soy yo ahora mismo. Tal vez Franziska tuvo razón todo el tiempo, y el idiota fui yo por entrometerme tanto.

—¿Ella habló contigo? —Inquirió Georg. Hasta donde él sabía, Franziska se había guardado bien sus sospechas para sí, pero con esa nueva información, el panorama cobró mayor significado.

—Varias veces. Me advirtió que si me entrometía ente tú y Gustav, la iba a conocer bien… —Fabi se dejó caer contra el respaldo del sillón, y entrelazando los dedos al frente, cerró los ojos—. Yo nunca le mentí, no tengo esa clase de sentimientos por ti. Es platónico, pero quiero besarte. Creí que si lo hacía, la tentación se iría, pero ahora…

—¿No sería… raro entre nosotros?

—No lo sentí así antes. Me gustó.

—Mmm…

Georg se armó de valor en una fracción de segundo. En gran parte, porque sabía, las consecuencias serían mínimas. Fabi lo había resumido por él: No había amor, al menos no de _ese_ amor. Y él también quería besarlo. Extrañaba el contacto humano… Despacio para no asustarlo, Georg se acercó a Fabi y lo besó en la comisura de los labios, apenas un toque fantasma que repitió una, dos, tres veces más.

Fabi no abrió los ojos, pero giró el rostro, y su boca se unió a la de Georg en un beso lánguido. Con una mano acariciando su vientre abultado y la otra ligera contra su mejilla, Fabi profundizó el beso. Silencioso pidió permiso usando la punta de su lengua, y el acceso le fue concedido. Georg sabía al chocolate de antes, y el dulce le dio la impresión de una ternura capaz de llevarlo a aquellos primeros años de adolescencia.

Tal cual lo había explicado, Fabi se contentó con besos, muchos de ellos, cada uno diferente del otro, pero nada más. En ningún momento temió Georg por un contacto más íntimo; Fabi se limitó al roce de sus labios, y la seguridad en este hecho, le permitió perderse en lo que hacían.

Su sesión de besos finalizó con la misma tranquilidad con la que dio comienzo. Georg selló su contacto con una serie de pequeños roces aquí y allá, y Fabi los correspondió moviendo sus labios a lo largo de su barbilla y después por el mentón. Antes de llegar al cuello, Georg lo detuvo.

—No, hasta ahí —indicó sus límites—. Te besé, no por lástima, sino porque así lo quise, pero es tal como has dicho: Entre nosotros, no hay nada que no sea platónico.

—Entiendo.

—Y nadie debe saber que esto ocurrió. En especial-…

—¿Gustav?

—No, Franziska. A Gustav se le diré yo —declaró Georg con calma, y ante la expresión atónita de Fabi, lo tranquilizó—. Él entenderá.

—Eso espero…

—Me la debe. Porque hizo más que besar a otra persona mientras ha estado fuera.

—No lo sabía…

—Nadie más que nosotros dos, y ahora tú.

—Entonces… ¿Fui tu manera de cobrar venganza?

—No del todo. —Acariciando sus propios labios, Georg sonrió—. Hemos quedado en paz. Sí, me las he cobrado por lo que hizo, pero tiene más que ver con que yo en verdad quería hacerlo. Y me ha gustado. Gracias, Fabi. De nuevo. Besas bien, jamás lo habría imaginado.

—Supongo que… de nada —musitó Fabi, enrojeciendo hasta las orejas.

El tema, y lo que habían hecho minutos antes, se desvaneció en el aire, y un silencio cómodo se instauró entre ambos. Fabi no dio muestras de querer más, y Georg tampoco lo ofreció. Así iba a ser entre ellos. Si de ese deseo quedaban remanentes, Georg estaba seguro que se desvanecerían con el tiempo.

Lo justificó a su manera: Eran las hormonas. Tanta cercanía también influía, pero encabezando su lista, era ese embarazo que le había redondeado las facciones y que una vez finalizado, traería la normalidad de vuelta. Fabi lo superaría, porque tal tipo de atracción no estaba destinada a permanecer.

Al menos eso esperaba él.

 

Para gran sorpresa suya, la noche anterior a su partida, Gustav celebró con el resto del equipo una fiesta de despedida que se hacía en su honor y de otras tres personas que se marchaban también por finalizar su tiempo con Caring Hands.

Hubo pastel, música y una cena improvisada de un platillo local que Gustav no pudo pronunciar, pero que resultó delicioso. A pesar de su habitual estoicismo, Gustav convivió con cada miembro del equipo del que se separaba, y prometió mantener el contacto.

Como ocurría cada vez que alguien se le acercaba a charlar con él, Gustav se preguntó si lo reconocerían por su fama y fingían no hacerlo por cortesía, o si para los presentes no era más que otro estereotipo alemán con su cabello rubio y cuerpo macizo. Una o dos veces durante su tiempo en Argentina, y luego en Bolivia, había sorprendido a un pequeño grupo cuchicheando y dirigiendo miradas en su dirección, pero apenas se acercaba él, caía el silencio total. Suponía él, ¿tal vez sí, tal vez no? Daba igual, poco importaba. Una última llamada con David Jost antes de volver, le había dejado en claro que su paradero era desconocido y ningún medio nacional o internacional tenía datos de su labor altruista, lo que por sí solo contribuía a su tranquilidad.

Los más de seis meses desde su llegada a Sudamérica se contarían de ahí en adelante como los más felices, y a la vez, los más miserables de su vida. En gran parte, porque había dado todo de sí para los demás, y la labor que había realizado se podía cuantificar en el número de personas a las que había beneficiado. Por lo malo… Georg y sólo Georg, a quien ansiaba ver con tantas ganas que le dolía el pecho si se permitía cerrar los ojos y recordar su rostro.

Fue por ello que durante la fiesta a Gustav le costara mantener la compostura. Agradecía su tiempo ahí, a las personas que había conocido y el trabajo que había realizado, pero quería volver a casa. A su nueva casa, donde Georg lo esperaba (rogaba él) con los brazos abiertos.

La noche previa a la mañana de su partida, Gustav permaneció despierto hasta casi el amanecer, tendido de espaldas y haciendo planes a corto, mediano y largo plazo. Planes que incluían a Georg y que se dibujaban con asombrosa facilidad en su cabeza.

Tan absorto estaba en sus ensoñaciones, que confundió la sacudida de su litera con el traqueteo de un tren. En una fracción de segundo, su cerebro reaccionó, y Gustav se incorporó de golpe, atento a las vibraciones del suelo que se extendían por todos lados.

A su alrededor, la gente empezó a despertar. Alguien dejó escapar un grito, y otra persona le acompañó. Aquí y allá se escucharon voces alteradas, con miedo y otras con algarabía. Sin necesidad de entender una palabra de la más de media docena de idiomas que se hablaban en el grupo, no tardó más que sus compañeros en entender qué había ocurrido: Terremoto.

No era el primero que habían experimentado desde su llegada a Sudamérica. En Argentina había vivido uno durante su primera semana, y en Bolivia ya iban por el tercero, pero ninguno de esos había sido de tal intensidad.

Por inercia, Gustav se puso en pie y se reunió con el resto del equipo en torno a la carpa que cumplía funciones de cocina. John Pherson ya se encontraba ahí, y en inglés, pedía calma y silencio.

—… es normal, estamos en una zona que se considera sísmica, aunque no de gravedad. Por favor, vuelvan a sus tiendas de campaña. Mañana nos espera un día largo y no tiene sentido perder sueño por movimiento de tierra sin importancia.

Gustav así lo hizo, convencido de que ahí había terminado todo, pero ni en mil años se habría imaginado el giro que su situación daría a partir de aquel desinterés.

Estaba a menos de veinticuatro horas de rozar la muerte.

 

—¿Gus?

—¿Lena?

—En verdad eres tú… —Se acercó Lena a Gustav y tras unos segundos de hesitación, se lanzó a sus brazos y lo estrujó con fuerza—. No creerías lo mucho que me alegra verte.

—Yo igual —dijo Gustav rodeándola por la cintura y aspirando de su cabello el aroma que relacionaba con ella—. No pensé que te vería de nuevo.

—Yo igual, tenía la impresión de que ya estarías en Alemania. Tu periodo de seis meses debió terminar hace rato, ¿o no?

—Bueno… —Gustav resumió en un par de frases su decisión de alargar su estancia un poco más, y finiquitó el asunto con una sonrisa enorme—. Estoy por tomar el avión. ¿Qué tal tú?

—Más o menos lo mismo —dijo la chica.

Así descubrió Gustav que su estancia en la Patagonia había sido idílica y muy fría, el trabajo más duro que su tiempo compartido en las tierras altas de Argentina, pero que tampoco lo lamentaba.

Entre los dos ataron cabos, y descubrieron maravillados que sus caminos una vez más se conectaban hasta lo indecible. Esa mañana Gustav se había montado en la camioneta del equipo, y John los había conducido hasta cruzar la frontera de Chile porque ahí recogerían a otros miembros de Caring Hands que también iban a tomar su vuelo en Buenos Aires. Nunca la posibilidad de que se tratara de Lena había cruzado su cabeza, pero ahora que estaba frente a él en carne y hueso, se alegró de que así fuera. Juntos viajarían hasta la capital Argentina, y tomarían el vuelo de regreso a México DF, tal como había ocurrido la primera vez que se conocieron.

Fuera casualidad o destino, Gustav sintió un tirón en las entrañas que le hizo sentirse completo.

Como también estaban esperando a otros miembros de Caring Hands que iban a partir en el mismo vuelo que el suyo, John propuso esperarlos en un restaurante local, y a todos les pareció una sugerencia estupenda. Gustav tenía tanta hambre que bromeó con comerse un asado él solo, y Lena lo codeó en las costillas, afirmando que sería ella quien acabara con su porción primero.

Ocurrió apenas cruzar el dintel de la puerta y antes de que lograran sentarse.

El pequeño restaurante contaba con una amplia colección de fotografías en marcos que colgaban de las paredes, pero Gustav no llegó a apreciar ni una sola.

De lo único que fue consciente fue del cascabeleo que empezó a subir de intensidad y que se desató con el ruido de dichos cuadros cayendo al suelo uno tras otro en reacción cadena. Lena chilló y se le pegó al brazo justo a tiempo para esquivar los cristales de una ventana cercana al momento en que se rompió.

Los comensales que ya se encontraban antes de su arribo se pusieron en pie, y la estampida no se hizo de esperar. Hubo un par de mesas volcadas, y Gustav fue rápido de reacciones para jalar a Lena a su lado y protegerla de la multitud que luchaba por salir primero por la puerta.

Fue inútil, puesto que el terremoto había cobrado tal fuerza que era imposible mantenerse en pie sin tambalearse, y la estructura del edificio empezó a venirse abajo. Primero como gruesos terrones de yeso, adobe y ladrillo, y después en piezas enteras del tamaño de naranjas y después balones de futbol.

Gustav abrazó a la Lena y tiró de ambos debajo de una de las mesas que había conseguido mantenerse en su sitio. La chica gritó por la fuerza con la que Gustav jaló de ella hasta derribarla. Después encontraría sobre su brazo la marca de sus dedos impresas por al menos dos semanas en tremendos moretones, pero en ese momento poco importó. Por casi nada evitaron ser aplastados por un gran trozo de techo que se desplomó sobre sus cabezas y los sepultó bajo la mesa.

Lena salió relativamente bien parada, apenas rasguños y una profusa cortada sobre la ceja izquierda, no así Gustav, que al protegerla, recibió el impacto de _algo_. Jamás sabría de qué se trataba, igual pudo haberse tratado de un meteorito, porque el resultado fue el mismo.

Apenas recibir el golpe contra la parte trasera de su cabeza, su mundo se volvió de un negro abismal, y su último pensamiento no tuvo nombre, ni forma, pero indudablemente se trató de Georg.

«Georg…», y luego la inconsciencia.

 

/*/*/*/*


	12. 12.- Mientras nuestro futuro pendía de un hilo

**12.- Mientras nuestro futuro pendía de un hilo**

 

No hubo premoniciones, ni tampoco la clásica escena en la que se despierta a medianoche con una palpitación en el pecho y la certeza de que un ser querido se encuentra en peligro. Durante el terremoto, Georg durmió bien como nunca, y de ahí, tardó más de setenta y dos horas en enterarse que Gustav había tenido un accidente y se encontraba hospitalizado al otro lado del mundo.

Su vida en Alemania transcurrió tal cual estaba prevista. Siguió tachando los días en el calendario con una raya diagonal, y cuando llego el día quince, él y Fabi se dirigieron al aeropuerto tal como se esperaba para recoger a Gustav.

Franziska los acompañaba, no así sus padres, que estaban en la casa Schäfer preparando una cena de bienvenida que iba a exceder en expectativas cualquier otra que hubieran tenido en el año.

Georg había decidido para entonces ya un plan de acción. Primero, Fabi y Franziska se encargarían de recibirlo, y escoltarlo a la camioneta de vidrios tintados que habían rentado para la ocasión. Ahí Georg lo esperaría con una manta sobre el frente, y con extremo uso del tacto y la paciencia, le informaría que iban a ser padres mientras se la retiraba y le llenaba los detalles esenciales: Como que ya tenía nueve meses y la cesárea estaba programada para enero. Sencillo, lo más casual posible, y sujetando su muñeca con fuerza por si acaso le apetecía huir…

La segunda parte de su plan le correspondería a Gustav. Tanto si decidía buscar las manijas de las puertas con desesperación (Georg se había preparado activando el seguro contra niños, lo que impediría abrirlas desde dentro), optaba por desmayarse, o… cualquier otra posibilidad, por disparatada que fuera, Georg estaba preparado mental y emocionalmente para recibir el impacto. La expectativa de que Gustav lo aceptara sin más, ya había cruzado su mente, pero Georg no se hacía muchas ilusiones, y apostaba todo o nada a las dos opciones anteriores. De la tercera... mejor ni construir sus esperanzas de arena.

Por último, el plan de Georg se desglosaba en dos soluciones: Estaban o no estaban juntos. Tan simple como eso. Georg exigiría su respuesta sin darle tiempo a Gustav de pensarlo hasta hacerse una madeja mental. ¿Qué si era injusto? A Georg no le importaba. Se sentía con el valor y el derecho para hacerlo, y harto estaba del estira-y-afloja que tanto había reinado en sus vidas.

Además, como se había venido recordando en las últimas semanas, él era su propia persona. Adulto, independiente y económicamente estable como para traer a Regalito al mundo y darle el futuro que se merecía. Con un segundo padre (o sin él), Regalito saldría adelante, y Georg planeaba que así fuera, sin importar si con ello sacrificaba su vínculo con Gustav.

De nuevo, todo se reducía a una situación sobre la cual no tenía control absoluto, y pese a lo terrorífico que habría podido resultarle en otro momento, Georg se encontraba tranquilo esperando en la parte trasera de la camioneta, los dedos entrelazados sobre el regazo abultado y una expresión serena. Lo que pasara de ahí en adelante, sería el destino hablando, y no la simple casualidad.

—¿Estás listo? —Preguntó Fabi, sentado a su lado.

Georg suspiró antes de hablar. —Sí… Puede que sí. O puede que esté teniendo un aneurisma, pero nah.

Fabi buscó su mano y le dio un apretón. —No olvides que aquí estoy.

—No.

—Y que cualquiera que sea su respuesta, tienes nuestro apoyo.

—Ok.

Absorto en su propio mundo, Georg fijó la vista al escenario que se presentaba frente a él a través de las ventanas. Nada nuevo, nada que no hubiera visto antes durante sus viajes con la banda. El estacionamiento estaba lleno a más de la mitad de su capacidad, y por cuestiones de discreción, habían elegido un sitio casi al final del lote. Incluso si la prensa llegaba a dar con ellos y conseguía fotografías de Gustav con la maleta colgando del hombro, sería lo único que verían. Por nada del mundo se iba a bajar Georg o permitir que existieran pruebas físicas de su embarazo. Al menos no todavía.

Para agilizar la salida de Gustav, Franziska había entrado al aeropuerto por sí misma, y sería ella quien lo recibiera en la terminal. Juntos buscarían el equipaje, y Franziska tenía órdenes expresas de no informarle nada a Gustav sobre Georg, salvo que éste lo esperaba en el estacionamiento y tenían una charla pendiente.

Georg le había dado mil vueltas a las infinitas directrices que podría tomar todo ese asunto si daba un paso en falso y se caía al abismo, pero no había marcha atrás. En el camino había quedado cualquier hesitación, y por una vez, sentía que hacía lo correcto al 100%.

A su lado, Fabi empezó a tamborilear los dedos sobre su rodilla y a removerse incómodo en el asiento.

—¿No se están tardando mucho? Digo, ¿cuánto puede tardar que les entreguen la maleta?

—Ay, Fabi —sonrió Georg—, el impaciente debería ser yo, no tú.

—Claro, tantos meses sin ver a Gustav… si no fuera porque ya estás embarazado, seguro que se lo montaban y le daban otro hermano a Regalito.

—Pf, no —desdeñó Georg la idea. Por inercia, se acarició el vientre a la altura del ombligo que se le estaba sobresaliendo por encima de la tela de la camiseta—. Presiento que este pequeño será hijo único… a menos que consigamos a una madre sustituta, porque… no me veo pasando por este trance dos veces.

—Mmm, es válido… ¡Oh! ¿No es esa Franziska?

Al instante, Georg experimentó un fuerte deseo por bajar la ventanilla y vomitar. Apenas reconocer la figura de Franny entre las de los otros peatones, un miedo extraño y frío se le extendió por las extremidades. ¿Dónde estaba Gustav? ¿Por qué caminaba Franny sola y con aspecto malhumorado?

—¿Qué-…? —Empezó Fabi apenas Franziska se sentó detrás del volante, antes de verse interrumpido.

—No se subió al vuelo. Gustav nunca llegó porque no estaba en la lista de pasajeros que abordaron.

—¿Entonces? ¿Perdió el vuelo? ¿Sigue en España, en México o…? —Georg se enojó consigo mismo por el tono lastimero con el que su voz lo delataba.

—No me han podido asegurar nada, pero parece que jamás salió de Argentina y… No sé, puede ser que haya perdido el primero vuelo por algún error tonto. Es capaz de haber llegado tarde o perder su pasaporte.

«¡No, jamás!», saltó Georg con vehemencia. Él conocía a Gustav desde siempre, había viajado a su lado por al menos treinta países y le habían dado juntos la vuelta al mundo. Gustav no era de los que perdía un vuelo, y mucho menos por razones tan idiotas. Algo había ocurrido.

Rebuscando entre sus bolsas, Georg extrajo el teléfono móvil, y cruzó los dedos para que la señal fuera buena. En Alemania ya estaba cayendo nieve desde semanas atrás, y si bien el clima les había sido benévolo en lo que iba del mes, era evidente que no tardaría en arreciar, y con ello caerían las oportunidades de comunicarse.

—¿Y bien? —Inquirió Fabi al cabo de un minuto.

—Nada —cortó Georg la comunicación—. Hay tono de marcado, y es todo. Gustav no contesta.

—Prueba de nuevo —sugirió Franziska—. Mientras llegamos a casa, con suerte contesta y tiene una explicación plausible de por qué no subió a ningún avión.

Poniendo en marcha el vehículo, Franziska centró su atención en el tráfico, y no tardaron en encontrarse manejando por la autopista de regreso. A un lado quedó el plan de presentarse en la residencia Schäfer, porque Georg se negaba a revelar su avanzado estado de embarazo si Gustav no se encontraba a su lado.

—Mierda… —Gruñó Georg cuando luego de diez intentos, la línea se cortó y lo mandó directo al buzón de mensajes.

—Debe ser el clima —comentó Franziska desde su sitio—. Está cayendo más nieve que antes.

“Llama en cuanto veas este mensaje. ¿Por qué no contestas? ¿Dónde estás?”, escribió Georg con dedos temblorosos y presionó el botón de enviar.

—Ni caso tiene entrar en pánico, seguro no es nada. Puede tratarse de un contratiempo nimio —murmuró Fabi a su lado, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Georg denegó con la cabeza. —Gustav no haría esto. No por su voluntad al menos. Ni siquiera creo que sea él huyendo como acostumbra, es que… —Se sorbió la nariz—. Algo malo ocurrió. Estoy seguro. Lo siento en las entrañas, y temo lo peor.

—Sin importar de qué se trate, lo arreglaremos, Georg —le aseguro Franziska con la vista clavada al frente—. Gustav va a volver y de eso me encargo yo, así tenga que traerlo a rastras y no por su propio pie.

No exactamente, pero las palabras de Franziska tendrían un cierto factor profético del cual anclarse.

Gustav volvería hecho un guiñapo, pero volvería.

 

Entre la vigilia y la inconsciencia, Gustav vio a Georg. O al menos creyó reconocerlo. Con los ojos cerrados, era difícil afirmarlo de buenas a primeras.

—¿Gus?

Aquella voz no era la de Georg, eso sin lugar a dudas. Gustav quiso responder, e hizo amagos de mover los labios, pero le resultó imposible. La boca le sabía pastosa, y grumos de una sustancia indefinida le tapaban las fosas nasales.

Poco a poco su cuerpo cobró vida. Primero los dedos de las manos y luego los de los pies, los cuales flexionó en orden para asegurarse que se encontraban en su sitio. Sentía dolor, mucho dolor, pero costaba situarlo con exactitud. Lo siguiente fue mover las piernas, o de perdida intentarlo… ¡Ouch! Y ahí se encontraba el dolor, o al menos una de sus fuentes mayores.

—No te muevas, Gus…

No podría jurarlo, pero Gustav creyó recordar el dolor de un hueso roto. De pequeño se había fisurado el pie jugando soccer, y la sensación era tal cual como en su memoria, excepto que en lugar de localizarse a la altura del tobillo, la sentía a lo largo de toda la pierna izquierda. El simple hecho de querer moverla medio centímetro a cualquier lado le hizo atragantarse con su saliva. De su garganta escapó un ruido mitad gorjeo y mitad quejido.

—¿Estás despierto? ¿Me escuchas? —Prosiguió la voz, bajando en decibeles y convirtiéndose en un murmullo plagado de terror—. Gustav… No te muevas, estás herido.

Lo siguiente en mover fueron los brazos, que salvo ardor aquí y allá parecían encontrarse en perfecto estado. Un alivio le recorrió el cuerpo, pues al menos podría seguir tocando la batería.

Por encima de lo demás, el dolor más agudo se presentó cuando respiró y su pecho ardió como si hubiera inhalado aceite de batería. No necesitaba ser un genio en medicina para adivinar que se había roto algunas costillas, y la presión de éstas contra sus pulmones hacia que cada ciclo respiratorio se volviera una pesadilla insufrible.

—Ghhh… —Balbuceó sin poder coordinar sus cuerdas vocales. Nunca como entonces apreció el enorme esfuerzo en conjunto que su organismo lograba para mandar señales y producir sonido—. Me…

—Shhh, no hables —siguió la voz de antes—. Aquí estoy…

Incapaz de abrir los ojos porque le pesaban media tonelada cada párpado, Gustav sintió los dedos de alguien (¿quién? ¿Era Georg? ¿Dónde estaba Georg?) acariciarle el rostro y delinear sus facciones. El toque tuvo lo que las palabras de antes no, y el miedo que se había afianzado en su estómago, poco a poco perdió fuerza.

Gustav procuró por todos los medios olvidar las molestias de su cuerpo, pero le fue imposible. A su alrededor dominaba el silencio apenas roto por unos sollozos que subían y bajaban de intensidad, y sus propios quejidos. Hasta entonces había creído tener una alta resistencia al dolor, pero claro, lo más intenso por lo que había pasado en toda su vida, habían sido sesiones de cuatro horas bajo la aguja mientras se tatuaba, y aquello nada tenía que ver con estar tendido de costado y a merced de las oleadas punzantes que iban y venían, trayéndolo desde la más clara consciencia hasta el borde del desmayo.

Entre todo aquel caos que eran sus razonamientos y su cuerpo rebelándose ante el dolor, Gustav deseó rendirse al llanto y pedir por Georg. ¿Qué hacía él ahí sin Georg, _su_ Georg? ¿Acaso era su castigo por haberlo abandonado de aquella manera? ¿Una expiación, un castigo… el pago justo por su pecado?

Las lágrimas le rodaron a través de los párpados cerrados, y los mismos dedos de antes se encargaron de limpiarle el rostro sin hacer mención a su debilidad.

—Estaremos bien… pronto nos sacarán de aquí… me encargaré de que te atiendan primero… ya verás… Volveremos a casa, Gus, a casa… —Finalizó la voz entre gimoteos apagados.

Gustav tensó los labios en una mueca, y el gesto le cuarteó el rostro cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo. De pronto, cada pequeño detalle del accidenté acudió a su memoria.

Era Lena quien permanecía a su lado y buscaba maneras de consolarlo a pesar de su propio daño.

—M-Me du-du-duele… —Siseó Gustav. Las tres sílabas más difíciles de pronunciar hasta el momento. Dios, qué no daría por un vaso de agua…

—Lo sé, lo sé… Mierda, Gus, lo siento. De no ser por ti, me habría aplastado el techo, y luego tú… ¿Crees poder resistir un poco más? Pronto saldremos de aquí y todo estará bien. En unos días nos reiremos de todo esto y quedará en el pasado. Sólo… trata de aguantar. Por mí, por ti, por Georg. Nos sacarán, de eso estoy segura. Tú puedes.

—O-Ok —masculló Gustav, cansada hasta el punto de la extenuación de oponer resistencia. Así iba a hacerlo dentro de lo que sus mermadas capacidades le permitían.

El tiempo pareció perder continuidad. Fueran minutos u horas, Gustav soportó estoico cada segundo de su suplicio. A veces, cuando ya no creía ser capaz de tolerar el dolor, se dejaba llevar por la corriente del sueño profundo, y en la duermevela, las manos pequeñas de Lena se sustituían por otras de yemas callosas y tan bien conocidas por él. Ya fuera que su cerebro le estuviera jugando una mala pasada o en desesperación buscara cualquier tipo de consuelo, aun si para ello era necesario requerir a las alucinaciones, era Georg el que le acompañaba y protegía su bienestar sin siquiera estar presente.

Ya fuera que su destino fuera morir ahí o sobrevivir, Gustav se juró que la última idea que cruzara por su cabeza sería Georg. Pediría perdón por haberse marchado de aquella manera, y con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaran, rogaría para que éste lograra llevar una vida satisfactoria y plena en su ausencia. Que encontrara a alguien que le hiciera feliz y le ayudara a olvidar a aquel otro idiota que se había fugado al otro lado del planeta porque no sabía cómo enfrentar a sus miedos infantiles. Georg lo merecía, y Gustav no iba a negárselo por mucho que se le estrujara el corazón admitirlo.

Pese a ello, Gustav repitió como un mantra una misma frase: «No me olvides, no me olvides, no me olvides…» hasta que le fue imposible mantenerse despierto por más tiempo.

Cuidando de él, Lena repitió su nombre cada vez más alto y lo sacudió por los hombros, sin éxito. Presa del pánico, lo abofeteó varias veces sin lograr traerlo de vuelta. La cabeza de Gustav cayó hacia un costado y así permaneció sin cambio alguno.

Tras cuarenta y dos horas de padecer dolores indescriptibles, Gustav perdió la batalla a la que se enfrentaba, y laxo soltó la mano de Lena a la que se había aferrado como tabla de salvación.

Tal como se lo había propuesto, el último pensamiento que relampagueó dentro de su cabeza (inconexo, apenas una serie de imágenes apresuradas que se desdibujaban en la bruma) fue Georg.

Georg… con un pequeño bebé en brazos.

 

Georg contó a los días posteriores del no-regreso de Gustav como entre los peores jamás vividos.

Apenas poner un pie dentro de su casa, Georg se había dejado desplomar sobre el sillón más cercano y había mascullado que se sentía mareado. Fabi se encargó de llamar a la doctora Dörfler y ésta había sido muy clara al respecto: “Tú presión está más elevada de lo aconsejable. Nada de estrés, ni una pizca, o Regalito vendría acompañado de complicaciones”, a lo que Georg se había comprometido a beber ingentes cantidades de té de manzanilla y mantenerse lo más sereno posible, incluso a sabiendas de que sería en vano.

«Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo», pensó con acritud y un incipiente dolor de cabeza martilleándole entre los ojos. El significado de ‘tranquilidad’ había desaparecido junto con Gustav de su diccionario personal.

Dos días después de la fecha en que esperaban a Gustav, y seguían sin tener noticias suyas. Franziska ya se había pasado más de doce horas con el teléfono pegado al oído, y en tres idiomas había expresado a quienquiera que se encontrara al otro lado de la línea que tenía prioridad para encontrar a su hermano y exigía cualquier tipo de información acerca de su paradero.

Caring Hands, o al menos la sede que se encontraba en Alemania, no les había servido de gran ayuda. Por una parte, expresaron tras mucha presión por su parte, que “ciertos inconvenientes ocurridos en Sudamérica les impedían dar una declaración fehaciente, pero que los mantendrían informados ante los cambios”, a lo que Franziska había respondido con una sarta de groserías seguidas del tono de marcado.

—Nadie dice nada —siseó Franziska, a punto de alcanzar las cuarenta horas sin dormir—. ¿Qué diablos les pasa? Cada vez es más difícil conseguir una palabra suya. Pronto empezaré a pensar que tienen a Gustav secuestrado y quieren una recompensa para devolverlo. Además, ¿a mí que carajos me importa que hayan tenido un terremoto en Chile? Gustav estaba en Bolivia, iba hacia Argentina, él nada tiene que ver con esa catástrofe.

—¿Cuál terremoto? —Inquirió Georg, haciendo amagos de abandonar su sitio en el sillón.

—Hey… —Le impidió Fabi hacer cualquier movimiento brusco—. Con cuidado.

—Estoy bien —desdeñó Georg a su amigo—. Habla, Fran. ¿Qué terremoto? ¿Cuándo?

—No sé, ¿qué importancia tiene?

—Fabi, ¿me puedes pasar mi laptop? —Pidió Georg, y su amigo se apresuró a colocarle el portátil sobre el vientre—. Ok… Chile, terremoto, 2013… Esto debe de bastar —murmuró Georg para sí.

Google no tardó ni medio segundo en cumplir su cometido, y las primeras imágenes lograron arrancarle un gemido a Georg. Él no era de ver las noticias ni leer los periódicos. Una vida pública como rockstar lo había curado de cualquier intento por informarse de las actualidades, y nunca como entonces lamentó que así fuera. No perdió tiempo en abrir las primeras tres notas y leer ávido los reportajes.

Al parecer, la madrugada del día trece había ocurrido el primer terremoto, apenas una sacudida que había puesto en señal de alarma no sólo a Chile, sino también a países aledaños como Argentina y también Bolivia. Apenas sus ojos recorrieron el texto, Georg se bañó de un sudor frío que le corrió por todo el cuerpo. No podía ser… Con mayor impaciencia que antes, siguió leyendo la crónica. Al parecer, el terremoto más fuerte se había dado pocos minutos antes de mediodía, justo en la frontera.

Estructuras dañadas… damnificados… cortes de electricidad… derrumbes masivos… réplicas que seguían…

Georg nunca había pasado por la experiencia de un terremoto de tal magnitud, pero se imaginó lo terrible que debería ser para las personas afectadas. Una parte de él, agregó “también para Gustav” y apenas la idea cruzó por su mente, supo que tenía que ser así.

—Mierda… —Gruñó—. ¿Y sí…?

—No pienses en esa posibilidad —dijo Fabi, quien se había mantenido atento leyendo sobre su hombro—. ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que Gustav se haya visto implicado? Él estaba en Bolivia, y ahí claro dice que los daños más graves ocurrieron en Chile. Incluso si se encontraba cerca, seguro que está bien. Tal vez incomunicado por daños en las carreteras o no tiene línea de teléfono, pero sano.

—Es que… —Georg respiró un par de veces para tranquilizarse—. La noche antes de partir me habló y dijo algo de hacer escalas en la frontera de Chile para recoger a otros miembros de Caring Hands que también iban a regresar a sus países de origen. Coincide la fecha, también el lugar y… —Cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, Georg se forzó a no llorar—. Es una corazonada, no puedo jurarlo, pero de algún modo _lo sé_. Gustav está en peligro.

—Georg… —Franziska lo abrazó desde el otro lado—. No te angusties. Si se tratara de eso, ya alguien nos habría informado. Lo que ocurre es que hay un caos y por eso Gustav no puede contactarnos. Es lo más seguro. Perdió su vuelo, y con todo esto, le debe resultar casi imposible conseguir otro. No tardará en llamar y entonces verás que todo esto es una enorme confusión.

—No lo creo, Fran —balbuceó Georg, mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Incluso aunque así fuera, Gustav ya se habría comunicado. Eso ocurrió el trece, y ya estamos a diecisiete… son demasiados días.

—Hay que pensar positivo —intervino Fabi—. Puede tratarse de una coincidencia, y que Gustav se encuentre entre los ilesos afortunados, ¿o no?

—Ojalá… Porque si no… —Georg se llevó una mano al vientre—. No me perdonaría jamás si a Gustav le ocurre algo y por mi culpa no sabe nada de Regalito. Joder…

—No, no, nada de eso. Gustav volverá, ya lo verás que-… —Franziska se interrumpió cuando su teléfono empezó a sonarle en la mano.

Sin reconocer el número, Franziska contestó y se enfrascó en una conversación que consistía en muchos ‘sí, sí, entiendo’ y luego largos periodos de silencio. No hubo necesidad de nada más. Georg permaneció atento, porque no requería de una confirmación verbal para comprender que se trataba de Gustav.

—… ok. Vale… le estoy muy agradecida… claro, por supuesto… muchas gracias. Ajá. Hasta luego.

Georg no se esperó ni un segundo más del debido para preguntar. —¿Qué pasó? ¿Gustav está…?

—Desaparecido —confirmó Franziska sus peores sospechas—. El representante con el que hablé antes de Caring Hands me lo acaba de confirmar. Gustav y varios miembros de su equipo hicieron contacto por última vez después de cruzar la frontera de Chile. Después no han sabido nada de ellos, y su encargado no aparece.

Georg apretó los labios en una delgada línea. —Pero eso no quiere decir nada todavía, ¿verdad? Es decir, no han aparecido en algún reporte de fallecidos o…

—No supo decírmelo con certeza —lo interrumpió Franziska lo más quedo posible—. Su estatus actual es simplemente desaparecido. Y el empleado con el que hablé me prometió que ante cualquier nueva, me iban a llamar sin importar la hora del día o de la noche.

—Vale…

Fabi se apresuró a tomarle la mano a Georg y apretársela. —Todavía hay esperanza…

Georg quiso replicar que él no lo veía así, pero optó por callar. Si acaso Gustav estaba… si él no volvía y con ello no había tenido conocimiento de Regalito por su culpa, nunca se lo perdonaría.

Las lágrimas que corrieron por sus mejillas fueron las más amargas jamás derramadas.

 

Lena tampoco lo tuvo fácil durante el tiempo que permanecieron atrapados bajo la mesa y el escombro que la cubría. Cualquier movimiento brusco acarreaba consigo que la delicada estructura de burbuja bajo la que se escudaban se viniera abajo.

Lo peor era Gustav, herido y delirando por la fiebre. Cubiertos por la oscuridad, Lena no había podido cuantificar los daños recibidos, pero dedujo, no eran pocos. En el reducido espacio abundaba un aroma metálico y dulzón que reconoció como sangre, y así lo confirmó cuando tanteando para reconocer el área, se topó con la pierna de Gustav y sus dedos quedaron impregnados por una sustancia pegajosa que formaba costras al cabo de un rato.

—Estaremos bien… saldremos de ésta… —Repitió Lena una y otra vez mientras duró su confinamiento. En ningún momento perdió la esperanza de que así sería, y se aferró a ella con cada fibra de su ser.

Volverían a casa. Todo estaría bien. Sin importar qué, no morirían ahí…

Las horas corrieron lentas, y a la par, la mortificación de estar viviendo sus últimos instantes la tuvo al borde de la locura. Sólo la presencia de Gustav la ayudó a mantenerse cuerda, pero no parecía que aquel estado fuera a mantenerse por más tiempo.

Lena calculó el transcurrir de las horas gracias a la hora en su teléfono móvil, pero no iba a durar mucho. La batería disminuyó drásticamente con cada intento de llamada que no conducía a ningún lado, y Lena empezó a desesperarse. ¿Es que nadie iba a buscarlos? ¿Eran los únicos sobrevivientes? Ningún recuerdo previo al terremoto llegó a su mente. La última imagen que podía visualizar era su entrada al restaurante, y lo siguiente era encontrarse atrapados en aquel pequeño rincón.

Conforme las horas pasaron y el estado de Gustav decayó, Lena temió lo peor. Una rápida revisión con la luz del teléfono confirmó las funestas sospechas de Lena: Gustav estaba sangrando, y la hemorragia, aunque pequeña, era continua. De no tratarse, podría ser fatal.

—Piensa en Georg… quédate conmigo, Gus. No te duermas —imploró Lena cuando cruzaron la línea de las veinticuatro horas atrapados y sin atisbos de vivir un rescate en el futuro inmediato—. No mueras, por favor…

Algunas veces Gustav se agitó entre la línea del sueño y el delirio. Su herida estaba expuesta y no sería una sorpresa si resultaba que estaba lidiando con una infección. Al tocar su frente, Lena descubrió que ardía en fiebre y tenía los labios resecos por el polvo y la deshidratación.

El momento crucial de su encierro llegó cuando Gustav cedió en el agarre que tenía con su mano. Lena lo sintió irse… La cabeza que mantenía en su regazo rodó hacia un costado, y Lena lo sacudió cuidando de no lastimarlo más. De nada sirvió. Gustav perdió la consciencia y al cabo de un rato, su teléfono se descargó por completo, y Lena se quedó a solas y en total oscuridad.

Pensó que se volvería loca, y su boca se abrió en un alarido similar al de un animal asustado. Lena retrocedió a un estado mental en el que todo había perdido su significado, y lo único que le quedaba por hacer era esperar su muerte.

Y sin embargo, una pequeñísima parte de ella se negó a resignarse a su destino.

Lena gritó hasta quedarse afónica, y después arañó con los dedos cualquier superficie que ofreciera oportunidad de venirse abajo. Lena descubrió con ello que su estado no era mucho mejor que el de Gustav, presentía ella, su tobillo estaba torcido y sangraba por la coronilla, pero al menos podía continuar.

Maldita fuera el hambre, pero nada se comparaba a la sed… Lena recordó que si bien se podía vivir casi un mes sin comer alimento alguno, sin agua las oportunidades de vida no sobrepasaban a los cinco días. Con ello en mente, se forzó a no llorar, a resistir, porque si aquel lugar iba a ser su tumba, se iría como una valiente orgullosa de su raza y no como la ruina de su yo actual.

Al borde del delirio, Lena creyó escuchar voces y ruidos de pisadas, y agotada como estaba, pensó que eran alucinaciones de los últimos momentos de su estancia en el plano físico.

— _Abuela…_ —Musitó en ruso—. _¿Vienes por mí, abuelita?_

— _¿Hay alguien aquí_? —Gritó una voz en lo que Lena reconoció como español. No sabía el significado, pero la llama de esperanza que habitaba en su interior volvió a titilar—. _Repito: ¿Hay alguien aquí? Si es así, grite._

Lena no necesitó de ninguna orden para romper a llorar, alto y reverberante.

— _Ayuda, por favor, ¡ayuda!_ —Imploró en su lengua materna y después en inglés—. _Se los pido, ¡sáquennos de aquí! ¡No quiero morir! ¡Mi amigo necesita ayuda!_

Las labores de rescate se prolongaron durante dos horas más.

Lo primero que Lena expuso al exterior fue un brazo, y su mano se aferró a la de un rescatista al otro lado. La barrera del idioma no impidió que éste hiciera amagos de consolarla y le prometiera que pronto le sacarían de ahí y a su acompañante. No hizo falta. Igual Lena lo entendió, y así se lo comunicó a Gustav sin saber si éste todavía tenía un pronóstico favorable.

Con la primera bocanada de aire fresco llegó una oleada de esperanza. Lena se arrastró a gatas fuera del espacio donde se había visto confinada, y el panorama que la recibió fue desolador. Aquí y allá podía ella apreciar bajo la luz de la luna (en su totalidad, el techo del restaurante se había venido abajo junto con una pared) los restos humanos de desconocidos que no habían corrido tanta suerte.

El olor a putrefacción la hizo arrodillarse y sufrir arcadas secas. El rescatista que antes había permanecido a su lado le acarició la espalda en pequeños círculos y después la guió al exterior, donde era de noche y la ciudad permanecía despierta trabajando sin parar.

—Gustav… —Lena caminó hacia la camilla que llevaban entre dos paramédicos y donde descansaba su amigo—. _Is he alive?_ —Preguntó, sin obtener respuesta—. _Is he alive?!_ —Repitió al borde de la histeria.

— _Yes_ —dijo uno de los camilleros sin perder el ritmo de sus pisadas hacia la ambulancia—. _He is alive, miss. Come with us, please._

Lena buscó la mano de Gustav y la estrechó entre las suyas. Estaba vivo… vivo. Silenciosamente, hizo una plegaria de agradecimiento por ambos, y a trompicones se subió a la ambulancia con él.

Ausente de toda sensación física, Lena se sentó en un rincón y permitió que la conectaran a un catéter. ¿Qué habría pasado con John y el resto del equipo? ¿Sabrían ya sus familias lo ocurrido o permanecerían ignorantes? ¿Cuánto tiempo más habría transcurrido después de que la batería de su teléfono se acabó?

A Lena los párpados le pesaron como nunca, y sin tener intención, se quedó dormida con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho.

Por las ventanas de la ambulancia, las luces del amanecer se colaron. Ya era dieciocho de diciembre.

 

/*/*/*/*


	13. 13.- Mientras las conexiones se cerraban

**13.-** **Mientras las conexiones se cerraban**

 

En el sueño de analgésicos y antibióticos, Gustav soñó con Georg. Nada en concreto, simples escenas de la vida cotidiana; recuerdos de años atrás que se mezclaban con una realidad que parecía ser la actual y a la vez no lo era. Como soñar que viajaban de vuelta en el autobús, el primero que tuvieron, aquel con las literas reducidas y donde era un caos ir al baño porque se atascaba más veces de las que no, pero en lugar de recorrer Alemania, se movían por Sudamérica y Gustav los guiaba a través de las praderas de Argentina como si tal cosa, uniendo el pasado con el presente

Gustav también soñó un sinfín de sinsentidos, pero de algún modo, todo se reducía a Georg.

… infinidad de puertas, de todos colores y tamaños a través de las cuales buscaba a Georg. A veces lo encontraba, y otras, despertaba al dolor sin lograr dilucidar dónde se encontraba.

… volar, y entre las nubes esponjosas y húmedas que le empapaban unas alas semejantes a las de los patos (en color y forma), buscaba a Georg, a quien presentía en lo cercanía y a quien a veces, sólo a veces, vislumbraba entre la condensación del paisaje nuboso.

… por último, repeticiones de lo último que recordaba. Ahí Georg suplantaba a Lena y Gustav lo guiaba dentro del restaurante, apoyando una mano sobre la parte baja de su espalda. No le veía el rostro, pero reconocería su cabello donde quiera que estuviera y sin importar el tiempo que llevaran sin verse. Todo era igual; a su alrededor, el mundo se desmoronaba. Gustav intentaba empujarlos bajo la mesa, y entonces la figura de Georg se apreciaba de perfil. En brazos llevaba un bebé, y Gustav temía dañarlos a los dos.

Entre el sueño y la inconsciencia, Gustav pasó la semana siguiente después del terremoto durmiendo veintitrés de las veinticuatro horas del día. De vez en cuando despertaba, y el delirio de la fiebre le hacía comportarse errático y arrancarse el suero del brazo o luchar contra las enfermeras. Una o dos veces reconoció a Lena a su lado, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué ocurría, dónde estaban y por qué llevaba ella vendada la cabeza, volvía a sumirse en un estado de ausencia.

Después volvía a soñar con Georg, y el ciclo se repetía.

 

En ningún momento tuvo Lena el corazón para separarse de Gustav.

Una vez que los rescataron y la ambulancia los trasladó al hospital más cercano, Gustav pasó directo al quirófano para ser atendido, y a Lena la llevaron a otra sala de urgencias para sutura y limpieza. Resultó que salvó unos cortes aquí y allá, y una cantidad considerable de moretes y magullones, Lena se encontraba bien. Estaba débil por el hambre y la deshidratación de varios días, pero su pronóstico final fue alentador: Pasaría la noche en observación y después sería dada de alta.

Gustav en cambio…

Lena tuvo que implorarle a una de las enfermeras que iba y venía entre las camillas atendiendo heridos para que le dedicara dos minutos de su atención. En un inglés chapucero, suplicó por información respecto al otro paciente que había llegado con ella en la ambulancia, y la enfermera le informó que esos datos eran confidenciales a menos que entre los dos existiera algún vínculo.

En el impulso del momento, Lena no perdió tiempo para elaborar una mentira. — _He is my boyfriend!_ —Afirmó con vehemencia y clavando su mano en el brazo de la madura enfermera. «Es necesario», razonó Lena después cuando un doctor se presentó con ella y le dio una descripción detallada de las heridas de Gustav y le tendió unos formularios que debía firmar como responsable.

A pesar de un lacerante dolor de cabeza que le palpitaba en las sienes, Lena leyó cada palabra de los impresos y se enteró de que el estado de Gustav era como menos delicado. Tal como se lo había temido, su pierna estaba rota en tres sitios diferentes, y uno de los fragmentos de hueso se había expuesto a la altura de la pantorrilla. De ahí que el sangrado mientras se encontraban atrapados bajo los escombros fuera tan profuso. Era necesario operar, y tendría que llevar una prótesis externa, porque de conformarse con una férula, existía la posibilidad de que el hueso soldara mal y le quedara una pierna más corta que otra. Lena sintió ganas de llorar al saber que Gustav se vería postrado en una silla de ruedas mientras sanaba por al menos los tres meses siguientes.

Además de la pierna, también se había roto cuatro costillas, y a punto había estado de que una le perforara los pulmones en su estadía bajo tierra. Lena recordaba haberlo escuchado respirar con dificultad, y supuso que además del polvo inhalado, también se debía a eso. El resto de los golpes y las heridas era similar al suyo; había sido necesario suturarlo aquí y allá sin que la cantidad de puntos superara los diez por área. También tenía moretes por todo el cuerpo, pero sanarían. Antes de la próxima primavera (la de su hemisferio) ya estaría como nuevo, salvo por un par de cicatrices de las que seguro presumiría por ser hombre.

La mayor preocupación de los médicos, además de la pierna, si es que querían evitar secuelas a corto y largo plazo, era estabilizarlo, y para ello lo habían pasado a piso, y conectado al suero por un brazo y a una transfusión de sangre por el otro.

Mientras los efectos de la anestesia pasaban, Lena se ocupó comiendo algo en la cafetería del hospital. Para horror suyo, descubrió tarde que salvo su teléfono móvil (sin batería y tampoco el cargador) no llevaba encima nada más que la ropa puesta y una liga para el cabello. A su auxilio acudió un nativo, que con señas le indicó que él pagaba por ella y que no era ningún problema. Lena se prometió que algún día ella correspondería ese gesto desinteresado por otro similar.

Durante varios días, la rutina de Lena fue la misma: Dormía en el piso de la habitación de Gustav y cuidaba de él día y noche. A cualquier doctor que pasaba por ahí le preguntaba por su estado y cuál era el pronóstico. Por desgracia para Gustav, el tiempo que transcurrió mientras se encontraban bajo la pila de escombros sirvió para que la herida de su pierna se infectara, y si bien la cirugía había sido un éxito, su cuerpo luchaba contra una infección que lo mantenía afiebrado y con dolores constantes.

Lena no sabía mucho de medicina, pero entendía que de no mejorar su estado actual, Gustav podría llegar hasta perder la pierna si el panorama no cambiaba. Por tres días seguidos después de su paseo bajo el bisturí, Lena permaneció a su lado casi sin dormir, con una venda doblada en cuatro que sumergía en agua con hielos y le pasaba por todo el cuerpo con esperanzas de que la temperatura regresara a niveles normales.

Porque así había sido criada, Lena también rezó mucho por Gustav. Cada noche antes de recostarse sobre la colchoneta que le había proveído el hospital, se arrodillaba al lado de la cama de Gustav y recitaba las mismas oraciones que su abuela le había enseñado de pequeña, y que estaba segura, la misma abuela de Gustav también le había transmitido como parte del legado en su lengua materna. De su propia cosecha, Lena finalizaba siempre con una pequeña declamación que más o menos iba así: _“Sana, sana colita de rana, si no sanas hoy sanarás mañana”_ , dicho en español y tal como se lo había memorizado. No estaba seguro de lo que significaba, y se lo había oído a una mujer en la cama contigua cuando ésta cuidaba de su pequeño niño. Ella lo había repetido tanto, y el pequeño había sido dado de alta dos días después a pesar de que al llegar su estado había sido crítico, que Lena lo tomó como un mantra religioso, mágico de algún modo, y le pidió a la mujer que se lo enseñara para entonarlo al lado de la cabecera de Gustav.

Luego de más días de los que se habría creído capaz de soportar, Lena empezó a ver mejorías en el estado de Gustav. A veces, éste despertaba, y en el delirio de la fiebre, le llamaba Georg e intentaba disculparse. ¿De qué? Lena no lo sabía. Sus conocimientos de alemán se remontaban a un único curso en la universidad, y más allá de presentarse, los colores y conjugar el verbo sein y haben, no entendía mucho de la verborrea que Gustav soltaba cuando la confundía con su pareja.

Tendido en el duro colchón del hospital, Gustav perdió mucho peso en menos de una semana. Lena calculaba los días gracias a un calendario que colgaba de la pared, y con asombró comprobó lo rápido que transcurrían las jornadas cuando se pasaba todo su tiempo despierta cuidando del enfermo. El terremoto había sido el día trece, y habían pasado cinco días completos bajo las ruinas del restaurante. La cirugía de Gustav había sido el dieciocho en la tarde, y según comprobó Lena usando los dedos, de eso hacían ya casi otros cinco días. O sea que ya era veintitrés de diciembre, y faltaban apenas dos días para Navidad…

Con el verano en todo su apogeo, no era raro que se le hubiera pasado por alto. A pesar de llevar más de medio año viviendo en aquellas latitudes, Lena no se había acostumbrado (y dudaba que fuera a ocurrir) a la idea de un mundo a la inversa, donde a mediados de julio hacía un frío de los mil demonios y el año nuevo lo recibían en ropa ligera. Así que cuando se percató de la fecha, un ramalazo de culpa la invadió de cuerpo completo.

Ella ya había hablado con su familia, una llamada corta y repleta de estática, pero que había servido para dejarlos tranquilos. Su regreso estaba programado para más adelante, pero Lena no había movido un dedo para hacer reservaciones. Según lo veía ella, de momento era inútil intentar salir del país debido a la gran cantidad de daños estructurales que habían sufrido los caminos y también el aeropuerto más cercano.

Además… durante el temblor Lena había perdido su maleta, y no hubo modo alguno para recuperarla. Lo mismo para Gustav. Sin identificación que los avalara como extranjeros a falta de sus pasaportes, complicaba aún más su retorno a casa. Lena sabía que debía de hacer algo al respecto, ya fuera hablar a la embajada o contactar de nuevo a su familia, pero le parecía horrible solucionar sólo su problema y dejar a Gustav atrás cuando más cuidados requería, por lo que había ido aplazando su decisión hasta el punto de verse varada tan cerca de Navidad y sin más compañía que Gustav, si es que se le podía considerar como tal a pesar de todas las horas que pasaba noqueado por los medicamentos.

Lena ya se había resignado a su suerte (o falta de ella, dadas las circunstancias) cuando en recepción se le informó que a su custodia estaban a cargo los enseres personales que Gustav llevaba en los bolsillos al momento de ingresar como paciente al hospital. Para sorpresa suya, Lena encontró dentro de la bolsa de papel que le dieron una billetera con bastante dinero en efectivo, un juego de llaves, dos servilletas de papel, un par de fotografías, y oh sorpresa, un teléfono móvil que se había descargado por completo. Lena no perdió aplomo y tomó unos cuantos billetes (hizo nota mental de la cantidad exacta para devolverla después) que gastó comprándose un cambio de ropa y otro de ropa interior porque estaba asqueada de usar la misma a diario salvo por breves espacios donde la lavaba y la ponía a secar para ponérsela de nuevo.

De entre todos los objetos personales que recibió, Lena se entretuvo analizando las fotografías, todas ellas de esa persona que ella conocía bajo el nombre de Georg y nada más.

—Georg… —Paladeó Lena la palabra. Los alemanes tenían una extraña pronunciación, y sonaba rarísimo, siendo que estaba acostumbrada al típico ‘George’ de las películas estadounidenses.

Eran cuatro fotos; todas de Georg en diferentes etapas de su vida. Georg de unos trece años, pelo un poco largo y rostro redondeado por la grasa infantil. Georg de unos dieciséis, con el cabello más largo que antes y también lacio, esta vez sonriendo a la cámara. La tercera era una de los dos, Georg y Gustav se conectaban con los brazos sobre los hombros, y Lena se preguntó si ya entonces estarían juntos. Se prometió preguntárselo a Gustav una vez despertara. La última foto era una reciente según comprobó al leer el reverso. Decía “Georg, enero de 2013”. Ningún dedicatoria, pero Lena adivinó que en sí, el simple hecho de regalar la foto ya contaba como tal. En esta imagen, Georg alzaba la mano y enseñaba el símbolo de la paz a la cámara. Lena lo encontró divertido, y se dedicó a observar los detalles de la fotografía por espacio de diez minutos.

El otro objeto que atrapó después su atención fue el teléfono. Después de considerarlo, Lena aprovechó un rato en que las enfermeras hacían la ronda con los pacientes, y salió a buscar una tienda especializada en móviles. No le costó mucho dar con un puesto ambulante, y sin regatear, compró el primer cargador que le casó a la perfección.

De vuelta en el hospital, lo conectó a un enchufe y después de media hora, lo encendió.

—Mierda… —Si Lena tenía la ilusión de poder llamar, sus esperanzas se fueron volando por la ventana apenas descubrir que las configuraciones estaban en alemán y así no iba a ser capaz de acceder a nada—. Ni hablar, no estaba destinado a ser…

Para entonces ya era la hora de la cena, y Lena se había preparado de antemano comprando un café de la máquina expendedora que se encontraba dos pisos abajo, y un pan de la región que estaba relleno de crema. Saboreando el dulce y apreciando la fortuna de estar viva para disfrutar ese momento, Lena se sobresaltó cuando sobre la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama de Gustav, su teléfono repiqueteó.

Lena no perdió tiempo, y revisó la pantalla. —Georg —leyó ella maravillada. Y según el número que apareció abajo del número, ya había hecho llamadas por cuatro cifras en los últimos días.

¿Contestar o dejarlo para después? Lena deseó poder sacudir a Gustav y despertarlo para que fuera él quien atendiera la llamada, pero el pobre había pasado una mala tarde. La temperatura ya casi había cedido hasta los valores normales, pero la prótesis externa que llevaba en la pierna le seguía doliendo, y aun bajo los efectos de las drogas se retorcía con gesto hosco cada vez la sábana le rozaba la piel.

«Al diablo», pensó Lena, presionando el botón verde con decisión, «él debe estar desesperado por información, y es mi deber como ser humano».

— _¡¿Gustav?! ¿Eres tú?_ —Preguntó una vez plagada de emoción apenas Lena se pegó el auricular al oído. Hizo una mueca por lo elevado del volumen. Para sorpresa suya, reconoció tanto el nombre como la pregunta, pero no se molestó en provocarse un calambre lingual queriendo responder igual en alemán. En su lugar cambio al inglés.

—Erm… ¿Eres… Georg, cierto?

—Sí, soy Georg. ¿Quién habla? —Lena reconoció la inseguridad de quien atisba una pequeñísima luz de esperanza y luego resulta no ser nada.

—Mi nombre es Lena, soy amiga de Gustav.

—¿Lena? —Fue el turno de Georg en corroborar su identidad—. ¿Su novia rusa?

— _Ay, mierda…_ —Se le escapó a Lena en su lengua materna. ¿Gustav le había dicho a Georg de su breve romance? Qué horror por esa indiscreción. Un sudor frío le estalló por todo el cuerpo—. Lo siento tanto por eso —retomó la conversación en inglés—. Te juro que ahora sólo somos amigos, Gustav y yo.

—Ya… Dime, ¿están bien? ¿Por qué no contesta él?

A Lena no se le pasó por alto el plural de la pregunta. —Yo sí… Gustav, no tanto. ¿Qué tan enterado estás de lo ocurrido?

—Sólo que ha ocurrido un terremoto. Caring Hands en Alemania no ha sido capaz de confirmar o negar que Gustav o cualquier otro miembro de su equipo se encuentren en las listas de fallecidos; bueno, salvo un hombre llamado John Pherson…

—Ay no… —Musitó Lena—. Pobre John.

Ella no sabía nada al respecto, y la noticia le cayó como una piedra al estómago. El último recuerdo que tendría por siempre de John sería el de su cara sonriente cuando los guió al interior del restaurante, y ahora él ya no se encontraba…

—Perdón por darte la noticia así —Georg suspiró—. Por favor, ¿podría hablar con Gustav?

—Él duerme —explicó Lena—. Hace casi una semana que salió del quirófano, pero todavía no despierta del todo. Tuvo una infección, y estuvo a punto de perder la pierna. Ahora se está recuperando, y los doctores aseguran que en cualquier momento puede recuperar la consciencia. Ya no recibe medicamentos fuertes así que es cuestión de tiempo y paciencia.

—Menos mal… —Georg volvió a suspirar—. ¿Has cuidado de él?

—Cada momento —aseveró Lena—. No me le he separado más de media hora. Gustav… él pregunta por ti cada vez que despierta, y a veces habla contigo, pero como lo hace en alemán…

—Entiendo. Mira… Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, lo que sea…

A Lena se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. —No, no; no me atrevería a pedir nada… Estamos bien. Quizá… ayuda para volver a casa una vez que se restablezcan los transportes. Me he quedado sin mi pasaporte, estaba en mi equipaje, pero lo perdí todo. Y no tengo dinero. Lo mismo Gustav.

—Yo me encargaré de que eso se solucione, ¿algo más?

—¿Vas a venir? —Lena se enjugó los ojos con la manga de su camiseta—. He mentido diciendo que Gustav y yo somos novios porque de otra manera no me habrían dejado quedarme a su lado, lo siento.

—Yo… —La voz de Georg se volvió más grave—. Por cuestiones de salud, me es imposible volar.

—Oh…

—Pero Gustav tiene una hermana, ella irá en mi lugar. Es probable que su familia también.

—Ok.

Su conversación duró diez minutos más, donde Georg preguntaba cuestiones prácticas como la ciudad exacta en la que se encontraban, el nombre del doctor que atendía a Gustav y la dirección, y Lena respondía lo mejor que podía. Georg se comprometió a enviarle dinero lo más pronto posible, y Lena lo agradeció, asombrada por lo surreal del momento, porque ni en mil años se habría imaginado ella en tal escenario. No todos los días se hablaba con la pareja del mismo sexo de un exnovio, razonó ella al borde de una carcajada causada por los nervios.

Al momento de despedirse, Georg le hizo una última pregunta, y Lena la encontró como la más rara de todas.

—Uhm, ¿Lena?

—¿Sí?

—¿Tú sabes quiénes somos? Es decir, ¿Gustav y yo?

Lena frunció el ceño. —Creo que no te entiendo…

—Mejor así —fue la críptica contestación de Georg—. Más tarde te volveré a llamar con los datos del vuelo en el que irán la hermana y los padres de Gustav. A su regreso, tú regresarás con ellos. Deja todo en mis manos.

—Vale. —Agotada como estaba, tanto mental como físicamente, Lena lo permitió así—. Gracias por todo.

—No hay de qué. Hasta luego.

—Sí, adiós —se despidió Lena, y colgó.

A su lado, Gustav se removió inquieto entre sueños y en sus labios adivinó Lena la única palabra que éste repetía sin cansancio.

—Sí, era Georg —murmuró Lena, arropándolo de vuelta e inclinándose para darle un beso en la frente. Era curioso como de amor romántico, lo suyo se había enfriado hasta pasar a ser una amistad sincera—. No puedo decir que lo he conocido del todo, pero su voz… da la impresión de ser perfecto para ti.

Gustav balbuceó algo, y Lena sonrió con ternura.

Después de intoxicarse por la incertidumbre, encontró Lena agradable la sensación de saberse protegida. Por una vez, esa noche durmió tranquila a sabiendas de que estarían bien, que alguien más tenía el control, Gustav y ella por igual, porque Georg iba a velar por el bienestar de ambos.

Dormida, Lena siguió sonriendo. Y en la cama de al lado, Gustav hizo lo mismo.

 

Sin saberlo, Georg compartió con Lena una opinión: Era surrealista el haber hablado sin conocerse más que por referencias no del todo positivas, y sin embargo… no podía mentir. La chica le había caído bien.

Luego de más de una semana con la presión alta y amenazas de parto cada dos por tres, Georg finalizó la llamada con Lena y expectantes esperaron Fabi y Franziska a que Georg les explicara la situación.

—Lo operaron en una pierna. Va a tener que estar en silla de ruedas unos meses, y estuvo a punto de perderla por una infección, para ya está mejor. Sólo hace falta que despierte.

—¿Y quién es esa Lena? —Inquirió Franziska.

—Uhm… —Georg no se anduvo por las ramas; ¿qué sentido tenía? A su modo de ver, ninguno—. Ella y Gustav estuvieron juntos un par de meses cuando él se fue y yo estaba enojado. Al parecer se conocieron en un vuelo y después resultó que iban a trabajar juntos en la misma base. Además es rusa, así que Gustav no perdió tiempo en sacar su lado eslavo con ella.

—Lo descuartizo… Y después a ella… —Gruñó Franziska.

—No es necesario —desdeñó Georg la idea—. Ya está en el pasado y perdonado. Lo único que me preocupa ahora es que Gustav necesita regresar a Alemania cuanto antes y no tiene pasaporte. Tampoco puede moverse por sí mismo, así que tendrás que ir tú, Fran, y también tus padres.

Franziska se mordisqueó el labio inferior. —Sabes bien que ellos querrán que nos acompañes. Te consideran parte de nuestra familia, y no tomarán un no por respuesta.

—Lo sé… —Murmuró Georg, presionándose la mano contra la frente—. Llegados a este punto… Gustav no va a volver a tiempo, ¿verdad? Tanto secretismo para nada.

—Hey, tú hiciste lo que creíste correcto —le dijo Fabi, abrazándolo por el costado—. No te martirices por eso. Nadie tiene derecho a juzgarte porque no han estado en tus zapatos. Fue tu decisión, y ya es tarde para cambiarla, así que sigue con la cabeza en alto.

—Ya… Pero igual tendré que ser honesto con su familia y la mía. Mamá ha estado molesta conmigo desde que no he ido a visitarla, y seguro que me medio mata una vez que se entere de mi secretito.

—Nah, no le va a durar. Este pequeño Regalito te salvará —señaló Fabi su vientre. Ya en el noveno mes, era cuestión de días para que Georg fuera con la doctora Dörfler y le practicara la cesárea. De ahí que volar y acompañar a los Schäfer fuera un No muy firme.

—Esperemos… —Musitó Georg, cruzando los dedos—. De verdad que sí…

 

Tal como lo había pronosticado, los padres de Gustav se lo tomaron a mal cuando Georg les informó que no iba a volar con ellos hasta Sudamérica, pero éste no cedió ni bajo súplicas o leves chantajes. Se mantuvo firme en sus treces, y al comprar los boletos, se encargó de no pedir uno para sí. Su decisión era final e inamovible al respecto.

En su lugar, los citó en su casa, igual que a su madre y a la doctora Dörfler, que aceptó gustosa afirmando que le gustaba la idea del drama familiar, y en ello logró que Georg la encontrara más excéntrica que de costumbre, aunque ya se estaba acostumbrando. Franziska también los acompañaba, al igual que Fabi, y mientras cada uno se sentó al lado de Georg, éste no desperdició el tiempo para dejar las cartas sobre la mesa.

—Sí, estoy embarazado; sí, es de Gustav; ajá, lo siento por no decirlo antes, pero… —Georg bufó—. Este maldito discurso se vuelve viejo con cada confesión.

Melissa, su madre, abrió grande la boca y así se quedó congelada en su sitio.

—Pero… ¿Cómo? —Preguntó el padre de Gustav.

—La respuesta tonta sería ‘por el modo tradicional’, pero como sospecho que esa no sea la cuestión primordial aquí… Ella es Sandra Dörfler, mi doctora, así que cualquier duda técnica, por favor diríjanse a su persona y no a la mía —señaló Georg a su médica, que gustosa se sentó al lado del interesado, y calmada, le explicó cómo tal milagro había ocurrido—. Como ven, lo mantuve en secreto por razones personales. En verdad que quería que Gustav fuera el primero en enterarse, y por nada del mundo quería darle una noticia de tal calibre por teléfono, pero ya ven las vueltas que da la vida, y uhm, es por eso que los evité durante tantos meses… Lo siento, mamá…

Su progenitora cerró la boca, pero de sus labios no emanó ningún sonido.

—Como se han dado cuenta, no puedo volar. Mi cesárea está programada en unos días más, aproximadamente la primera semana de enero, así que montarme en el avión ahora mismo sería una locura. —Georg se encogió de hombros—. En resumidas cuentas, es todo. No me apetece entrar en detalles y no sé qué más decirles, así que si tienen una pregunta, adelante.

Cual si se tratara de un salón de clases, la madre de Gustav levantó la mano. —Uhm…

—¿Sí?

—¿Ya sabes el sexo del bebé?

—Oh, caray, olvidé decirlo —Georg hizo amagos de golpearse la frente—, es un niño. Todavía no he decidido el nombre, aún espero a que Gustav regrese… darle la noticia… encadenarlo al piso para que no huya cuesta abajo en su silla de ruedas…

El suspiro fue colectivo, porque bien sabían que eso último iba a tener que ser un factor a tomarse en cuenta por si acaso querían obtener resultados.

—De momento le digo Regalito… por obvias razones, ya que fue lo último que me dio Gus antes de partir en abril —murmuró Georg acariciándose la barriga—. Decidí, y no lo tomen como ofensa personal, que Gustav tendría que _aceptarnos_ —recalcó el plural—. Si no es así, significa que ni yo ni el bebé seremos parte de su vida… Con ustedes es diferente, porque también son su familia, y Regalito merece conocerlos, pero no quiero que Gustav tenga contacto con nuestro hijo si acaso decide de buenas a primeras que no le va a dar una oportunidad. Espero sepan entenderlo.

El padre de Gustav pareció listo a replicar, pero su esposa lo detuvo apoyando la mano en su brazo. Una mirada entre ellos bastó.

—Cualquiera que sea tu decisión, la aceptamos —dijo ella, consciente de que su participación en la vida de su nieto dependía de su habilidad para mantenerse al margen de una situación que se escapaba de su control.

—Por lo mismo —pidió Georg—, no le digan nada al verlo. Esta noticia quiero dársela yo. Esperaba que fuera más fácil asimilarlo si me veía embarazado, pero ya qué… Es probable que su regreso sea después del parto y para entonces… No sé. Todo dependerá de él.

Todos en la habitación asintieron. Gustav, como amigo, hermano, hijo, yerno y pareja, era predecible en sus miedos y reacciones, lo conocían bien y por lo tanto, temían.

Mucho por él y otro tanto por Georg, pero en gran mayoría, por Regalito, quien de nada tenía culpa.

Tal como Georg había pronosticado, de ahí en adelante dependería de Gustav, y por su bien y el de todos los involucrados, cada uno pidió para que su elección fuera la correcta.

Por la familia que podrían constituir… La petición fue unánime.

 

/*/*/*/*


	14. 14.- Mientras una solución caía desde el cielo (Lolita)

**14.-** **Mientras una solución caía desde el cielo (Lolita)**

 

Gustav tuvo que pasar la víspera de Navidad en el quirófano. Su pierna, que hasta entonces sólo había dado muestras de mejoría, requirió de un pequeño ajuste si es que querían que el hueso soldara bien y Gustav no necesitara de un bastón para desplazarse durante el resto de su existencia. Lena firmó la autorización, y durante las tres horas que duró la intervención, no se movió ni medio centímetro de la sala de espera, los dedos entrelazados y la frente apoyada contra las rodillas, pensando (porque era lo único que le quedaba a esas alturas) si la decisión era la correcta.

Ella tenía la impresión, y la analogía le resultaba boba, que bajo su cuidado estaba Gustav como un pequeño muñequito de trapo al que era necesario parchar aquí y allá para sanar sus heridas. Y Gustav por supuesto que no le pertenecía, pero en un intento de salvarlo, cada vez lo dañaba más. ¿Luego qué cara pondría cuando se presentaran sus padres y bajo su escrutinio ella quedara como una irresponsable por permitir que Gustav sufriera tanto bajo el escalpelo?

Antes de firmar las autorizaciones, Lena había llamado a Georg, y a pesar de obviamente haberlo despertado de madrugada, éste igual le había contestado con palabras amables y le había dicho que adelante; si Gustav necesitaba una segunda operación, que así fuera. Aun con su permiso, Lena se sintió fatal durante todo el rato que esperó a las afueras de la sala de operaciones a que los camilleros trajeran a Gustav de regreso.

Para su sorpresa, cuando así ocurrió, Gustav iba sonriendo y con los ojos que hasta entonces habían permanecido cerrados, esta vez semiabiertos.

—¿Gus? —Lena se fue detrás de la camilla y no perdió el paso.

—Una luz muy brillante… —Barbotó Gustav desde su estado alterado. Era obvio que llevaba el cuerpo saturado de analgésicos, antibióticos y sabría Dios qué más, así que si se soltaba hablando de unicornios con dos cabezas no sería nada peculiar.

—Se refiere a la del quirófano —le informó uno de los enfermeros a Lena en inglés—. Nada sobrenatural. Tampoco estuvo al borde de la muerte.

—No peligro —agregó el otro, con menor dominio del idioma—. Todo bien.

— _Gracias_ —musitó Lena, esta vez en español—. _¿Los has escuchado Gus?_ —Le informó a éste en ruso—. Esta vez no tienes pretexto alguno para reponerte y estar despierto para saludar a tu familia.

—¿Familia? —Gustav arrugó la frente e hizo amagos de levantar un brazo a pesar de la debilidad generalizada que lo mantenía adormilado—. ¿Georg?

—No, Georg no, todavía no…

—Ah. Ok. ¿Pronto?

—Pronto —confirmó Lena, apartándole un mechón de cabello rubio que le caía sobre el ojo.

Gustav se dio por satisfecho, y por una vez, Lena no sintió pánico al dejarlo dormir.

 

Muy pronto descubrieron Georg y Franziska lo difícil que iba a ser el asegurar vuelos de avión hasta Sudamérica en plena temporada navideña. No era sólo que tuvieran un millón de escalas y que sentar a todos en la misma línea fuera complicado, sino que conseguir los boletos era tan simple como imposible. Todo estaba reservado, y la lista de cancelaciones era tan larga como la barba de Matusalén. Por más aerolíneas que llamaran o dinero que ofrecieran, la respuesta seguía siendo la misma, y los niveles de frustración no hacían sino elevarse hasta la estratósfera.

Lo que era peor, las reservaciones iban más allá de la segunda semana de enero, lo que resultaba irrisorio una vez que se sacaban cuentas. Para entonces, calculaba Georg, sería más factible montarse en un barco y llegar por mar que por aire.

—… ¡Por favor, se lo imploro! Es cuestión de vida o muerte. Necesito esos boletos… ¿Hola? ¿Hola? —Franziska hizo una mueca—. Me han colgado. Otra vez…

Georg se presionó el tabique nasal entre dos dedos. —A mí también, tres veces seguidas… Y ya llamé a todas las agencias de viajes en Alemania, y nada. A este paso va a resultar más factible montarnos en bicicletas y llegar por nuestros propios medios.

—No empiecen —les siseó Fabi, cubriendo la bocina de su propio teléfono—, aquí no se rinde nadie…

—Es que… —Franziska se estiró, alzando los brazos por encima de su cabeza y haciendo crujir los huesos en su espalda—. ¡Ah! No quiero ser la pesimista del grupo, pero presiento que no lograremos nada por los medios habituales. ¿Qué otras opciones nos quedan? Ya hemos descartado cada una de las compañías aéreas nacionales e internacionales que se encuentran en Europa. Su respuesta sigue siendo la misma…

—Mmm… —Georg se cubrió los ojos con las palmas de las manos y se obligó a pensar. Cierto era que sus opciones eran muy limitadas, por no decir nulas, pero no quería darse por vencido. No cuando el retorno de Gustav se encontraba tan al alcance de sus manos y la cuestión recaía sobre un hecho tan simple como el transporte en el cual se iban a transportar.

—… no, no hay problema. Yo entiendo. Sí. Muchas gracias por su ayuda. Hasta luego —se despidió Fabi y finalizó su llamada—. Nada —confirmó las sospechas de los presentes—, su política les impide dar preferencia a un cliente por encima del otro, sin importar el dinero que ofrezcamos.

—Tal vez si sólo viajara yo y mis padres esperaran aquí… —Sugirió Franziska, mordisqueándose la uña del dedo pulgar; en su mirada, una expresión que reflejaba el agotamiento físico y mental al que había estado sometido desde casi diez días atrás—. Por regla, un boleto debe ser más fácil de conseguir que tres.

—Ya, pero hasta el momento no hemos podido dar ni siquiera con ese uno, así que… No me haría ilusiones —dijo Fabi, rompiendo de una cualquier atisbo de esperanza—. Es que… seamos realistas: Nos estamos metiendo en camisa de once varas. Incluso aunque nos presentáramos en el mostrador y le ofreciéramos a alguien mil euros por su boleto, no nos lo daría. Al cuerno la Navidad y el espíritu de generosidad, porque todos quieren volar a casa y estar con su familia. Los problemas ajenos les importan una mierda.

Georg se mordió el labio inferior. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Fabi tenía la razón. De nada iba a servir que siguieran haciendo llamadas e implorando a quienquiera que se encontrara al otro lado de la línea que los ayudara, porque en realidad a nadie en el mundo le importaba su caso particular… Casos lastimeros había por montones, y tendrían que arreglárselas por su cuenta y buscar una solución de la que sólo dependieran por sí mismos.

—Estoy cansado… —Murmuró Georg al cabo de unos minutos de silencio—. Necesito dormir un rato si es que quiero seguir con esto.

—Será lo mejor —dijo Franziska, consultando el reloj de pared. Ese día se habían levantado a eso de las cinco treinta de la mañana, y la noche anterior no había acabado sino hasta después de las doce. Luego de sobrevivir a base de cafeína y fuerza de voluntad, era momento de tomarse un respiro y replantear cuál sería su plan de acción de ahí en adelante.

—¿Te ayudo a subir las escaleras? —Preguntó Fabi, solícito para guiar a Georg hasta su habitación en el segundo piso.

—Preferiría que no —respondió éste—. Mi cama me resulta tan incómoda ahora mismo… la espalda me mata. Colchón ortopédico y un carajo… Pareciera que es un colchón de clavos de esos que usan los faquires para sus shows.

—¿Qué te ha dicho la doctora Dörfler al respecto? —Preguntó Franziska, de pronto olvidando su propio cansancio y ocupándose de Georg—. ¿Podría tratarse de Regalito?

—No, tranquilos —se apresuró Georg a aliviar la tensión en el aire, que ya bastante tenían con lo de Gustav como para agregar más—. Es normal, la doctora ya me lo confirmó. Es parte del proceso final, y ahora que Regalito ya casi ha tomado la posición para el parto, me esperan unos días de poco sueño y mucho dolor de espalda, para nada que no haya vivido otra embarazada.

—Menos mal… —Fingió Fabi limpiarse una gota de sudor imaginaria—. Estoy hasta el tope de mis capacidades. Un contratiempo más y no sabría qué hacer o decir. Simplemente… me quedaría tieso como tabla a la espera de que alguien con más sesos que yo interviniera.

—Seh, lo creo —bromeó Georg con su amigo.

—¡Hey!

—Sólo ayúdenme a recostarme en el sillón reclinable. Duermo mejor ahí que en cualquier otro sitio, y como puedo poner las piernas en alto, me ayuda con la hinchazón de los pies.

Con Fabi a la derecha y Franziska a la izquierda, Georg no tardó en estar sentado en el sillón, con el respaldo inclinado del todo y el control remoto en el regazo. A pesar de sentirse incapaz de mover un dedo, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora y le iba a resultar imposible dormir.

—¿Estás bien? ¿No quieres otra manta? —Le preguntó Franziska mientras le arropaba las piernas y se aseguraba de que Georg tuviera todo lo que necesitaba al alcance de sus manos.

—Nah, estoy bien así —le aseguró él, bostezando para enfatizar su punto.

—Vale, yo llamaré a mis padres y veré con ellos que otras opciones nos quedan.

—Ok.

Georg la siguió con los ojos cuando abandonó la habitación, ya con el teléfono contra la oreja. No sería ninguna sorpresa si después de todos esos días, les salían callos contra el lóbulo, imaginó Georg, y la idea, por ridícula, también le resultó graciosa.

—¿Cuál es el chiste? —Recostado en el sillón que quedaba frente al suyo, Fabi le sonrió un poco a pesar de lo evidente que resultaba que estaba a punto de quedarse dormido.

—Una tontería, es que-… —Georg se pausó cuando en la mesita que estaba a su lado su teléfono sonó.

Ese tono en particular…

—Ay Diosss… —Siseó Georg cuando confirmó sus peores sospechas.

—¿De quién se trata? —Quiso saber Fabi, incorporándose.

—¿Hola? —Contestó Georg antes de perder el valor. Tal como temía, era _él_ , o mejor dicho, _ellos_.

—¡Georg, hombre! —Gritó Tom a su oído, y Georg se apartó un poco el auricular. Una segunda voz hizo acto de aparición—. ¡Dile que mando saludos! No, mejor pásame el teléfono… No, deja… Que sí, Tomi… ¡No, Bill!... ¡Dame, anda!

—Chicos… —Georg se contuvo para no poner los ojos en blanco—. Ya sé que su ajetreada vida en Los Ángeles no les permite entenderlo, pero aquí es tarde. Es más, ya estaba con el pijama puesto y-…

—¿Por quién nos tomas? —Ese era Bill—. Sabemos que horas son —intervino Tom.

—Ajá. —Georg sopesó qué tan grave sería si finalizaba la llamada sin más y desconectaba la línea, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Bill se le adelantó.

—Estamos en Alemania. Acabamos de aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Berlín, y vamos de camino a Magdeburgo, así que haz tu cálculo. Tom va a rentar una camioneta y planea conducir todo el trayecto, pero nos hemos enterado de que está nevando como no ocurría en al menos veinte años, así que llegaremos casi de madrugada. Nada de qué preocuparse, iremos despacio.

—¿A dónde? —El tonó de escepticismo en la voz de Georg dejó bien en claro que quería saber exactamente cuál iba a ser su destino final.

—Obviamente, a tu departamento, o donde sea que vivas ahora. Traemos a los cuatro perros con nosotros, y como quince maletas, así que desde ya olvídate de quejarte y ve haciendo espacio. Mueve tu bajo o algo.

—P-Pero… ¿No pueden quedarse en otro sitio? ¿La casa de sus padres? ¿Un hotel? —«Cualquier lugar menos mi casa», pensó Georg con desesperación.

Para entonces, ya Fabi se había percatado que la llamada no era una normal y se había incorporado para ir a sentarse a su lado.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es? —Le susurró, pero Georg lo ignoró.

—Mamá y Gordon han ido de vacaciones a uno de esos países asiáticos que está de moda, así que Bill y yo estamos por nuestra cuenta. Decidimos volver a Alemania por lo menos mientras duran estas fechas. Ya sabes, para verte a ti y a Gustav…

—Erm…

—¡Tomi idiota! —Intervino Bill, recuperando la voz cantante de la conversación—. Georg, ya sabemos que ustedes dos… pues eso. Que son pareja y que va tan en serio como puede ser. Lo aceptamos, y los apoyamos incondicionalmente, por su quedaba alguna duda al respecto…. Y estamos conscientes que primero deberíamos haber llamado y avisado que íbamos en camino, pero todo fue tan intempestivo. Ya nos habíamos resignado a pasar estas celebraciones solos en LA, cuando un amigo en común nos ofreció su avión privado, así que empacamos nuestras maletas y-…

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Estalló Georg ante dos simples palabras que le repiquetearon como campanas en los oídos: Avión y privado.

—Sí, bueno… Gustav nos llamó hace unos meses y nos dio la gran noticia. ¡Felicidades! —Intervino Tom, confundiendo la razón por la cual Georg se había exaltado—. Supongo que ahora viven juntos como marido y marido, así que…

—Me he mudado —barbotó Georg—. Han pasado… algunas cosas. Pero sí, Gustav vive conmigo.

«Al menos sus objetos personales lo hacen; en cajas y en el sótano, pero ahí están», pensó no sin cierto atisbo de locura. Sumándose a los problemas que ya tenían, ahora resultaba que los gemelos iban a camino a Magdeburgo para darse la sorpresa de sus vidas y de paso enredar más la maraña en la que se encontraban. «Pero qué demonios…», se resignó Georg. Tarde o temprano tendrían que enterarse de la existencia de Regalito, y sería más fácil si lo veían con sus propios ojos.

—Oh… ¿Entonces podemos o no quedarnos con ustedes? Al menos por esta noche. Los hoteles deben de estar hasta el tope por las festividades.

—Claro, todo el tiempo que así lo deseen —asintió Georg a pesar de que los gemelos no iban a ver su visaje—. Aquí los esperamos —dijo, sin clarificar quiénes eran los miembros de ese plural—. Les mandaré la nueva dirección por medio de un mensaje, así que no tarden. Vayan con cuidado en la Autobahn.

—Así será.

—Y una última cosa…

—¿Sí?

—Ese amigo suyo que les ha prestado su avión, uhm, ¿tendría algún inconveniente en extenderme su préstamo por un par de días? Le pagaría lo que me pidiera sin pestañear…

La línea crepitó por la estática. —¿Georg? ¿Para qué lo ocupas? ¿Es que tú y Gustav van a escapar a las playas de Sudamérica y dejarnos a mí y a Bill en su casa? —Bromeó Tom.

Pese a lo extraño de la situación, los labios de Georg se curvaron en una sonrisa torcida. —Ni te imaginas…

 

—Si me hubieran dicho hace un año que así estaría pasando mi Navidad, no lo habría creído ni en un millón de años… —Le confesó Georg a Fabi mientras veían el amanecer desde la ventana de su cocina, cada uno con una taza de chocolate caliente en las manos.

—Ya ves, son las vueltas que da la vida.

—Seh…

Georg rememoró no sin esfuerzo que hacía exactamente un año atrás, él y Gustav habían pasado la noche juntos luego de varios contratiempos. Cada uno había cenado con su respectiva familia, aunque en el caso de Georg, Veronika se había unido a la convivencia que él y su madre tenían a solas. Melissa no era muy de celebrar las fechas decembrinas con mucho entusiasmo, y haber convivido con ella hasta la edad adulta había hecho que Georg tampoco tuviera un gran espíritu festivo. La Navidad, al igual que el Día de San Valentín, la Pascua y hasta la Reunificación Alemana le parecían festejos ajenos a su propia persona, al grado en que ni le interesaban, y en el mejor de los casos, se dejaba llevar por la corriente sin que por ello su apatía se viera afectada.

De ahí que el año anterior él y Gustav hubieran tenido una pelea que terminó en la cama. Georg había llevado a Veronika a su departamento, y bajo la excusa de visitar a los Schäfer, era que él y Gustav habían terminado con los pantalones en los tobillos y unas ansías terribles por correrse. Georg ya ni recordaba por qué habían discutido (seguro era una tontería si no podía ni hacer memoria al respecto), pero lo que sí se había quedado bien presente en su cerebro era la imagen que Gustav había tenido con las luces del árbol de Navidad parpadeando sobre su rostro cuando lo despedía en la puerta y le daba un último beso.

Ya entonces Georg había decidido que _pronto_ le iba a dar un ultimátum a Gustav, y que por ello, su relación con Veronika iba a llegar a su fin. Desde ese punto hasta que lo hizo, transcurrieron cuatro meses, y después nueve, lo que lo llevaba a su estado actual… embarazado y esperando a que los gemelos llegaran de una vez por todas.

Su trayecto, que en condiciones óptimas no habría sobrepasado las seis horas, se estaba convirtiendo en uno de casi diez gracias a una inesperada tormenta de nieve. Al menos cada hora Bill se comunicaba e informaba que no se habían salido del camino, pero también confirmaba sus peores temores: El clima no hacía sino empeorar, y de seguir así, cualquier plan posterior que requiriera salir a dos metros más allá de la puerta de su casa sería un proyecto destinado a fracasar.

—Creo que son ellos… —Dijo Fabi de pronto, sacando a Georg de sus ensoñaciones. Luego de una noche en vela, la cual había sido la culminación de muchos días sin dormir, Georg se sentía listo para desplomarse en el suelo y no moverse de ahí.

Con grandes dosis de voluntad, Georg consiguió ponerse en pie y dirigirse a la puerta principal.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres darles la noticia… así?

Georg se miró el vientre abultado y se río un poco porque el ombligo le sobresalía por encima de la camiseta que vestía.

—Qué más da. Total, ya me harté de dar esta noticia con tacto y diplomacia. Por una vez, quiero causar un desmayo. Se lo merecen.

—Allá tú —dijo Fabi, levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

Georg no perdió el tiempo y abrió la puerta principal. Afuera la nieve caía en ráfagas diagonales, y un viento glaciar le cortó de golpe el aliento. Cada respiración suya creó vaho, y lo mismo ocurrió con Fabi que titiritaba a su lado.

De la camioneta que se estacionó en su entrada salieron dos figuras encapuchadas, con guantes y bufandas, seguidas de una manada de perros que sin cadena corrieron hasta el interior de la casa y le pasaron a Georg a los lados y por entre las piernas.

—¡A un lado! ¡Déjenme entrar! —Gritó Bill, o al menos el que creía Georg que era Bill a través de tantas capas de ropa—. ¡Me congelo, carajo!

Tom le siguió de cerca, pues apenas cerrar la puerta de la camioneta, avanzó a paso rápido hacia la casa. Georg se apartó, y esperó impaciente el momento en que colgaran las chaquetas en el perchero de la entrada y señalaran lo obvio.

—Mierda, no puedo creer que ya estemos aquí… —Empezó Bill.

—El tráfico iba lento por cualquier carril. Vimos varios accidentes, y por fortuna no nos pasó nada.

—Ya no teníamos ni una gota de café, y la calefacción dejó de funcionar a eso de las dos de la mañana.

—Y luego Bill sugirió cantar villancicos, pero desafinaba terrible.

—¡Nada de eso! Es que tú-…

—Chicos —los interrumpió Georg—, ¿qué tal si vamos a la cocina y les sirvo algo caliente para beber? Acabo de hacer chocolate.

—Mmm, suena delicioso —aceptó Bill la propuesta.

—Yo también quiero una taza —pidió Tom.

Georg guió la comitiva con Fabi a un lado y su barriga al frente. Los gemelos saludaron a Fabi, y éste les respondió con un críptico alzado de ceja.

Tal cual todo fuera de lo más normal, Georg les sirvió dos tazas de chocolate y se las decoró con malvaviscos porque sabía que así se las solían preparar.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó antes que nada—. ¿Hablaron con su amigo? ¿Qué les dijo de rentar su avión?

Tom se apresuró a beber un sorbo de chocolate y hablar antes que Bill. —Dice que no hay ningún problema siempre y cuando no tengas planeado hacer nada ilegal como contrabando de drogas o trata de blancas.

—Y que el combustible corre por tu cuenta —agregó Bill la segunda y última condición—. Por el resto, puedes tomar al _Lolita_ a donde quieras mientras lo tengas de regreso antes de una semana.

—¿ _Lolita_? —Inquirió Fabi después de soltar una carcajada.

—Así se llama el avión —explicó Tom como si fuera de lo más normal—. Nuestro amigo es uno de esos millonarios excéntricos, y en realidad el nombre es algo así como ‘Dolores de la Sagrada Concepción Prosipopelina López Pérez’ y no sé qué más epítetos extraños. Es todo lo que sé, no me pregunten más.

—El punto es que te hemos conseguido un avión privado, Georg —dijo Bill, depositando su taza sobre la mesa de la cocina y dirigiéndole a su amigo una mirada repleta de curiosidad—. Suelta la sopa, ¿planeas llevar a Gustav a una paradisiaca isla perdida en los mares del sur o qué?

—Hablando de Gustav, ¿dónde está? —Tom consultó su reloj y frunció el ceño—. Mierda, no sé qué horas son aquí. Todavía traigo la hora de Los Ángeles.

—Son casi las siete de la mañana —dijo Fabi, ya para entonces con una sonrisa amplia en los labios y ni explicación de por qué era así.

Georg suspiró. ¿Tan densos eran aquel par? Por si acaso, Georg se descubrió un poco más el vientre de la chaqueta que vestía y esperó. Contó hasta veinte mentalmente y nada. Tal vez si les daba un empujoncito en la dirección correcta…

—Chicos… ¿No me notan algo diferente? No sé, un cambio ¿grande y muy evidente?

Bill lo miró de pies a cabeza. —¡Te cortaste el cabello dos centímetros más corto que lo de siempre! Sabía que algo se te veía diferente, pero no lograba acertar en qué.

Georg se llevó la mano al cabello y tuvo que dar su brazo a torcer. En efecto, la última vez que se había cortado el cabello la chica que lo atendió le había hecho un corte más extensivo que el que acostumbraba, eso con fines prácticos, ya que no planeaba volver hasta después del parto, y para entonces ya habrían pasado varios meses. La gran duda ahora era, ¿cómo podía Bill percatarse de un detalle tan minúsculo existiendo otro enorme a un lado y que lo eclipsaba? Tal como decía el dicho, ‘los árboles no le dejaban ver el bosque’.

Fabo volvió a dejar salir una carcajada, y después de diez segundos de no poderse detener, se disculpó con las mejillas ardiendo en rojo y los ojos llorosos. —Perdón, perdón, es que… Es de locos.

—Me da la impresión de que se están jugando una broma a nuestras expensas… —Comentó Tom por lo bajo, dando muestras de cierto mal humor—. Ya dilo.

—Vale. —Georg inhaló y sin más lo dejó ir—: Estoy embarazado.

Para enfatizar su punto, se colocó de perfil y se presionó la camiseta contra la barriga, no que fuera necesario, porque la prenda le quedaba justa y no ocultaba nada.

Los gemelos dieron prueba una vez más, de que a pesar de ser tan diferentes en cuestiones de gustos y vestimenta, básicamente eran la misma persona. En idéntico gesto de boca abierta con mandíbula al suelo incluida, se giraron para ver al otro al mismo tiempo y después cada uno empezó a farfullar sin ton ni son.

—¡Pero…!

—¡¿Cuándo?!

—¿Y el padre…?

—¡Gustav!

—¡Una broma!

—¡Muy graciosos!

—¿O acaso…?

—¿Va en serio?

Finalizado en coro con un: —¡Demuéstralo!

Georg suspiró, y se levantó la camiseta hasta la altura del pecho. Aquel simple movimiento bastó para que los gemelos abandonaran sus lugares y se arrodillaran frente a él para acariciarle el vientre.

—¿Es de verdad? —Susurró Tom, a centímetros de que su mano tocara la piel de Georg.

—Compruébalo por ti mismo —le dijo éste, guiándolo por la muñeca hasta un punto en específico. Apenas Tom posó su mano sobre el vientre de Georg, unas inconfundibles pataditas se dejaron sentir.

—No jodas…

—Qué casualidad, eso fue lo que me puso en este predicamento… —Bromeó Georg con cierta acritud—. Prueba tú, Bill, es tu turno…

El menor de los gemelos así lo hizo, y su expresión de asombro fue una calca de la de Tom. —Wow…

—Seh, se mueve como futbolista.

—¿O sea que…?

—Ajá, es un niño, y no, todavía no hemos escogido un nombre. Es más… Gustav no sabe de su existencia.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Dijeron a coro los gemelos, y a Georg estuvieron a punto de reventarle los tímpanos.

—Es… complicado. Y no me refiero a ese ‘complicado’ de películas o libros donde en realidad se trata de un malentendido bobo. Créanme, esto es complicado con mayúsculas.

—Ok.

—Vale.

Los gemelos se volvieron a sentar, y con ellos Georg, mientras que Fabi permaneció recargado contra la barra como espectador.

Sin perder tiempo, Georg les dio una versión resumida de los hechos. Abarcó los meses anteriores, desde que había terminado con Veronika hasta que Gustav se había enrolado en Caring Hands. No escatimó en nimiedades, así que también habló de Lena, de su reconciliación, y de cómo hasta los cinco meses había creído padecer de problemas pancreáticos y hepáticos pero nunca de un embarazo.

—Básicamente, ¡boom!, de pronto supe que estaba esperando a Regalito y que no podía darle la noticia a Gus por teléfono.

—Te entiendo —dijo Tom, sorprendiéndolos a todos cuando extendió la mano a través de la mesa y apretó el brazo de Georg con cariño—. Ese mequetrefe no se lo habría tomado bien.

—Seh… Es por eso que he querido hacerle cara a cara, pero cuando no es una cosa, es otra. Por un momento hasta creí que se trataba de alguna maldición gitana o un trabajo de brujería mal ejecutado.

—Pero, ¿por qué Gustav no ha llegado aún? —Preguntó Bill, quien hasta entonces había permanecido silencioso y atento a la historia.

—Ah, eso. —Georg se los explicó lo mejor que pudo; primero como el mes extra que Gustav iba a quedarse en Bolivia, y después el terremoto. Las expresiones de miedo en las facciones de los gemelos le hicieron revivir el miedo con el que había vivido todos esos días—. Ahora se encuentra mejor. Lena está con él y lo cuida lo mejor que puede dadas las circunstancias.

—No sé si estás loco por haberle dejado quedarse ese mes o si lo estás por permitir que esa tal Lena le dé baños de esponja —gruñó Bill—, pero en fin, es un alivio saber que Gustav se encuentra vivo.

—La cuestión aquí, es buscar la manera para traerlo a casa —dijo Georg—. Ninguna aerolínea de las que hemos contactado nos ha podido vender un mísero boleto, y ya estamos desesperados. Además, Gustav necesita ayuda especial para volver. Por lo que sé, el estado de su pierna es delicado y trae un aparato quirúrgico que ocupa espacio así que ni de broma cabe en un vuelo comercial cualquiera. Tal vez ni siquiera en primera clase.

—Y esta es la parte del plan donde _Lolita_ entra en acción, ¿eh? —Captó Tom de pronto para qué Georg había pedido prestado el avión de su amigo—. Ahora todo tiene sentido.

—Exacto —confirmó Georg sus sospechas—. Si en verdad ese amigo suyo nos permite utilizar su avión, en cuanto se pueda despegar, Franziska y los padres de Gustav partirían a Sudamérica por él y Lena.

—¿Lena también? —Inquirió Bill con una cierta mueca.

—¿Y tú qué? ¿Acaso no vas a ir? —Preguntó Tom al mismo tiempo que su gemelo.

Georg suspiró, porque cansado como estaba, lo único que le apetecía era irse a la cama ahora que por fin todo parecía haberse solucionado.

—Sí, Lena también. Si ha sido tan amable como para permanecer al lado de Gustav sin importar las circunstancias, lo menos que puedo hacer por ella es devolverla a casa sana y salva. Igual que Gus, ella perdió su pasaporte y su maleta, así que sería una mala jugada dejarla sola y sin un euro en un país que no conoce y del que no habla el idioma. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ella, y no repliques, Bill, que se ve que no te gusta la idea pero así es.

Bill dejó salir un sonidito inconforme desde su garganta, pero salvo por eso, no dio muestras de oponerse. Bien sabía Georg que en una situación de ese tipo, se imponía el sentido común antes que los celos, y al parecer el menor de los gemelos también lo iba a aceptar por igual.

—En cuanto a lo otro, no puedo volar. Órdenes de mi doctora. Estoy a una semana de mi fecha de parto, y sería un riesgo estúpido si me lanzo al otro lado del mundo con esta barriga.

—Espera… —Tom abrió grandes los ojos—. ¿Quieres decir que el bebé podría llegar en cualquier momento?

—Ajá —confirmó Georg sus sospechas—. La cesárea está programada para la primera semana de enero, pero dependerá de mi estado físico para determinar el día exacto. Como tú mismo resumiste: Tanto podría ocurrir ahora como en quince días, pero no vale la pena especular.

—Increíble… —Volvieron a decir a coro.

Georg ya no contuvo sus bostezos, uno detrás de otro. Los ojos le pesaban como si cada pestaña suya estuviera hecha de concreto. Una vez la solución apareció al alcance de sus manos, su mente se desconectó como por medio de un interruptor, y ninguna cantidad de cafeína sería capaz de mantenerlo despierto medio minuto más.

—Fabi —se dirigió a su amigo—. Ayúdame a regresar al sillón. Temo no verme con fuerzas para estar en pie por mí mismo.

—Apóyate en mí.

Los gemelos también cooperaron, y en breve volvió a estar Georg recostado en su sillón reclinable y con las piernas elevadas. Esta vez, esperaba él, para recibir el descanso que tanto merecía.

—Yo me encargaré de darle la buena noticia a Franziska, así que deja todo en mis manos —le dijo Fabi mientras le colocaba una manta sobre las piernas—. También les diré a Bill y Tom donde pueden dormir, no te preocupes. Te despertaré en unas horas para ultimar detalles.

—Gracias, Fabi —murmuró Georg, apoyando el mentón y cerrando los ojos.

En cuestión de segundos, ya estaba dormido.

 

/*/*/*/*


	15. 15.- Mientras la culminación de nuestros actos se manifestaba en cifras conocidas

**15.- Mientras la culminación de nuestros actos se manifestaba en cifras conocidas**

 

El vuelo se programó para el día veintiocho al mediodía, y la llegada se calculó para casi veinticuatro horas después. Debido a cuestiones estructurales, Franziska no fue capaz de conseguir un sitio en el cual aterrizar dentro del aeropuerto de Chile, así que en su lugar iban a aterrizar en Argentina y de ahí moverse vía terrestre hasta su lugar de destino.

Durante el proceso de preparación, Georg no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y manifestar su desagrado por ser quien se iba a quedar atrás, pero la doctora Dörfler había sido clara al respecto: Volar era un riesgo innecesario. Y como confirmación de ese hecho, había programado su cesárea para cualquiera de los primeros tres días de enero, a lo que Georg había respondido que cuanto antes mejor. Como tal, se internaría el último día del año, y a modo de augurio, Regalito arribaría al mundo con las luces del primer día del nuevo año. Cualquiera que fuera el significado, Georg lo vio como un vaticinio de buena fortuna y lo aceptó como parte del destino.

Al final, una vez que se había decidido que sólo la familia Schäfer volaría, y como único acompañante extra irían los dos pilotos que se encargaban del correcto uso y manejo del _Lolita_ , Georg se había visto obligado a aceptar que los gemelos pasaran en su casa el resto de sus vacaciones. Melissa, su propia madre, ya tenía también planes de quedarse en una de las habitaciones de invitados, y a Georg no le había quedado de otra más que amueblar otro cuarto de los que tenía vacíos y hacer espacio.

Con Fabi, Bill, Tom y ahora su madre haciendo bulto, Georg pensó que se iba a sentir acosado sin un rincón dentro de su propia casa a donde ir para estar solo, pero extrañamente no ocurrió así. A su alrededor, familia y amigos le daban su espacio y eran corteses en cuanto a no apabullarlo. Sin embargo, una vez levantada la veda en torno al tema de Gustav y Regalito, las preguntas no dejaron de llover sobre su cabeza, y Georg se mantuvo firme: Cada cosa caería en su sitio una vez que éste regresara y decidiera si su futuro iba a ser compartido o no.

Ensimismado con los detalles del viaje, Georg se sorprendió gratamente cuando la noche anterior antes del vuelo, la familia completa y los amigos cercanos se reunieron en torno a su mesa y celebraron una pequeña cena en su honor.

—Puedes verlo como el baby-shower que no tuvimos ocasión de prepararte antes —le dijo Franziska mientras lo abrazaba y le plantaba un beso sonoro en la mejilla—. Incluso hay pastel y regalos.

—¿Regalos para Regalito? —Georg sonrió, agradecido por el afecto demostrado.

—Ajá —se le acercaron esta vez los gemelos, cada uno con una caja grande en las manos.

—No sabíamos bien qué comprar, así que Fabi nos ayudó —se explicó Bill.

—Me lo puedes agradecer después —dijo el aludido.

Georg pasó un rato más recibiendo bolsas y envoltorios decorados con grandes moños en tono azul y verde pastel. Para encanto suyo, cada uno de los presentes se había esforzado por hacer de aquella reunión una memorable, y eso hizo que a Georg se le humedecieran los ojos.

—No se imaginan lo feliz que me siento de tenerlos a todos ustedes aquí conmigo en este momento… Es como si… —Georg se sorbió la nariz y se limpió el borde del párpado con una manga—. Pase lo pase, el saber que Regalito y yo podemos contar con ustedes es… Muchas gracias, en serio.

Melissa se apresuró a abrazarlo, e igual hizo la mamá de Gustav, quien no defendió a su hijo por sus acciones que los habían llevado hasta ese punto. Bien sabía ella que su retoño tendía a evadir sus problemas antes que enfrentarlos, y disculparlo estaba de más. Ante todo, ella se recordaba que lo importante era su nieto y hacer todo lo posible para que Georg les permitiera a ella, a su esposo y a Franziska el mantener el contacto con el bebé. Si Gustav estaba o no dentro del cuadro, era secundario, porque no pensaba meterse en un asunto que no le correspondía.

Después de recuperarse, Georg fue quien insistió en pasar al comedor y dar cuenta de la cena. Para la ocasión, habían sido los gemelos quienes dieran la sorpresa de la noche al preparar cada uno de los platillos. Los halagos no se hicieron de esperar, y Georg tuvo que dar su brazo a torcer porque en verdad que todo estaba delicioso. Tenía años sin probar una comida de tres tiempos tan magnífica. La culminación de la reunión llegó en la forma de un pastel de chocolate del que Georg comió tres rebanadas y anunció que con gusto sufriría de las agruras por una más.

En sobremesa, bebieron té y café al gusto según fuera su elección, y pronto Georg se sintió de lo más cómodo en su sitio y rodeado de su familia sanguínea y también de la política. La única persona que faltaba para hacerlo de lo más dichoso era Gustav, y aquel simple pensamiento hizo que sobre el rostro de Georg cruzara una sombra de pesadumbre que no le pasó desapercibida a Fabi, sentado a su lado.

—Él volverá… —Le susurró para evitar intromisiones de los demás. Para enfatizar su punto, le apretó la mano por debajo de la mesa.

—Ya, pero quisiera saber yo si a Alemania o a mi lado… —Respondió Georg, jugueteando con la cucharilla dentro de su té de manzanilla—. No me hagas caso. Estoy arruinando la velada con mis idioteces.

—Si es importante para ti, entonces lo es para nosotros por igual.

—Mmm…

—¿Qué tanto cuchichean ustedes dos? —Intervino Franziska, y bastó una mirada de Fabi para que ella comprendiera—. Oh, perdón.

Georg se disculpó, y se encaminó al baño más cercano. Una vez dentro y con el pestillo puesto, bajó la tapa del inodoro y se sentó ahí a la espera de que el feo sentimiento que se había apoderado de sus pensamientos decidiera marcharse. Georg no quería arruinar el ambiente festivo que reinaba en la casa, pero no había manera de sacarle la vuelta; cada vez que su mente divagaba, terminaba siempre en el mismo agujero oscuro.

Pese a sus resoluciones de ser fuerte, darse su lugar y mantener la cabeza en alto con altivez, lo que Georg más anhelaba en el mundo era ponerse de rodillas y suplicarle a Gustav que no lo abandonara. Si al menos no era por él, que fuera por Regalito… La estampa era una que le revolvía el estómago, y estaba consciente, se odiaría por su debilidad, por caer en lo que él consideraba como una humillación total, pero que de saber a ciencia cierta su efectividad, no titubearía en realizar. La vida sin Gustav, el panorama de que así fuera, le ocasionaba escalofríos, y tarde en la noche, le impedía dormir sino hasta bien entradas las horas de la madrugada.

Al diablo con el orgullo, porque no quería estar solo, pero más importante, no quería pasar el resto de su existencia sin Gustav.

—¿Me perdonarás si por mi culpa sólo me tienes a mí? —Le preguntó Georg a su largo vientre, acariciándose por encima de la camiseta—. No es que tu otro padre no te pueda llegar a amar como lo hago yo, pero… A veces la tiene difícil para ser espontáneo. No enfrenta bien los golpes de la vida, y en su lugar… se escapa.

Como si el bebé en su interior lo escuchara, Georg sintió un par de pataditas rítmicas contra las costillas. Su propio código Morse que él quiso interpretar bajo una luz positiva.

—Todo saldrá bien al final, de eso me encargo yo —musitó, apoyando la palma justo donde los golpes se dejaban sentir con más fuerza—. No permitiré que nadie te haga daño, y estaremos bien, incluso si sólo se trata de nosotros dos… Saldremos adelante, y no te faltará cariño, porque tienes una familia que desde ya te adora y aguarda a que estés aquí con nosotros. Los abuelitos Schäfer te esperan con ansías para consentirte y que seas su nieto favorito… Y tú tía Franziska igual, aunque se empeñe tanto en meterte a lecciones de piano. Tu abuelita Melissa también cuenta los días para conocerte, y hay tanta gente que ya quiere verte… Porque no fuiste un bebé planeado en lo absoluto, pero… —Georg se atragantó y las siguientes palabras le salieron con sumo esfuerzo—, pero sí esperado por todos.

Georg se tomó unos minutos para sí, y antes de salir se lavó la cara y se aseguró de que su aspecto fuera el adecuado. Pese a que por dentro se sentía ajado y sin esperanza, aun así se forzó a sonreír y a pasar esa última noche en compañía de quienes le apreciaban y deseaban lo mejor para él y Regalito.

Era lo menos que les debía por su apoyo incondicional.

 

Nada había preparado a Gustav para la emoción que lo embargó cuando después de largas horas de ansiedad, el doctor que lo atendía se presentó con su familia caminando detrás de él. Su padre y madre estaban igual que siempre, no así Franziska con un nuevo corte de cabello y una calidez extraña en los ojos cuando no se contuvo más y se lanzó sobre él para abrazarlo.

—¡Gussss! —Chilló contra su oído, apretándolo fuerte.

— _Uhhh, sus costillas_ —dijo Lena en inglés. Hasta entonces, había permanecido apartada en su sitio, pero se inmiscuyó al ver la expresión adolorida de Gustav cuando la mujer que sin lugar a dudas era su hermana (el parecido sanguíneo los delataba) lo estrujó hasta sacarle lágrimas—. _Gustav tiene cuatro costillas rota, así que le duele cuando lo tocan así_.

—Oh, mierda, es cierto —se disculpó Franziska, soltando a su hermano—. Mucho gusto, yo soy la hermana de Gustav, me llamo Franziska y ya nos conocemos por teléfono —saludó a Lena en ruso, tendiéndole la mano en un gesto cortés—. De parte de nuestra familia y de Georg, te agradecemos todo lo que has hecho por él.

—No hay de qué —le restó Lena importancia al asunto—. Uhm, hola —se dirigió después a los padres de Gustav, que igual le estrecharon la mano y se presentaron como Tobías y Erna Schäfer, también en la lengua materna de Lena.

Si Gustav llegó a temer por algún momento incómodo entre los presentes, su miedo se evaporó apenas Lena y su madre se enfrascaron en una conversación referente a sus lugares de origen, ya que la abuela materna de Lena era de la misma ciudad que la abuela por lado paterno de su madre. Su padre no tardó en unírseles, y los tres no tardaron en hacer buenas migas.

—Qué novedad. Mamá es incorregible —dijo Franziska arrastrando una silla al costado de la cama de Gustav y sentándose ahí—. Donde quiera que vaya, ella siempre termina haciendo amigos.

—Dale crédito a Lena, ella también es muy agradable —contribuyó Gustav a la plática.

—Te lo creo. Debe serlo para que Georg no sienta ganas de arrancarle las uñas de una a una por lo que hizo contigo…

Gustav tragó saliva. —Franny…

—Ya sé —gruñó su hermana—. Georg me previno de tomar justicia por mi cuenta. Estás perdonado, así que no puedo reclamarte nada en lo absoluto, pero… imagina lo que pienso al respecto y multiplícalo por cien si quieres aproximarte.

—Lo que ocurrió entre nosotros es agua vieja bajo el río. Ahora somos amigos y nada más —finiquitó Gustav ese asunto—. Ahora explícame cómo y por qué Georg fue capaz de rentar un avión privado para llevarme de vuelta a Alemania, pero no tuvo el valor para venir él mismo. ¿De qué va esto?

—¿No te dijo nada?

—No. Sólo que me extrañaba y que contaba los días para mi regreso. Y yo… —Gustav suspiró—. Puedes decírmelo, Fran, ¿se trata de alguien más? ¿Georg está… viendo a otra persona? Porque francamente, sólo así me explico su desapego.

—Gus…

—No es que sienta que me ha dejado de querer, pero hay una cierta distancia entre los dos cuando hablamos por teléfono. No puede ocultármelo, pero tampoco me atrevo a preguntar.

—Pensé que no tenías permitido hacer llamadas telefónicas —acotó Franziska sus palabras, ganando más tiempo para responder las inquietudes de su hermano.

—En teoría, no. Pero da igual, hemos hablado unas cuatro o cinco veces desde que estoy aquí, y siempre tienen que ser llamadas cortas de menos de dos minutos porque si no aparece alguna enfermera y me regaña en español. Aun así… me bastan para saber que algo no marcha bien entre los dos.

—Mmm, vale… —Franziska cerró los ojos y se tomó unos segundos antes de hablar—. Sólo te diré que no está en mi inmiscuirme, y puede que te perjudique más que hacerte un bien, pero… Esto tendrás que tratarlo con Georg una vez que todo regrese a la normalidad. El enfoque que le des tú de ahí en adelante será decisivo. Y es todo lo que te puedo decir ahora.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo críptica que resultas? —Le comentó Gustav con una ceja arqueada y aspecto de pocos amigos—. Sólo aclárame algo: ¿Se trata de un tercero en nuestra relación?

Franziska pensó en Regalito, que de algún modo sería ese ‘tercero’ involucrado en su relación. Claro que compararlo con una infidelidad era una exageración, pero en tecnicismos, contaba como tal.

—Uhm… —Franziska arrugó la nariz—. No te es infiel, así que olvídate de esa posibilidad. Ya te darás cuenta por ti mismo de qué se trata una vez que hables con él, y como dije antes…

—Es cuestión de enfoque —repitió Gustav la frase de antes y sin entender qué tenía que ver con él o con Georg. A su debido tiempo, supuso, aunque no por ello se sintió aliviado.

—Exacto.

Antes de que Gustav o Franziska pudieran agregar algo más, sus padres y Lena se les acercaron e interrumpieron cualquier diálogo entre los dos.

Por el momento, cualquier tema referente a Georg quedó delegado a segundo plano.

 

El viaje había transcurrido tal y como se esperaba. Franziska tardó casi las cuarenta y ocho horas en comunicarse de vuelta con Georg, pero las noticias eran buenas: Habían arribado a Chile sin problemas y ya estaban con Gustav. Por desgracia, dentro del hospital no se les permitía hacer llamadas (eso Georg ya lo sabía por Lena) y tendrían que esperar hasta que a Gustav lo dieran de alta para poder intercambiar palabra alguna. Hasta entonces… esperar. O mejor dicho, planear.

—¿Ya tienes la maleta lista? —Preguntó Fabi parado bajo el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Georg, y éste denegó con la cabeza—. Bah, no es que quiera meterte prisa, pero pensándolo mejor sí.

—No tienes qué insistir, ya lo sé —gruñó Georg, indeciso de cuáles prendas empacar para su breve estadía en el hospital.

La doctora Dörfler no había sido muy clara al respecto, y Georg iba a ciegas en cuanto a la elección de prendas. Claro que en cuanto llegara a la sala del hospital que había reservado para él, familia y amigos (¡bendito fuera el dinero ganado con la banda!) se tendría que poner la temible bata con abertura trasera que nada iba a dejar a la imaginación, pero suponía él, al menos necesitaba un cambio de entrada y otro de salida.

Empacar para Regalito era más sencillo. Su madre había pasado más temprano en la mañana y ella misma se había encargado de alistar la maleta que contenía lo ‘esencial’, aunque Georg dudaba realmente que así fuera, considerando que la maleta pesaba al menos diez kilos. No sólo había empacado Melissa tres cambios de cuerpo completo, sino además varios diminutos conjuntos de guantes, calcetines y gorritos. Una manta gruesa también doblada con cuidado al fondo, pañales, varios biberones, y otras tantas parafernalias de las que admitía desconocimiento total y de las que se tendría que aprender su uso una vez regresara a casa y tuviera que vérselas con el cuidado de un bebé recién nacido.

—Estás poniendo esa cara de preocupación que te hace parecer constipado —dijo Fabi, abandonando su lugar y entrando en la habitación. Sin mucha ceremonia, se sentó en la cama de Georg y eligió por él una camiseta y unos pantalones de deporte—. Usa esto. Si te van a cortar por lo bajo, lo que menos querrás vestir son jeans ajustados.

—Buen punto —aceptó Georg de buena gana, y se dispuso a doblar las prendas—. ¿Crees que necesite empacar sandalias de baño o bastará con las pantuflas? —Suspiró—. Nunca en la vida pensé que empacaría para esto. ¿Para un viaje alrededor del mundo? ¡Claro!, ¿pero un parto? Pfff, ni en un millón de años.

—Y sin embargo… mírate ahora. Haz llegado tan lejos, y a riesgo de sonar cursi, de estar en tu sitio, me bastaría con ser la mitad de hombre que tú para saberme buen padre, o madre. Tú elige.

—Aw, es cursi, sí, pero… —Georg enrojeció, y para ocultar su bochorno, agachó la cabeza hasta que el cabello le cubrió las mejillas—. Gracias.

Fabi sonrió. —No hay de qué.

No fue necesario agregar más; su amistad no lo requería.

 

—¿Gus?

—¿Sí, mamá?

Erna le tomó la mano y Gustav se removió incómodo. —Cariño… ¿Has pensado en…?

—¿Ajá? Continúa —la apremió Gustav. Bien sabía él que desde su llegada su madre había querido que hablaran a solas lo más serio posible, y presentía que de algún modo tenía que ver con Georg. No por nada había sido ella quien le sugiriera a su padre, Franziska y a Lena bajar a la cafetería por un café mientras ella cuidaba de él.

—Ya sabes… Bebés.

—¿Bebés?

—Sí, un hijo o hija. Bueno, quizá sólo un hijo… —Murmuró lo último y Gustav arqueó una ceja. ¿Por qué de pronto tan específica?—. Es decir, ¿estarías abierto a la idea?

—Mamá… ¿Por qué de pronto preguntas? Si es por lo mío con Georg y temes que no te dé nietos, recuerda que Franziska también es tu hija y ella es capaz de dártelos.

—Claro, de eso no tengo dudas, pero de quien hablo ahora eres tú, no de tu hermana —le recordó su madre—. No es necesario que te pongas a la defensiva. Sólo quería saber qué te parece la posibilidad de tener hijos en un futuro más próximo que lejano.

—Mmm… —Gustav se mordió el labio inferior y se tomó su tiempo antes de responder.

Por un lado, el prospecto de ser padre le resultaba extraño… Un tanto ajeno a sus ideales actuales. No que por ello estuviera descartado del todo, pero al menos no se encontraba en sus planes a corto plazo. No sabía en el caso de Georg, pero sí, quería hijos en el futuro. Daba igual si propios o adoptados, pero... de tener que dar una fecha aproximada, sólo se veía a sí mismo con un niño en brazos pasado de los cuarenta años, y eso en el más fantasioso de los casos.

—Tal vez no ahora, pero ¿después? No sé, no lo descarto del todo, pero tendría que hablarlo antes con Georg y… Lo siento, mamá. No me gustaría que papá o tú me tuvieran resentimiento por no tener la típica relación de pareja donde el paso lógico incluye casarse y tener hijos.

Erna se inclinó y lo besó en la frente. —No hay nada que perdonar. Eres nuestro hijo y te aceptamos como sea. Da igual con quién decidas pasar el resto de tu vida mientras seas feliz. Y Georg te hace feliz, eso lo podemos ver a simple vista. Es sólo que…

—¿Querías nietos? —Interpretó Gustav las señales, y los labios de su madre se curvaron en una sonrisa extraña.

—No se trata de eso. El menos no _sólo_ de eso.

—¿De qué entonces? Franny y tú actúan extraño, y Georg también. Es casi como si me ocultaran información a propósito y… me desagrada. Me hace sentir indefenso.

Su madre suspiró, y en su acción hubo ciertas dosis de resignación. —No es mi lugar entrometerme, pero… Es importante confirmarlo. ¿Amas a Georg?

—Ay, mamá… —Gustav se atragantó con su propia saliva e hizo amagos de retraerse, pero su madre lo sujetó de la muñeca y apretó hasta hacerle daño.

—Gustav… Te he preguntado algo y espero una respuesta honesta. No seas un cobarde, porque ni tu padre ni yo te hemos educado así. Demuestra qué clase de sangre corre por tus venas y enfrenta la realidad: ¿Amas o no a Georg?

Gustav levantó la barbilla y la miró a los ojos. —Sí —dijo sin más—. Lo amo. ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?

—Todo —respondió su madre con simpleza—, pero como te expliqué antes, no es apropiado que yo me meta donde no me llaman…

—Entre Franziska, tú y Georg me van a terminar matando de la curiosidad, ¿sabes?

Su madre suspiró. —Eres un adulto. Limítate a soportarlo y demuestra con acciones y no palabras que lo que sientes por Georg es verdadero. No huyas más.

—Ya, como si me quedara de otra con esta pierna rota —bromeó Gustav para aligerar el ambiente de la habitación, pero su madre no respondió al chiste. En su lugar, volvió a suspirar y lo dejó en paz.

Durante el resto del día, Gustav no hizo sino darle vueltas a su conversación y especular… ¿Qué diablos ocurría y por qué tanto secretismo? Tan grave no podía ser, ¿o sí?

Y en la incertidumbre volaba cualquier rastro de calma. Gustav empezó a temer.

 

Georg no resistió la tentación, porque entre el miedo, la tensión y las ganas de disfrutar los últimos momentos de normalidad en su vida previos del nacimiento de Regalito, y antes de entrar al hospital, le pidió a Fabi y a los gemelos unos minutos de privacidad mientras llamaba a Gustav.

El tono de marcado no fue diferente al de otras ocasiones, pero Georg creyó escuchar en cada crepitar de la línea un crujido que asociaba al quiebre de su existencia hasta ese punto. Nunca como entonces se sintió agobiado por el peso de los hechos, y a punto estuvo de soltarse llorando, pero la voz de Gustav lo sacó del pozo en el que caía.

—¿Georg?

—¿Gus? Jo, pensé que no contestarías tú.

—No, Franny me dio tu mensaje. Hace media hora que esperaba; yo, uhm, estaba emocionado.

—Oh…

—Te extraño.

—Yo igual.

—Y no puedo creer que en unos días estaremos juntos de vuelta.

—Lo sé… —Musitó Georg, por inercia llevándose una mano al vientre—. He fantaseado tanto con ese instante que ahora tengo miedo.

—¿Miedo? ¿Por qué?

—Uhm… —«Porque estoy embarazado, y a pesar de que suene como una locura, no lo es. Eres el padre y me vas a abandonar, estoy seguro», pensó Georg frenético, y la boca se le torció en un rictus de dolor—. ¿Gusti?

La línea se llenó de estática, pero aun así Georg apreció el matiz en la voz de Gustav cuando éste se alarmó; salvo contadas ocasiones, Georg reservaba el ‘Gusti’ para cuando se encontraba en un estado extremadamente vulnerable.

—Nadie se atreve a confirmármelo, pero yo lo sé; algo te ocurre.

—No es nada que puedas adivinar ahora.

—Pero-…

—Nada, Gus. Y a riesgo de que esto suene a una despedida… quiero que sepas que tú siempre serás el único, ¿vale? Llámalo como quieras, pero para mí, la única definición que encuentro similar es ‘el amor de mi vida’. Tú eres y serás por siempre y hasta el día de mi muerte el amor de mi vida.

—Ahora eres tú el que me asusta… ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con la manera en que actúan todos? Hasta los gemelos me mandaron un mensaje extraño… Una amenaza de romperme la otra pierna si te volvía a hacer sufrir o me atrevía a poner un pie fuera de Alemania en los próximos diez años sin tu permiso explícito por escrito.

—Par de idiotas… —Rió Georg pese a todo, con cierta ronquedad en la voz.

—Seh, que con mi estado de salud actual dudo que se me permita subir y bajar escaleras en por lo menos dos meses, ni hablar de huir…

—Uh…

—Porque no pienso volver a hacerlo. Esta vez va en serio. Cualquiera que sea esta nueva situación, la enfrentaremos juntos.

—Claro. Juntos —replicó Georg con cierta dosis de amargura imposible de disimular—. Ya veremos…

Más voces en la distancia se sumaron a la conversación, y Georg supo que el momento de despedirse había llegado.

—No sé qué me dicen exactamente, pero una de las enfermeras que me atienda está furiosa y me hace señas clarísimas de que termine esta llamada a la de ya —dijo Gustav con prisa—. Un poco antes, pero después no habrá oportunidad así que… ¡Feliz año nuevo! Ya hablaremos largo y tendido una vez que esté de regreso.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Y Georg?

—¿Sí?

—Tú también eres el amor de mi vida. Por siempre y para siempre. Pase lo que tenga que pasar, no lo olvides.

Antes de alcanzar a responder, la línea se cortó, y por una vez, al desmoronarse, Georg no supo si el sentimiento que se desbordaba en su interior se debía a la felicidad absoluta o al desconsuelo más grande jamás experimentado.

Daba igual, porque el resultado era el mismo: Cubriéndose la cara con las manos, rompió a llorar.

 

La doctora Dörfler no se anduvo con rodeos:

—Necesito que tengas presente que esta no es una cesárea normal. No vas a estar despierto en ningún momento, y antes de pasar a quirófano, necesito que firmes una carta responsiva que me exima de cualquier contratiempo durante tu cirugía.

—Si su plan es tranquilizarnos, quiero que sepa que está fallando —acotó Fabi, leyendo por encima del hombro de Georg una larga hoja con letra diminuta que básicamente hablaba de los riesgos y consecuencias de pasar por el filo del escalpelo bajo anestesia general.

—No es nada que no hayamos discutido antes —dijo Georg, firmando con mano firme y devolviéndole el papel a la doctora—. Y estoy listo.

En efecto, lo estaba. Dos horas antes, cuando se cambiaba de ropa y una enfermera contratada para la ocasión le tomaba la presión y demás signos vitales, había pasado por un breve estadio de terror y a punto había estado de mojar los pantalones, pero entonces… Regalito se había movido en su interior, y no se había tratado de las habituales patadas que lo mantenían despierto hasta altas horas en la noche, sino un simple giro que le hizo desear como nunca el tenerlo en sus brazos y memorizar su carita, contar los dedos de sus manos y pies, aspirar su aroma y analizar hasta qué punto sus facciones y las de Gustav se habían transmitido en línea directa a su primogénito.

El temor seguía ahí, pero la necesidad de conocer a Regalito lo superó y bastó para que Georg se sosegara y hasta se diera el lujo de bromear con los gemelos que después de la cirugía ya no podría pasearse por la playa con un bikini de corte bajo.

A partir de cierto punto, el tiempo transcurrió con asombrosa velocidad, y antes de darse cuenta, Georg ya estaba tendido de espaldas, con el suero al brazo y la doctora Dörfler se inclinaba sobre él con el rostro oculto tras un cubrebocas de impecable color blanco.

—¿Listo? —Comprobó con él su disposición para proseguir.

—¿Qué hora es? —Preguntó Georg.

—Casi las ocho de la mañana, y es primero de enero, así que tu pequeño Regalito será capricornio, si es que crees en la astrología.

—Quizá… —Georg cerró los ojos y exhaló pausado el aire de sus pulmones—. Estoy preparado.

—Perfecto. Toda la cirugía transcurrirá en un simple parpadeo para ti. Despertarás a eso de mediodía, y para entonces tendrás en brazos un pequeño Regalito de tres y pico de kilos.

—Los gemelos ya hicieron apuestas de su talla y peso… —Balbuceó Georg. En su brazo, la anestesia ya corría y su cuerpo iba sucumbiendo a los efectos—. Uh, uh, uh…

—¿Sí? —Inquirió la doctora Dörfler, atenta al pánico repentino que se reflejaba en las facciones de Georg.

—Me voy a dormir un ratito, ¿sssí? Losss parpadosss me pesssan… Ssse lo encargo…

Sin más preámbulo, los ojos de Georg cedieron bajo la presión y éste se sumió en una inconsciencia carente de dolor y sueños.

Minutos después, el primer llanto de Regalito reverberó en las paredes esterilizadas de la sala de quirófanos y la doctora Dörfler dio su único veredicto:

—Niño varón nacido a las ocho con nueve minutos, tres kilos y trescientos diez gramos. Está sano y fuerte. Y qué pulmones, madre mía…

 

/*/*/*/*


	16. 16.- Mientras la fuerza de gravedad colocaba cada cosa en su lugar

**16.- Mientras la fuerza de gravedad colocaba cada cosa en su lugar**

 

Gustav lo admitía, a veces (por no decir que siempre) era un denso de primera. Bien podrían planear celebrarle una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa bajo su propia nariz y él no se percataría de nada. Y sin embargo… Tenía su límite.

—Ow, mamá, estoy tan nerviosa —le susurró Franziska por sexta vez en la última hora a su progenitora, y ésta le apretó el hombro con el brazo que ya tenía en torno a su espalda—. ¿Qué tal si…?

—Shhh, Franny —la mandó callar su madre, y Gustav arqueó una ceja desde su lugar en la cama.

—¿De qué hablan? —Preguntó, cuando se hizo evidente que no lo iban a hacer partícipe de su diálogo.

Franziska denegó con la cabeza, demasiado rápido para que fuera cierto. —De nada. ¿Qué no estabas leyendo? Pues ocúpate de tus asuntos.

Gustav bufó y cerró el libro que descansaba en su regazo. —Eso hacía, o al menos lo intentaba, pero ustedes dos no han parado de hablar y me distraen. En serio, ¿de qué se trata?

—Cosas de mujeres. ¿De verdad quieres saber más? —Lo retó su madre con una sonrisa enigmática, y éste sacudió la cabeza con gesto asqueado.

—No. Paso.

—Eso pensé…

Los cuchicheos prosiguieron, pero Gustav ya no le prestó ni medio gramo de atención a su libro. Pese a que fingió desinterés, no por ello pasó por alto que lo que fuera que se estuviera cociendo… era grande y jugoso.

Si no un chisme, al menos una noticia de grandes proporciones.

 

—… ¡es tan bonito!

—Y tiene un parecido imposible de negar.

—Con unas manitas hermosas y aw…

—Los dos se ven bien en esta fotografía, mira. Un poco cansados pero es normal.

—¿Ya viste los ojos? ¿Y la naricita?

—¡Pero si el cabello! No hay posibilidad de error de a quién se lo heredó. Es el mismo tono.

Aquel murmullo de voces terminó por despertar a Gustav, y con un gruñido, se apartó la almohada de la cabeza y abrió un ojo al cuadro que hacía su familia a los pies de su cama. Reunidos en torno al teléfono de Franziska, tanto su padre como su madre sonreían como nunca antes los había visto.

—¿Qué hacen? —Preguntó, al tiempo en que se tallaba un ojo y se tragaba un bostezo. Un breve vistazo al reloj en la pared le confirmó que apenas eran las ocho de la mañana, aunque la única novedad al respecto es que era primero de enero, el nuevo inicio de año, y que en un par de horas su médico asignado lo daría de alta.

—Uhm… —Franziska fue la única en salir del trance en el que se encontraba, y Gustav la vio abrir y cerrar la boca un par de veces sin que al final profiriera sonido alguno.

—¿Y bien?

—No es nada, cariño, ahora vuelve a dormir —lo desdeñó su madre y le arrebató al teléfono a Franziska. Ella y Tobías no tardaron en salir de la habitación y seguir con su retahíla en el pasillo.

—¿Sabes? —Dijo Gustav a su hermana, incorporándose a medias en la cama y conteniendo la mueca de dolor que las costillas y la pierna le provocaban—. Hasta yo sé qué algo ocurre aquí. Y no es porque de pronto haya desarrollado un grado elevado de sensibilidad, sino porque ustedes son obvios y descarados al respecto. Así que una vez más, ¿de qué _carajos_ se trata?

Franziska le sacó la lengua y puso los ojos en blanco. —¿Acaso tiene que ver contigo?

—No sé, tú dime —la retó Gustav a negarse.

Franziska no lo hizo, en su lugar, se cruzó de brazos y buscó tiempo atusándose el cabello despeinado.

—No es el momento ni el lugar, y tampoco es mi asunto decírtelo así que…

—Ya, se trata de Georg —murmuró Gustav, hastiado de cero a cien por el secretismo que reinaba cada vez que mencionaba su nombre y preguntaba por él—. Por cierto, anoche hablamos.

Los ojos de Franziska se abrieron grandes, y de pronto su aspecto burlón de trastocó por uno de total preocupación. —¿Sí? ¿Y de qué?

—De nada en realidad… —Gustav se encogió de hombros y bajó el mentón—. Tanta distancia entre los dos está cobrando su factura. Lo sentí distraído, y al mismo tiempo era como si… la confianza de siempre no existiera entre nosotros.

—Tantos meses fuera de Alemania tienen su costo, Gus —señaló Franziska lo obvio—. No puedes esperar que todo sea idéntico a como lo dejaste al partir. Georg siguió con su vida… Compró una casa, tomó decisiones, hizo lo mejor que pudo sin ti. Si ahora notas una grieta entre ustedes, pues haz lo que sea necesario para resanarla.

«Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo», pensó Gustav con su buena dosis de amargura. Desde nueve meses atrás, en esa tarde en que Georg se había confesado y exigido una resolución para lo que hacían, ya fuera llamarlo relación o cortar por lo sano, todo entre ellos daba la impresión de rodar cuesta abajo. Gustav admitía, en gran parte se debía a su culpa. Porque de no haberse enrolado en Caring Hands… E incluso así, el aceptar esos tres meses extra en su estancia habían terminado por afectar lo que ya estaba grave. Para retribución kármica por su egoísmo, su pierna, sus costillas y Georg…

—Es que… Fran —levantó Gustav la mirada y fijó sus ojos en los de Franziska sin importarle que estuviera a punto de llorar y mostrarse vulnerable le aterrorizaba—. Tengo un miedo atroz… Di por sentado que Georg siempre estaría a mi lado, que sin importar nada tendríamos nuestro final feliz, y ahora… No tengo certeza de nada. Ni siquiera de si él-…

—Él te ama, es imposible que me equivoque al respecto —lo interrumpió su hermana. En dos pasos, se acercó a su costado y le sujetó la mano—. Pero Gus… Hablo en serio, y es el único consejo que podré darte en la vida que valga la pena: No huyas más. Enfrenta tus problemas, y entiende de una vez que cada vez que le das la espalda a las oportunidades, cierras una puerta que quizá no se vuelva a abrir jamás.

—Lo intento…

—Deja de intentar y limítate a hacerlo —dijo Franziska, presionando con fuerza sus dedos—. Y si te da por vacilar, hazte esta pregunta: ¿Huir me traerá una pérdida o una ganancia?

—Fran…

—Es todo lo que pido, ¿ok?

Gustav suspiró. —Ok.

Lo iba a tomar en consideración.

 

—Mmm… —Georg abrió los ojos y a causa de la luz los volvió a cerrar.

—Despierta, Bello Durmiente —dijo una voz a su derecha—, ya amaneció.

—Nnno —se negó Georg, arrastrando la consonante por cuestiones mecánicas. La lengua en su boca se negaba a cooperar y era molesto—. ¿Donnnde essstoy?

—Sigues en la sala de recuperación —respondió otra voz, en esta ocasión a su izquierda—. ¿Te duele?

—¿Mmme duellle? —Repitió Georg la pregunta. Ciertamente no. Tal vez un poco, pero no estaba seguro. Con facilidad movió los dedos de las manos y de los pies, pero la zona central de su cuerpo resultó ser del todo ajena—. Gusss…

—Él no está aquí —murmuró una tercera voz que salió desde arriba.

Georg volvió a abrir los ojos, y ahí interponiéndose entre la luz del techo y su cabeza, se encontraba la doctora Dörfler vestida con cofia, cubrebocas y un brillo especial en los ojos.

—Todo salió a pedir de boca —respondió a una pregunta que Georg todavía no había formulado—. Regalito está ahora mismo en la sala de incubadoras, pero si quieres conocerlo, puedo pedir que te lo lleven a tu habitación.

Georg asintió, lento de movimientos.

Pronto la camilla en la que se encontraba se puso en movimiento, y Georg se dejó transportar hasta la misma habitación donde horas antes se había hospedado. No tardó en estar recostado de espaldas y con dos almohadas en la espalda y el cuello para hacerle soporte y mantenerse sentado. Los gemelos se encontraban con él, y por una vez mantuvieron silencio mientras esperaban a que el invitado de honor hiciera gala de aparición.

Acompañando a la doctora Dörfler, fue Fabi quien cargó por primera vez a Regalito y ocupó un sitio de honor al costado de Georg mientras le tendía al pequeño bebé en brazos.

—¿Es Regalito? —Balbuceó Georg, incapaz de controlar la emoción que lo embargaba y se filtraba en cada célula suya. Cálido al contacto, el bebé llevaba el rostro parcialmente oculto por la mantita azul que Georg recordaba haberle comprado meses atrás para dicha ocasión.

—Sí, es tu Regalito —confirmó la doctora Dörfler sus sospechas—. Las enfermeras ya se encargaron de darle su primer baño, su primer biberón y también cambiarle su primer pañal. De aquí en adelante, el resto correrá por cuenta tuya.

Georg no perdió tiempo en destaparle la cara, y con asombró comprobó que era tanto su pequeño como el de Gustav. En algún punto durante el embarazo, había llegado a creer que el parecido entre uno u otro padre sería irreconocible, pero no podía haberse equivocado más. Sin lugar a dudas, Regalito tenía el cabello de Gustav en la misma tonalidad de rubio que su padre, pero en contraparte la nariz que coronaba su carita sonrosada era la de Georg. Las cejas también eran las suyas, no así las orejas, las cuales reconoció como las que Gustav tenía. Uno a uno, Georg identificó los rasgos, y comprobó asombrado que Regalito era una combinación precisa de sus dos progenitores.

Como si quisiera demostrárselo, Regalito abrió los ojos y Georg se vio reflejado en ellos, porque detrás de la bruma propia de los recién nacidos, ya se apreciaba la tonalidad verde exacta de su propio iris.

—¿Eres tú el que me pateaba la vejiga, eh? —Le murmuró a Regalito contra la frente. En respuesta, el bebé se agitó en sus brazos y abrió la boca desdentada en un potente llanto.

—Oh, y aquí empieza la pesadilla… —Bromeó Bill.

—Joder, qué pulmones —secundó Tom, cubriéndose las orejas con ambas manos.

—No les prestes atención —le dijo Georg a su pequeño (pero no por ello menos valioso) Regalito—, tus tíos no saben nada de nada.

—Es por eso que yo seré su favorito —intervino Fabi, henchido de orgullo por su parentesco con Regalito. A falta de hermanos sanguíneos para Georg, tanto los gemelos como Fabi habían pasado a ser los tíos honorarios del pequeño Regalito, y cada uno estaba contento con su papel.

Pasando de cada persona en la habitación, Georg apretó un poquito más fuerte a Regalito contra su pecho y aspiró de su cabeza repleta de cabello rubio el aroma que de ahí hasta el día de su muerte, relacionaría con el momento más feliz de su existencia. Acariciándole la espalda, Georg no tardó en tranquilizar al bebé y hacerlo callar casi sin esfuerzo.

—Georg —se dirigió a él la doctora Dörfler esbozando una expresión de profesionalismo—, no quisiera tener que darte esta noticia tan pronto, pero como tu médica de cabecera, estoy obligada a informarte que hubo ciertas… complicaciones durante tu cesárea.

—Uh… —Georg besó la mejilla de su bebé—. ¿De qué se trata? No es algo que afecte a Regalito, ¿o sí?

A su alrededor, el ambiente alegre del cuarto se cortó de golpe. Los gemelos se callaron, y Fabi no tardó en acomodarse a su lado y mantener con él contacto físico.

—Oh, no. Nada de eso —se apresuró la doctora Dörfler en clarificar—. Más bien se trata de ti.

—Dios —musitó Georg, de pronto temiendo lo peor. El desconcierto de los primeros meses de embarazo, de cuando aún no sabía de la existencia de Regalito y las opciones que se barajaban eran pancreatitis y tumores en el hígado, volvió con la misma intensidad de antes.

—Verás, durante la cesárea tuve la oportunidad de ver de primera mano el ovario que te permitió llevar este embarazo hasta término, y por desgracia… —La doctora se mordió el labio inferior—. Lo lamento. Fue necesario extirparlo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —La boca de Georg se entreabrió de la sorpresa. ¿Eso quería decir que su oportunidad de darle un hermano o hermana a Regalito se había convertido en un cero?

—Una revisión superficial reveló una condición que durante las ecografías no se había tomado en cuenta —prosiguió la doctora Dörfler—. Al momento de la cirugía, encontré que tu ovario se encontraba infestado de crecimientos anormales, probablemente tumorosos.

—¿Cáncer? —Preguntó Tom, el miedo patente en su rostro.

—No exactamente —explicó la médica—. Tengo mis teorías al respecto… Porque resulta curioso que hayas podido llegar hasta esta edad sin un embarazo previo con tu historial sexual. Mi única suposición es que ese ovario se encontraba inmaduro y nunca llegó a trabajar como debía, y así se mantuvo a lo largo de tu adolescencia y vida adulta joven. Por razones que se escapan a mi conocimiento, en algún punto dentro de los últimos dos años, tu ovario se activó y produjo por sí mismo el estrógeno necesario para ponerse en marcha y liberar un óvulo cada mes hasta su fecundación. El resultado es obvio y lo tienes en brazos…

Las miradas de todos en la habitación se posaron en Regalito, y éste se removió en los brazos de Georg.

—Un análisis superficial reveló que los crecimientos en la superficie del ovario son benignos, pero tomé la decisión de extirparlo porque había doblado su tamaño y estaba afectando los tejidos circundantes. Lo siento mucho…

Georg se encogió de hombros. —Ocurrió lo que tenía que ocurrir. Que Regalito esté aquí con nosotros es en sí, su propio milagro. No me atrevería a pedir nada más. Si esta es la manera que tiene el destino de hacerme apreciar su existencia en este mundo, que así sea. No necesito más hijos, con éste me basta.

La doctora Dörfler suspiró aliviada, y su postura perdió el peso que hasta ese instante había venido cargando encima. —Nuevamente, me disculpo. En situaciones así, uno reacciona como médico y nuestra prioridad es preservar la vida… En nuestro papel de dioses de fantasía, a veces estas decisiones tienen consecuencias inesperadas. En tu caso particular… tal vez no hoy ni mañana, pero sí en un futuro cercano, mantener ese ovario dentro de tu cuerpo habría ocasionado problemas mayores. Espero no me guardes rencor por arrebatarte esa oportunidad de tener un hijo más.

—No —denegó Georg con una sonrisa pacífica en labios—, no me atrevería. Muchas gracias por todo, en serio… de parte mía y de Regalito. Los dos te agradecemos lo que has hecho por nosotros.

Rompiendo el estado solemne de la sala, apareció la enfermera encargada de Georg, y consigo traía un biberón con fórmula para recién nacido. Al verla, a Georg se le iluminó la sonrisa.

—¿Está listo para aprender cómo se hace esto? —Preguntó la enfermera, un tanto cohibida por la excesiva cantidad de hombres en el cuarto, cada uno de ellos con expresión bobalicona, y extasiados por la presencia del pequeño bebé.

—Sí —asintió Georg—, estoy listo para todo.

 

Gustav habló con Georg dos o tres veces más antes de ser dado de alta el día cuatro de enero, pero en cada una de esas ocasiones, su madre o Franziska se entrometía y terminaba llevándose el teléfono fuera de la habitación. Gustav no imaginaba por qué, y Georg no era de gran ayuda porque se excusaba con pretextos blandos y sin sentido como ‘me preguntó por la receta del pan de moras’ o ‘ya ni me acuerdo’. De nuevo, Gustav se admitía distraído, pero no a tal grado… Y lo que fuera que estuvieran ocultándole, ya estaba empezando a molestarle que no lo incluyeran.

Al final, su estancia en Chile finalizó, y Gustav fue dado de alta del hospital en silla de ruedas, con un par de muletas para andar por su propio pie en los tramos cortos, una tonelada de medicamentos y órdenes precisas de acudir a un especialista en Alemania que ya había recibido su expediente médico y lo esperaba para continuar con su tratamiento. Para entonces, casi tres semanas después del terremoto, su ansías de volver eran tan grandes que sentía un agujero en el pecho al que nada ni nadie podría llenar sino Georg.

El vuelo se arregló para la mañana siguiente, y Lena volaría y se hospedaría con ellos mientras la embajada rusa en Alemania se encargaba de tramitarle un nuevo pasaporte. Para gran asombro de todos, Gustav incluido, Georg había insistido en que fueran ellos quienes le dieran espacio a Lena en su casa, y la propia Lena había aceptado vía telefónica tras muchas reticencias. Gustav no estaba seguro de cuáles habían sido las razones de Georg para invitarla, e irracionalmente, temía por cualquier venganza que Georg quisiera ejercer sobre ambos por lo ocurrido tantos meses atrás, pero a la vez, Georg había sido tan amable con Lena en todo momento… y las conversaciones que ellos dos mantenían por teléfono eran prueba suficiente de que no existía ni una pizca de rencor de por medio, por lo cual Gustav estaba más relajado que alerta al respecto.

Así que sin más, Gustav, en compañía de su familia y Lena, subió al _Lolita_ temprano el día cinco y desde la ventanilla del avión se despidió de Chile, de Sudamérica, de Caring Hands y de su tiempo ahí. Recordaría esa etapa de su vida con el debido respeto, porque había aprendido mucho durante su estancia en aquellas tierras inhóspitas y apenas tocadas por la mano del hombre, pero por encima de todo, por haberle dado la lección más importante hasta entonces: _Podía_ , porque tenía la capacidad, pero no _quería_ ni _prefería_ estar sin Georg a su lado, y tomaría las medidas que fueran necesarias para que no fuera así.

Y con ese pensamiento en mente, se recostó en su asiento y se dejó llevar por la modorra de los analgésicos y la promesa de largas horas de vuelo por delante.

 

Hubo una escala previa en donde Tobías Schäfer dejó a su mujer e hija en su propia casa, y después se ofreció a llevar a Lena y a Gustav a la nueva dirección de éste con Georg.

Apenas iniciar este nuevo recorrido, Tobías aprovechó un semáforo en rojo para darse media vuelta y dirigirse en ruso a Lena sentada en el asiento trasero.

—Gustav y yo hablaremos un poco de padre a hijo y será en alemán, espero no te moleste la falta de conversación.

—Oh, para nada —dijo Lena, sacando un libro de su bolsa—, puedo entretenerme sola.

Gustav escuchó silencioso aquel intercambio, e igual que cuando era un niño, el estómago se le contrajo de nerviosísimo. Su padre era igual que él, corto de estatura pero recio de cuerpo. Su voz suave había guiado cada paso en su vida, y de su parte siempre había recibido un apoyo incondicional que lo hacía apreciarlo día a día, pero en contraparte, también sabía mostrarse inflexible cuando en su opinión, Gustav la estaba cagando en grande.

—Hijo —inició Tobías el discurso que él había considerado para darle a su hijo la noche previa a su boda, pero que ahora utilizaría, dadas las circunstancias, con algunas modificaciones aquí y allá—, por favor…

—¿Sí?

—No la embarres.

—¿Papá?

Tobías suspiró. —Tu madre y tu hermana me matarían si supieran que me estoy yendo de lengua, pero creo necesario prepararte al menos un poco.

—Aleluya —gruñó Gustav por lo bajo—. Con tanto secretismo de por medio, estaba empezando a sospechar que Georg había regresado con su exnovia y no tenía el valor para terminar conmigo.

—¿Qué? Bah, nada de eso. Georg es, uhm, un buen chico. Un poco atolondrado, y a ratos me cuesta relacionar al mismo chiquillo que pasaba sus horas libres en nuestra casa con el hombre que se ha convertido y con el que tú… ya sabes, mantienes una relación homosexual.

«Así que se trata de eso», racionalizó Gustav, «este asunto gay al fin lo alcanzó».

Pero no podía estar más equivocado, porque las siguientes palabras de su padre fueron como un chorro de agua tibia que le corrió por la espalda: Una sensación extraña al mismo tiempo que reconfortante.

—No es lo que esperaba para ti, pero me siento orgulloso de ustedes dos por dar ese gran paso y permanecer juntos sin importar los contratiempos. En estos meses nos hemos reunido los cuatro en tu ausencia, y si no lo era antes, ahora puedo decir sin lugar a temor a equivocarme que Georg es como un hijo más para mí. Estoy feliz por ambos, Gus, muy feliz y orgulloso.

—Oh, papá… —Murmuró Gustav, enrojeciendo de golpe—. ¿A qué viene tanta vibra rosa? Es decir, me alegra que apruebes nuestra relación pero… sólo contribuyes a hacerme creer que algo no va bien.

—Bien o mal será cuestión del enfoque que le des.

—Carajo, tú también…

—Sí, yo también. Georg fue tajante al respecto, pero ni tu madre, ni Franziska ni yo queremos que seas tú quien arruine su _única_ oportunidad por falta de advertencias. Si en verdad no has sido capaz de reflexionar durante los nueve meses transcurridos desde la última vez que estuviste en Alemania acerca de qué quieres para tu vida y cuánto estás dispuesto a sacrificar para obtenerlo… me dolerá decirlo, pero las consecuencias de tus actos serán tuyas y tú las sufrirás. ¿Comprendes, hijo?

—No del todo, pero… sí.

—Elige lo que es correcto.

—Es un tema bastante subjetivo, papá —murmuró Gustav encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Y cómo sabré cuál es esa decisión ‘correcta’ a la que se supone debo seleccionar? —Enfatizó con comillas en el aire.

—La sabrás, ya sea porque lo sientas con el corazón o lo pienses con la cabeza, la respuesta será la indicada.

—Uhm, mira a quién se lo dices… He dado media vuelta a tantas oportunidades en los últimos años que ya no sé cómo no ser un cobarde de la peor calaña. Georg ha tenido una paciencia de santo que wow, ¿de qué manera se lo compenso? ¿Cómo lo agradezco?

—Tú sabes cómo, Gustav —le dijo su padre, aventurando su mano entre los dos asientos y posándola unos segundos sobre la de su hijo—. Confía en ti mismo y lo demás caerá bajo su propio peso. ¿De acuerdo?

Gustav asintió con resignación, no muy seguro, pero de cualquier modo dispuesto a enfrentarse a lo que fuera.

—De acuerdo.

 

Georg no se anduvo por las ramas. Estaba cansado, adolorido, con callos en el alma por roces repetitivos con la misma piedra. Gustav había sido su piedra, y no iba a tolerar un error más, por diminuto que fuera.

La cuestión era, sí o no; sí a quedarse y a ser el padre de Regalito con las consecuencias que eso trajera, o no y… Retirarse. Salir de su vida y de la de su hijo sin posibilidades de volver.

Con ello en mente, Georg se inclinó sobre la cuna de Regalito y lo besó en la punta de la naricita que reconocía como suya.

—¿Pueden cuidarlo un rato? No tardaré —les pidió a los gemelos, y estos aceptaron de buena gana.

Fabi fue quien lo acompañó escaleras abajo, y juntos esperaron escasos diez minutos a la llegada de Gustav, su padre y Lena. Cuando el automóvil se estacionó en la entrada, Georg se imaginó a sí mismo escapando por la puerta trasera, y cuando Fabi se encargó de abrir la puerta principal y recibir a sus invitados, Georg apenas si atinó a ponerse de pie con esfuerzo y saludar con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Hola —saludó primero a Tobías, y éste al estrecharle la mano le preguntó cómo estaba. En su tono, la inflexión precisa para preguntar más allá de la simple formalidad—. Todo bien, pronto como nuevo.

La siguiente fue Lena, y a ella le tembló la mano por media fracción de segundo antes de que el roce se diera. La encontró él tibia al contacto y de una calidez inigualable.

—Uhm, gracias por recibirme en tu casa y por la ayuda prestada —dijo Lena en inglés, y Georg murmuró que no era nada. Sin necesidad de caer en un momento incómodo, los dos gravitaron alrededor del otro mientras se abrazaban y cualquier rencor que pudiera flotar en el ambiente se disolviera.

Hasta entonces, Gustav permaneció sentado en su silla de ruedas y con la pierna extendida al frente, inseguro de sí recalcar su presencia con un burdo carraspeo o esperar su turno.

El abrazo de Lena y Georg duró casi un minuto, y al separarse, los dos llevaban los ojos húmedos.

—Uhm, él es mi amigo Fabi —presentó Georg a Fabi con Lena, y los dos se estrecharon las manos con cierto interés patente—. Él te enseñará la habitación donde te quedarás mientras dure tu estancia con nosotros.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Lena, y siguió a Fabi escaleras arriba, los dos enfrascados en una plática ligera en inglés.

—Yo me retiro. Erna me espera para la cena. Si pasa algo… no dudes en llamar, Georg —dijo Tobías, y después se dirigió a su hijo—. Recuerda lo que hablamos antes. No la embarres —susurró lo último para que sólo él lo escuchara.

Gustav torció un poco la boca, pero de igual manera prometió que así sería.

Intercambiando un abrazo con Georg y luego otro con Gustav, Tobías se retiró, y al cerrarse la puerta principal de la casa, cayó sobre ellos una atmósfera asfixiante.

—Uhhh —tanteó Georg el terreno—, ¿te puedo ofrecer un vaso de agua, o prefieres un refresco?

—No, así estoy bien.

—Vale.

Georg avanzó en dirección a uno de los sillones, y ahí se sentó con cierta ceremonia. Gustav lo siguió, usando las manos para impulsarse y quedar frente a él.

—Imaginé nuestro reencuentro un poco diferente a esto —dijo sin reproche alguno en su voz.

—Ya, yo igual —replicó Georg con los ojos enfocando al suelo—. Creí que sería imposible no saltarte encima y cubrirte de besos pero…

—Todavía puedes hacerlo —musitó Gustav con anhelo claro.

Georg sonrió un poco, y ladeó la cabeza. —Gus…

El aludido resopló. —Por favor, ¿podemos dejar de lado tanta… falsedad? Estos no somos nosotros. Me niego a creer que el tiempo nos arruinó, porque te tengo a un metro de distancia por primera vez en nueve meses y en lo único que puedo pensar es en besarte hasta que me ardan los labios.

La sonrisa de Georg se ensanchó. —Mira bien a quién se lo dices. Tampoco fue fácil para mí. Tantos meses de abstinencia me han provocado problemas en la muñeca de los que nunca he padecido tocando en el bajo por tantos años.

—Jo —rió Gustav, aliviado de que su reencuentra estuviera yendo por buen camino—, ¿ya empezamos con las confesiones? Porque yo tengo las mías.

Por inercia, Georg alzó el rostro y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Gustav por una fracción de segundo. Lo que éste vio en ellos rompió con la ilusión de estar haciendo progresos.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Yo… —Georg se pasó la lengua por los labios—. Tenemos que hablar.

—Ok —concedió Gustav—, ya me lo esperaba. Dispara.

«Qué elección de palabras», pensó Georg, porque estaba seguro, el impacto de sus noticias sería tendrían la fuerza de una bala.

—Besé a Fabi —confesó primero—. O más bien, él me besó, pero después yo le correspondí. Fue esa única vez y no se volverá a repetir porque somos amigos y nada más, pero… seh, quería ser honesto contigo al respecto. No lo hice con afán de venganza, si es lo que temes, y tampoco te lo digo con intención de lastimarte. Es lo que ocurrió y ahí acaba. Habría sido más fácil ocultarlo, pero no quiero empezar con mentiras en este punto.

—Wow… —Gustav exhaló lentamente, y sus manos juguetearon con el borde de su camiseta—. Si tú dices que es… un hecho de una ocasión, que así sea. No hay nada que perdonar. Está olvidado y en el pasado se va a quedar. No hay rencores.

—No es todo…

—¿Sólo se besaron o también…? —Gustav dejó la oración en el aire.

—Es diferente. Uhm… Y he dado tantas vueltas a este asunto que… —Georg se pasó la mano por la nariz—. Gus, Gusti… No te enojes.

—Puedes decírmelo —murmuró Gustav, acercándose tanto como la silla de ruedas se lo permitía y apretando una mano de Georg entre las suyas—. Aquí estoy.

—Mientras estuviste fuera… Yo, uhm, tuve un bebé —musitó Georg.

La fuerza en las manos de Gustav se disparó, y Georg esbozó una mueca de dolor cuando sus dedos se vieron comprimidos bajo una fuerza descomunal.

—Debí decírtelo en cuanto me enteré, pero no supe cómo… No tuve el valor. Me convencí de que por teléfono no era el método indicado, que merecías enterarte mientras te lo decía cara a cara. Y los meses no dejaron de acumularse… Tantas veces estuve a punto de decírtelo pero no encontré coraje necesario…

—Así que era esto de lo que todos cuchicheaban… —Dijo Gustav, aflojando el agarre de sus manos y acariciando a Georg con una delicadeza impropia a sus acciones previas—. Está bien, puedo con esto.

—Pero-…

—En serio —aseveró Gustav con un suspiro—. Las ideas que pasaron por mi cabeza eran mucho peores. ¿Un hijo? Puedo con eso.

—¡Pero Gus-…!

—En serio, no mentiré diciendo que no estoy pasando por una especie de shock, pero a la vez… Veo la luz al final del túnel. No voy a huir. No estaba en mis planes a corto o largo plazo. He tenido tiempo para reflexionar, y nada me apartará de tu lado, ni siquiera este contratiempo. Estaremos juntos a como dé lugar.

—¿Estás… bien con esto? ¿En serio? —Preguntó Georg con labios temblorosos y ojos húmedos.

—Bueno… Entiendo que no será fácil, pero podremos llevarlo bien entre los tres. Tal vez Veronika tenga sus reticencias, pero podemos pelear por su custodia, y uhm, ¿qué es? Es decir, ¿niño o niña? ¿Ya han elegido un nombre?

—¿V-Veronika? —Balbuceó Georg antes de que cayera sobre él la realización de qué suposición errónea había tomado Gustav como cierta—. No, te equivocas.

—¿Uh?

— _Yo_ tuve un bebé. _Yo_ —recalcó, y con la mano libre se tocó el vientre cubierto tras la camiseta.

—No entiendo.

—Yo estuve embarazado, yo di a luz a un bebé; Veronika no tiene nada que ver en esto. Es más, no la he visto en meses. Dudo que sepa de todo este asunto.

—¡¿Q-Qué?! —Trastabilló Gustav, abriendo los ojos hasta dar la impresión de que se le iban a salir de sus cuencas—. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Dónde está el bebé? ¿Quién es el-…? ¡Oh! Mierda… ¿Soy yo?

Georg asintió. —Eres tú. Y tienes que creerme, la explicación es bizarra y a mí también me costó asimilarlo, pero no te engaño. Regalito es nuestro hijo. De los dos; de tu sangre y de la mía.

Gustav sonrió, pero en su expresión se reflejaba un cierto grado de pánico y también de ansiedad. Sus labios se paralizaron en asimetría, y su dueño dejó escapar un sonido doloroso desde el fondo de su garganta.

—¿Regalito? —Articuló después de mucho esfuerzo.

—Fue el nombre que le di mientras esperaba a informarte —explicó Georg con sencillez—. Nació en Año Nuevo por cesárea.

—Entonces esa llamada el día anterior… Dios, Georg, debiste de haberte sentido tan solo…

—No estaba solo. Los gemelos y Fabi estaban conmigo. Franziska también me acompañó durante estos meses, y también tus padres y mamá al final. Nunca me sentí solo, pero te extrañaba…

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto —rompió Gustav a llorar y Georg se inclinó al frente para abrazarlo. Él también dejó correr las lágrimas que tanto le quemaban detrás de los párpados, y los dos se fundieron en un abrazo que junto sus pechos e hizo a Gustav sisear por el dolor de sus costillas, pero no por ello dejó ir a Georg—. De haber sabido… Joder, por nada del mundo habría aceptado esos meses más. Habría vuelto, nada me lo habría impedido…

—Quizá —musitó Georg—, o quizá era como debía ser. Estás aquí ahora, y es lo único que me importa. A menos que…

—¿Qué? —Inquirió Gustav separándose un poco—. ¿De qué se trata? —Exigió saber a escasos centímetros su rostro del de Georg. A tan reducida distancia, bastaría que uno de los dos se moviera para que sus bocas se conectaran.

—¿Te quedarás? Y no hablo de ti como un ente físico, sino… ¿Estarás para mí y Regalito, o vas a huir? Porque te lo juro, Gus, es la última oportunidad que te voy a dar en lo que me queda de vida, y no me tentaré el corazón para arrancarte de cuajo y extirparte de nuestras existencias. Regalito crecerá sin un padre, pero si es así porque tú lo elegiste de esa manera, pues mejor para él y para mí.

—No.

Georg frunció el ceño.

—¿No qué?

—No huiré. No me voy a ir. No les daré la espalda… —Gustav unió sus labios contra los de Georg, y ese besó lo selló todo entre los dos—. Estoy con un miedo que te cagas, pero lo voy a enfrentar…

—Tú siempre tan romántico —musitó Georg, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, pero con gruesos lagrimones corriendo por sus mejillas sin parar.

—Quiero conocerlo, quiero cargarlo, quiero… Dios, ¿se parece a ti, a mí o…?

—Es _nuestro_ bebé, Gus —enfatizó Georg la palabra central—. Compruébalo por ti mismo.

Separándose lo necesario para poder dar paso, Georg ayudó a Gustav a colocarse las muletas debajo de cada brazo, y juntos se encaminaron escaleras arriba. Fue un viaje penoso y cada tres tramos Gustav se detenía para recuperar el aliento y recargarse en la pared, pero en ningún momento dio muestras de rendirse. Todo lo contrario, pues apenas encontrarse en el rellano, pidió indicaciones de a dónde seguir.

Georg los guió en la dirección correcta, y enorme fue su sorpresa cuando al abrir la puerta encontró a Lena sentada en la mecedora que tenía dentro de la habitación de Regalito, y en sus brazos sostenía al pequeño bebé mientras le hacía mimos.

—Oh —exclamó ella al verse sorprendida. De sus labios escaparon frases en ruso que nadie salvo Gustav entendió.

—Dice que lo escuchó llorar, y al ver que ni los gemelos ni Fabi podían tranquilizarlo, decidió intervenir —explicó Gustav—. Uhm, ¿pregunta si es tu hijo o el mío?

Georg intercambió con Gustav una mirada. —¿Podemos confiar en ella?

—Claro —afirmó Gustav—, le confiaría de nuevo mi vida si fuera necesario.

Georg dio por buena su respuesta. —Bueno —se dirigió a Lena en inglés—, este pequeño es Regalito, uhm, y la historia de su nacimiento es un poco peculiar pero… Estoy seguro que sabrás apreciarla y mantener el secreto.

Lena enarcó una ceja. —Adelante, estoy intrigada.

—Bueno —empezó Georg con su relato—, todo pasó mientras Gustav no estaba…

 

Tarde, ya muy tarde en la noche, Georg yació en ropa interior y de costado en su cama, con Gustav a un lado y en igual estado de vulnerabilidad. Cada uno con sus heridas de guerra. En Georg, el vendaje que le cubría el vientre y la cicatriz que ahí llevaría hasta el fin de sus días; en Gustav, las costillas en proceso de sanación que se hacían notar con cada respiración y la pierna apoyada en almohadones para no dañarla más. Entre los dos, Regalito ocupaba su sitio y dormía con una tranquilidad impropia para un recién nacido. Hacía rato que la casa permanecía en penumbras, e incluso el televisor en la planta baja guardaba silencio después de que los gemelos se dedicaran a ver películas por el resto de la velada. Fabi y Lena también se habían retirado a sus propias habitaciones, no sin que antes Georg vaticinara para ambos un cierto interés mutuo que ninguno de los dos había rebatido.

—Me siento tan feliz, el pecho podría estallarme de emoción —musitó Gustav acariciando la cabecita de Regalito cubierta por una gorra de lana.

—Mejor no —gruñó Georg en ademán juguetón—. Aún nos falta mucho por decidir.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Para empezar, un nombre. Regalito tiene su gracia, pero no creo que sea el adecuado.

—Vamos, que Regalito Schäfer-Listing tiene su toque.

—¿Con que Schäfer-Listing? Yo habría pensado que fuera al revés.

—Tsk, detalles, detalles… —Le restó Gustav importancia—. Cualquier opción que decidas, estará bien por mí.

—Hablando de eso… Los gemelos insistieron en que leyera un libro de nombres de bebés, y aunque me prometí que no tomaría ninguna decisión mientras no estuviera seguro de si te afectaría o no… Erm, encontré uno que me agrada.

—¿Sí?

—Selik. Significa ‘bendito’, y no sé… ¿De qué otra manera definirías el poder llevar a cabo un embarazo de este tipo sin un cierto toque divino? Algo dentro de mí se contrajo cuando lo vi, supe que tenía que elegirlo. Llámalo un presentimiento, pero… me gusta.

—Igual a mí. Y si se trata del mismo libro que encontré en el baño, uhm, pues también tengo una petición.

—¿Ajá?

—Gavril.

—¿Gavril?

—Es la versión rusa de Gabriel. Ya conoces a mi familia, siempre en conexión con sus raíces eslavas, y mamá no permitiría que Regalito creciera sin aprender ruso como el resto de nosotros.

—Carajo… Tendré que enrolarme a un curso exprés o algo así —murmuró Georg—. Está bien —cedió por último—. Selik Gavril, me agrada. Casi tanto como Regalito.

—¡Hey! Que sería un trauma para él si crece con semejante apodo. Y a todo esto, ¿por qué?

—Oh, porque… —Georg se acercó a Gustav y al oído le dio el razonamiento de por qué Regalito era _su_ Regalito—. ¿Entiendes ahora?

Gustav tragó saliva con dificultad. —Es lo más tierno que he escuchado en mucho, mucho tiempo.

—Es… la idea a la que me aferre para pasar por esto sin ti —musitó Georg—. Patético y todo, pero me sirvió sin falla en cada ocasión que creí hundirme bajo el peso de esta situación.

—Lo sien-…

—No lo digas —lo calló Georg con un beso—. Estás aquí, es lo que cuenta, y si esto fue lo que tomó para que este momento ocurriera, lo volvería a vivir sin dudarlo.

—Gracias… Gracias de verdad, por todo. Por tu paciencia, por darme el mejor _regalito_ en el mundo… Gracias, Georg —balbució Gustav, sobrecogido por un sentimiento de gratitud imposible de sobrellevar solo.

—No, gracias a ti… —Llevándose el dedo índice y medio a los labios, Georg después los presionó contra la boca de Gustav en un beso a distancia. Tendría que ser así, si es que querían evitar el riesgo de despertar a Regalito—. Juntos, estaremos bien los tres.

—¿Sí? ¿Lo prometes?

—Sí —dijo Georg, curvando los labios en una sonrisa de paz absoluta—, es algo que aprendí… mientras no estabas.

—Ah.

—Ah, en efecto.

En medio de ellos, ajeno a las circunstancias y a sus esfuerzos por no perturbar su sueño, Regalito, ahora Selik Gavril, despertó y empezó a llorar.

Así daba comienzo una nueva etapa que incluiría un miembro más, e inesperada como la que más, ni Georg ni Gustav habrían elegido diferente.

A nueve meses de distancia entre la confrontación y la resolución, los resultados no habrían podido salir mejor. Regalito era la prueba de ello.

 

/*/*/*/*


	17. 17.- Epílogo: Mientras estemos los tres juntos…

**17.-** **Epílogo: Mientras estemos los tres juntos…**

 

En verano y con el calor en todo su apogeo, Georg y Gustav celebraron en el jardín trasero de su casa el bautizo de Regalito, quien ahora oficialmente sería reconocido como Selik Gavril Schäfer-Listing. Con una ceremonia breve y una lista de invitados acorde, también anunciaron a su familia y amigos que si bien no había planes a corto plazo de boda, sí había ocurrido un intercambio de anillos la noche anterior y por lo tanto estaban comprometidos…

Con orgullo y una sonrisa amplia, Georg alzó la mano derecha, y en efecto, en su dedo anular descansaba una sencilla sortija de oro blanco. Nada de diamantes o piedras similares, sino ya las bandas que lo simbolizaban todo.

—Y fui yo el que se lo propuso, no al revés —clarificó Gustav, enrojeciendo un poco de las orejas pero con igual dosis de satisfacción.

Entre los invitados, Franziska se dejó escuchar: —¿Tú? Pfff, a otro perro con ese hueso. Eso requiere sus dosis de valor, hermanito, y tú no lo tienes. No mientas, Gus.

—No, en serio fue él —corroboró Georg los hechos—. No pudo ser menos romántico, pero… se arrodilló y me lo pidió. Tuve que decir que sí.

Georg intercambió una mirada cómplice con Gustav, y para ellos se quedaron las circunstancias exactas en las que había sucedido. No porque les avergonzara, sino porque la historia excedía los límites de lo íntimo.

Aprovechando que Selik al fin se había quedado dormido en su cuna, Gustav no había perdido el tiempo en saltar sobre Georg y los dos rodar sobre el colchón hasta alcanzar un buen merecido orgasmo que había tardado casi una semana en llegar. Desventajas de ser padres primerizos, pero ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a quejarse. No cuando su pequeño crecía sano día con día y era una bendición en todo el sentido de la palabra y no sólo por su nombre.

La sorpresa había llegado cuando con el latido de su corazón alterado, Georg había sido testigo de la búsqueda frenética de Gustav bajo las almohadas y después entre las sábanas hasta dar con una cajita negra de terciopelo. Lo que siguió después, sacado del más cursi cuento de hadas.

—Uhmmm… ¿Georg? —Había murmurado Gustav, clavando sus ojos en los suyos.

—¿Sí?

—¿Me harías el honor de…? ¿Querrías tú…? ¿Aceptarías darme tu mano en…?

—¿Gus?

—Cásate conmigo —había pedido Gustav sin tantos ambages—. Porque te amo y me amas, tenemos un hijo y ya vivimos juntos, pero por encima de todo lo demás, porque es lo que más quiero en el mundo… y espero que sea igual para ti.

El sí, no se había hecho esperar, y las memorias aún frescas le traían a Georg la grata sensación de llevar el estómago repleto de mariposas, por muy cliché que fuera.

Recibiendo de la concurrencia las felicitaciones y abrazos propios del anuncio que acababan de dar, Georg no tardó en sentir cansado el brazo en el que llevaba a Selik. Pese a sólo tener cumplidos los seis meses, Selik ya era más alto de lo que debería para su edad, y Georg compartía con quienquiera que quisiera escucharlo ese hecho.

Gustav tampoco cabía en sí de la emoción, y a cada miembro de su familia que se acercaba a saludar, le informaba cada minúsculo detalle de su desarrollo hasta la fecha. Ya fuera que su primer diente había aparecido a los dos meses o que su papilla preferida era la de calabazas, Gustav hablaba de Selik con tal alegría, que a Georg le costaba creer que la mayor parte del año pasado se la había pasado temiendo el tener que enfrentar una vida como padre soltero y sin Gustav a su lado…

En sus brazos, Selik gruñó y esbozó un puchero.

—Oh —exclamó Georg, a sabiendas de qué ocurría. Gustav no tardó en ser partícipe de su secreto.

—Lo sé, deja lo hago yo —aceptó de buen grado la labor de cambiar su pañal.

Con un beso con la mejilla y a Selik apretado contra su pecho, Gustav se metió a la casa desde las puertas corredizas de la cocina, y Georg lo vio marcharse con cierto anhelo de ir detrás de sí.

—Pasa el tiempo y tú no pierdes esa mirada —dijo Franziska, materializándose a su lado y sonriendo—. Respira tranquilo, con confianza puedes decir que es todo tuyo.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Lo amo —respondió Georg con naturalidad—. No siempre ha sido igual de perfecto que ahora, pero ha valido la pena, ¿no lo crees?

—Tengo qué. Soy testigo, y soy feliz por ustedes y Selik. Además… quería agradecerte por permitirnos celebrar este bautizo. Entiendo que para ti estos rollos religiosos no tienen gran significado, pero para mis padres es esencial. Ya sabes, parte de su cultura, o más bien, de _nuestra_ cultura como Schäfers.

Georg asintió. —Lo sé. Gustav me lo explicó. Presiento que temía una negativa de mi parte, pero… Entendí que era parte de un todo. Selik es la tercera generación de tu familia que nace en Alemania, y no quiero que se desconecte de sus raíces eslavas. Si eso incluye que su Babushka Erna le enseñe ruso y también le moje la cabeza con agua bendita, que así sea.

—Muchas gracias —repitió Franziska apretándole el brazo con afecto y los ojos húmedos—. Uhm… Hablando de Selik, ¿dónde está? Le he traído un regalo que espero le guste.

—Está adentro con Gustav —señaló Georg la casa—. A pesar de que temprano hizo lo que tenía que hacer, al parecer ese puré de zanahorias hizo su efecto en el peor momento posible y papi Gus se ofreció a cambiarle el pañal sin rechistar.

Franziska abrió grandes los ojos. —¿Por su propia voluntad salió esa decisión?

—Ajá —confirmó Georg con una sonrisa de gusto en los labios—. Creo que todavía se siente culpable por no haber estado conmigo durante el embarazo, y hace lo que puede para compensarlo. No que me vaya a quejar cuando es él quien se levanta a las tres de la mañana para preparar los biberones de Selik —agregó, riendo de buena gana.

Franziska se le unió, y entonces apareció Gustav a su lado y con el festejado en brazos.

—Anda, ¿qué me apuesto a que hablan de mí?

—Siempre tan perspicaz —dijo Franziska, jugando una broma a expensas de su hermano.

—Eso sí que no, que yo-…

—Chicos, hey —interrumpió Fabi su conversación, apareciendo de pronto y con apariencia exaltada—. Ella está aquí.

Georg comprobó con Gustav por medio de una mirada que el momento había llegado…

—Ok, yo iré a recibirla. Tú prepara el resto —le dijo Georg a Gustav, y éste asintió. Con Selik en brazos, pidió a los presentes su atención mientras Georg se dirigía al interior de la casa guiado por Fabi.

En la sala, esperaba Lena vestida para la ocasión y con su maleta a los pies.

—Hola —saludó a Georg en inglés, y éste correspondió el gesto con un abrazo fuerte.

—¿Estás lista? Perdona por no pasarte a recoger en el aeropuerto, pero hemos tenido tantas llegadas imprevistas, y el pastelero que habíamos contratado perdió nuestra orden hasta el último momento… Caray, no pensé que un bautizo fuera así de complicado.

—No pasa nada —le tranquilizó Lena—. Y uhm, Fabi fue por mí… —Murmuró con las mejillas sonrosadas y dedicándole una mirada al aludido.

Georg no estaba seguro si lo que entre los dos iba en serio o no, pero ya en varias ocasiones Fabi había mencionado que él y Lena hablaban seguido por teléfono y se escribían correos; y por si fuera poco, una vez Fabi había revelado que vía skype suplían las ganas de verse a la cara. Si de pronto hablaban de mudarse al país del otro, Georg no se haría el sorprendido.

—¿Ya se han reunido todos? —Preguntó Lena, siguiendo a Georg hacia el jardín trasero donde ocurría la celebración.

—Sí, todos. Salvo mi madre, y los padres y hermana de Gustav, nadie sabe nada. El plan va tal como quedamos.

—Ok —asintió Lena, solemne en el papel que iba a representar ante una docena de invitados.

Para entonces, Gustav ya había pedido su atención, y en el papel que había ensayado para la ocasión, les relató a los presentes la mentira que tenían preparada.

Ya que ir por la vida confesando que Selik había nacido fruto de su vientre por una cesárea y gracias a un ovario rebelde que de pronto un día había decidido ponerse en acción no era de lo más tradicional (y tampoco lo más aceptado socialmente), Georg y Gustav habían optado por una mentira blanca (o no tanto) que les permitiera sobrellevar la noticia de sin más un día presentarse con un bebé en brazos afirmando que era suyo hasta el día de su muerte.

Ante todo aquel que no fuera su familia más cercana, Fabi, los gemelos y Lena, la versión oficial era que Selik había sido producto de la inseminación artificial entre una donadora de ovulo y vientre que se había prestado para hacerles el favor, y la mezcla de esperma que Gustav y Georg habían donado en un tubo de ensaye para tener la misma probabilidad de ser el futuro padre. Así que técnicamente y en cuestiones legales, era Lena la madre que había renunciado a Selik de manera oficial ante el gobierno alemán, y el bebé fruto de su embarazo había pasado a ser de Georg y Gustav, quienes habían firmado la carta de adopción apenas un mes atrás. Para quien quisiera saberlo (o tratara de adivinarlo) por ley sólo uno de los dos podía ser el padre, y las apuestas no tardaban en acalorarse cuando había más de dos individuos en la habitación tratando de adivinar de quién se trataba.

Después de seis meses, a Georg le seguía pareciendo de lo más divertido, ya que Selik tenía tanto de Gustav como de él mismo, por lo que querer asignarle erróneamente un solo progenitor acababa siempre en igual número de probabilidades hacia una u otra posibilidad. Y discusiones, muchas discusiones.

Por asombroso que resultara, había sido Lena quien sugirió la magnífica idea de hacerse pasar por su madre biológica. Con Selik de un mes, había sido un caos legal el registrarlo bajo el nombre de dos padres sin una orden previa de renuncia de la madre, y ante aquella eventualidad, Lena había dado un paso al frente para asumir una responsabilidad que no era suya pero que aceptaba de buena gana por la amistad que entre ella y Georg se estaba formando a pasos agigantados.

El mismo Georg tenía que admitirlo, por una breve fracción de segundo había sentido una mano helada apretándole el pecho cuando en el ayuntamiento Selik había sido registrado como hijo de Lena, y a su cabeza habían acudido imágenes donde ella lo reclamaba como suyo y se los arrebataba con facilidad por su exceso de confianza, pero… Sus miedos habían sido en vano. Ese mismo día habían dado inicio los trámites de adopción, y al cabo de unos meses, se habían vuelto a reunir, esta vez para que Lena firmara la renuncia, y Georg y Gustav los papeles de adopción que los declararían guardianes legales de Selik hasta su mayoría de edad. Frente al gobierno, eran sus padres, y nada ni nadie lo cambiaría de ahí en adelante.

Desde entonces habían planeado esta escena, frente al resto de sus conocidos para dejar bien claro que su ahora familia de tres, había llegado para quedarse.

Gustav finalizó su explicación, y para entonces, varias eran las bocas que colgaban abiertas por lo irreal, y a la vez, lógico del asunto. Luego Lena se presentó con un tímido “hi!” y el tema quedó zanjado sin más.

El resto de la velada transcurrió sin más contratiempos que una leve llovizna cuando los invitados ya se estaban despidiendo.

Georg entró a la casa con Selik adormilado en brazos, y Lena pidió cargarlo un rato, lo que no resultó extraño para las personas que ya se despedían en la puerta y agradecían haber estado en la feliz ocasión.

Para cuando se retiró el último invitado, Georg suspiró cansado, y lo mismo hizo Gustav. Sus padres y la madre de Georg ya se habían ido antes, y lo mismo había hecho Franziska porque al día siguiente tenía que trabajar temprano.

Tom y Bill también se habían despedido ya, porque esa noche la pasarían en casa de sus padres y antes de mediodía tomarían un vuelo de vuelta a LA. Tanto Georg como Gustav habrían querido pasar un rato más con ellos, pero ya sería así más adelante. En unos meses anunciarían el regreso de la banda con su cuarto disco de estudio, y entonces… la noticia del nacimiento de Selik correría por los medios como pólvora.

—Estoy… muerto… —Gruñó Gustav dejándose caer en uno de los sillones de la sala.

—Y que lo digas —respondió Georg en igual tono, ocupando un sitio a su lado y acurrucándose a su costado

Ajeno a su cansancio, Selik gorgoreaba en el regazo de Lena mientras ella le hablaba en ruso

—Pronto veremos si su primera palabra es en alemán, ruso o inglés. A estas alturas, nada me sorprendería… —Comentó Gustav.

—Seh —confirmó Georg a su vez. A él tampoco.

—Uhm, ¿les importaría si paso la noche aquí? —Pidió Fabi.

Sin necesidad de decir más porque señalar lo obvio estaba extra, Georg y Gustav aceptaron.

—Pero mantengan el ruido en lo mínimo —pidió Gustav con sorna—. La habitación de Lena está al lado de la de Selik y este pequeñajo tiene el sueño ligero como el demonio. Si lo despiertan, ustedes se encargarán de arrullarlo de vuelta.

—Ni un ruidito —prometió Fabi.

Como cierre para la larga jornada, Georg preparó unas tazas de té y al cabo de media hora y charla amena, Gustav declaró que ya era hora de irse a la cama. Con Selik dormido en sus brazos, Lena le besó la cabecita cubierta de abundante pelo rubio idéntico al de Gustav y se lo pasó a Georg, quien lo tomó con el mismo cuidado que la práctica que sólo tener un bebé en casa daba. Selik apenas si notó el cambio.

Mientras Georg se ocupó de acostar a Selik en su cuna, Gustav tomó bajo su mando el encargo de cerrar puertas y ventanas, activar las alarmas y prepararse para dormir. Cuando Georg entró a su habitación, Gustav ya lo esperaba desnudo bajo las mantas.

—Tus intenciones saltan a la vista, no eres nada sutil —le dijo, arqueando una ceja.

—Ya, pero no has dicho que no —le retó Gustav con picardía.

—Cierto —aceptó Georg, quitándose la ropa lo antes posible y saltando en la cama.

Selik dormiría hasta las primeras horas de la madrugada, y mientras tanto… Bien podrían esforzarse en darle un hermanito, lo cual era inútil a falta de la ausencia del ovario que antes había estado dentro del cuerpo de Georg, pero como Gustav le recordaba burlón, daba igual, había que intentarlo, y acompañaba su chanza con una serie de fuertes embestidas…

Pronto Georg se corrió, y Gustav también, y juntos descansaron uno sobre el otro con las piernas entrelazadas y las respiraciones agitadas.

—¿Te das cuenta que en un par de meses el mundo sabrá acerca de… nosotros? —Inquirió Georg en susurros.

Ya lo habían hablado de antemano, y habían estado de acuerdo en compartir la noticia con los medios alemanes. Con la salida del nuevo disco, también darían a conocer la existencia de Selik, su compromiso, y tal vez para entonces, una fecha de boda…

Haber pasado de cero a eso en apenas un año… Georg se tragó la angustia que le subió por la garganta al recordar el miedo que había sentido antes del nacimiento de Selik, _su Regalito_ , y ahora en cambio, la vida no podía ser mejor.

—¿Y qué? Que lo sepan todos. No tengo nada que ocultar, al contrario —declaró Gustav. Él también había pasado por un proceso de redescubrimiento personal, y desde lo vivido en Sudamérica, apreciaba cada día la oportunidad que se le había presentado para resarcir sus errores del pasado y comenzar de nuevo. Tal como su padre le había pedido, Gustav no iba a cagarla de vuelto. Esta vez iba en serio, y como el adulto responsable que quería ser, un padre ejemplar para Selik, hacía lo que podía para que así fuera.

Incluso en los días en que el temor volvía a atacar, Gustav tenía como recordatorio la larga cicatriz que le recorría la pierna izquierda, y la levísima cojera que le había quedado tras retirar la férula. Los médicos eran optimistas en su pronóstico, una vez recuperado del todo y con la terapia adecuada, Gustav volvería a ser el de antes y caminaría como si nada. Hasta entonces… Selik sería su amuleto de la suerte y lo tendría como la prueba viviente de que todo lo ocurrido había sido por una razón.

Sin planearlo, Georg cayó rendido por el cansancio y el sueño, y Gustav no tardó en seguirle.

Ser padres de una criatura de seis meses no era fácil, y no iba a serlo por lo menos en los siguientes dieciocho años, pero no había quejas al respecto. Sólo amor.

Cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por el la modorra, Gustav llegó a la conclusión de que ese era su destino, y él lo aceptaba con la misma gracia que se aceptan los rayos del sol en la mañana o la primera brisa de la tarde. Era feliz, inmensamente feliz, y agradecido.

Y pensar que todo había sido producto de su ausencia, mientras él no estaba…

Con una sonrisa en labios y los brazos rodeando a Georg con fuerza contra su pecho, Gustav suspiró, y con una serenidad de la que antes carecía para aceptar los hechos tal como se le presentaban, se prometió una vez más plantarle frente a los problemas y no dar media vuelta y huir. Jamás huir. Ya no.

Con la consciencia tranquila, durmió, y en sueños, Georg y Selik le acompañaron.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
